


Северный ветер Джорджии

by PookieAuthor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Братьям Диксонам выпадает золотой билет, они внезапно получают наследство - бабушкин дом в дорогом районе Атланты. После скитания по северу штата жизнь в хорошем районе давала надежду на более комфортное волочение существования. В доме по соседству живет семья Граймс, 14-летний сын которых после несчастного случая замкнулся в себе и перешел на домашнее обучение. Единственным развлечением подростка становится наблюдение за жизнью в окнах напротив.





	1. Пролог

Звуки моторов прорезали тишину утренней Атланты, разносились по каждой улице и отражались от стен спящих домов. По утрам большие города мало отличаются друг от друга, будь то промышленные зоны Нью-Йорка или же спальный район Нэшвилла. За ночь все окутывает куполом спокойствия от суеты, от людей. Даже время, кажется, течет невыносимо медленно. Солнце лениво поднималось из-за горизонта, бросая на землю свои первые лучи. Листья вылетали из-под колес старого пикапа, разносясь вихрем по тротуару. Окно со стороны водителя было выбито еще со времен принятия конституции, благодаря чему в салоне было зябко, несмотря на середину июля. Вслед за пикапом утреннюю тишь нарушал рев мотоцикла.

Утренним гостям было плевать на уровень громкости магнитолы, равно как и на спящих людей вокруг. Остановившись у нужного дома, братья Диксоны вышли на тротуар, громко хлопнув ржавыми дверями и припарковав байк.

— Район не бедный, но, думаю, отогнать пикап на задний двор будет не лишним, — предложил один из братьев.

Убедившись, что их барахло не будет мозолить глаза окружающим зевакам, они направились внутрь почти незнакомого им дома. Мебель внутри сохранилась с тех времен, когда братья были ещё детьми, правда сейчас она была покрыта толстым слоем пыли. Едва зайдя в дом, они сразу же развалились на диване в гостиной, расслабляясь после долгой поездки.

— Ну что, братишка, за наш новый дом, — старший Диксон открыл две банки пива, оставшиеся с длинной дороги.

Появление разносчика газет на улицах города говорило о начале нового дня в Вирджинии-Хайленд.

Вирджинию-Хайленд можно было назвать Беверли-Хиллзом Атланты из-за высоких цен на недвижимость и сравнительной безопасности. Это лучший район не только для воспитания нового поколения, но и для спокойной старости, так как тысячи пожилых людей переезжали сюда, предпочитая спальный район шумному центру. Здесь можно было найти хорошую школу и не бояться быть ограбленным в переулке за углом. В погоне за лучшей жизнью сюда переехала и семья Граймс пятнадцать лет назад, заковывая себя в цепи ипотеки и медицинской страховки. Но такова цена американской мечты, поэтому, выбирая будущее для своей семьи, Рик Граймс во что бы то ни стало решил обжиться здесь. Он всю жизнь жил по правилам: после старшей школы поступил в полицейскую академию, женился на главной красавице школы, навещал родителей каждое рождество и никогда не брал взяток. Жалованье помощника шерифа, конечно, не приносило огромных доходов, но позволяло его сыну получать достойное образование. Правда, иногда его жене, Лори, все же приходилось брать работу на дом — у неё неплохо получалось плести корзины для цветочной лавки.

У такого ритма жизни есть и свои плюсы: тебе некогда думать о смысле жизни, потому что каждый твой день расписан по минутам, всегда есть четкий план по-которому нужно действовать, внушая себе каждый день мысль о том, что ты счастлив. Возможно, для кого-то такая жизнь покажется фальшью, доведенной до автоматизма, но для тех, кто вырос в неблагополучной семье, это как вытянуть золотой билет. 

Часы уже перевалили за полдень, а пикап все так же стоял, загруженный старым барахлом. Старший Диксон открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в той же позе на диване, в которой они сидели утром. Он потянулся, отмечая про себя, как чертовски болит шея. Спать сидя было точно не лучшей идеей. Первым делом необходимо было добыть воды. Он отправился на кухню, шаря в шкафчиках над раковиной в поисках стакана, но потерпев фиаско, выкрутил кран:

— Какого хера! — выругался Диксон. — Этим сукиным детям лишь бы деньги содрать, сколько мне ещё нужно отвалить, чтобы в собственном доме воду включили! 

— Чего ты разорался, Мерл? — раздалось сонное бормотание из гостиной. 

— Представляешь, братец, не успела наша старушка копыта откинуть, как эти прихвостни из управляющей компании перекрыли нам воду, — Мерл возмущенно разводил руками.

— Не говори о ней так, — Дэрил поднялся с дивана, растирая глаза после сна. Пощупав трубы по периметру, мужчина остановился напротив кухонного окна, показывая на соседний дом:

— С чего ты вообще взял, что только у нас нет этой чертовой воды, может, у соседей её тоже нет. Плановое отключение или типа того, ха? 

— А ты знал, что умников не любят? — дав подзатыльник младшему, Мерл решил прокатиться до магазина.

— Да пошел ты. 

***

 

— Черт, да они издеваются! — мужчина из соседнего дома висел на телефоне уже больше пяти минут, стараясь дозвониться до управляющей компании. — Уже третий раз на этой неделе воду отключают!

— Рик, пожалуйста, принеси мне хотя бы кувшин воды, — кричала Лори со второго этажа. Вода закончилась аккурат во время того, когда она намыливала голову шампунем. Зажав телефон плечом, Рик проверил наличие воды в чайнике и направился к жене. 

— Могу отвезти тебя с Карлом к Фостерам, не думаю, что сегодня нам удастся добиться от них хоть какой-нибудь реакции. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под «отвезти нас с Карлом», ты не поедешь с нами? 

— Да, Хэнк, как обычно, надрался, надо ехать в участок, помочь разобраться. Вечером заеду за вами, договорились? 

— Я, конечно, все понимаю, Хэнк твой друг, как и мой, но бесконечно так продолжаться тоже не может, он должен понять, что ты не сможешь помогать ему вечно.

— Ему уже за семьдесят, дай ему дожить спокойно. Если ты не помнишь, то именно он когда-то замолвил за меня слово в патруле, — Лори понимала, что спорить с мужем о чем-либо бессмысленно, особенно если это касается его личной чести и справедливости. 

— Ты не знаешь, кто сейчас в доме миссис Диксон?

Лори подошла к окну и проследила туда, куда рукой указывал ей муж.

— Хм, нет, но не думаю, что адвокат разъезжает на байке, — заметила она.

— Это уж точно, — улыбнулся Рик, - может, родственники вещи приехали забрать.

— Не думала, что у нее жил кто-то в Атланте.

— Сама знаешь, как это бывает. Если у тебя есть какое-то имущество, то не успеешь умереть, и родственники, как черви, сползутся со всего штата.

— Никому не пожелаю встречать старость одному.

— Хэй, тебе и не придется, — Рик быстро чмокнул жену в губы и пошел собираться. — Скажи Карлу, чтобы спускался.

Карл сидел около лестницы на втором этаже, прислушиваясь к разговору родителей, мотоцикл возле дома миссис Диксон его интересовал не меньше. Он знал старушку с детства, часто лазал на дереве, что стояло у нее во дворе, и лакомился стряпней, которую она, казалось, готовила именно для него, так как больше у нее никого и не было. Услышав шаги матери, приближающиеся к лестнице, он быстро скрылся в своей комнате, делая вид, что читает летнее задание по литературе. 

— Дорогой, — стук в дверь прозвучал согласно его подсчетам, — можно войти? 

— Да, мам, — отрываясь глазами от книги, которую он открыл минуту назад, Карл повернулся к двери. 

— Папа завезет нас к Майку и Дженне, воду снова отключили, а мне не мешало бы смыть шампунь с волос, и заодно завезем вещи в химчистку, ладно? Будь внизу минут через десять. Можешь захватить с собой книгу, если хочешь.

— Ладно, — выжал из себя благодарную улыбку мальчишка, после чего мать покинула его комнату. 

Перспектива уезжать с места, где только начало происходить что-то интересное, не особо радовала юного Граймса, но как только он вернется, обязательно выяснит, кем являются их новые соседи. А то, что они именно новые соседи, он уже понял по тому, что со второго этажа хорошо было видно задний двор, где стоял грузовик, наполненный вещами.


	2. Глава I

— Привет, Дженна, — Рик стоял на пороге дома Фостеров, жмурясь от света фонаря, который бил прямо в лицо.

— Что же мы нарушили на этот раз, офицер? — улыбнулась женщина, впуская ночного гостя в дом. — Карл уснул наверху, Лори в гостиной, — мужчина кивнул и поспешил в комнату. Свет был уже приглушен, что еще раз напомнило Рику о том, что он задержался до полуночи. Как обычно. 

— Ты видать собрался выдвигаться в капитаны полиции штата, иначе я не могу объяснить, почему ты должен пропадать на работе в свои законные выходные, — не поворачивая головы, колко заметила женщина.

— Прости, — все, что мог выдавить из себя Граймс. Он тихо опустился рядом с женой, стараясь заглянуть ей в глаза, на что Лори тяжело вздохнула. Последние года Рик и правда часто пропадал на работе, то ли от того, что с каждым годом работы становилось больше, то ли от того, что подсознательно не хотел приходить домой и продолжать притворяться счастливой семьей. Мало какие отношения можно назвать идеальными, тем более после стольких лет совместной жизни. Рик и Лори были той влюбленной парочкой, которую ненавидит и обожает вся школа одновременно. Никто из них и не помнит, когда был без другого под боком. Это уже как функция по умолчанию, как реклама в кинотеатре, как гребная оценка качества после разговора с технической поддержкой. Она вшита, и даже если это начинит приедаться или раздражать, то ты все равно не изменишь этого, потому как не представляешь своей жизни по-другому. Мало какие отношения можно назвать идеальными, тем более после того, что произошло. Точнее, после того, что происходило на протяжении последних лет. Они все еще любили друг друга, но это уже давно не было той любовью, которую описывают в романах. Есть такие события, после которых ты больше не можешь смотреть на человека так же, как смотрел на него вчера. Есть такие обиды, которые, как не старайся забыть, не забудешь. Но их семья это все, что у них есть. И они никогда не думали о том, чтобы что-либо менять. 

— Карл наверху, — немного остыв, Лори повернулась к мужу.

— Да, знаю, я возьму его, а ты пока собирай вещи и иди в машину, — Рик нежно коснулся ее волос перед тем, как пойти на второй этаж.

Они спустились минут через десять, поблагодарив Дженну и Майка за гостеприимство, пообещав вскоре устроить барбекю и собрать старых друзей у себя на заднем дворе. Карл не до конца очнулся после сна, поэтому просто продолжил спать, растянувшись на задних сидениях.

— Бедный ребенок... он ни слова ни сказал за день, — всматриваясь вслед уезжающей машине произнесла Дженна.

— Не каждый справится с таким, тем более в его возрасте. Честно, я даже удивлен тому, как они держатся, - постояв еще несколько минут на крыльце пара вернулась в дом. 

***

 

Диксоны довольно быстро разобрали свои вещи, точнее сказать, закинули в гостиную основную часть. Вещей было не так много, братья не отличались особой сентиментальностью, поэтому не таскали с собой барахло из разряда детских фотоальбомов или любимых кружек. Дэрил занял пустую спальню наверху, которая, скорее всего, предназначалась для оборудования детской комнаты, но из-за того, что бабушка жила одна, пустовала. Комнату покойной старушки Дэрил не хотел трогать, поэтому за неимением кровати, решил временно постелить свою одежду на пол для мягкости, а со временем притаранить какой-нибудь матрас. Мерл же в свою очередь бросил пожитки в гостиной, потому что даже если бы в доме был еще десяток пустых комнат, он бы все равно засыпал на этом самом диване, слушая очередную чепуху по ТВ.

***

 

— Доброй ночи, милый, — слова глухо ударились о спину Карла, которая скрылась на втором этаже. 

Рик, наблюдая за происходящем, лишь в очередной раз вздохнул и покачал головой. Кажется, они не разговаривали с собственным сыном уже очень давно. Точнее сказать, Карл с ними не разговаривал, всячески игнорируя их попытки вытянуть из него чуть больше, чем «Ладно, мам/пап» и «Не хочу». Были семейные терапии, сеансы у лучших психологов, но после того, как они поняли, что это лишь усугубляет ситуацию и мальчик замыкается все больше, все терапии закончились. Они научились довольствоваться малым: их сын был жив, не терял аппетит и заканчивал среднюю школу, хоть для этого и пришлось выделить часть бюджета на приходящих в их дом частных учителей. Отец первое время проверял комнату сына на наличие острых предметов и потаенных дневников с мыслями о смерти, но ничего такого не находил. Они каждый день продолжали убеждать себя, что это всего лишь период, что Карл со дня на день придет в себя и спустится к завтраку с улыбкой на лице. Все всегда объяснялось «тем случаем» и «ребенку нужно время это переварить». 

Упав на кровать прямо в уличной одежде, Карл натянул на себя одеяло. Сон побеждал его каждую секунду, заставляя забыть об элементарной гигиене и комфорте. Ночи в этом закутке Атланты были невероятно черными, не смотря на лето и титул столицы штата. Жизнь в частном секторе с поехавшими на теме экологии жителями все-таки имела свои плюсы. Именно поэтому Карл с удивлением отметил, что он прекрасно видит обстановку в комнате, включая плакат музыкальной группы на противоположной стене. Группы, которую он уже не слушал минимум года два или три.  
Нахмурив брови и соображая сонным мозгом что к чему, он решил, что столь яркий обзор комнаты возможен только благодаря какому-то источнику света. Окно. Еле отлепив тело от кровати, мальчишка подошел к окну и то, что он увидел, заставило его брови медленно ползти к линии волос. В окне напротив его спальни горел свет. Впервые за все четырнадцать лет его жизни в этом окне горел свет. Карл тут же вспомнил о новых соседях и о своих планах. К счастью, рыбка сама попала на крючок и теперь у него в комнате был бесплатный кинотеатр, транслирующий реалити-шоу.

Жизнь в четырех стенах наскучивает довольно быстро, поэтому любой сдвиг в привычном укладе жизни мог понести за собой много изменений, подобно взмаху крыла бабочки, который служит началом урагану.

***

 

Дэрил проснулся от чертыхания на первом этаже. Не то, чтобы ругались громко, но Диксон младший привык спать чутко, реагируя на каждый шорох. Все просто — рефлексы охотника. Когда с детства кочуешь по северу штата с отцом-алкашом, рассчитывать приходится только на себя. Никакой индейки на день благодарения, никаких хот-догов на грилле, купленных из 7-Eleven*. Вся еда добывалась собственными руками, среди деревьев, после нескольких часов выслеживания добычи. В ход шла любая дичь, включая белок и опоссумов. Голодный желудок не привередлив. 

Мерл продолжал проклинать все подряд, что отбивало всякое желание спать дальше, поэтому Дэрил подхватил смятую пачку сигарет и высунулся в окно. Стряхивая пепел на зеленый газон под окнами, он словил себя на мысли, что мог бы привыкнуть к жизни здесь. По крайней мере, во время дождя он будет точно уверен в том, что вещи останутся сухими и прогнившие доски на потолке не свалятся им на голову, пока они будут спать. Сколько он себя помнит, никогда не жил в полной безопасности. Приходилось всегда быть готовым бежать. Спустя жизнь, проведенную в клоповниках и дешевых мотелях на заправках, получить в наследство такой особняк было непривычно. За все приходится платить, вот и сейчас он был уверен, что расплата уже маячит на горизонте.

Мысли о расплате заставили его уйти в себя, поэтому когда раздалась вспышка фотоаппарата, Диксон не успел отреагировать и проследить за направлением звука. Вернувшись в реальность он начал судорожно оглядывать территорию на предмет источника звука, но было тщетно, двор был пустым. Второй щелчок. 

— Да какого черта? Покажись! — крикнул он во двор. 

Это начало его злить. Он всегда злился, когда ему что-то было непонятно. Как только каждый миллиметр территории был осмотрен, Дэрил улыбнулся сам себе. 

— Ах вот ты где, — сказал он вполголоса и поднял глаза на соседний дом.

***

 

Карл боялся дышать, понимая, что его, скорее всего, не видно за шторой. Когда же он словил пристальный взгляд в свою сторону, то его сердце пропустило удар и, казалось, застыло на месте. Он ругал себя мысленно за то, что не закрыл окно, хотя, мало кто его закрывает посреди лета. Да, подглядывать за кем-то — не самая лучшая его идея, но и лишить себя небольшого развлечения казалось нечестным. Мужчина смотрел прямо в окно его комнаты, отчего в голове у мальчишки даже промелькнула мысль выйти с поднятыми руками и сдаться. Но он видел как глаза нового соседа бегали по бокам оконной рамы и это являлось подтверждением того, что он не видит своего наблюдателя. Только после того, как мужчина скрылся, потеряв интерес к дому напротив, Карл смог спокойно выдохнуть и завалиться на кровать. Адреналин бил по вискам, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а мальчик просто… Засмеялся. Искренне, тихо смеялся. 

***

 

Лето в Атланте снова выдалось жарким. Южный штат еще не говорит о том, что местное население привыкло к жаркому климату и не закупается поголовно кондиционерами. Еще как закупаются, конечно, если могут себе это позволить. Джорджия никогда не была в рейтинге самых богатых штатов, но жители Вирджинии-Хайленд могли себе позволить очень даже многое. Безвкусные фигурки в садах, наемные ландшафтные дизайнеры, конкурс на самый нарядный дом в Рождество — все это лишний шанс подчеркнуть тот факт, что здесь жизнь идет неплохо. Как раз-таки война между Диксоном старшим и охлаждающей бандурой в гостиной стала причиной раннего пробуждения Дэрила. Сейчас же, когда солнце достигло середины небосклона, воздух наполнился густым и вязким запахом июля. Младший из братьев уже третий час возился с мотором старого пикапа. Во рту неприятно саднило от сухости и сплюнув вязкую слюну на асфальт, Дэрил пошел в дом промочить горло. Жмурясь от солнечных лучей, он снял мокрую безрукавку и принялся вытирать руки и лицо от машинного масла. Вытирая грязь со лба Дэрил заметил силуэт во окне на втором этаже соседнего дома, но палящее солнце мешало обзору. Мужчина даже не был уверен человек ли это или, например, шкаф. Пытаясь прикрыться свободной рукой от солнца, он решил все же это выяснить, так как если звуки фотоаппарата ему не померещились, то доносились они точно из этого открытого окна. Это было единственное окно, которое находилось на уровне его спальни, а, значит, звук с большей вероятностью пришел оттуда.

— Хэй! — сказал он скорее себе под нос, махнув рукой соседу, но сразу после этого силуэт в окне исчез. Это был человек.

— Что за фигня? — разведя руками в полнейшем недоумении Дэрил со злобы кинул безрукавку на капот и пошел в дом. В таких ситуациях он занимал самую простую позицию — старался не забивать себе мозг.

***

 

Вернувшись к машине, Дэрил не успел приняться за работу, как услышал крик ребенка.

— Чарли! Ко мне! — Дэрил повернул голову и увидел как на их территорию залетел сначала мяч, а затем и пес. Вслед за ними сквозь лазейку в заборе пробрался мальчишка, пытаясь догнать пса. Мужчина перестал ковыряться в железе и поспешил на помощь. Перегородив собаке путь, он вытянул руки перед собой. 

— Забирай своего пса и проваливай отсюда, — Диксон может и любил собак, только сам этого не знал, потому что у него их никогда и не было. Сейчас его больше злило то, что придется проверить весь чертов забор на наличие таких вот щелей, куда может просочиться даже человек.

Подросток наклонился, чтобы взять животное за ошейник, всячески избегая зрительного контакта с соседом, и быстро поспешил убраться с чужого двора.

— Стой, кое-что забыл! — мужчина свистнул, привлекая внимание внезапных гостей и подкинул мяч. — Это случайно не твоя комната на втором этаже? — Диксон приподнял бровь, указывая на окно. Карл лишь испуганно посмотрел на мужчину и ускорил шаг. 

— Ты что, глухой или как? — Дэрил поспешил за ним, но мальчишка уже успел скрыться в доме.

 

*7-Eleven — оператор крупнейшей сети небольших магазинов в 18 странах под управлением Seven-Eleven Japan Co., Ltd. 7-Eleven, Inc. — это американская компания, являющаяся дочерним предприятием японской Seven-Eleven Japan Co.,Ltd.


	3. Глава II

Жизнь Карла Граймса изменилась. Уже на протяжении недели он следил за соседом из окна напротив. В тот день, когда они встретились, он не на шутку испугался. Скорее, ему стало на долю секунды стыдно, но он не мог заставить себя отогнать из головы мысли о новом соседе, который маячил днями в окне напротив, и зачастую делал это без футболки. Мальчишка все это время пытался вычислить по каким дням сосед работает. График явно был ненормированный, так как мужчина уходил то рано утром, то просыпался только к вечеру и мог отсутствовать всю ночь. Карл долго думал над тем, чем бы мог заниматься такой человек, как он. Он не повязывал галстуки, не носил портфель, так что, навряд ли, он был каким-нибудь профессором или просиживал штаны в офисе. Развитая мускулатура и крепкие руки скорее были признаком физического труда. Такие руки привлекают женщин, думал Карл, и был удивлен, что в его возрасте, он ещё не обзавелся семьей или хотя бы подружкой. Женщин в этом доме он пока еще не наблюдал. Может это из-за скверного характера, и, судя по их короткому разговору во дворе, так оно и есть. Мужчина создавал впечатление холодного человека. Наверное, ему тяжело давалась учеба в школе, и он рано свалил из дома. Его речь, наполненная скудными ругательствами, говорила о его неблагородном происхождении и отсутствии элементарного воспитания. По подозрениям подростка, всё, чем он занимался в стенах школы — отбирал ланчи у отличников и выводил из себя учителей.

Все свои наблюдения мальчик записывал в тетрадь, на полях которой вырисовывал предположительные имена. Он думал, что мужчине подошли бы имена Чэд или Райан. Может, даже Билл, если уж совсем уходить в стереотипы о представителях белого мусора. Когда в очередной раз новое имя красовалось на полях, обведенное несколько раз вокруг своей оси, Карл словил себя на мысли, что все заходит слишком далеко. Все эти снимки, записи, имена — это то, с чем он просыпался и о чем думал перед сном. Он становился одержим, всё становилось слишком серьезным. Глядя в окно напротив, он и сам не понимал, почему это делает. Почему стало так важно следить за мужчиной напротив. Будучи запертым в своих мыслях, Карл не до конца понимал, что с ним происходит, а может просто боялся самому себе в этом признаться. Как бы то ни было, он уже не мог прекратить то, что начал. 

После неудачного опыта с шумным фотоаппаратом, подросток решил делать снимки на камеру телефона. Изображение получалось не таким четким, но зато процесс был более безопасным. Карл знал, что отец может проверить комнату, поэтому все снимки хранил на флешкарте, которую кидал к остальным в ящик стола. На самом деле, ему и так не сложно было отличить ее от остальных, но желание сделать процесс более личным и интимным было такое сильное, что он не удержался и оставил на корпусе маркером «Mr.X». Приятно иметь тайну, которую знаешь только ты. Но мальчик и не подозревал, что порой тайное становится неоправданно важной вещью, на которой люди зацикливаются, а иногда даже сходят с ума. 

***

 

Продрав глаза в полдень после ночной смены, Дэрил почувствовал всю тяжесть мира на своих плечах, а ведь он еще даже не встал. Спать на жестком полу было достаточно неудобно, поэтому выспавшимся его точно назвать было нельзя. Благо сегодня не было нужды выезжать на работу. Хотя работой это было трудно назвать, они с братом привычно подрабатывали то там, то сям, не особо вдаваясь в моральный кодекс того, кто платит. Они были на новом месте без году неделю, а уже смогли срубить немного зеленых. Подобно вирусам, которые выживают в любых условиях, братья умели приспосабливаться. 

Принимая сидячее положение, Диксон поднес майку к лицу, проверяя на свежесть, но, поморщив нос, отшвырнул к остальным вещам. Нашарив рукой бутылку, мужчина поднялся на ноги и решил отлить. Его не покидало чувство, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, и, проверяя окно напротив, он встретился с глазами того самого мальчишки, что неделю назад ворвался на их территорию. Выругавшись себе под нос, Дэрил дернулся, из-за чего расплескал содержимое бутылки. Но сейчас это его не волновало, так как он поспешил вниз, чтобы преподать этому засранцу урок этикета.

***

 

Карл знал, что не стоит смотреть в упор, но он сам не ожидал увидеть такое. Он просто стоял и не мог отвести взгляда. А когда он увидел, как сосед пулей вылетел из комнаты, понял, что запахло жареным. Уже через минуту в дверь их дома долбили, чуть ли не ногами. Мальчик зажмурил глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки и заставить спуститься, но он слишком боялся увидеть разгневанного им же мужчину. Но как только он вспомнил, что дома он был не один, подросток побежал вниз, чтобы успеть открыть дверь раньше матери.

— Иду-иду, — раздалось в первого этажа — было поздно, Лори подходила к двери, — секунду, — Карл чувствовал, как потеют ладони.

Открыв первую дверь, Лори обнаружила на пороге мужчину лет тридцати пяти, который был явно не в настроении и почему-то в одних только штанах.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — женщина не спешила открывать вторую дверь.

— Ваш сын живет наверху? — нетерпеливо оборвал ее мужчина.

— Что? Мой сын? А в чем дело? — совсем растерявшись, спросила хозяйка дома.

— Мне нужно поговорить с этим паршивцем. Сейчас же! — глаза Диксона бегали в поисках мальчика.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, выбирайте выражения! Мне кажется, что вы ошиблись домом. Прошу вас, уходите, — Лори только собралась закрыть дверь, но мужчина стукнул в стеклянную дверь еще раз.

— Нет уж, милочка, домом я точно не ошибся. Не знаю кто вы нахрен такие, но со мной эти шутки не пройдут.

— Так, вы сейчас же успокаиваетесь или я вызываю полицию, — угрожающе произнесла женщина.

— Ха, может это мне стоит вызвать полицию? Клянусь, если этот паршивец не спустится… — Дэрил заметил подростка на лестнице, — Эй ты! Иди сюда!

— Карл, оставайся на месте! — подняв руку, женщина жестом останавливала сына.

— Нет, Карл, иди сюда! — улыбнувшись самой ядовитой улыбкой, сказал Диксон, жестом подзывая мальчишку рукой.

— Не слушай его, Карл, вернись в комнату и звони папе, — убедившись, что сын исчез из поля зрения, Лори повернулась к нежданному гостю. — Слушайте, мой муж офицер полиции и, если вы сейчас же не покинете порог моего дома, у вас будут серьезные неприятности.

Дэрил опешил, с полицией ему связываться точно не хотелось. Потоптавшись на месте Диксон младший взвыл от злости и все же решил отступить. 

Проходя мимо соседнего дома и пиная газон под ногами, мужчина взглянул на второй этаж:

— Мы с тобой еще не закончили, — выкрикнул он, что есть мочи, и был точно уверен, что его услышали.

***

 

— Нет, я же говорю, что не видела его раньше, — нарезая круги в столовой, Лори пыталась успокоиться и объяснить мужу ситуацию. — Да, он явно угрожал именно нам. Боже, Рик, ты бы видел его глаза, когда он увидел Карла, я так испугалась, думала он сейчас вышибет дверь, — голос предательски дрожал. — Нет, его не было в зале суда. Точно! — раздраженный крик. — Да? В таком случае зачем ему заявляться к нам через год? — потирая переносицу и облокачиваясь на стол, постаралась успокоиться женщина. — Хорошо, приедешь и тогда поговорим.

Лори ожидала, что муж предположит самый явный из вариантов. Он заключался в том, что их сына просто решили затравить из-за случившегося. Может нашелся какой-нибудь родственник того отморозка или наняли задешево какого-нибудь наркомана, чтобы напомнить Граймсам через какой ад им пришлось пройти. Как будто такое возможно когда-нибудь забыть. Рик пообещал открыть старое дело и пересмотреть показания свидетелей на стороне обвиняемого, чтобы отсечь самое очевидное. Если это связано с тем, что произошло с их сыном, то надо было пресечь эти нападки на корню.

Первое, что сделал Карл вернувшись в комнату, закрыл шторы. Он боялся даже включить свет тем вечером. То, что произошло, было совсем не забавным, и он не на шутку испугался. Скорее, он испугался того, что родители могли узнать о том, что их сын подглядывал за взрослым мужиком, когда тот справлял нужду. Он лежал на кровати и ненавидел себя, снова задумываясь над тем, что с ним что-то не так. Как бы он хотел разобраться в себе, понять себя, разделить это с кем-либо, но одна только мысль о возвращении к детскому психологу наводила на него ужас. Это слишком неловко обсуждать с взрослым человеком то, что ему нравятся мужчины. Взрослые мужчины. Это необузданное чувство внутри, которое было неправильным. Оно давило на ребра, распирало грудную клетку и теплом оседало внизу живота. 

«Он старше» — твердил себе Карл, когда ночью не мог уснуть. 

«Так не должно быть» — крутилось у него в мыслях, когда рука скользнула под резинку боксеров. Это было так неправильно и никто не смел запретить ему наслаждаться этим.

***

 

На следующие несколько дней Дэрил объявил охоту на пацана, но, как назло, окно было завешано шторами, а дом мальчишка точно не покидал. Он видел, как приходят и уходят его родители, но самого подростка не наблюдал и считал это довольно странным. Кто вообще в его возрасте сидит все лето дома? На этот вопрос Диксон не мог найти ответ. Он теперь знал его имя, хотя это, конечно, не особо помогало, но мужчина не отчаивался, рано или поздно он его поймает. 

Вечер четверга не отличался от остальных, в окне не наблюдалось никаких признаков жизни, кроме приглушенного света. Диксон чистил охотничье ружье, когда услышал лай собаки. Раньше бы он сразу побежал на звук, в надежде увидеть подростка, но последние дни гулял с псом его отец, с которым Диксону не особо хотелось пересекаться. Он понимал, что был неаккуратен и привлек к ним лишнее внимание со стороны полиции, но, какого черта, он же не мог знать, что отец этого сосунка носит форму. Вот и сейчас он лениво выглянул в окно, чтобы увидеть там копа, но был очень удивлен, завидев хрупкие плечи мальчишки. Кинув взгляд на место, где стоит обычно соседский автомобиль, Дэрил понял, что отца сейчас нет дома. Это был его шанс, поэтому, накинув на плечи жилет, поспешил его использовать. 

Тихо подходя к забору, стараясь не спугнуть добычу, Диксон следил за тем, чтобы его не заметили. Находясь около той самой лазейки, починить которую у него не дошли руки, ему удалось рассмотреть подростка. Обычный мальчишка с глупым принтом на футболке, на котором был изображен очередной супергерой. Пышные волосы до плеч, тоненькие руки, которые в своей жизни ничего тяжелее учебников не поднимали. Теперь было понятно почему он не смог удержать свою псину в тот день. Но это играло Дэрилу на руку, ведь справиться с такой глистой в скафандре будет проще простого. 

Выждав момент, когда пес отбежит от хозяина подальше, мужчина, сокращая расстояние, подлетел к ничего не подозревающему пареньку.

— Сопляк, ты что, играться со мной вздумал? — Диксон грубо схватил его за руку. — Решил, что если будешь от меня шкериться, то я забуду, ха? — кажется, вместе с рукой тряслось все тело подростка, но он мог лишь затравлено смотреть в глаза мужчине и молчать. — Так, мы уже выяснили, что ты не немой, но со слухом у тебя явно проблемы, знаешь, что некрасиво заглядывать в чужие окна, а? 

Карл не мог привести мысли в порядок. Сначала ему казалось, что он хочет провалиться сквозь землю, но через какое-то время страх сменился ощущением упоения. Он наслаждался этим моментом. Близостью с человеком, который вызывал у него желание на протяжении последних недель. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя живым и заинтересованным хоть в чем-либо. Даже если его интерес готов был убить его прямо на этом месте. Пока мужчина плевался на него своим ядом, он запоминал черты его лица, движение губ, мимику. Карлу даже нравился его темперамент, его своеобразная дикость и импульсивность накидывала еще больше очков в пользу его сексуальности. Иногда Карл забывал о том, что он еще ребенок, но не сейчас. Он ребенок и в данной ситуации это было его преимуществом.

— Поцелуй меня, — сорвалось с губ юнца. Он сам испугался того, как это прозвучало, но было уже поздно отступать назад. Надо было играть до конца. 

— Что? — кажется, Диксона подобный ответ вогнал в ступор, так как он не выражал никаких эмоций, переваривая услышанное.

— Что слышал, поцелуй меня, — повторил более твердым голосом Карл.

— Да что с тобой не так? Больной какой-то, — поморщившись от отвращения, Дэрил брезгливо отпустил руку мальчишки.

— Если не сделаешь это, я расскажу родителям, что ты меня домогался.  
Сказать, что Дэрил охренел — ничего не сказать. Покрутив пальцем у виска, он зашагал прочь. 

— Мааам! — крик был недостаточно громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание матери, но достаточным для того, чтобы заставить мужчину замереть на месте.

***


	4. Глава III

— Маам! — нахально глядел мальчик, по виду которого и не скажешь, что он способен так манипулировать взрослым человеком. Хотя, может, ангельские глаза и пухлые из-за возраста щеки — отличное прикрытие для дьявола. 

— Чшшш! — зашипел Дэрил, — замолчи, пацан, это не шутки, — попытался успокоить он подростка.

— А я и не шучу, с чего ты это взял? — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся паренек.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с психикой или типа того, что ли? Может, тебе это, деньги нужны? Потому что в таком случае ты не по адресу, — отчаявшись, мужчина попытался пойти на диалог.

— Да посмотри на себя, я не настолько мелочный, чтобы стараться из-за копеек на проезд.

— Да ты гаденыш, тебя разговаривать со старшими не учили? — Диксон изо всех сил старался держать в голове то, что перед ним лишь ребенок, а бить детей не в его стиле.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Это шутка какая-то? Ты типа пересмотрел «Трудного ребенка», теперь Джуниор твой кумир, и ты собрался поизводить нас?

— Нет, только тебя.

Дэрилу казалось, что все это сон. Он понятия не имел как поступить в этой ситуации. Мыслительный процесс прервался включенным светом на заднем крыльце дома Граймсов, после чего открылась дверь. Диксон успел спрятаться за угол дома, наблюдая за тем, как мать мальчика выходит на крыльцо, а в свою очередь Карл не отрывал от него взгляд. Мужчина сейчас был полностью в его руках. 

— Дорогой, с кем ты тут разговариваешь? — обеспокоено спросила Лори. 

— С Чарли, ма, — спокойно ответил подросток, не сводя взгляда с вечернего гостя.

Мать поискала взглядом пса, который смотрел в том же направлении, что и сын.

— Все в порядке? — спросила она на всякий случай. Карл кивнул, наконец повернув к матери голову, и улыбнулся. Это смогло ее успокоить. Улыбнувшись в ответ, женщина вернулась в дом.

Как только свет в столовой погас, мальчик начал истерично смеяться. Его негромкий смех наполнял легкие и разносился по тихому, вечернему двору. 

— Смотри, как ты испугался. Боже, ты бы видел, как ты испугался! — повторял он снова и снова, захлебываясь в собственном смехе. 

Дэрилу на какой-то момент и правда стало страшно. Не от того, что его могла заметить мать этого психа, а от того, каким беспомощным он казался себе перед малолеткой. Но больше всего устрашало то, что он не знал, чего ожидать от него дальше. С этими мыслями под аккомпанемент смеха мальчишки он бежал к себе домой. 

***

 

— У вас же сейчас последнее занятие, не так ли? — мистер Милевски поспешно зашел в класс, но не спешил доставать учебные материалы из портфеля. Дети хором подтвердили, — директор Стивенс проводит срочное собрание учителей, так что у меня для вас небольшая сделка. Сейчас… — он перевел взгляд на руку, чтобы сверить в время на часах — без пятнадцати час, а это… а это значит, что автобус приедет через сорок минут. Если за кем-то приезжают родители, можете им позвонить. Остальные, кто ездит на автобусе, можете посидеть тихо в аудитории, — по классу прокатились радостные возгласы.

— Цыц, Как я сказал сидеть? 

— Тихо! — шепотом повторили все, после чего преподаватель покинул класс.

Как только двери аудитории закрылись, дети больше о тишине не заботились. Некоторые бурно что-то обсуждали, а некоторые пытались дозвониться до родителей. 

— Исак! — Карл окликнул друга, — давай в «Майнкрафт» пока автобус не приехал? 

— За мной мама заедет, прости, — пожал плечами друг.

— Что насчет тебя, Дэнис?

— Да за мной тоже, наверное, сейчас подъедут, — ответил мальчик.  
Карл знал, что звонить родителям бессмысленно, мамина машина в сервисе, а отец на работе. 

— Ты в порядке, Граймс? — бумажка прилетела с заднего ряда и ударилась о голову мальчишки.

— Теперь просто отлично, Робинсон, — запуливая тетрадь в сторону друга, Карл засмеялся и скрылся под столом в ожидании атаки. 

Карлу повезло в жизни: у него счастливая семья, много друзей и амбиций. К своим одиннадцати годам он уже неплохо владел мячом на поле и мечтал в будущем стать квотербеком. 

По-тихоньку аудитория пустела, а Карл залипал в смартфоне, чтобы убить время. 

— Граймс, у тебя ключи от дома есть? — ворвался в аудиторию Дэнис.

— Что? Зачем? Мама, наверное, дома, — ничего не понимая ответил Карл.

— Мы можем тебя подвезти, так что собирай вещи и пошли, — с этими словами, друг вышел из кабинета.

Семья Робинсонов жила в западной части района, Дэнис и Карл познакомились еще в подготовительной группе после того, как измазали весь пол в столовой макаронами с сыром. 

— Здравствуйте, миссис Робинсон, — запрыгивая на заднее сидение автомобиля, Карл улыбнулся женщине.

— Здравствуй, Карл, давно не видела твою маму, она в порядке? 

— Да, все хорошо. Спасибо, что предложили подвести, — вежливо поблагодарил мальчик. Ему и правда не хотелось ехать одному в автобусе, который доезжает до его дома в самую последнюю очередь.

— Фпафибо, что предлофили подфести, — передразнивая товарища, пропищал Дэнис, за что получил толчок в плечо.

— Дэнис! — воскликнула женщина.

— Вот именно, Дэнис! — повторил за ней Карл.

— Ой, да иди ты!

— Следи за языком, молодой человек, — пригрозила мать, глядя в зеркало заднего вида и вырулила на дорогу.

Школа находилась в двадцати минутах езды, но это была несомненно лучшая школа в районе, поэтому другого выбора Граймсам и не оставалось.

Карла высадили за углом улицы, на которой находился его дом. Открыв калитку, он прошел на задний двор, поднялся на крыльцо и зашел в дом с черного хода прямиком в столовую. Пить хотелось неимоверно. Достав из холодильника бутыль апельсинового сока, Карл решил отпить прямо с горла, но заметив через окно знакомую машину, закрыл сок и поспешил к ее обладателю. 

Это была машина Шейна Уолша. Шейн был сначала другом Рика, а потом и их семьи черт знает сколько лет. По крайней мере, Карл не помнил своей жизни без него. Они с отцом росли вместе, вместе поступили в полицейскую академию и, так же вместе, переехали в Атланту. Он был как член их семьи, даже если Граймсы выезжали на природу, то Шейн был всегда с ними. Поэтому увидеть припаркованную машину было необычайной радостью. 

На первом этаже никого не было и, ничего не подозревая, мальчик побежал на второй этаж в спальню к родителям в надежде застать там знакомое лицо. Но стоило ему подойти к приоткрытой двери, как он увидел то, что не должен был видеть. Он видел красное лицо Шейна, то, как он закатывает глаза и глотает ртом воздух, и сидящую перед ним на коленях мать.

***

 

Воспоминания заставили Карла выйти из реальности и отвлечься от летнего домашнего задания, над которым он сидел уже битый час. С тех пор, как он перешел на домашнее обучение, ему стало тяжело концентрироваться на чем-либо, так как у него было гораздо больше времени на выполнение очередного упражнения. С того злополучного дня, когда он застукал тех двоих, прошло уже много времени. А если быть точнее — три года. Он не рассказал отцу, как и не сказал матери о том, что видел. Может именно тогда запустился процесс его саморазрушения. Он сам не знал этого. Но знал точно, что Шейну он больше не улыбался. 

Стол подростка находился прямо у окна, поэтому, когда напротив появился сосед, Карл сразу это заметил. Было, как обычно, душно, поэтому окно Граймса было нараспашку. Дэрил шарил по периметру комнаты, как будто бы что-то искал. Мальчик сидел и размышлял над тем, какое бы лицо было у мужчины, если бы ему отсасывали. Например, Шейн выглядел не особо привлекательно за этим процессом, он больше напоминал дикую гориллу с его широким носом и грубым овалом лица. В отличие от него, сосед напротив, казался мальчику красивым. Карл бы хотел посмотреть, как это лицо выражает блаженство. Через какое-то мгновение их взгляды пересеклись, Дэрил сощурил глаза и, недолго думая, показал средний палец. То, что последовало за этим, заставило Диксона замереть на месте. Мальчик бесстыдно наклонился к ручке, которую держал в руках и томно обхватил ее губами, не сводя глаз с мужчины. Глядя на то, как Дэрил нахмурил брови, Карл лишь ниже опускал голову, глубже погружая ручку в рот. Сначала все его действия были робкими и неуверенными, но видя то, как сосед застыл на месте, мальчик осмелел и принялся сосать ручку с наибольшим энтузиазмом. Периодически он как бы невзначай выпускал ее изо рта, кончиком языка теребя колпачок, а иногда имитировал рвотный рефлекс, заглатывая ручку по самые гланды. Можно было понять Диксона за то, что он все еще не отвернулся от этого представления, не каждый смог бы как ни в чем не бывало заняться привычными делами, зная, что какой-то шкет сосет гребанную ручку, представляя на ее месте явно не леденец. 

В конце концов Дэрил решил, что если он будет игнорировать, то и пацан рано или поздно успокоится. Дэрил только вернулся к поиску документов, как в комнату без стука вошел Мерл. Не ожидая увидеть своего брата, Дэрил выпрямился, напряженно держа плечи ровно и стараясь закрыть собой окно. Объяснять своему брату то, в какое дерьмо он влип, ему совершенно не хотелось. Мерл сразу смекнул, что что-то не так.

— Ты в порядке? — Мерл оглядел комнату брата на наличие очевидных причин, — я тебе помешал?

Кинув взгляд через плечо, Дэрил понял, что мальчишку не остановил тот факт, что теперь мужчина находился в комнате не один.

— Порядок, — Дэрил удивился, как хрипло звучал его голос. Мерл естественно не поверил, но сейчас времени у него на это не было.

— Ладно, братишка, я чего пришел-то, работенка есть, — Мерл прошелся по комнате, взял какую-то безделушку и повертел её в руках. — Милая вещица.

— Ага, я с вами, — слишком нервно отозвался младший брат.

— Рад это слышать. Ладно, ждем тебя внизу. Черный форд, — немного озадаченный Мерл вышел из комнаты. 

Когда дверь в комнату захлопнулась, мужчина наконец позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть и, повернувшись к окну, увидел, как маленький ублюдок провел рукой по губам, как-будто стирал капли спермы. Дэрил выругался и Карл точно знал, что слово, произнесенное Диксоном, было «блядь».

Как же, черт возьми, этот гаденыш напрашивается на хорошую взбучку, но, если быть честными, что мог сделать Дэрил мальчишке? Навряд ли существуют такие родители, которые в подобной ситуации заняли бы сторону незнакомого мужика, а не родного несовершеннолетнего отпрыска. Поэтому Диксон просто поднял жилет с пола и спустился к поджидающему его автомобилю.

Диксона нельзя было назвать модником, скорее наоборот, пока футболка не рвалась настолько, что ее уже нельзя было назвать футболкой, он ее не выкидывал. Это же правило касалось любимого кожаного жилета, который он носил и зимой, и летом. Выйдя на улицу и обнаружив упомянутый братом форд, Дэрил, не оглядываясь, просто запрыгнул на заднее сидение. Помимо них с братом в машине были еще двое мужчин, одного он видел раньше, а вот лицо второго было ему незнакомо.

— Лекс, — представился он, выжимая сцепление старого автомобиля. 

— Дэрил, — коротко ответил мужчина.

Следующие минуты прошли в тишине.

— Так вы, парни, недавно в наших краях? Откуда будете? — новый знакомый оказался уж больно болтливым.

— Мёрфи, Джорджия, — ответил старший из братьев.

— О, да ладно? Мой дед оттуда, — еще больше повеселел Лекс, играясь зубочисткой во рту, — бывал там пару раз, когда еще совсем пешком под стол ходил, — он был явно младше своих пассажиров в своей дурацкой кепке с логотипом бейсбольной команды. 

— Лекс, приятель, может лучше радио послушаем, чем болтать попусту? — попытался унять парня Мерл.

— Разговоры, ребята, это то, что делает человека человеком. Вы зря их недооцениваете, вот общаешься с человеком и сразу можешь вычислить насколько большой он кусок говна.

— Да мы все уже поняли, что твой размер побил все рекорды! — отозвался второй попутчик. Его звали Рамси, шотландский акцент которого выдавал его происхождение с потрохами. Все рассмеялись на данный комментарий, кроме Диксона, который просто смотрел на пролетающий мимо пейзаж, не выпуская из мыслей сцену, которую наблюдал сегодня.

— Да-да, все понятно, унизили старину Лекса, очень смешно. Да я благодаря своему длинному языку знаю в этом чертовом месте все. Знаю тех, кто держит наркоточки, знаю всю полицию Вирджинии-Хайленд и ее продажных псов. Так что в следующий раз, когда надумаете смеяться надо мной, подумайте хорошенько, насколько вам может быть полезна эта инфа.

— Полицию, говоришь, знаешь? У нас под боком живет сошка шерифа, с ним не будет проблем? 

— Не, Граймсы спокойные. Взяток, правда, не берут, но проблем с ними точно не будет.

Услышав упоминание соседа при погонах, Дэрил вынырнул из одному ему известных мыслей и включился в разговор.

— Ты знаешь Граймсов?

— Я знаю всех в этом болоте, детка, — усмехнулся чувак.

— Что еще тебе о них известно? 

— А тебе зачем? 

— Не твое собачье дело, ответишь или нет? 

— Не кипятись, мужик, просто спросил! Да че рассказывать, люди как люди. Не местные, но быстро освоились, Граймс получил должность помощника шерифа только пару лет назад, начинал с патруля, как многие. Многим нашим вместо сроков штрафы выписал, так что он у нас на хорошем счету. Жаль даже беднягу.

— Жаль?

— Говорят, что у него сынок того. Контуженый или вроде того.

— Контуженный? Болен что ли чем?

Беседа становилась оживленной.

— Да черт его знает. Бегал вроде мелкий всегда, я его частенько видел на улицах, а потом бац и ни слуху, ни духу. Точно не сдох, но из дома не выходит. Может инвалидом стал или бес вселился, — кажется, Лексу казалось подобное предположение забавным.

— Так ты не знаешь что с ним произошло? — раздраженно уточнил Дэрил.

— Да чего ты такой нервный? Мне-то откуда знать. Много слухов ходит, история мутная, Шериф все замял в свое время, а никто и не лез. Кому какое дело до его отпрыска?

Данный вопрос так и повис в воздухе, потому что больше никому не хотелось продолжать беседу.

***

 

Все оказалось сложнее, чем они предполагали. Их высадили около дома только в двенадцатом часу ночи. Братья не чувствовали ног, а желудки сводило так, что казалось, будто они прилипли к позвоночнику. В холодильнике было шаром покати, помимо пары банок пива. Все равно сил не было, поэтому решили просто завалиться спать, а завтра разобраться с голодом. Не в первый раз спать натощак. В детстве они могли мечтать о простом бутерброде пару дней подряд. Не смотря на загруженный день, Дэрил не переставал думать о мальчишке. После слов Лекса ему даже было немного его жаль. Он не знал, что именно с ним произошло, но уж точно не что-то хорошее. Может быть, он стал мишенью насмешек в школе, а может его даже били на переменах. Он не выглядел так, будто умел давать сдачу. Поднявшись в свою комнату, Диксон собирался быстрее избавиться от грязной одежды и лечь спать. Конечно же, в окне напротив горел свет, а после того, как мужчина зажег свет в своей комнате, Карл тут как тут показался на горизонте. Дэрил усмехнулся и даже махнул дружелюбно пареньку. Может быть, если он перестанет его отталкивать, мальчик потеряет к нему интерес. Карл махнул рукой в ответ и улыбнулся, после чего мужчина отвлекся и принялся стягивать жилет. На моменте, когда следом за жилетом полетела майка, Диксон заметил, что мальчик тоже снимает с себя футболку. Он нахмурился. Недолго думая, он решил проверить свою теорию. Потянувшись к ремню на штанах, он увидел, как подросток отзеркаливает его движения и положил руку себе на шорты. На этом представление не кончилось, запрокинув голову назад, Карл принялся оглаживать свою грудь. Глаза мужчины от удивления распахнулись шире, он в оцепенении наблюдал, как тонкие пальцы скрываются во рту подростка, и он мог поклясться, что слышал это громкое причмокивание, с которым он вынул пальцы, принимаясь поглаживать ими свои соски. Дэрил раздраженно выдохнул, не в силах больше смотреть на это, он оглянулся вокруг себя, желая убедиться, что видит это только он один. Когда Диксон вернул свой взгляд к мальчику, тот принялся стягивать шорты. Это было уже чересчур, мужчина заставил себя выключить свет и лечь, но уснуть этой ночью он так и не смог. 

***

 

Провокации продолжались несколько дней. Мальчик караулил мужчину, выжидая, когда последний появится в окне. Дэрил думал даже над тем, чтобы сменить место ночлега, но не хотелось придумывать правдивую причину для брата, да и слушать вечно включенный телевизор особо желания не было. По ночам Мерл смотрел порно-каналы и стоны разносились до тех пор, пока он не проснется утром, чтобы переключить на дебильное утреннее шоу. Однажды, поднявшись в свою комнату, Диксон к своему удивлению заметил, что свет в комнате мальчика был выключен, и с облегчением выдохнул. Но долго наслаждаться спокойствием не пришлось, так как свет тут же включился, и перед взором Дэрила предстал полуобнаженный подросток, который явно подготовился заранее.

— Чертов маленький извращенец, — злобно выругался мужчина, чувствуя, как закипает от злости. С каждым днем он все больше склонялся к мысли, что не может больше терпеть это дерьмо, — это же, блять, мерзко, — Диксон поморщился, потирая переносицу. Он пытался себя успокоить, чтобы не кинуться в соседний дом и придушить паршивца. Может быть, мальчик этого и ждал, но Дэрил не собирался идти у него на поводу.

— Он просто болен, просто болен, — напоминал себе мужчина, вспоминая разговор двухдневной давности, и это правда помогало ему немного остыть.

Он выглянул окно, где Карл всё ещё трогал себя. Как бы мужчина хотел просто лечь спать, не думая о том, чем там занимается этот сопляк, но лежа на твердом полу, Дэрил не мог убрать из головы образ мальчишки. Он злился, а злить его было не самой лучшей идеей. 

***

 

— Хэй, как тебе вчерашнее представление?

Дэрил услышал знакомый довольный голос. Он повернул голову и увидел Карла, который стоял по ту сторону забора и улыбался ему.

— Послушай, я не знаю, чем ты, блядь, болен, но советую тебе прекратить это дерьмо, — устало произнес мужчина.

— Всё было так ужасно? Я думал тебе понрав…

— Заткнись и проваливай, сопляк, пока я не выбил из тебя эту херню.

Мальчик наиграно выпятил нижнюю губу.

— А что на счет поцелуя, ты ещё не надумал? — не унимался Граймс, и Дэрил напомнил себе, что детей бить плохо и вообще его отец коп, но мальчишка так позорно игрался с ним, что Диксон едва ли не выл от своей беспомощности.

Мужчина стоял несколько долгих секунд, докуривая сигарету, а затем, не удержавшись, подошел к вплотную к забору, выпуская дым подростку в лицо. Карл не двигался с места, лишь закрыл глаза и поднял лицо вверх. Дэрил смотрел на эту картину и задумался над тем, насколько мальчишка глуп и наивен. Неужели он действительно думал, что он его поцелует? 

— Девочки совсем не дают? — голос мужчины заставил Карла разочарованно открыть глаза.

— А если тебе дам я, возьмешь? — Дэрил лишь закатил глаза и бросил все попытки нормально поговорить.

***

 

Гул из гаража разносился по всей округе, но никто не спешил вызывать полицию. Это была довольна бедная улица, плюс ко всему дом принадлежал одному из влиятельных головорезов. Местные шайки чаще собирались дома, нежели ходили в заведения наподобие баров и прочего, потому что в таких местах их попойки не заканчивались чем-то хорошим. Они неделю разбирали и перевозили контрабандное оружие, завезенное ирландцами на землю обетованную и сработали довольно чисто, в честь чего решили позволить себе расслабиться. Мистер Гилли любезно созвал всю шайку, пригласил девочек и открыл двери своего дома. Может это жест широкой души, а может лишь часть стратегии больших боссов: в неформальной обстановке легче вычислить слабое звено или крысу. Братья Диксон тоже заглянули на огонек, правда выбора у них и не было, от таких предложений никто не смел отказываться. 

— И тут я значит смотрю на этого оленя, а он так растерялся, даже ствол достать не смог с первого раза, — рыжий бугай травил байки, расплескивая пиво. 

— Кёрли, мы эту историю слышали уже черт знает какой раз, завали! — подал голос Гилли. Все загоготали, вечер был в самом разгаре. — Давайте выпьем за Диксонов! Парни показали себя достойно, тихо и быстро включились, сделали все, как надо. Добро пожаловать, таким, как вы, Атланта всегда рада.

— За Диксонов!

— За Диксонов! — все подняли свои стаканы и музыка заиграла громче.

Выпивка была что надо, молоденькие красотки бесстыдно ерзали на коленях у мужчин — все по классике жанра.

— Эй, братишка, у меня для тебя праздничный торт! — Мерл появился из неоткуда, ведя за собой пьяную шатенку в короткой юбке. — Торт зовут… Милая, напомни, пожалуйста, как тебя зовут? - сально улыбаясь, Диксон старший схватил ее за задницу.

— Кейси.

— Кейси, какое прекрасно имя. А это мой брат, Дэрил, и готов поспорить у него никогда еще не было такой горячей штучки, как ты, — девушка рассмеялась, оголяя зубы, безжалостно убитые метамфитамином.

Дэрил улыбнулся девушке, грех было отказываться от бесплатного секса. Кейси обхватила его руку и повела в дом.

— Какой сильный мужчина, — оглаживала она бицепс младшего Диксона.

В доме было не намного тише и, завалившись на диван, парочка начала поспешно снимать друг с друга одежду. Секса у Дэрил и правда не было с тех самых пор, как они сюда переехали, поэтому он не был особо щедрым на ласки. Хотя он всегда особо не церемонился. Девушка запустила руку ему в штаны.

— Ох, мы сегодня не в настроении? — надув губки, девушка принялась водить рукой по вялому члену. То ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли в свете последних событий, Дэрил правда не был возбужден. 

— Заткнись и делай свою работу, — прошипел Диксон.

— Что насчет поцелуя, папочка? — эти слова врезались мужчине в голову, проводя ассоциации с нескладным подростком. 

— Что ты сказала? 

— Я сказала поцелуй меня, — и Дэрил почувствовал то, как к паху начала приливать кровь. Он испугался. 

— Вот, другое дело, ковбой, пусть наш дружок просыпается.

Он испугался. Испугался причины того, почему лежа на диване с женщиной, его член дернулся при мысли о чертовом мальчишке. Он пытался отогнать их, входя во влажную киску его подружки на эту ночь. Пытался закрыть глаза, но понял, что это не помогает, увидел перед собой волнистые каштановые волосы. 

— Черт, — сползая с ничего не понимающей шатенки, Дэрил принялся поспешно натягивать штаны и пулей вылетел из дома.

— Козел! — услышал он вслед, но ему было плевать.

Он списывал все на пьяную голову, идя по улицам города. Ему нужно было проветриться, да и оставаться там он больше не мог. Он не особо ориентировался в пространстве, поэтому по пути домой поцеловал несколько тупиков.

— Чертов мальчишка, чертова шлюха, чертовы сукины дети, — пьяно ковыляя, Диксон пинал любой мусор, что попадался под ногами. Проходя мимо бара, он опрокинул в себя еще пару рюмок виски, чтобы окончательно выйти за пределы своего больного разума.

Он не помнит, как оказался на своей улице, но когда знакомый особняк замаячил на горизонте, был несказанно рад. Спустя пару неудачных попыток всунуть ключ в замочную скважину входа, он решил зайти через задний, который они не имели привычки закрывать. 

— Привет, — сквозь пелену хмеля услышал он со стороны соседнего двора.

— Хует! Ты, что, теперь, будешь поджидать меня даже ночью? А поссать  
я могу без твоего участия? 

— Тебя трудно было не услышать, когда ты создаешь столько шума. Чарли разбудил меня.

— Ты и пса подбил шпионить за мной, боже.

— Ты на ногах не стоишь и… эээ… у тебя ширинка расстегнута.

— А ты видать только и ждешь, чтобы свои рученки до туда дотянуть.

Карл не ответил. В первый раз Диксону, кажется, удалось смутить мальчишку. Поняв, что задняя дверь тоже закрыта, Диксон принялся открывать окна, чтобы забраться в дом через них. 

— Хочешь переночевать у меня?

— Да, твои родители будут несомненно рады пьяному мужику в гостиной.

— Их нет дома. Диван довольно удобный, хотя, думаю, тебе сойдет все, что мягче бетонной плиты.

Дэрил рассмеялся, он обещал себе не вестись на провокации, но когда ты пьян, это становится непосильной задачей. Он оставил попытки взломать окно собственного дома и пошел к забору, где стоял Карл.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это ненормально приглашать взрослых мужчин в дом? 

— Вообще-то, я предложил это только тебе. Обычно на такое говорят спасибо в цивилизованном обществе. Хотя, что тебе знать о цивилизованном обществе, ты школу-то хоть закончил? 

— Да что ты себе возомнил, сопляк? — он отбросил его на землю. — Вот как ты обо мне думаешь, значит? Живешь в шоколаде и еще будешь учить меня жизни? И зачем тебе сдался такой необразованный увалень, ха, принцесса? Зачем тебе поцелуи от деревенщины? — лицо Дэрила покраснело то ли от ярости, то ли от обиды. Если какой-то сосунок из благополучной семьи будет тыкать его в его же дерьмо, он подписывает себе смертный приговор.

— А кто сказал, что мне это не нравится. И вообще, что тебя останавливает?

— Да ты себя хоть в зеркало видел, сколько тебе? Десять, пятнадцать?

— Тебя так беспокоит мой возраст или комплексуешь из-за своего? Может, ты импотент или типа того?

В этот момент в голове Диксона все случилось слишком быстро. Это была та крайняя точна кипения, до которой никому не следовало доходить. Дэрил схватит мальчика, сильно сжимая за грудки.

— Что ты сказал? Импотент значит? — он отбросил его на землю. — Захотел проверить? — снова подхватывая перепуганного мальчика с земли, он отвесил ему нехилую оплеуху, — Хочешь? Этого ты хочешь? 

— Хватит, успокойся, пожалуйста…

— Нет уж, это с меня хватит, — Дэрил впился сухим грубым поцелуем в губы подростка. — Нравится? Ахуенно, не так ли? 

— Пожалуйста, прекра… - но Дэрил снова заткнул его рот своим, грубо протолкнув язык мальчишке в горло. Карл пытался вырваться, пиная мужчину ногами, но его было уже не остановить. — Да я только начал! А, знаешь, я сегодня в отличном настроении. Хочешь, чтобы было как у взрослых — пожалуйста, — с этими словами Диксон стянул с себя ремень и закинул мальчишку на свое плечо. Карл зарыдал в мольбе отпустить его и бил кулаками по спине мужчины. — Неужели ты не этого хотел, вытаскивая свой член перед моим окном?


	5. Глава IV

Сирена проезжающей мимо патрульной машины заставила Дэрила проснуться и разлепить отекшие веки. Не было похоже на раннее утро, о чём свидетельствовал шум с улицы, проникающий в открытое окно. Сколько же он спал? Сфокусировав взгляд на телефоне, Диксон понял, что тот разряжен. 

— Чёрт, — откинув бесполезную вещь, Дэрил принял сидячее положение и тут же сморщился от боли, — сука, — мужчина схватился за голову, похмелье давало о себе знать. Денёк обещает быть отборным дерьмом. Оглядевшись, он понял, что лежал прям на пороге своей комнаты со спущенными штанами. Младший Диксон нахмурился, вопросов становилось всё больше. Он поднялся и, натягивая по пути штаны, подошёл к окну. Размяв затекшие мышцы, мужчина привычно взглянул в окно напротив и, заметив, что оно закрыто шторами, вздрогнул. Он вспомнил. Вспомнил испуганное лицо мальчишки, очертания интерьера кухни соседнего дома, вспомнил плач и то, как тот умолял его остановиться. А дальше как отрезало. 

— Боже… — дыхание сперло и живот скрутило так, будто его сейчас вывернет на изнанку. 

Что же произошло вчера?   
Насколько далеко всё зашло?   
Неужели он правда способен на такое? 

Эти вопросы душили Диксона, пока он выводил круги по комнате и чуть ли не драл на себе волосы. Его охватила паника и страх. Ему казалось, что с минуты на минуту заявятся копы. В голове проносились сценарии слов, которыми он будет объяснять случившиеся, но ничего путного на ум не приходило. Он изнасиловал ребёнка. И неважно, вынудил тот его или нет. Окно напротив всё так же было безмолвным и Дэрилу действительно было страшно.

Не сомкнув глаз всю ночь, Диксон не заметил мальчишки и на следующий день. Он не мог понять, почему копы всё ещё не пришли за ним. Это всё становилось похоже на паранойю, потому что любой шорох заставлял сердце мужчины пропускать удар.

— Ты в норме? Весь день вчера тебя не видел. Ты ел? — в комнату вошел старший Диксон. Младший брат лежал на куче вонючего белья и курил, глядя в потолок.

— Эй, я с тобой говорю, балбес.

— Пошел нахер.

— Ага, живой значит, — усмехнулся Мерл. — Если твоей целью не является сдохнуть от голода или поставить мировой рекорд по выкуриванию сигарет до тех пор, пока не сдохнешь, то внизу пакет с едой. А меня не теряй, я ночую у Глории сегодня, — он не смог сдержать самодовольный смех.

— Ты всё ещё здесь? — не поднимая взгляда на брата, спросил Дэрил.

— Чего такой хмурый? Хочешь, тебе тоже цыпу найдём? — младшего передёрнуло после услышанных слов, он убивающим взглядом упёрся в брата.

— Всё-всё, ухожу.

Мужчина слышал, как дверь внизу захлопнулась, но легче ему от этого не стало. 

Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Спустя пару часов он услышал стук в дверь. Копы. У Дэрила застучало в висках, во рту пересохло, нужно было что-то делать. Бежать, бежать, не оглядываясь, из города, из страны. Поначалу он стал складывать какие-то вещи, что попадались на глаза, но когда стук повторился, он просто подхватил жилет, где были документы и сигареты. Недолго думая, он вылез в окно и начал спускаться по живой изгороди, которая цвела по периметру дома. Адреналин зашкаливал в венах, кровь пульсировала в ушах, движения были такими резкими, что он сам не заметил, как ноги запутались между собой и он, словно мешок с картошкой, полетел вниз. Очнулся Диксон уже на земле, а над ним стоял его брат.

— Если что, то знай, что самоубийцы обычно выбирают здания повыше, — наклонившись, Мерл протянул брату руку. — Порядок? Как тебя так угораздило-то? Только не говори, что окна мыл, не поверю.  
Дэрил лишь корчился от жгучей боли в плече, игнорируя руку брата. 

— Зажигалку выронил, — прошипел он.

— И решил, что в жизни больше нет смысла и выронился за ней.

— Пошёл ты.

Еле поднявшись на ноги, не без помощи брата, Диксон младший похромал домой, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Оказывается, Мерл что-то там не поделил со своей подружкой и припёрся обратно, а ключей у него не было. А так как Дэрил летел со второго этажа, то глухой удар об землю был достаточно громким, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Несколько дней подряд мужчина провёл дома, выжидая мальчика в окне. Брату он сказал, что приболел и ему нужно отлежаться. Чувства стыда, вины и злобы прожигало в нем дыру невероятных размеров. Он думал, что это конец, в тюрьме прошедших по такой статье точно не жаловали. Может, ему следовало поговорить с Карлом и объяснить, что он был пьян и мальчик сам его провоцировал. Но кому до этого будет дело в суде? Все эти оправдания настолько ничтожные в сравнении с тем, что он сделал с ребёнком. Именно. Ребёнок. Он же ребёнок. Глупый маленький ребёнок. Такому взрослому мужику стыдно было вестись на подобные шалости и провокации. Да, он не был святошей: проворачивал мутные сделки, принимал всякую дрянь, но не убивал и, тем более, не насиловал детей. Дэрил Диксон хоть та ещё задница, но не конченый моральный урод. Давно он так не рылся в собственной башке. Обычно он старался избежать самокопания, растворяясь в механических делах, алкоголе и наркотиках. Понимать себя было сложно, особенно, когда вся твоя жизнь состоит из херни. Последний раз такой переломный момент в его жизни был тогда, когда умерла мать, но, хоть она и была той еще сукой, она всё же была его мамой. И до тех пор, пока не прокурила себе весь мозг, она даже целовала его перед сном. Прошло столько десятков лет, а он помнит это. Просто потому, что таких моментов в его жизни было ничтожно мало. Никто не выбирает кем родиться, и всю жизнь Дэрил только и делал, что пытался выжить в тех условиях, которые были ему даны. Может, он бы и мог открыть свою мастерскую, как хотел когда-то в молодости: чинить байки, скупать оригинальные детали и собирать коллекционные мотоциклы на продажу за многие тысячи долларов. Даже у таких, как он, были амбиции и мечты. Но все они прогнулись под авторитетом старшего брата. После смерти отца он просто следовал за ним. И так продолжалось двадцать сраных лет и до сих пор продолжается. Те, у кого есть старшие братья или сестры, может и поняли бы его, а может он настолько никчёмный и слабый, что не мог существовать сам по себе.

***

 

— Милый, можно войти? — мягкий голос матери отвлек Карла от… Пустоты? Это произошло два дня назад, в первую ночь от плакал от страха, во вторую от ненависти к себе. Он выплакал все горести, которые скопились в нем за последнее время. Все затушенные глубоко внутри обиды и чувство вины. Что же касается того, что произошло - он это заслужил.

— Карл? Ты в порядке, детка? — голос матери был встревоженный. Карлу было её жаль, ведь она так же, как и он сейчас, ощущала собственное бессилие. — Я принесла ужин. Оставлю его у тебя на столе, хорошо? — сколько переживаний было в этом голосе. Парень бы пожалел её, если бы так сильно не жалел сейчас себя.

— Мгм, — всё, что он смог ответить. Женщина тихо прошла в комнату, ставя поднос на стол, где всё ещё был обед, к которому мальчик так и не притронулся.

— Мы с папой очень переживаем за тебя. Ты всегда можешь с нами поговорить, — в ответ последовало привычное молчание и Лори, досадно выдохнув, вышла из комнаты сына. Мальчик со злости подхватил валявшийся у кровати мяч и бросил его в старые часы, ещё раз и ещё раз, пока вещь не упала на пол и не разбилась. Их уже вряд ли кто-то починит, впрочем, как и самого Карла.

— Пожалуйста! — мольба слетела с губ подростка, когда Диксон грубо заломил его руки за спину и Карл почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. — Пожалуйста... — совсем тихо между всхлипами повторил перепуганный мальчишка. Его волосы спутались и липли к влажным от слёз щекам, закрывая его раскрасневшееся лицо. 

Он рассматривал руки, которые были покрыты синяками, как и остальное тело, которое отчаянно сопротивлялось в ту ночь. Они начинали зеленеть, но всё равно были довольно заметными, поэтому он носил футболку с длинными рукавами и спортивные штаны, потея в тридцатиградусное пекло. Но иначе никак, родители могли бы заметить. И всё бы снова повторилось.

Карл не находил себе места, стоя в коридоре здания суда. Само по себе место не было уютным: белые холодные стены, твердые стулья, позолоченные таблички на дверях. Те, кто здесь работал, ходили с каменными лицами и постоянно куда-то спешили в своих выглаженных костюмах. Ладони потели, а стрелки на больших часах шли неумолимо медленно, и каждая секунда отдавалась эхом в ушах. С начала заседания прошло минут сорок, а казалось, что он торчит в этом коридоре весь день. Он должен был провести этот день с тёткой, но у той задержали рейс из Флориды, а оставлять его одного в такой день показалось родителям плохой идеей. Детский психолог, с которым мальчик виделся два раза в неделю, порекомендовала родителям не брать его на слушание дела, поэтому он ходил из угла в угол по коридору в ожидании его окончания. Ещё через двадцать минут объявили перерыв и родители вышли из зала суда.

— Ну, как ты здесь, совсем устал? Скоро всё закончится и поедем домой, — Лори поцеловала сына, касаясь губами его лба. — Совсем оброс, — она потрепала по его пушистым волосам, которые отросли уже ниже ушей. Женщина была не накрашена сегодня, как и в последние недели. Зато отчётливо были видны тёмные мешки под глазами от бессонных ночей и слёз. То, что произошло, выбило её из колеи, и только борьба за справедливость позволяла ей быть сильной. Отец держался лучше, весь месяц он был поглощён идеей, чтобы извращенец сел за решётку. Хорошо быть стражем порядка и иметь свои связи в системе. Не то, чтобы он пользовался своим служебным положением, просто отнесутся с большим вниманием. 

— Мне так нравится, — убрав руку матери ответил Карл.

— Значит, так и оставим, — улыбнулась мать и, посмотрев на часы, переключила внимание на мужа. — Я не могу на него смотреть, боже, Рик, — Лори пыталась сдержать новый приступ истерики, — в нём нет ни капли совести. Ты видел как он смотрел на нас?! Он психопат, Рик, ну, посадят его, а потом он выйдет! И кто будет его следующей жертвой? Чей ребёнок пострадает следующим? — она пыталась говорить шёпотом, но все равно привлекала внимание окружающих людей.

— Тише, тише. Посмотри на меня, — Рик обхватил её лицо руками, — поверь, если в законе есть максимальный размер наказания, то он его обязательно получит, — прижав к себе жену, Рик кивнул сам себе, — Получит.

Привыкнуть к мысли, что всё находится в руках закона, Рик тоже смог не сразу. По-началу разъярённый отец готов был собственными руками прикончить подонка. И у него это почти получилось. Двадцать седьмое мая прошлого года для его семьи стало роковым. У Лори умерла мама, которая осталась в Кентукки. Отец ушёл ещё раньше, а других близких родственников в штате не осталось, поэтому все организационные вопросы легли на Граймсов. Рик заполнил заявление на отпуск за свой счёт, благо, начальство шло ему на встречу, а Лори занялась покупкой билетов и сбором вещей. Карл был на дополнительных занятиях по литературе, поэтому, отпросившись с работы, Рик решил заехать за ним в школу, чтобы тот успел собрать свои вещи. 

— Здравствуйте, мой сын учится в этой школе. У него сейчас дополнительные занятия по литературе, мне нужно будет его забрать по семейным обстоятельствам. В какой он аудитории? Карл Граймс, восьмой класс, — Рик стоял в кабинете администрации средней школы.

— Так… — молодая женщина, поправив очки, начала стучать по клавиатуре, — Граймс… Да, всё верно, сейчас у него занятие с мистером Дарли. Так, аудитория… — она снова начала щёлкать мышкой, — да, нашла, аудитория номер сорок три, первый этаж. Сейчас я распечатаю форму заявления, что Вы снимаете со школы ответственность и забираете его раньше окончания занятий.

— Да, конечно. 

Закончив с формальностями, он направился на поиски аудитории. Прошёлся по этажу, нашёл нужный номер, и, по полицейской привычке, просто открыл дверь. То, что он там увидел, повергло его в шок. Его сын сидел на учительской парте, а молодой мужчина поглаживал его по бедру. Рик среагировал мгновенно, оттащив того от сына и врезал по лицу. Карл испуганно перекатился через стол и отошёл к окну, наблюдая, как отец берёт учителя за грудки и прижимает к доске.

— Я всё объясню…

— Что ты мне объяснишь, а? Что ты мне объяснишь? — Рик тряханул его об доску. 

— С-сэр, ус-успокойтесь, — заикаясь, тороторил молодой парень. На вид ему нельзя дать больше двадцати пяти. 

— Ты говоришь мне успокоиться? Да я убью тебя! Что ты сделал с моим сыном? Что ты с ним сделал?! — пелена ярости застелила глаза.

— Да я ничего не делал! Ничего не делал!

Крики были настолько громкими, что привлекли внимание охраны. 

— Что здесь происходит? — охранник, прибежавший на шум, смотрел на сцену, разворачивающуюся в кабинете. 

— Это вы мне объясните, что здесь, чёрт возьми, происходит? Этот ублюдок трогал моего сына! Что в этой школе, мать её, происходит? 

— Сэр, вам необходимо успокоиться и мы во всём разберёмся, — попытался успокоить его рослый мужчина в форме. — Опустите руки по швам и я обещаю, что мы во всём разберемся.

— Да я убью этого сукиного сына! 

Карл все сильнее жался к окну и начал рыдать, не зная, что ему делать.

— Сэр…

Продержав парня ещё несколько секунд, Рик выдохнул и всё же отпустил. Приблизившись к лицу учителя, Рик посмотрел в его глаза и, грозя пальцем, прошептал:

— Я тебя уничтожу. 

Рик выполнил свое обещание, и спустя почти месяц он собирался запечь за решётку выродка, который домогался его тринадцатилетнего сына.

Перерыв закончился, все зашли в зал суда, а Карл снова остался один. Подойдя к автомату, он засунул купюру и шоколадный батончик лениво скатился вниз. Есть на самом деле не хотелось, просто необходимо было чем-то себя занять. Примерно через час двери зала суда настежь открылись и толпа, которая состояла из административного совета школы, попечительского совета, пары копов из участка и других, незнакомых Карлу людей, повалила наружу. Репортёров в этот день не пускали: когда дело касается несовершеннолетней жертвы, оно обычно не принимает общественной огласки. Впереди шумной толпы приставы вели молодого человека в наручниках, который пытался вырваться из оков и требовал пересмотра дела. Люди смотрели на него с отвращением и презрением. Мотая головой в разные стороны и умоляя окружающих помочь, учитель встретился глазами с мальчишкой.

— Скажи им, Карл! Боже, скажи им, что ты этого хотел! Я же сдохну в тюрьме! Скажи им, что это ты начал! — голос сорвался на всхлип, и парень упал на колени, но его быстро одёрнули и потащили дальше по коридору.

Вы когда-нибудь убивали людей? В тот день Карл Граймс убил Найджела Дарли.

***

 

Он всё ещё не мог простить себя за то, что сделал год назад. Воспоминания разрывали душу. Это будет преследовать его всю жизнь, и он был в этом уверен. Одно дело, когда твоя жизнь похожа на ад, другое — когда ты создаёшь ад для других, разрушаешь своими собственными руками их жизни и осознаёшь это. И, главное, никто не знал правды, он жил с этим один. Хотя, если бы он и решился рассказать, как на самом деле всё было, ему бы всё равно не поверили. Он ведь ребёнок. Как же он ненавидел это обстоятельство. Получить бы быстрее права и избавиться от этих оков. Они душили его и мешали быть собой, а какой он? Нормальный ли он? Эти вопросы оставались без ответа. Но ведь это всё ещё он. Такой, каков есть, даже со всеми этими неправильными желаниями. Лучше бы его трахнули позавчера и выбили бы всю эту дурь из башки. Да, было бы больно, но зато, может, он больше не засматривался бы на взрослых мужчин. Но тот, как назло, оказался человеком чести, и это ещё больше топило подростка в омуте его бесстыдства. Может, произойди всё иначе, с этим унижением и болью пришло бы его освобождение и он бы стал наконец нормальным. Ему было бы мерзко представлять, как сосед по-хозяйски водит руками по его телу, как переворачивает на живот и целует его поясницу, отчего по телу Карла бегали бы мурашки. Ему бы явно было противно от мысли о том, как пахнет мужчина и как меняется его лицо, когда тот улыбается, смотря на того, кого любит. Он бы не представлял в своей голове его привычки: сколько сахара он кладет в чай и кладет ли его вообще. Но он ненормальный, и поэтому мысли о мужчине разливали по телу мальчишки тепло и сладкую истому. Когда слёз и сил на эмоции уже не остаётся, то мозг входит в состояние некой прострации, будто его обкололи новокаином со всех сторон. Карл чувствовал себя настолько пустым и измученным. Из него будто высосали остатки жизненных сил, даже каждый вдох давался тяжело, настолько, что начинал терять смысл. 

Целый год потратить на реабилитацию, чтобы в итоге наступить второй раз на грабли собственных ненормальных желаний. Всё идёт по кругу.

***

 

По-началу, Карл не хотел видеть мужчину. Не потому, что боялся его, а потому, что боялся себя. Задёрнул шторы и пытался затушить в себе всё это. Первый день прошёл легко, ему было просто не до этого, а на второй день он уже трижды одёргивал штору и смотрел в окно напротив. Чёрт, какой же он слабый. Мужчина казался ему взволнованным судя по тому, как тот, то пропадал из поля зрения, то подрывался с места и начинал ходить по комнате, да чуть ли не волосы на себе драть. Неужели он так переживает из-за того, что произошло? Карл думал, что его сосед не из тех людей, которые запаривают себе мозг фигней, которую творят по пьяни. Да и, тем более, он же ничего не сделал. Карл услышал звук автомобиля и, приоткрыв штору, увидел, как к соседнему дому подъехал пикап, откуда вышел второй сосед и начал долбить в парадную дверь. Но то, что он увидел дальше, удивило его. Предмет его юношеских грез забегал по комнате и затем начал лезть в окно, точнее, лететь с него на землю. Мальчик зажмурился на моменте приземления, но мужчина был достаточно крепким, чтобы не переломать себе рёбра. Куда он так ломанулся? Если причина в том, что произошло, то Карл должен ему объяснить, что он не держит на него зла. Ведь он правда не держал. И не собирался никому рассказывать о том, что произошло. Да и рассказывать было нечего, кроме того, что мужчина, будучи даже в хлам пьяным, не смог позволить себе того, что иногда позволяют трезвые отморозки. Так много историй о том, как отцы насилуют своих детей, пока их матерей нет дома, как много взрослых мужиков засматриваются на юных мальчишек своей родни и часто бывают гостями в их доме. И большая часть этих историй остаётся за семью замками, а плач навсегда разбитого ребёнка никто не слышит. «Нужно поговорить с ним», — принял решение Карл. 

***

 

Вечером, поднимаясь в свою спальню, Дэрил заметил, что окно напротив открыто настежь вместе со шторами, а в освещённой комнате стоит его головная боль. Диксон оглянулся на коридор и убедившись, что брат не собирается тащить наверх свою задницу, закрыл дверь и подошёл к окну. Мальчик улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой. «Это что за шутки такие?» — мужчина дёрнул подбородком вверх, как бы спрашивая, что тому нужно. Карл, так и не дождавшись обратного приветствия, поднял указательный палец вверх, прося подождать. Он наклонился к заранее подготовленным принадлежностям, а точнее к альбому и маркеру. Старательно вырисовывая что-то на листке, он поднимал время от времени глаза на мужчину, чтобы убедиться, что тот всё ещё ждет. Когда он прекратил выводить крупные буквы на бумаге, то поднял листок вверх и отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы свет от люстры падал на надпись. Диксон прищурился и прочёл: «Мы можем поговорить?». Он, что, издевается? О чем им разговаривать? «О, привет, помнишь, ты изнасиловал меня пару дней назад», — так он себе это представляет? Но может это шанс извиниться и все действительно уладится? Ха-ха. Да, Дэрил, изнасилование несовершеннолетнего всегда же улаживается обычным «извини». Всё это время Карл ждал реакции, тряся в руке альбомный лист. Диксон неуверенно кивнул.

— Во сколько? — развёл он руки и уставился на мальчишку, который подошёл ближе к раме и пытался расслышать, что ему говорит мужчина. — Во сколько и где? — медленно артикулируя, произнёс он, но мальчишка лишь приложил руку к правому уху и по его губам отчетливо читалось: «Что?». Затем Карл показал на бумагу и маркер.

— Откуда у меня, по-твоему, это дерьмо? — похлопав себя по карманам и разведя руками отреагировал мужчина. Карл закатил глаза, затем снова наклонился к столу и принялся что-то писать.

«На заднем дворе через 20 минут».

Сказать, что Дэрил нервничал — ничего не сказать. Он попытался привести мысли в порядок и сформулировать какие-то жалкие оправдания. Боже, сейчас вся его жизнь зависела от этого маленького сосунка. Карл спустился раньше него и к моменту, когда мужчина вышел на заднее крыльцо, уже ждал его у забора. Озираясь по сторонам, особенно в сторону соседских окон, Диксон плёлся к забору, как на смертную казнь. К удивлению, выражение лица Карла было мирным и даже приветливым.

— Послушай, чтобы там не произошло... — не дойдя до забора, Дэрил уже начал заготовленную речь, — Прости меня, окей? Прости…  
Карл поднял руки в мирном жесте и попытался прервать словесный поток соседа.

— Всё норма…

— Я не хотел! - перебил его мужчина. — Я не из этих, я… Я не педофил какой-нибудь, боже, я был так пьян!

— Чувак, я знаю, что…

— Прямо в жопу пьян. В такое говнище! Не знаю, что на меня нашло, понимаешь? Я даже толком не помню, как до дома дошёл. Я не такой, блин, если тебе нужны какие-то бабки, новый велосипед или, может, шугануть обидчиков и всё такое, то я к твоим услугам. Я всё сделаю!

— Ты не помнишь? — Карл свёл брови к переносице, недоверчиво глядя на напуганного соседа.

— Я и так по уши в дерьме, мы с братом только начали новую жизнь, я сплю на куче тряпок, но если ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали из города, то я что-нибудь придум…

— Так ты ничего не помнишь? — резко прервал поток слов Карл, глядя прямо в глаза. 

Мужчина грубо прижал Карла лицом к холодному столу, мальчик всё ещё что-то бессвязно бормотал и дёргался, в надежде вразумить его, просил не делать этого. Штаны подростка были спущены вместе с нижним бельём и Карл не верил до последнего, что всё это происходит с ним по-настоящему, пока не ощутил через грубую ткань джинсов возбуждённый член мужчины, который упирался ему между ягодиц. От переполняющего ужаса, глаза Граймса расширились и он замер, не в состоянии выдавить из себя и звука.

— Ещё не наигрался? Не наигрался?! — Диксон прижимался пахом к заднице мальчишки, грубо хватал его за волосы, заставляя Карла поднять голову. 

— Всё ещё думаешь, что я импотент, ха?! — то ли выпитая доза алкоголя, то ли состояние аффекта добавляли мужчине безумия, но Карл не мог найти в себе силы ответить. Он лишь закрыл глаза в ожидании худшего.

— Какой же ты глупый, — рыча, произнёс Диксон и яростно оттолкнул мальчишку. Карл упал на пол, надрывно рыдая и содрогаясь от страха и беспомощности. Дэрил со злостью пнул ногой дверь и, пошатываясь, поковылял к себе. Подросток был настолько ошеломлён происходящим, что пришёл в себя лишь через несколько секунд, когда дверь с грохотом закрылась. Мужчина ушёл, а Граймс не понимал, что остановило его и почему он не сделал с ним то, что собирался. Ведь, наверное, он заслужил всё это.

— Что? Что я не помню? — оголтело взвыл Дэрил.

До Карла, кажется, дошло. Судя по реакции мужчины, он действительно думал, что натворил нечто страшное и совершенно не помнит того, что просто ушёл. Одна половина Карла думала, что нужно рассказать всё прямо сейчас и поставить точку, успокоить мужчину, чтобы он не корил себя за то, чего не делал. Но другая так отчаянно хваталась за возможность стать ближе к нему. А ведь если он узнает, что ничего не было, то, может, он больше никогда к себе не подпустит. Одна мысль об этом заставляла сердце мальчика ныть. 

— То, что ты сделал со мной… Это ужасно, — он больше не мог себе сопротивляться, на глаза нахлынули фальшивые слёзы. — Я не понимаю, неужели я это заслужил?

— Нет, нет, только не плачь. Ты не заслужил этого, я не хотел этого, я… Мне действительно очень жаль! Что я могу сделать, чтобы это исправить?

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Что? — в недоумении переспросил Диксон.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени. А ты моё знаешь, это нечестно. 

— Д-Дэрил. Дэрил Диксон — всё ещё не понимая, почему это так важно сейчас, ответил мужчина.

— Приятно познакомиться, Дэрил, — мальчишка протянул руку и, немного помедлив, Диксон сделал тоже самое. Во время неловкого рукопожатия последний с опаской поглядывал на соседские окна.

— Не беспокойся, отец дежурит, а мама с головой в своём сериале, — проследив за взглядом соседа, Карл махнул рукой на свой дом. 

— Это… Типа «мир» и всё такое? И ты не сдашь меня копам?

— Какой же ты глупый, — сам того не ожидая, процитировал мужчину подросток. — Ты мне нравишься, Дэрил Диксон, и я точно не хочу сдавать тебя копам, — только мужчина собрался выдохнуть, как мальчик продолжил, — ну, до тех пор, пока ты не нарушаешь условий сделки.

— Какого хрена? Какой, мать его, сделки? 

— Не ори, всех на уши поднимешь.

— Ах ты, маленький гадёныш, говори, что задумал? Какую сделку ты имеешь ввиду? — зашипел нетерпеливо Диксон.

— Ты выполняешь мои желания на протяжении месяца.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Какие желания?

— Пока не знаю, но как узнаю, обязательно дам тебе знать, — искренне и так по-детски улыбнулся Карл, невинно хлопая ресницами. 

— Псих.

— Деревенщина.

На этой ноте Карл снова протянул руку.

— Господин Сатана, чем я заслужил твою кару и почему ты вселился в шкуру этого бедного мальчика? — иронично прокомментировал Дэрил, но всё-таки скрепил уговор, пожав руку в ответ.


	6. Глава V

Последние дни августа были настолько тёплыми, что казалось, будто лето не собирается сдавать свой пост. Но летний зной не избавлял людей от обязанностей. По всему городу открывались ярмарки, куда стекались семьи с целью выгоднее собрать детей в школу. Это утомляло. Едва ли можно найти человека, который любил август. Родители лениво слонялись между рядов с канцтоварами, а рядом тащились сами виновники торжества, уткнувшись в экран смартфона, лишь периодически поднимая голову и односложно отвечая. Карл же сидел дома, его эта суета не касалась. Родители приняли решение, что среднюю школу сын закончит дистанционно, так как ему оставался последний год перед старшей, а дважды вливаться в новый коллектив будет достаточно болезненно. Плюсом ко всему они решили возобновить сеансы у психолога. Они, скорее, поставили Карла перед фактом, нежели их действительно интересовало его мнение. Но сейчас он не хотел думать о том, как снова окунётся в пучину очередного вранья и стыда.

Делать было особо нечего, поэтому мальчик наблюдал из окна своей комнаты, как его новый знакомый возился с байком. Видимо, свободный денёк выдался не только для него. Карл думал о том, насколько мужчина был нормальным, не под стать самому Граймсу. Простой как три рубля. Наверное, он не запаривался по пустякам, любил футбол, пиво и девочек. В общем, собрал все стереотипы. Но самое забавное во всей этой ситуации, что подростку это даже нравилось. Скажи ему пару месяцев назад, что ему понравится такой простак, как Диксон, он бы посмеялся. Взять того же Найджела Дарли — молодой, ухоженный, интеллигентный, в общем, полная противоположность. Причём то, что он чувствовал сейчас, не было похоже на простую симпатию, как было в ситуации с учителем. С подобным наваждением подросток ещё не сталкивался.

Несколько раз Дэрил заходил в дом, но затем вновь возвращался к работе. Граймс решил не терять больше времени и спустился во двор, осторожно пролез в дыру в заборе, о починке которой никто, так благополучно, и не вспомнил. Он старался идти как можно тише, чтобы Диксон его не заметил.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, можешь дышать, — голос сорвал всю его конспирацию. Мужчина даже не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на мальчонку, продолжая что-то прикручивать.

— Да я и не скрывался, — задрал голову подросток, делая вид, что всё так и задумано. Карл прислонился к стенке гаража.

— Чем занимаешься? — с интересом спросил он.

— Танцую «Кан-Кан», не заметно? — Диксон вытер пот со лба и наконец-то поднял взгляд на мальчика. Карл лишь тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну, чего хотел? Говори или проваливай.

— Какой ты грубый.

— Ваше преблагороднейшее Высочество, не соизволите ли Вы выражаться яснее, чего Вашей царской заднице надобно?

— Ого, не думал, что ты знаешь такие слова.

Дэрил решил проигнорировать колкость подростка, возвращаясь к своему единственному любимому занятию. Да, он действительно любил копаться в железе, это отвлекало его от проблем. Однажды, будучи совсем ребёнком, ему, как обычно, прилетело от отца за то, чего он не делал. В конце концов, не он был виноват в том, что телевизор перестал транслировать канал. Но отец подумал, что поганец специально хотел испортить ему вечер, погнув антенну на крыше. Поэтому, после пары ударов жёсткой проволокой, Диксон младший сбежал через заднюю дверь и направился к оврагу, где обычно любил выпускать все свои обиды, пока никто не видит.

Сидя на краю пропасти и утирая влажные щёки грязной рубашкой, которую порвал отец, взгляд мальчишки зацепился за колесо, видневшееся в кустах на дне оврага. Спустившись, он обнаружил выброшенный кем-то велосипед. У него была порвана цепь, погнута рама и отсутствовала резинка на руле. Все его ровесники давно рассекали по району на своих железных конях, и Дэрил решил, что починит его во что бы то ни стало. Он приволок его на задний двор и в следующий раз, вместо того, чтобы жалеть себя у оврага, будет пускать все силы на то, чтобы залатать двухколесного друга. Спустя полтора месяца все нужные детали были заменены, а раму выправил дядя Стив из мастерской, где Мерл полировал автомобили, зарабатывая лишнюю копейку. Тот день, когда он вровень с остальной шпаной катился по гладкому асфальту, мужчина помнит до сих пор. С тех пор Диксон набрался опыта, пытаясь починить всё, что было сломано. Может быть, таким образом он пытался починить нечто большее.

Пока Карл молча наблюдал за мужчиной, он отмечал про себя все детали, как серьезно тот выглядел: брови сведены к переносице и, казалось, все мышцы тела были напряжены. Сальные, пропитанные потом волосы торчали во все стороны. Мокрая майка облепила тело и образы, которые начали всплывать у подростка в голове, смущали. Дэрил тихо вздохнул и взглянул на мальчишку, который продолжал пялиться на него.

— Слушай, не стой над душой, — мужчину бесило, что за его работой пристально наблюдали.

— Тебе нравятся байки, да? — мальчик явно пытался завязать беседу с Диксоном, задавая очередные вопросы, на которые тот не особо хотел отвечать.

— У меня нет времени на пустую болтовню, парень.

Паренёк с некой досадой поджал губы.

— Ты живёшь с братом? — не унимался подросток.

Мужчина вновь вздохнул и ответил короткое «да». Карлу не хотелось уходить, но и мешаться под ногами не входило в его планы, поэтому он вернулся домой.

***

 

Весь вечер над Атлантой назревала гроза. Было невероятно душно, будто из воздуха выкачали весь кислород. Голова раскалывалась, а заснуть в такой духоте не получалось. Собственная постель казалось наказанием, подросток то и дело ворочался с бока на бок, подминая подушку, которая по ощущениям напоминала камень. Сна ни в одном глазу. Уставший от самого себя Карл решил размять затекшие мышцы. Он подошёл к окну и заметил, что свет у соседа не горел, скорее всего, его не было дома, но окно было открыто. В голове появилась безумная идея. Стрелки на часах показывали только половину десятого, родители вряд ли к нему зайдут уже сегодня, поэтому Граймс не сильно переживал, что его могут спохватиться. Незаметно покинув дом через заднюю дверь, он привычно проник на соседскую территорию и принялся осторожно взбираться по той изгороди, с которой не так давно выпал предмет его воздыхания.

Поднявшись до заветных окон, Карл не спешил высовываться полностью, а лишь краем глаза заглянул внутрь комнаты. Он крепко держался за оконную раму, выискивая глазами мужчину. Было темно, но это не помешало понять, что в помещении было пусто. Значит, можно спокойно осмотреться. Подросток, кряхтя, подтянулся, давно ему не приходилось лазать, хотя в детстве его было невозможно снять с дерева на заднем дворе. Осторожно ступив вглубь комнаты, он принялся осматриваться вокруг. То, что в комнате было пусто, как оказалось, можно было сказать не только об отсутствии мужчины. Мебели в комнате не было, кроме встроенного в стене гардероба и пары стульев, на которых были аккуратно выложены личные вещи соседа. Рассматривая острые ножи, которые явно предназначались не для бутербродов, Карл даже немного занервничал. С кем он связался? Мало ли, головорез какой-нибудь. Странная особенность человека самому создавать себе проблемы. В остальном здесь было довольно грязно, а вещи, которые валялись по периметру комнаты, явно стоило постирать. Он запнулся об что-то большое, лежащее на полу и, присмотревшись, понял, что это был арбалет.

Грёбаный арбалет по среди, мать его, комнаты.

Отмахиваясь от мыслей о том, чем же занимается его сосед, Карл с интересом подхватил арбалет на руки. Нельзя сказать, что мальчик не держал в руке оружие, всё-таки в отцовском арсенале было не мало предметов личной обороны. Да и когда он был помладше, отец часто таскал его на работу, а там добродушные коллеги позволяли мальчишке посещать оружейный склад, как будто тот пришёл в музей. Система безопасности часто обходит стороной родственников.

Предмет был действительно тяжёлым, оттягивал руки и мальчик подумал, что, наверное, мужчина поднимает его легко, в отличие от него самого.

— Какого хера, — на пороге комнаты внезапно возник Дэрил собственной персоной, из-за чего Карл аж вздрогнул, чуть не выронив арбалет.

— Положи на место, — мужчина выдвинул руки перед собой.

— Он настоящий? — глаза подростка блестели в полумраке комнаты.

— Это не игрушка, — Диксон выдернул арбалет из рук подростка. — Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь?

— Вообще-то, я знаю, как обращаться с оружием, мой отец помощник шериф…

— Я задал другой вопрос. Какого хера ты тут делаешь? — перебил его мужчина, явно недовольный тем, что мальчик позволяет себе так просто нарушать его покой.

Карл повёл плечами.

— Решил заглянуть к тебе. Посмотреть, как ты живёшь.

— Насмотрелся, а теперь проваливай, — Диксон махнул рукой.

— А если я не хочу? — с вызовом спросил мальчишка.

Дэрил прищурился и взглянул на Граймса.

— Тебе помочь спуститься вниз или как?

Карл фыркнул.

— Какой ты негостеприимный.

— Ты забрался в мой дом! — Диксон, кажется, даже оторопел от такой наглости.

Мальчик как ни в чём не бывало прошелся по комнате, проведя пальцем по полке, собирая пыль.

— Я не шучу, проваливай, — Дэрил помахал руками, словно отпугивает голубей.

Карл расстроенно вздохнул. Конечно, его задевало такое пренебрежение, но это не значило, что он собирался отступать.

— Ты обещал выполнять мои желания, — в этот момент лицо мужчины так и говорило «спасите».

— И что тебе приспичило посреди ночи от меня?

На самом деле, Карл прекрасно знал, чего хотел от него. Но если бы он сейчас озвучит свои мысли, вряд ли добился бы хоть одного процента понимания. Вся эта тема с желаниями была сплошной импровизацией, он ведь и не собирался сдавать его копам. Захотелось урвать хоть что-нибудь, особенно после того, как он узнал, что Дэрил ничего не помнил. Он даже не думал, что мужчина так просто согласится.

— Хочу узнать зачем тебе столько оружия, — мальчик указал на весь имеющийся арсенал.

— Я неплохо охочусь, — просто ответил Диксон, — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Научишь меня охотиться?

— На это нужны годы тренировок, месяц только впустую потрачу.

— Ну, если ты и после месяца захочешь меня научить, я буду только рад.

— Это вряд ли, — наивность паренька забавила Дэрила.

— Мне нравится эта бандана, — парень взял кусок красной ткани, валявшийся на спинке стула.

— Если я тебе её подарю, то ты отстанешь от меня на сегодня?

— Мне нужно подумать, — Карл сделал вид, будто над чем-то очень задумался, — Ладно, на сегодня всё.

— Откуда мне знать, сколько у тебя этих желаний? Может условимся на каком-то определённом количестве?

— Если ты согласишься быть моим парнем, я вообще аннулирую весь долг, но судя по тому, что у тебя сейчас из ноздрей чуть ли пар не пойдёт, ты не согласишься на эти условия.

— Я не буду выполнять дебильные прихоти, адекватные желания — качественное выполнение, как тебе такое?

— Ладно, — пошёл на встречу мальчик, — а теперь расскажи мне о себе.

***

 

Дэрилу эта идея сразу не понравилась. Но выбора у них не было. За парней, с которыми они сейчас ехали в грузовике, заручился сам Гилли. И если они хотели, чтобы их не сбрасывали со счетов, то надо было браться за любую грязную работу. Сегодня им следовало побыть массовкой, то есть побыть грозными и опасными декорациями для одного барыги, который собирался разобраться с поставщиком из-за последней некачественной поставки и вернуть деньги обратно. В общей сумме этих «живых декораций» было пять человек, не считая самого обдолбыша. Дэрил смотрел на парня, которого они должны были охранять и думал над тем, что барыги в крупном городе намного отличались от провинциальных, каких знал сам Диксон. Если бы такой клоун пытался продать на их территории хоть один грамм, то сразу получил бы по печени. Ибо эти афрокосы и бесформенные шаровары выглядели действительно нелепо на белом парне. Плохой идея казалась ещё и потому, что поставщики обычно не церемонились с мелкими сошками наподобие Крейга. Им было легче убрать его с улиц, чем признавать свою нечестную игру.

Нравилось ли братьям зарабатывать на жизнь таким способом? Наверное, только конченым социопатам подобное могло действительно нравиться. У таких, как братья, обычно не так много выбора. Спасибо, что не согнулись в каком-нибудь притоне ещё в юности. Мерл довольно рано связался с плохой компанией и вскоре стал ею и для младшего, но благодаря этому у них был ужин и крыша над головой. А как обычно это бывает в маленьких городках? Всякую шпану вербуют влиятельные дяди, вкладывают в них средства, силы, защищая на улицах, а затем заставляют работать на себя, напоминая о том, что пришло время расплачиваться за «всё хорошее».

Диксоны попадали в разные передряги, рискуя своими шкурами, но в такой нелепой ситуации оказались впервые. Во-первых то, как разговаривал Крейг. Да Дэрил бы своими руками его задушил на месте тех ребят. Во-вторых, им предложили действительно рабочую схему решения неурядицы, но Крейг не дал согласия, продолжая настаивать на полной компенсации. В итоге всё закончилось потасовкой под аккомпанемент взаимных оскорблений. Благо в ход не пошло оружие, видно, настроение у тех ребят было хорошее. Они лишь немного попинали Крейга и его псов, после чего уехали решать более серьёзные задачи.

Тело болело после грубых ботинок, но с горем пополам братья доползли до дома. Настроения попросту не было. Они облажались, но и такое случается, спасибо, что вообще живы остались. Хотя, такие крупные шишки не марают руки о таких, как они.

Они оказались дома к заходу солнца. Сил на душ и зализывание ран не было, хотелось как можно быстрее занять горизонтальное положение. Прихватив по пути из холодильника банку пива, Дэрил зашёл в комнату, прикладывая её к голове. Тело безумно ломило, было даже непонятно, какая часть болит сильнее. Пошарив по карманам и обрадовавшись найденному аспирину, он проглотил две таблетки, надеясь на то, что сон сможет его чуть подлечить. Он устало опустился на кучу белья, прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Немного отдыха и покоя и он вновь будет как новенький. В конце концов, бывало и хуже.

Завидев фигуру мужчины в соседнем окне, Карл радостно помчался вниз. За весь день у него накопилось нереальная кипа вопросов к мужчине.

Макушка подростка появилась в окне.

— Эй, привет, — Диксона едва ли не передёрнуло от знакомого голоса.

Нет. Только не сейчас.

— Пока, — в своей манере ответил мужчина, поэтому мальчик не придал этому особого значения и залез в комнату, как к себе домой.

— Ага, я увидел, что ты вернулся и решил поздороваться, — голос Карла звучал особенно бодро.

— Просто свали, окей? Оставь меня в покое хотя бы сегодня, — теперь тон Диксона звучал без прежней эмоциональности, что не могло не насторожить Граймса. Мальчик помялся, не решаясь озвучить вопрос.

— Плохой день? — осторожно спросил Карл, глядя на мужчину.

— Бывало и лучше.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, иди домой, Карл, — устало произнес Дэрил, всё ещё держа банку пива у виска. Было слышно по его голосу, что сейчас ему не до острых фраз и глупых игр. То, как он произнес его имя, уже говорило о том, что у мужчины просто не было сил на возведение бетонной стены, которую он постоянно выстраивает вокруг себя.

Помнится, Дэрил давно стал таким, всё носил в себе. Ещё будучи буйным ребёнком он усвоил, что лучше помалкивать, чтобы сильнее не прилетело.

— У тебя кровь, — подросток было потянулся к рассечённой брови Диксона, но тот одёрнул его руку.

— Руки убрал, — мужчина чуть отстранился.

— Швы бы наложить.

— Само заживёт.

— Хотя бы обработать нужно. Я сейчас, — не дожидаясь очередной реплики мужчины, Карл исчез в окне. Через минут десять он уже залезал, неся в руке пакет.

— Что ты задумал?

— Я только обработаю, это мое желание.

Дэрил зарычал, но ничего не ответил. Он зашипел, когда ватка с перекисью коснулась кожи. Карл сидел рядом с ним на коленях и дул каждый раз, когда обмакивал рану. Мужчина больше не сопротивлялся в надежде, что как только мальчишка добьется своего, то оставит его наконец в покое.

Закончив, Карл прыснул со смеху, глядя на свою работу.

— Что?

— Прости, но у меня пластыри только с Гарфилдом. Но ты выглядишь милым, — он тепло улыбнулся и Дэрил даже не мог на него разозлиться, лишь покачав головой.

Может этот мальчишка не так уж и плох, хотя и приставучий, как банный лист.

***

 

Это стало само собой разумеющееся. Паренёк появлялся каждый день, и если поначалу Дэрила это напрягало, то теперь он попросту смирился и даже привык к ежедневному присутствию подростка в своей жизни. Он продолжал жить, как жил раньше, просто теперь по вечерам у него была компания. Чувствуя уколы вины за то, что случилось той ночью, мужчина терпеливо позволял вёе, чтобы Карлу не взбрело в голову. Например, позволял наводить порядок в комнате или слушал лекции о том, что если не стирать вещи, то они оживут и сбегут от него. Но, в основном, мальчик был спокоен, разве что слишком много болтал. Дэрил слушал его в пол уха, иногда усмехаясь над тем, какую ерунду он говорил, но казалось, Карла это мало волновало.

Когда свет с соседнем окне гас, Диксон докуривал сигарету, это уже становилось традицией, которая означала окончание дня. Иногда присутствие подростка в его жизни сказывалось даже на простых мелочах.

—… полный бак и упаковку кальмаров за три пятьдесят, — мужчина по пути домой заехал на заправку.

— Семнадцать сорок, — знакомый продавец Амар развернул к нему калькулятор.

— Грабёж!

— Инфляция, дорогой, — Амар лишь пожал плечами, принимая двадцатидолларовую купюру.

— И это, — Дэрил протянул леденец и шоколадный батончик. Продавец вопросительно взглянул на мужчину, но никак не прокомментировал. — Чего уставился? Сладкого захотелось, — загрузив всё в сумку, которая свисала сбоку байка, наконец направился домой.

***

 

Младший Диксон поправлял свою импровизированную постель, к которой уже успел привыкнуть, но сон пришлось отложить, так как в комнату ввалился мальчишка, именно ввалился, потому что он зацепился об оконную раму. Дэрил усмехнулся, он слышал то, как Карл «тихо» взбирался по изгороди, но он правда был удивлён столь поздним визитом подростка.

— Думал, ты уже не придёшь, я собираюсь спать, — произнёс мужчина.

— Можно мне остаться? — парень, кажется, был не в настроении.

— Что?

— Остаться можно? — однозначно не в настроении.

— Ты и так уже здесь.

— Хочу переночевать здесь, родители ссорятся.

— Ты где-нибудь здесь видишь гостевой диван? — Дэрил усмехнулся, глядя на то, как мальчик робко стоит у окна.

— Мне не нужен диван, я могу и на полу.

— Прости, парень, это уже реально перебор, возвращайся домой.

— Не пойду.

— Пойдёшь.

— Пожалуйста! — Карл был в отчаянии, Диксону даже было его жаль, но он не мог ему позволить такое.

— Я сказал нет.

— Ты же обещал, сейчас это важно и я правда не хочу быть там, — мальчик скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы.

— Я не могу этого сделать.

— Можешь.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Карл.

— Что?

— Прекрати.

Мальчишка закатил глаза.

— Прекратить что? Это ты не выполняешь обеща…

— Ты меня достал! Я собираюсь спать, а ты идёшь к себе, — не выдержал мужчина. Возможно, он даже на секунду пожалел, что так груб с мальчиком, тем более, что сейчас он напоминал самого Дэрила, когда тот пытался сбежать при скандалах отца. Но затем он заставил себя подавить это чувство и отвернулся, лёг на бок и показывал всем своим видом, что разговор окончен. Он слышал, как недовольно выдохнул мальчишка и, наверняка, взглянул на мужчину, прежде чем вылезти в окно.

Дэрил заворочался, просыпаясь от холода. Ночь была прохладной и не до конца очнувшись, он принялся искать плед, который, видимо, ночью с него сполз. Рука нащупала плед совсем рядом, но то, что было под ним, заставило мужчину распахнуть глаза. Под его пледом, в его комнате, был кто-то ещё. Осознание реальности происходящего приходило медленно, но страх вытеснил остатки сна. Он уже подумал, что по его душу пришли какие-то обиженные из прошлой жизни, а это оказался всего лишь Граймс. Он спал так умиротворённо, закутавшись в плед, наверное, тоже подмерз ночью и неосознанно перетянул кусок ткани на себя. По-хорошему надо бы разозлиться да вышвырнуть его на улицу, и пару недель назад Дэрил так бы и сделал, но сейчас он лишь усмехнулся пронырливости мальчишки. Как давно он пришёл? Точнее, как он незаметно пришёл? Он склонился над спящим подростком, намереваясь разбудить, но в последний момент, почему-то, одёрнул руку. Стараясь не разбудить его, мужчина вышел из комнаты.

Поездка до магазина помогла Дэрилу немного развеяться. Когда он вернулся, Карл уже не спал.

— Проснулся, — констатировал факт Диксон, пока малчьонка тыкался в гаджете.

— Угум, — судя по голосу, Карл проснулся совсем недавно.

— Есть будешь?

Этот вопрос наконец-то заставил Карла отвлечься от игрушки и вопросительно взглянуть на соседа. Он был удивлён, что тот не стал отчитывать за то, что он сделал.

— Я ездил в магазин, — держа в руке пакет с едой, мужчина им немного потряс, но заметив смятение на лице подростка добавил, — Мерла нет дома.

Карл кивнул, медленно выбираясь из-под пледа. Он встал и потянулся, чувствуя затекшие мышцы спины.

— Чёрт, как ты на этом спишь, — вопрос, скорее, был риторический, на что Дэрил лишь хмыкнул и подросток, зевая, поплёлся вслед за ним на кухню. Если же Граймс ожидал увидеть на кухне такой же бардак, как и в комнате мужчины, то тут он явно прогадал. Кухня была милая и уютная, многие вещи старушки остались на тех же местах, что были и при её жизни. Мальчику было интересно, почему компания не вывезла вещи прежнего владельца, но подумал, что некрасиво будет задавать подобный вопрос.

Наблюдая, как мужчина что-то достаёт из пакета, подросток узнал логотип магазина.

— Ты серьёзно покупаешь там еду?

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, просто…

— Просто что? Не нравится такая еда, — с усмешкой сказал Диксон, — можешь не есть.

— Я буду, буду. Просто мне кажется что… Хотя не важно, — Карл решил не продолжать тему того, что не доверяет качеству продуктов магазина-кафе на заправке. Обычно жители его округи предпочитали отовариваться в Wholefoods*, так как были помешаны на органических продуктах, ну или на крайний случай всегда были сетевые гипермаркеты. Раньше Граймс всегда любил ездить с родителями по магазинам, наверное, в этом есть что-то магическое для многих детей. Большое пространство с кучей интересной чепухи, которую можно выпросить взамен на хорошее поведение.

Мальчик сел на кухонную тумбу, пока Дэрил возился с кофеваркой.

— Есть сливки? — спросил Карл, забирая свою чашку и принюхиваясь к горячему напитку, в ответ мужчина лишь приподнял одну бровь.

— Окей, нет так нет.

Они сели перед экраном телевизора, Дэрил сразу же принялся уплетать купленную курицу гриль, раздирая её руками и слизывая жирное масло с пальцев. Карл лишь молча наблюдал за этой картиной, пока тот не остановился, чтобы взглянуть на мальчика, который опешил и, смутившись, принялся отщипывать от своей половины по кусочку. Мужчина наблюдал пару секунд, как аккуратно ест мальчишка и тихо усмехнулся, абсолютно не стесняясь того, как по-свински ест он сам.

Диксон кивнул в сторону того же пакета, который остался на столе, в нём лежало что-то ещё. Карл вопросительно взглянул на мужчину, но всё же направился на кухню. Приоткрыв пакет и увидев блестящую упаковку, его мозг сначала подумал совершенно не о том, о чём нужно было.

— Там тебе, достань, — Дэрил вновь показал на пакет, облизывая свои пальцы.

Через секунду лицо мальчонки озарилось мягкой улыбкой. Рука достала из пакета батончик Reese’s.

— Спасибо, Дэрил, — имя прозвучало нежнее, чем обычно, как-то по-особенному, мужчина не мог этого не заметить. Карл сразу же распечатал шоколадный батончик, совершенно забыв о жирной курице.

***

 

Знойное лето сменилось осенью, к середине сентября все уже входили в привычный рабочий режим со всеми этими ранними завтраками, понурыми лицами и очередями за Coffee To Go**. Люди пытались разбавить рутину, отвлекая себя подготовкой к осеннему празднику, а в учебных заведениях устраивали осенние конкурсы и ярмарки. Праздники лишь повод жить в ожидании чего-нибудь приятного. Например, Хэллоуин в семье Граймсов раньше отмечался как следует: украшение внешнего сада, рецепты «жутких» сладостей и, конечно же, выбор костюмов. Карл с друзьями обходили квартал, а родители оставались дома на раздаче в ожидании других шумных компаний. В прошлом году у Карла не было настроения, поэтому помимо конфет и традиционной тыквы ничего и не было.

В дом к Граймсам начали приходить педагоги, но большую часть заданий Карл выполнял самостоятельно и в конце недели сдавал на проверку. Вечера он по обыкновению проводил у Диксона, многие канцелярские принадлежности уже перекочевали в соседний дом, потому что подросток делал задания у соседа. Они почти не разговаривали, просто находились в одном помещении и каждый занимался своими делами. Если заданий было слишком много или для этого требовался стационарный компьютер, то он мог спокойно заявиться посреди ночи, чтобы поспать до утра и уйти обратно. Если бы Дэрил спросил его, зачем мальчишке находиться в компании его спящего, то Карл бы не смог подобрать верные слова, но мужчина не спрашивал. Может он и сам привык к мальчонке, а может терпеливо ждал, когда месяц наказания подойдет к концу.

С тех пор, как Карл стал частным гостем, в комнате байкера многое изменилось. Появилась кровать, которую он приволок ещё на прошлой неделе, небольшой стол с кабинета на первом этаже, чтобы мальчик мог делать уроки, тёмные шторы, чтобы родители случайным образом не обнаружили его в окне другого дома, и, конечно же, щеколда на двери. Вещи Дэрила все так же валялись в беспорядке, но уже валялись в определённом месте. Казалось, что комната была поделена на две зоны, которые негласно принадлежали двум разным людям. Два раза в неделю Карл наводил здесь порядок, ворча о том, что Диксон в прошлой жизни был навозным жуком. Он, кажется, стал по-другому относиться к мужчине. Если в начале их общения он был импульсивен в своих желаниях, то сейчас сосед становился для него более понятным и даже в каком-то смысле близким человеком. Наверное, даже единственным, потому что с друзьями он так и не поддерживал связи. Ему было плевать, что Диксон относился к нему не так, Карлу действительно хватало того, что ему просто позволяли быть рядом. Он привык к тому, что Дэрил не особо участвовал в разговорах, предпочитая слушать и односложно подытоживать, научился понимать, когда тот его слушает или не слышит вовсе. Он всё ещё нравился ему, как мужчина, но узнав человека поближе, ему было уже неловко заниматься прежними шалостями. Он научил его играть в PSP***, вместе они даже наполовину прошли «Принца Персии».

Мужчина продолжал выполнять мелкие просьбы Карла, будь то ответы на вопросы о своей семье или жизни, или одалживал ему свои банданы, давал посидеть на байке и т.д. Последним желанием было прокатить его по кукурузному полю, нехотя Диксон всё же согласился, но выполнение желания было перенесено на потом, когда будет время выбраться на природу. Наверное, за всю жизнь у Дэрила не было подобного слушателя, которому интересны все сферы его жизни.

Был последний выходной перед неделей, на которой возобновлялись сеансы у психолога, поэтому Карл отказался ехать с родителями к друзьям на уикенд, попросив их позволить ему позалипать дома и «морально подготовиться» к завтрашнему дню.

Мальчишка валялся на кровати байкера, тыкаясь в смартфоне, читал новости игрового мира, пока Дэрил курил у окна. Мужчина заметил, как к дому Граймсов подъехала знакомая машина.

— Это машина не твоих родителей?

— Не, они не скоро вернутся, — ответил подросток не отвлекаясь от экрана.

Диксон усмехнулся, когда машина заехала в гараж.

— Что-то не похоже.

— Чёрт, — Карл тут же подскочил и выглянул в окно, — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — мальчик уже ломанулся на выход из комнаты, когда мужчина поймал его.

— И куда это ты намылился?

— Дэрил, не смешно, пусти.

— Неа, через окно, мой брат дома.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Успокойся, они ещё даже в дом не зашли, — отметил мужчина.

Как только темная макушка скрылась за окном, Дэрил услышал глухой удар.  
«Чёртово окно», — выругался про себя мужчина.

— Карл?!

Подросток лежал на земле, он был в сознании, но, судя по его лицу, ему было очень больно.

— Твою мать. Лежи, не двигайся, я сейчас спущусь, — Диксон старался  
говорить как можно тише. Он пулей пролетел по лестнице, мимо ничего не понимающего брата.

— Эй, полегче, — только и успел крикнуть ему вслед Мерл, который усаживался перед телевизором, но бежать за братом ему было попросту лень.

Диксон подбежал к мальчишке, который всё ещё лежал на земле, держась за свою ногу и тихо постанывая от боли. Он оказался не таким крепким.

— Ты в порядке? Карл, посмотри на меня, — он навис сверху, боясь трогать, вдруг что-нибудь сломано, — посмотри на меня.

— Нога болит, — Граймсу было сложно сфокусировать взгляд на мужчине из-за боли.

— Нужно вызвать скорую, сейчас, телефон, — мужчина стал быстро шарить руками по карманам джинс в поисках мобильника.

— Дэрил, погоди.

— Так, девять один один.

— Дэрил, послушай же меня, — не выдержав крикнул Карл.

Мужчина закивал, убирая телефон.

— Прекрати паниковать, ты должен помочь мне, — мальчик выдохнул через зубы, — ты должен перенести меня в мой двор.

— Что?

— Предки не поймут, не тупи! — когда больно, очень бесит тупость окружающих.

— В твой двор, окей, — он с осторожностью подхватил мальчишку на руки, боясь сделать больнее, и направился к соседнему участку. Когда мужчина опустил мальчика, Карл издал болезненный стон и Дэрила передёрнуло.

— Открой заднюю дверь и выпусти Чарли.

На этот раз мужчина не задавал вопросов. Открыв дверь и позвав пса по имени, он набрал девять один один и направился к родителям парня.

Через минуту родители уже окружили мальчика, мало обращая внимания на то, как рядом нервно ошивался незнакомец.

— Как это могло произойти, — Лори наконец-то повернулась к мужчине, — Погодите-ка… — после этой фразы Дэрил заметно напрягся. — Что Вы здесь делаете? Что вам нужно от Карла? Это вы сделали? — по тону женщины можно было понять, что она его вспомнила и связала травму сына с ним. Он уже было начал что-то мямлить в свое оправдание, судорожно бегая глазами по периметру двора, в надежде найти спасение.

— Ма, всё хорошо, мистер Диксон мне помог, — прокряхтел мальчишка.

— Мистер Диксон? — в голосе Лори слышалось недоумение, она обернулась к сыну, — Вы знакомы?

— Дорогая, а что происходит? — вмешался Рик.

— Это тот мужчина, что ломился к нам в дом пару месяцев назад.

— Я могу все объяснить, — Дэрил поднял руки, но фальшивый крик боли заставил всех троих отложить этот разговор на потом.

После того, как приехала скорая, все завертелось слишком быстро.   
Подходили любопытные соседи, работали медики, накладывая временную шину, и погружали в карету скорой помощи. Карл успел рассказать о том, что погнался за псом и неудачно упал, запнувшись о мяч, а внимательный мистер Диксон это заметил и поспешил вызвать скорую.

— Эй, — окликнул полицейский мужчину, который чувствовал себя крайне неуютно среди мелькающих вокруг людей. Дэрил молча кивнул.

— Ты Дэрил, да? Карл мне всё рассказал о том инциденте.

— О том инциденте? —у Диксона аж во рту пересохло.

— Ну, что он без спроса сел на твой байк и ты разозлился. Моя жена тогда здорово испугалась, а мы, оказывается, теперь соседи. Я Рик, Рик Граймс, — он протянул соседу руку и тот пожал её.

— Дэрил Диксон.

— Спасибо, что вызвал скорую, — видя, что Лори уже села в машину скорой помощи, Рик, попрощавшись с мужчиной, поспешил следом.

***

 

На следующий день после происшествия Карл был уже дома с гипсом на половину ноги. Он сломал голеностоп в двух местах и ему требовалась хотя бы пара дней покоя, так что встречу с психологом пришлось перенести.

Ближе к вечеру в дверь Диксонов постучали. Мерл открыл дверь и вопросительно уставился на женщину.

— Вам кого?

— Меня зовут Лори Граймс, я ваша соседка, могу я увидеть Дэрила?

— А что он натворил? — насторожился мужчина.

— Вы не поняли. Он вчера помог моему сыну, так что я хотела просто сказать ему спасибо, — она мило улыбнулась, чувствуя себя неловко.

Мерл явно был удивлен услышанным, но все же окликнул младшего брата. Как только Дэрил спустился, он дал брату знак, что тот может идти.

— Мистер Диксон, я понимаю, что мы неправильно начали. Это было недоразумение и мне жаль, что мой сын доставил Вам столько неудобства. Раз уж мы теперь соседи, то нам совершенно незачем держать друг на друга какие-либо обиды. То, что Вы вчера сделали для Карла… Мы бы хотели Вас отблагодарить, поэтому я здесь. Вы живете здесь с семьей? — Лори окинула быстрым взглядом помещение за спиной Диксона.

— С братом.

— Замечательно. Тогда я приглашаю Вас с братом к нам на ужин, — торжественно объявила Лори.

— Я даже не знаю…

— Позвольте нам начать всё с начала. Ужин в эту субботу, часов в восемь вечера, Вам будет удобно?

— Ещё как удобно, — из неоткуда к разговору подключился старший брат, на что Дэрил тяжело вздохнул.

— Тогда до встречи, увидимся в субботу, — с этими словами женщина ушла.

— И какого хрена, Мерл?

— Ты думаешь, я пропущу халявный ужин и не послушаю великолепную историю о том, какой мой брат самоотверженный альтруист? — Мерл рассмеялся. — Нам давно пора прощупать эту семейку, как говорится: держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе, — он похлопал младшего по плечу.

«Отлично, просто отлично», — подумал про себя Дэрил, предвкушая самый неловкий ужин, на котором ему следовало побывать.

*WholeFoods | Холфудс — магазин органических продуктов высокой категории в США

**Coffee To Go — формат кофейни на колесах, предлагающий кофе «с собой».

***PSP — Sony Playstation Portable, ультрасовременная портативная приставка, обладающая мощностью и производительностью Playstation 2, и при этом свободно умещающаяся в кармане.


	7. Глава VI

«Какого хрена?» — этот вопрос настолько часто возникал в голове, что ответ на него уже перестал интересовать. Дэрил стоял посреди своей комнаты, пытаясь сообразить, как так получилось, что они с братом самостоятельно лезут в логово к волкам. Рассчитывать на то, что он наденет пиджак, которого у него и нет, было изначально бесполезно, но он действительно думал над тем, что ему надеть в этот субботний вечер. Неужели младший Диксон хотел произвести впечатление на новых соседей? Самому было смешно думать об этом, но искать искренний ответ на этот вопрос не хотелось. Мужчине не нравилось, когда что-то в жизни было непонятно и не следовало чёткой инструкции. И если для других это было нормально, то он действительно нервничал в моменты, когда не мог понять себя или же контролировать ситуацию.

Дэрил спустился вниз, стараясь отогнать опасения насчёт ужина, и заметил брата, который как ни в чём не бывало листал журнал. Хотел бы он сейчас быть на его месте. 

— Посмотрите, как мы вырядились, — Мерл присвистнул, акцентируя внимание на рубашке, которую младший нечасто носил в обычной жизни.

— Ты так и пойдёшь? — спросил Дэрил.

— Прости, забыл забрать смокинг из химчистки.

Часы пробили уже восьмой час, и братья выдвинулись к соседнему дому. 

— Хэй, а вот и наши гости, — женщина, как обычно, была очень мила, пропуская соседей в дом.

— Мерл, — представился старший из братьев, — а с моим братом вы уже знакомы.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, я Лори, проходите, ужин уже почти готов.

Дэрил огляделся вокруг. Как он и думал, Граймсы жили очень даже неплохо и, судя по предметам интерьера, могли позволить себе клининг и прочие излишки, которыми любят грешить семьи, переползшие отметку среднего класса. Это всегда смешило Диксонов, по их мнению было глупым, сидя по уши в кредитах, иметь винный погреб и обменивать ежегодно тачку по Traid-in'у. Такое скорее делалось на показ окружающим, нежели было действительной необходимостью. Без особых навыков ищейки можно было заметить антикварные статуэтки на комодах, дизайнерские светильники и картины, которые стоили не меньше двухсот пятидесяти баксов за панно. Братья были слишком неуместными для подобной обстановки, тем более для таких вот соседских посиделок, но отказаться от хороших отношений с копом они не могли.

— Да ладно? И как тебе удалось ноги унести? — Рик с интересом смотрел на Мерла, который травил байку про встречу с живым волком.

За столом словно была живая иллюстрация «Преступления и Наказания».

Мерл поднял руку вверх, демонстрируя отсутствие двух фаланг на безымянном пальце и все, сидевшие за столом, ахнули. Кроме Дэрила, естественно. 

— Ну, а ты, Рик? Не разочаровался ещё в нашей системе? — задал вопрос Мерл.

— На самом деле, я хотел стать полицейским ещё будучи вот таким, — мужчина указал на сына, — поэтому у меня не было других вариантов, кроме как беспрекословно ей подчиниться.

— Уважаю, приятель, благодаря таким, как ты, можно спокойно ходить по улицам.

Все это время Карл был тихим, собственно, как и Дэрил, но это было вполне «в их стиле», никто не обращал особого внимания. Они молча переглядывались, но если по лицу Диксона можно было прочесть то, что он был лишним здесь, то Карл получал удовольствие от лицезрения мужчины за столом его дома. Он не мог не отметить его серьёзный прикид, синяя рубашка ему на удивление очень даже шла, оттеняя цвет голубых глаз. Он улыбался, глядя на то, как неуклюже мужчина ел пасту, пользуясь одной вилкой, от чего весь соус перекочевал с тарелки на лицо. Дэрил это заметил и бросил взгляд из категории «Ну что?», а подросток быстро потёр с правой стороны рта, указывая на место, которое тот пропустил.

Мерл продолжал трещать. Благодаря его длинному языку все узнали, что братья получили дом от покойной бабушки и будучи маленькими детьми провели тут несколько лет. Бабушка была единственной из всех Диксонов, которой было не наплевать на парочку сорванцов. Именно с ней они познали обычные радости детской жизни, получая подарки на рождество, а по воскресеньям уплетая свежую выпечку. Невестку она свою не жаловала, да и с сыном отношения были холодные, поэтому всю свою любовь она проецировала на внуков, защищая их от нападок отца. Пока они жили в этом доме, им не приходилось слоняться в поисках еды и жилья, постоянно переезжая с отцом. Он просто уходил на неопределенный срок, а когда ему снова требовались деньги, он возвращался и, угрожая забрать детей и уехать, требовал от матери очередную сумму, которую спускал на наркотики. Никто никогда и не задумывался над тем, какое горе переживает пожилая женщина, глядя на то, как разрушает себя её единственный сын. Но она держалась, как могла. Так мальчикам удалось просуществовать несколько лет, прежде чем ситуация начала ухудшаться. Отец влез в карточные долги и начал выносить из родительского дома вещи на продажу. Женщина по-началу делала вид, что всё нормально, позволяя продавать вещи покойного мужа, но в какой-то момент её терпению пришёл конец. Она без его ведома обратилась в органы опеки, чтобы оставить за собой право воспитывать внуков. Они пригласили непутевого отца на собеседование, шло разбирательство несколько месяцев, но дуракам часто везёт и уже через какое-то время он скрылся в неизвестном направлении на своём пикапе вместе с сыновьями, оставив в Атланте поседевшую мать, и больше никогда не выходил с ней на связь. 

Будучи детьми они мечтали вернуться к бабушке, но когда выросли, идея навестить старушку уже никого не посетила. Слишком уж много стало других проблем. 

— Я очень рада, что наш прошлый конфликт исчерпан, — Лори обратила внимание на Дэрила. 

— Всё в порядке, я тогда тоже погорячился.

— И у вас были на то причины, правда ведь, Карл? — женщина бросила взгляд на своего сына, ожидая от того реакции, мальчик кивнул. — А что тогда всё-таки произошло? Карл сказал, что пробрался к вам без спроса и трогал ваши вещи, я даже не думала, что он способен на такое.

После прозвучавшего вопроса, Дэрил и Карл быстро переглянулись, ведь они не обговаривали это. Диксон тихо выдохнул и провел ладонью по своим волосам. 

— Ну, просто, — неловкая пауза, мужчина понятия не имел, что сказать, пока все четыре пары глаз уставились на него.

— Простите, что я тогда залез на Ваш байк, мистер Диксон, — вмешался Карл.

— Забыли, — неловко ответил тот.

— Как ты посмел залезть на чужую территорию? Как ты вообще туда попал? — Рик выжидающе смотрел на сына. 

— Я оставил его у дороги, сам виноват, — поспешил остудить разговор Дэрил.

Врать синхронно было чертовски сложно.

— Мне было так скучно дома, а байк Дэр... мистера Диксона такой крутой.

— Ага, я увидел его в окно и хотел припугнуть, — мужчина продолжал рассказывать вымышленную историю.

— О, ещё как, я так испугался, — Карл выпучил глаза и закивал, подтверждая его слова.

— Я не ожидала от тебя такого, чужое имущество, подумать только. Тем более, байк — это не игрушки. Что было бы, если бы ты что-нибудь сломал? — мать никак не унималась, продолжая ставить сына в неловкое положение.

— Да, я понимаю, мне стыдно и я уже извинился, ма.

— Я тогда весь день была дома, и когда ты только успел?

Теперь настала очень подростка затягивать неловкую паузу, не зная, что ответить.

— О, поверьте, я в его возрасте ещё и не такое проворачивал, — теперь уже Дэрил закивал в подтверждение своих слов.

— Байк реально классный, вот бы мне такой, — протараторил Карл.

— Так, стоп, никакого байка, пока ты живёшь в этом доме, — отец пригрозил вилкой, чётко показывая свою позицию в отношении данного вида транспорта.

— А потом можно?

— Нет, — кратко ответил Рик.

— Что? Но почему? — Карл на самом деле радовался, что ему удалось сменить тему.

— Это небезопасно, — Лори неловко глянула на Дэрила, как бы взглядом извиняясь.

— Но мистер Диксо…

— Мистер Диксон взрослый человек, тема закрыта, — подытожил глава семейства.

Когда первая бутылка вина подошла к концу, все расслабились и продолжали вести ленивые беседы. Наверное, Дэрил был единственным, кто продолжал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он смотрел на то, как капли стекают по бокалу и внезапно дёрнулся, ощутив что-то, что касалось его ног. Оглядевшись по сторонам и поняв, что никто не заметил его неловкого резкого движения, он заглянул под скатерть и увидел ногу. Карл. Подняв взгляд наверх, он увидел лучезарную улыбку паренька, но в глазах того было что-то ещё. Какая-то дьявольщинка, застилавшая его светлые глаза. Ему, к сожалению, уже было знакомо это выражение. В такие моменты Граймс мало смахивал на невинного ребёнка, видимо, из-за тёмных мыслей, которые царили в его голове.

Дэрил бы мог сказать ему прекратить или пнуть ногу, но в присутствии свидетелей он слишком рисковал, поэтому продолжал сидеть с каменным выражением лица и пилить взглядом мальчишку в надежде, что он перестанет. Ну, или, как минимум, сжалится над ним и оставит в покое. Но подросток не унимался, скользя ногой до колена и спускаясь по икре обратно. 

Родители рассказывали о травме сына и о том, что это просто вопиющий случай неудачи, сломать на ровном месте кость в двух местах. 

— Ну, что, малой, готов поспорить, ты даже рад, что прогуляешь школу, — Мерл засмеялся и подмигнул парнишке, не догадываясь о том, что с ним произошло. 

Карл никак не отреагировал.

— Он у нас не сильно разговорчивый, сами понимаете, подростки, — разбавила неловкую тишину Лори.

«Неразговорчивый, как же» — подумал про себя Диксон младший и усмехнулся. 

— Да я понимаю, вон, Ди вроде как уже давно не подросток, а до сих пор как воды в рот набрал, — Дэрил пихнул в плечо старшего брата.

Карл тем временем осмелел и принялся вести ногой выше по бедру, на что младший Диксон медленно покачал головой. Подросток отвлёкся от наблюдения за выражением лица мужчины, переводя взгляд на еду и родителей, и, в общем, вёл себя абсолютно непринужденно. Его актёрской игре можно было только позавидовать. Он был довольно сообразительным, нельзя было его недооценивать: только когда сидящие за столом вели активную дискуссию, он начинал действовать. И хоть одна нога его была в гипсе, это не мешало ему неплохо орудовать второй. Дэрил пытался отодвинуться, увернуться, но больше всего пытался просто не привлекать внимания. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Диксон? — Дэрил испуганно повернул голову в сторону вопроса, попрощавшись с жизнью, но поняв, что он предназначался его более разговорчивому брату, перевёл затравленный взгляд на мальчишку. Тот делал вид, что ковыряется в тарелке с десертом, но нога его уже касалась паха мужчины, от чего у того брови поползли вверх. Он даже и подумать не мог, что всё может настолько далеко зайти. Почему ему приспичило сейчас снова его изводить? Хрен пойми этого мальчишку, а ведь за последние недели Дэрил даже перестал считать его психом. 

Он всё ещё надеялся, что шутка не затянется, но, кажется, Карл не собирался отступать. Когда нога откровенно начала тереться об ширинку, Дэрилу стало жарко. Он тихо прокашлялся, делая большой глоток вина, и заметил тихую усмешку мальчишки. Именно этот момент маленький тиран выбрал для того, чтобы надавить на его пах, отчего мужчина чуть не подавился. К сожалению, Диксон не мог контролировать своё тело и поэтому смиренно зажмурил глаза, когда ощутил возбуждение в штанах. Дэрил сжал в руке десертную ложку, бросая на мальчика последний, умоляющий отступить, взгляд, но тот даже не смотрел на него, аппетитно поедая яблочный пирог, который, наверное, был очень вкусным. Мужчина опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, где был такой же пирог, на который ему было сейчас, мягко говоря, наплевать. Больно прикусив губу, он сглотнул, пытаясь охладить себя. Подросток продолжал движения ногой, и Диксон едва ли сдерживался, уже совершенно не вникая в то, что так бурно обсуждают остальные. Все его чувства были сосредоточены между ног. 

Дэрил нервно выпрямился, а Карл не отступал, лишь иногда бросал на мужчину быстрые взгляды, в то время как тот прожигал его взглядом. Мальчишка принялся облизывать свою ложку, пачкая губы во взбитых сливках, которые щедро навалил себе в тарелку, и Диксон отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он хотел кончить, как же он, чёрт возьми, сейчас этого хотел. Настолько, что несколько раз несдержанно толкнулся бёдрами навстречу.

— Сынок, положить тебе ещё пирога? — голос матери отвлёк подростка. 

— Конечно, ма, спасибо, — слишком бодро ответил мальчик.

— А вы почему не едите пирог? Не понравился? — Лори обратилась к Дэрилу и все, сидевшие за столом, обратили своё внимание в его сторону. Карлу нравилась эта игра, он довольно улыбнулся, теперь и он мог сверлить его взглядом, ожидая, как тот выкрутится. 

— Да я что-то так объелся, — он нервно улыбнулся, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, но голос предательски переходил чуть ли не на фальцет, — что пирог уже не влезет.

— Ну ты даешь, Ди, — удивился Мерл, — ест, словно слон, хрен прокормишь, а в гостях стесняется!

С непринуждённым видом Карл убрал ногу, обратно обувая кроссовок, получая вслед самый что ни на есть недоумённый взгляд. Стояк Диксона ныл, требуя внимания, и как бы это низко не звучало, сейчас он был согласен на всё, что угодно.

С одной стороны этот маленький дьявол успокоился и проблема почти решена, если не считать стояк посреди ужина у соседей, чей сын его домогается. Абсурдная ситуация, не правда ли? И сейчас Дэрил понятия не имеет, как из неё выйти. Имеет ли смысл надеяться что всё рассосётся само собой? Нужно было как-то решать проблему, кончать в штаны из-за какого-то школьника ему не особо льстило, поэтому мужчина старался максимально расслабиться и не обращать внимание на ноющую плоть в штанах, постепенно вслушиваясь в разговор за столом. Ему даже удалось вставить пару слов, но меньше, чем через минуту он понял, что легче ему от этого не становится. Резкая волна злобы накрыла его и он пнул мальчика по здоровой ноге. Карл вопросительно на него взглянул, доедая последний кусок пирога. Когда Лори ушла на кухню, а Рик пошёл показывать Мерлу ружьё, Дэрил воспользовался моментом.

— Где ванная? — сквозь зубы процедил мужчина, на что подросток показал направление и еле сдержал смешок. 

Диксон проскочил в ванную и принялся дрожащими руками расстёгивать штаны, чуть ли не срывая пуговицу. Вытащив влажный от собственной смазки член, мужчина принялся избавляться от проблемы, закусив до боли губу, чтобы не издать лишнего звука.

Дрочить в доме соседей, просто отлично.

Он старался не думать о Карле. Правда старался. Но образ мальчика то и дело всплывал в его голове, а через минуту он услышал тихое топтание под дверью ванной комнаты и замер.

— Мистер Диксон, у Вас всё в порядке? — проворковал довольный голос. — Может, Вам нужна моя помощь? — тише добавил подросток. 

Похоже, что Рик, Лори и Мерл перекочевали в гостиную, потому что теперь их голоса было слышно отдалённо, да и будь они поблизости, мальчик бы не решился на такие разговоры. 

Диксон тихо выругался, проклиная засранца всеми словами, которые знал.

— Хочешь кончить, Дэрил? — тон, с которым мальчик это сказал, показался мужчине слишком взрослым. И то, как Карл произнёс его имя. Да, несомненно он хотел кончить. — Я ведь могу помочь. 

— Ты сюда не войдёшь.

— А мне и не нужно для этого к тебе прикасаться, Диксон, — Дэрил покрылся десятым слоем пота.

— Не нужно, Карл, просто уйди, пожалуйста, — он чуть ли не скулил, а Граймс уже приступил к «помощи».

— Мне нравится чувствовать твой… Член, — мальчик говорил почти шёпотом, но Дэрил хорошо мог слышать его через дверь, — он был таким твёрдым, и сейчас твой член наверняка такой же твёрдый и влажный, я хочу тебе отсосать , — Диксон продолжал трогать себя, терзая губы и прислушиваясь к грязным фразам подростка, которые, как бы стыдно не было признавать, убыстряли процесс, — а потом я бы позволил тебе трахнуть меня. Ты бы хотел этого, ммм? Нагнуть меня, я бы так громко стонал под тобой, пока ты трахаешь меня. О, Дэрил, я бы принял тебя всего, — подросток не унимался, также, как и мужчина по ту сторону двери, жадно вслушиваясь в возбуждающие, пошлые фразы, которые слетали с не таких уж невинных губ. В такой ситуации Диксон не мог думать о чём-то другом, да и не хотел. Потом он несомненно пожалеет, что позволил Карлу в очередной раз так играться с ним. — Давай, Дэрил, ну же, Дэрил, кончи, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. 

Мужчина кончает. Немного очнувшись, он вытер все последствия позора и, спустив воду в туалете, принялся приводить себя в порядок. Пока умывался, он чувствовал, как горит от стыда его лицо. Выйдя из ванной, он и правда застал всех в гостиной, Карл, как ни в чем не бывало, тыкался в телефоне, сидя напротив своего отца, а Мерл, видимо, ждал, когда он выйдет. 

— Я думал, тебя засосало. 

— Нам пора домой, — Дэрил кивнул в сторону прихожей.

— Уже уходите? — Лори поднялась с дивана.

— Да, большое спасибо за ужин, всё было очень вкусно. 

— Мы рады, что вам понравилось, — Рик встал вслед за женой и приобнял её за талию, — ещё увидимся, вроде как не на другом конце штата живём. 

Все рассмеялись, и на этой ноте Диксоны пошли к себе.

***

 

Когда дверь дома закрылась, Мерл повернулся к брату и скрестил руки на груди.

— А теперь выкладывай, что на самом деле произошло. 

— Ты о чём? 

— О тебе и пиздюке. 

Дэрил ощутил, как покрывается потом.

— В смысле, идиот, я же рассказал.

— Я прекрасно знаю, когда ты врёшь, братец. 

И он правда знал. 

— Да этот маленький пакостник просто меня изводил пару месяцев назад, я ему наподдал неслабо, потом загладил вину и щас всё пучком, — младший Диксон принялся оправдываться, активно жестикулируя.

— Ты уверен, что всё пучком? Вы весь вечер глаз друг с друга не сводили. 

— Да, абсолютно, проблемы нет, — Дэрил матерился в мыслях, проклиная самого себя за то, что брат заметил.

Мерл долго раздумывал верить в это или нет, но потом просто подошёл к брату и пригрозил пальцем.

— Смотри, Ди. Не забывай, что он сынок шерифа. Не встревай в неприятности. 

— Знаю. 

***

 

К дому Граймсов подъехал красный Ford Fusion. Хоть Карл и сломал ногу, это не избавляло его от учёбы и прочих обязанностей. Отсидевшись неделю дома на обезболивающих, сейчас он был вполне дееспособен для учёбы и приема у психолога. Раньше он ездил к ней домой, сейчас же она согласилась провести несколько сеансов у них.

Единственный психолог, с которым Карл нормально работал, была забавная чернокожая женщина слегка за пятьдесят, которая не сидела с отмороженным лицом весь сеанс, пытаясь развести ребёнка на откровения, а с легкостью могла посмеяться и рассказать пару забавных историй из жизни. А главное, она не спешила быстрее убрать его дело на полку к остальным успешно закрытым.

Сразу после произошедшего, органы опеки приставили государственного специалиста, но с ним дело сразу не пошло, и им пришлось сменить ещё двух прежде чем они затянули пояса потуже и смогли позволить себе рекомендованного частного врача. Карл ездил к ней на протяжении нескольких месяцев, после чего он убедил родителей в том, что ему нужно справиться с этим самому. Но затем прошло много времени, а легче сыну не становилось, вот они и решили, что возобновят терапию, хочет того Карл или нет.

— Добрый день, миссис Граймс, — женщина улыбнулась, когда дверь дома открыли, — давно мы с Вами не виделись. 

— Это уж точно, Дебора. Не знаю, может это, в каком-то смысле, комплимент для Ваших клиентов, — усмехнулась Лори. — Располагайтесь, я позову Карла, — с этими словами она пошла в кабинет на первом этаже, где сейчас временно расположился сын из-за гипса. Он доковылял до гостиной на костылях и улыбнулся психологу, нервничая перед сеансом. На это были причины, так как он успел за это время натворить много глупостей, которые бы ей не понравились. 

— Карл, милый, где тебе будет комфортнее поговорить? Мы можем расположиться в твоей комнате или же в любой другой комнате в доме.

— Моя комната наверху, а я все еще не могу наступать на ногу.

— Понимаю, может столовая или гостиная? Это достаточно нейтральные территории.

Карл кинул взгляд на мать.

— Кажется, мне как раз нужно поработать в саду, — Лори засуетилась и сделала вид, что действительно занята.

— В гостиной, — выбрал мальчик.

Карл разместился на диване, в то время как женщина села в кресло, доставая из портфеля блокнот, пару папок и футляр с ручкой, которая явно была не из дешёвых. 

— Итак, Карл, как твои дела?

Беседа началась по всем канонам растопки льда, и уже через минут десять мальчик расслабился, рассказывая о том, что произошло за последнее время, умалчивая об одной детали ростом под метр восемьдесят. 

— Ты выглядишь счастливым, Карл. Я очень рада видеть тебя таким. Как ты провёл это лето, выходил куда-нибудь погулять?

— Ну... Да. 

— Гулял один? — она заметила, как подросток занервничал.

— Не-а, — он залился краской.

— Мне можно продолжать отгадывать или хочешь рассказать мне сам? — она не собиралась давить, но не попробовать узнать подробнее было бы упущением.

— Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом, — Карл ковырял пальцем в джинсах. 

— Хорошо, Карл, можешь рассказать потом, если захочешь. 

— Мгм, — промычал Граймс. 

Сделав себе пару пометок, она рассматривала его смущённое лицо и решила перевести тему. 

— Что нового ты узнал этим летом? 

Он начал жаловаться на то, какое лето выдалось жаркое и на то, что хотя ему и не приходится ходить в школу, любить учиться от этого он больше не стал. Размышлял вслух об арбалетах, оружии, переездах, больницах. Он понимал, почему он рассказывает всё это, просто он хотел выглядеть нормальным, чтобы быстрее избавиться от вынужденных терапий, да и на то, чтобы придумывать истории у него не было ни сил, ни фантазии. В заключение, она провела ему тест на выявление формы девиации, всё-таки, когда ребёнок большое количество времени проводит в четырёх стенах, депрессивные мысли могут взять верх. То, как вёл себя Карл, как разговаривал, как отвечал на вопросы, убедили женщину в том, что его жизнь возвращается к статусу «норма». Это не могло не радовать, был виден прогресс на лицо, а это значит, что всё идёт в верном направлении.

Попрощавшись с Карлом и его родителями до следующего сеанса, Дебора накинула плащ и вышла на крыльцо. Рик с Лори вышли следом.

— Спасибо, что согласились провести сеанс у нас, — поблагодарил её Рик. 

— Как он? — спросила Лори, уже не в силах сдерживать интерес. Как бы они не пытались, сын не делился с ними большим объёмом информации о своем самочувствии, поэтому, возобновляя сеансы у психолога, они в первую очередь хотели убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Женщина взглянула на женатую пару и добродушно улыбнулась.

— Не переживайте, то, что я сегодня увидела, даёт нам большие надежды. Да, он может быть временами холоден, но не стоит забывать, что сейчас у мальчика переходный возраст. Ему намного лучше. 

— Лучше? — осторожно переспросила мать подростка.

— Да, — уверенно подтвердила женщина, — он однозначно продвинулся вперёд и отпускает прошлый опыт. Он не отталкивает от себя те вещи, которые позволяют ему радоваться жизни. Уверяю вас, его будущему ничего не угрожает. 

Родители ещё раз поблагодарили её за хорошие новости.

Зайдя в дом, Лори не смогла сдержать эмоции и крепко обняла мужа.

— О боже, Рик, — она счастливо улыбнулась сквозь выступившие слёзы, — ты слышал, слышал?

Рик закивал, целуя жену в лоб.

— Наш мальчик, — она прижалась к его груди, благодаря всех богов. Им двоим пришлось пройти через многое. Четыре года назад у Лори случился выкидыш, после которого их брак затрещал по швам и она нашла успокоение в руках его лучшего друга. Сложно поверить, но, несмотря на всё это, проблемы сына сблизили их. В какой-то момент они просто расставили приоритеты и перестали зацикливаться на собственных интересах. 

***

 

— Карл, дорогой, вставай, — послышался голос матери за дверью.

— Ммм...Сейчас, — мальчик сонно заворочался, выбираясь из-под тёплого одеяла.

— Скоро придёт мистер Хатчинсон. Я приготовила твои любимые панкейки, — Карл заметил, что голос матери звучал сегодня намного бодрее обычного. Оно и слава богу. Утро только наступило, а ему уже хотелось наступления вечера. Он невероятно соскучился по Дэрилу, ему необходимо было его увидеть. Мальчишка подхватил костыли около кровати и отправился завтракать. За столом его уже ждали родители, а аппетитный запах любимой еды заставил облизнуться. 

— Доброе утро, — Рик кивнул сыну, отвлекаясь от прочтения свежей газеты.

— Доброе, пап, — мальчик сел за стол и сразу же полил свою порцию панкейков шоколадным соусом. 

— Карл, не так много, — Лори сделала сыну замечание, хотя не могла не заметить, что в последнее время к нему вернулся аппетит. 

— Очень вкусно, мам, — пробормотал Карл с набитым ртом. 

Лори расцветала на глазах. Как важно видеть ребёнка в хорошем настроении.

— Я рада, что тебе нравится, дорогой, — она отпила свой кофе, — мы тут с папой подумали, как смотришь на то, чтобы съездить отдохнуть за город, когда твоей ноге станет лучше? 

Карл лишь кивнул, не отвлекаясь от еды, что вызвало радостное удивление родителей.

— И куда ты так торопишься, — Рик встал из-за стола, убирая чашку в   
раковину. — Пока, милая, спасибо за завтрак, — он чмокнул её в губы и потрепал сына по волосам перед тем, как уйти на работу. Лори вышла из столовой и Карл, воспользовавшись моментом, встал, опираясь на костыли, и начал складывать несколько панкейков в пакет.

— Карл? — Лори удивлённо взглянула на сына.

— Эм, это для Чарли, — быстро протараторил подросток и принялся уходить с кухни, пока мама не успела ему что-нибудь ответить. 

— Чарли, ко мне, — Карл окликнул четвероногого друга и отправился на прогулку. Прогуливаясь по заднему двору, он следил за тем, чтобы мать не высматривала его в окно и не увидела, как он пролезет на соседний двор. Убедившись, что мать ушла из поля зрения, мальчик пробрался на чужую территорию. С загипсованной ногой делать это было намного сложнее. Он встал под знакомыми окнами и принялся кидать в него мелкие камни. Граймс был уверен, что братья спят, так как машина и байк стояли во дворе, а на часах всё ещё было раннее утро, поэтому не особо боялся нарваться на внимание старшего Диксона.

— Карл? — сонный Дэрил показался в окне через какое-то время.

— Привет, — подросток пытался говорить как можно тише.

— Что-то случилось? — мужчина почесал затылок.

— Я принёс тебе панкейки, — Карл потряс в руках маленький пакет.

— Чё? 

— Панкейки.

— И зачем они мне?

— Чтобы кушать, Дэрил. Спускай сюда свою задницу. 

Парень протянул пакет мужчине.

— Спасибо, типа, — всё ещё заспанный Диксон уже стоял на заднем крыльце.

— Прости, что разбудил, просто хотел тебя увидеть, — подросток протянул руку к лицу мужчины, но тот дёрнулся.

— Нас могут видеть.

Дэрил принялся уплетать блинчики и он мог поклясться, что ещё никогда не ел таких вкусных панкейков. 

***

 

— Острова Океании находятся между умеренными широтами... — Карл обхватил губами ручку, его лицо было сосредоточенно, пока он вслушивался в монотонный голос учителя по географии. Мальчишка правда очень старался слушать, но мысли были забиты грубоватым соседом.

— Океания делится на три географических региона, — педагог взглянул на Граймса, — Карл? — пожилой мужчина слегка прокашлялся, стараясь привлечь внимание подростка, но тот продолжал мусолить ручку, уставившись в одну точку,   
— Карл, - предпринял он вторую попытку, на этот раз сказав погромче. Мальчик вздрогнул.

— А?

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Да, слушаю, — откладывая ручку, кивнул подросток.

— Ну и что я только что сказал? 

Карл смущённо опустил взгляд в пол.

— Простите, я отойду попить?

Учитель тихо вздохнул.

— Только давай быстрее, занятие заканчивается через пятнадцать минут.

Карл довольно улыбнулся и поковылял к раковине, тут же выглядывая в окно. Он позволил себе попялиться на окно Дэрила пару минут, выискивая того глазами, прежде чем вернуться к уроку географии. 

Травма всё осложнила, Граймс видел соседа намного реже и это не могло его не расстраивать, так как месяц «договора» подходил к концу. На самом деле, он подошёл к концу ещё пару дней назад, но, кажется, мужчина просто не отсчитывал дни. В отличие от подростка, который переживал, что ему могут сказать «finita la commedia» и больше никогда не подпустить к себе. Но мужчина на удивление был спокоен и пропускал в свой привычный распорядок дня внезапные появления соседского мальчишки. В дом Диксона было уже не вскарабкаться, зато можно было настигнуть его в гараже или на улице, когда тот возвращался домой. Хотя туда Карлу тоже не удавалось уходить надолго, так как мама большую часть времени была дома, чтобы ухаживать за сыном. 

Дни тянулись долго, но наконец наступил тот день, когда злополучный гипс сняли. И хотя Карл еще не мог полноценно наступать на ногу, он был несказанно этому рад. Подросток ждал, когда Диксоны вернутся, находясь со своей стороны забора. Мерл зашёл в дом первый, а его брат остался, чтобы припарковать автомобиль в гараже.

— Привет, — Карл, прихрамывая, подошёл к открытому гаражу.

— Привет, — мужчина кинул быстрый взгляд и продолжил вытаскивать вещи из багажника. 

— Как видишь гипс сняли, поэтому, — он помедлил, — поэтому мы наконец можем поехать куда-нибудь, чтобы ты научил меня стрелять из арбалета.

— Карл, мы оба знаем, что месяц закончился. 

Кошмар стал явью.

— Но это не считается, я столько недель валялся дома, как мешок с картошкой.

— И несмотря на это, я почти каждый день видел твою рожу, — мужчина усмехнулся.

Карл поджал губы, не решаясь сказать вслух то, что он скучает по нему. Как бы смешно это не звучало, сказать что-то пошлое у него получалось легко, но говорить подобные вещи ему было страшно. Страшно от того, что Диксон в очередной раз выкинет эти слова на землю, затушит об них сигарету и притопчет ногой. 

Мужчина вздохнул. Он уже настолько привык ко всей этой абсурдной ситуации, что она уже переставала казаться таковой. Даже инцидент в доме Граймсов не особо терзал его совесть.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Дэрил потёр глаз.

— Предлагаю всё сделать справедливо. Дополнительные недели в обмен на те, которые я потерял из-за того, что выпал из твоего окна, — подросток специально выделил последнее слово.

— Ладно, валяй, — спокойно ответил мужчина.

— Вот так просто? — недоверчиво покосился Карл, на что Диксон лишь пожал плечами. 

***  
Вот это было правда странно.

***

 

Карл не особо нервничал. Ему не привыкать лгать родителям.

— Маа, — мальчик зашёл на кухню.

— Да, милый? Будешь сок?

— А, спасибо, — витая где-то в своих мыслях ответил Карл. Он не особо хотел пить, но нужно было максимально расположить к себе маму, так как он собирался уехать загород и не был уверен точно, во сколько вернётся. А выжидать, пока мама уйдёт на пару часов, было слишком рискованно.

Лори улыбнулась, протягивая стакан свежевыжатого сока.

— Ты что-то хотел, дорогой?

— Да, мам, я после обеда прогуляюсь.

— Прогуляешься? — голос Лори звучал удивлённо.

— Ога.

— Ты имеешь ввиду с Чарли? 

— Не-а, с Питом.

— С Питом? — теперь, Лори была удивлена ещё больше, даже перестала нарезать топинамбур, который Карл не мог терпеть. Она настаивала на его употреблении, так как там «много полезных витаминов», но, по мнению мужчин в доме, на вкус он был просто отвратителен.

— Да, я бы хотел с ним погулять, но если ты против.

— Нет-нет! — мама будто бы вышла из оцепенения, вспоминая слова психолога о том, что он идёт на поправку. Разве это не здорово, что он вновь возвращается к нормальной жизни? Лори постаралась сделать непринуждённый вид, чтобы не смутить подростка,   
— Конечно, иди дорогой, только обязательно звони, чтобы я не переживала, — мама заботливо улыбнулась, и Карл вернул ей счастливую улыбку.

Мальчишка изо всех сил старался держать арбалет ровно, но тяжёлое оружие тянуло его руки вниз, пальцы дрожали, но он не хотел облажаться перед Дэрилом. Спустя ещё пару попыток он сдался, так как у него ничего не получалось. А когда у него что-то не получается, он начинает нервничать, как бы не старался не психовать. Карл зажмурился на несколько секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Осеннее солнце безжалостно атаковало своими лучами, и по спине Граймса стекали капли пота. Ему было жарко. Он почувствовал, что Диксон подошёл к нему сзади.

— Ты не так держишь, — голос мужчины спокойный и казалось, что он совсем не злится из-за того, что они торчат здесь битый час, а Карл так и ни разу не попал даже близко к мишени. Дэрил крепко обхватил руки мальчика, направляя в правильное положение. 

— Вот так, напряги руки сильнее и сосредоточься, — Граймс поднял свою голову, мужчина стоял так близко к нему и сердце в груди мальчика забилось быстрее. Он чувствовал тепло его тела, его запах, он рассматривал лицо Диксона, пока тот сосредоточено объяснял, как лучше расставить пальцы, но Карл и думать забыл об арбалете. Следующее, что он сделал - потянулся к мужчине, вытянул губы и, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться, подросток успел оставить смазанный поцелуй на нижней губе Дэрила. Тот же, в свою очередь, просто смотрел на мальчишку и молчал.

— Извини, — Карл наконец отпустил арбалет, который весил почти тонну.

— Граймс, что ты творишь, — вышел из оцепенения Диксон и покачал головой, — это был твой план? — он забрал арбалет из рук подростка. — Я-то думал, тебе правда интересно.

— Нет, — мальчишка затряс головой, — нет, Дэрил, мне правда интересно, правда!

— Ага, вижу.

— Ты мне нравишься, я ничего не могу с этим поделать, — мальчик опустил глаза на свои ботинки.

— Кажется, пора ехать домой. 

— Дэрил...

— Парень, ты ещё маленький, чтобы понимать такие вещи.

Подростка эти слова оскорбили. 

— Маленький для каких вещей? Таких, которые ты со мной делал? — он хотел уколоть больнее и у него это получилось. Лицо мужчины резко переменилось, Карл поджал губы, ему было жаль, что он напомнил о том, что Диксон не делал. 

— Мы же можем просто попробовать, просто... Дай мне шанс.

— Я и так слишком много тебе позволил, — Дэрил развёл руки в стороны. — Посмотри, посмотри что ты делаешь со мной. Чего ты думаешь этим добиться?

— Тебя! Тебя добиваюсь! — Карл сорвался. Мужчина заметил, как мальчик испугался собственных слов и лишь покачал головой, протягивая обратно арбалет. Он молча снова выстраивал грамотно его руки. Больше к этой теме они не возвращались.

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, и вечерняя стужа дала о себе знать, обдувая холодом. Они стали собираться домой. Карлу было холодно, но казалось, он не обращал на это особого внимания. Мальчик был удивительно тих последние часы.

Граймс вздрогнул, когда понял что Дэрил ему что-то говорит.

— А?

— Накинь, говорю, — мужчина протянул ему свою кофту.

— Зачем?

— Сейчас поедем и станет ещё холоднее, — Диксон принялся заводить свой байк.

Мальчик молча сделал то, что ему велели. Карла вернули домой довольно рано, Рик и Лори ещё не вернулись. Граймс зашёл домой и заметил, что на нём всё ещё была вещь Дэрила, он уже хотел было вернуться, чтобы отдать, но в какой-то момент передумал. Подросток упал на кровать, зарываясь в вещь поглубже и закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах мужчины. Через какое-то время в голову пришла идея, и он натянул кофту на подушку. Улыбаясь собственному изобретению, мальчонка крепко обнял его, утыкаясь лицом. Он представлял соседа рядом с собой и чувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло.

«Дэрил…» — прошептал он, обнимая подушку крепче.

***

 

— Ну, как твои дела, Карл?

Уже был четвёртый сеанс психотерапии, доктор Тейлор была довольна результатами, которых достиг её пациент. Он стал менее тревожным, более разговорчивым, а сегодня и вовсе сиял от счастья. 

— Всё хорошо.

— Ты сегодня и правда в особенно хорошем настроении. Поделишься, что тебя так радует? 

— Я еду сегодня ловить лягушек.

Он не соврал. Дэрил не поддержал идею охоты на что-то покрупнее, согласившись свозить подростка на болото. Жизнь за последнюю неделю вошла в привычное русло, Карл уже лучше наступал на пятку, поэтому снова делал домашнее задание у Диксона. Слава богу его брат был настолько безразличен к совместному времяпровождению, что не приходилось постоянно волноваться о том, что он может зайти без предупреждения. Как выяснилось, у Дэрила все довольно плохо с гуманитарными науками, как, в общем, и с остальными, поэтому Карл кормил его маминой выпечкой в обмен на то, что они вместе будут решать задачки по физике. Тот, кто первым догадается о решении — съедал большую половину. Осень у братьев выдалась довольно «пустая», если так можно выразиться, посему по вечерам Мерл пропадал в баре с новыми приятелями, а младший оставался дома, привычно предпочитая абстрагироваться от людей, если не было на то весомой необходимости. 

— Звучит здорово, мы с отцом в детстве тоже ловили лягушек в Аризоне. Ты снова общаешься с друзьями, это хороший результат. Твои родители говорят, ты видишься с ними почти каждый день. Это приятели со школы? 

— Ога, — как можно естественнее кивнул Карл.

— Я рада, что у тебя есть такие хорошие друзья. 

***

 

— Алло, добрый вечер, это Лори, Лори Граймс, мама Карла, — женщина ходила по кухне, не находя себе места, потому что телефон сына был выключен. — У Карла телефон не работает, хочу узнать, всё ли в порядке, — на том конце провода долго что-то говорили. — Он пошёл к Вам после обеда, — она нахмурила брови, — да, я в этом уверена, — она чуть не повысила от страха голос. — Пожалуйста, спросите, будьте добры, они с Питом хотели сегодня поиграть в видеоигры, — нервы уже были на пределе, но то, что она услышала, повергло её в настоящую панику.

Пит Сандерс, одноклассник её сына, с которым он проводил последние недели своё свободное время, не видел Карла больше года. 

Мальчик вернулся к восьми, одежда его была пропитана грязью, но выглядел он довольным. Зайдя в свою комнату, он обнаружил в ней отца и мать, которые сидели на кровати.

— Всем привет?

— Что с твоим телефоном? — в голосе слышались стальные нотки.

— А, он упал в болото, простите, мы с Питом пытались его достать, но не...

— Хватит вранья. Ни с каким Питом ты не виделся. Если хочешь, мы можем ещё раз ему позвонить.

Карл почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

— Мы с папой обзвонили все больницы, тебя ищут люди, где ты был?

Мысли сбились, ему нужно было срочно придумать что-нибудь. Про себя он хвалил всех богов за то, что Дэрил высадил его через пару улиц отсюда. 

— Я был, — давай же, мозг, думай, — с девушкой.

— С девушкой? — кажется, такого ответа никто не ожидал.

— Да, — Карл кивнул, убеждая себя самого в этом, — с Дианой. Мы познакомились по переписке.

— Почему мы о ней ничего не знаем? — после недолгой паузы, ушедшей на переваривание новой информации, в разговор вступил отец.

— Не знаю, может, потому что я не хотел, чтобы вы лезли в мою личную жизнь?

— Ну-ка, не ёрничай, чем это от тебя пахнет? — Лори включила общий свет, подходя ближе к сыну, — Что с твоей одеждой?

— Я же говорю, телефон упал в болото, я пытался его найти.

— Сейчас же в душ, одежду в стирку, завтра тебя ждет серьёзный разговор, — с этими словами родители покинули его комнату.

Выдох. Сердце колотилось так, будто он пробежал милю на скорость. Карл уже предвкушал, как завтра выслушает лекции о том, какой он бестолковый, но ему всё равно повезло. Пронесло. Как он и говорил, он умел врать. 

Как и ожидалось, с ним провели воспитательную беседу о вранье и о том, что он должен доверять родителям, о том, что он может им рассказывать такие вещи и они его поддержат, о том, что он должен быть благодарнее и т.д. Ему в ответ пришлось наплести про то, какая Диана замечательная и описать образ несуществующей пятнадцатилетней девушки, которая чуть ли не ходит в воскресную школу. Главное теперь всё это дерьмо запомнить, а ещё лучше записать, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций в будущем, назвав вымышленную подружку Даниэлой, например.

***

 

— Врать родителям нехорошо.

— Как будто Вы никогда не врали своим родителям.

— Я и не говорила, что этого не делала, но это же не означает, что это хорошо. Расскажешь мне о ней? — сегодня Дебора снова была у Граймсов, но так как Карл уже может ходить, то следующий сеанс должен будет проходить у неё. 

— О ком?

— О девушке, с которой ты общаешься. Родители попросили меня с тобой об этом поговорить. Они беспокоятся за тебя, ты же знаешь, — Дебора приспустила очки на нос.

Карл вздохнул, вранье накатывалось, как снежный ком, он уже и не знал, насколько далеко всё это зайдет. Почему-то ему так хотелось разбавить это чем-то искренним, чем-то настоящим, чтобы совсем не потерять себя.

— Мне кажется, я люблю её. 

— Какое громкое заявление! Почему ты уверен, что это любовь? 

— Потому что, — Карл вспомнил знакомое лицо, — когда я смотрю на неё, я просто счастлив, что она существует, понимаете? Только родителям не говорите.

— Договорились, — женщина кивнула.

— Но, знаете, я её не понимаю. Она бывает так холодна ко мне, что мне кажется, что мне этого недостаточно, но потом я просто посмотрю на неё и всё. Всё кажется таким... Правильным, — ему хотелось поделиться этим с кем-то, пусть даже в такой форме.

Дебора улыбнулась, что-то помечая в своем блокноте. Карл влюблён, и теперь она была спокойна за его будущее. Несмотря на то, как сильно иногда человек падает, именно любовь может быть тем самым исключением, ради которого человек захочет снова подняться с колен. Тем более, Карл был юн, а значит, у него всё только начинается. 

— Она… Не такая, как все девчонки.

— А какая она?

— Ну… — Карл задумался на несколько секунд, стараясь подобрать слова, — ей нравятся мотоциклы и она умеет ловить лягушек.

— Мотоциклы? Это немного небезопасно для юной леди, ты так не думаешь?

— Мне нравится. Мне все в ней нравится, — мальчик тихо вздохнул.

— Почему ты так вздыхаешь?

— Мне кажется, это чувство не совсем взаимно.

— Она тебе сама так сказала?

— Мы просто тусуемся вместе и всё. Не делаем ничего такого, что обычно делают люди, которые нравятся друг другу. Я не против, даже если мы просто сидим и ничего не делаем, но иногда, — подросток немного замялся, — мне хочется её обнять или взять за руку, понимаете?

— Ты думаешь, что ей это не понравится?

— Ага, типа того. 

— Ты не говорил с ней об этом?

— О чём?

— О своих чувствах.

— Оу, — хмыкнул подросток, — я не уверен, что она хочет об этом говорить.

— Я понимаю твои страхи, но ты должен попробовать быть с ней открытым, может быть, она тоже стесняется. 

— Вы так думаете?

— Я думаю, что каждый заслуживает услышать правду.

Граймс покачал головой.

— Мои слова для неё ничего не значат. 

— Но ведь она проводит с тобой много времени, зачем ей делать это, если ты ей не нравишься?

Карл ненадолго замолчал, не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос. Ему хотелось высказаться, снять этот груз со своих плеч, но в итоге он лишь ещё глубже зарылся в ложь, которая ему совершенно не нравилась. Парень загонял себя в тупик и сейчас чувствовал себя из-за этого очень утомленно. 

— Не рассказывайте об этом родителям.

— Я не обговариваю с ними детали, которыми ты делишься со мной. Иначе я бы потеряла твоё доверие. У меня так же есть этические принципы, и если сказанное не угрожает твоей жизни, то это не покинет пределы этой комнаты. А твои родители, они просто переживают за тебя, Карл, потому что очень любят тебя.

— Я понимаю, понимаю, — отмахнулся мальчик, — лишь хочу, чтобы это осталось моим секретом, — он уткнулся взглядом в свои ботинки.

— Значит, останется. Ты сказал, что тебе нравится проводить с ней время, чем вы обычно занимаетесь? — Дебора хотела собрать больше положительных впечатлений, а так как сейчас мальчишка был влюблён, нужно было черпать оттуда.

— Ну, знаете, ничем особенным. У нас и общих тем для разговора нет, у неё достаточно скверный характер, несмотря на то, что носит крылья на спине, — он усмехнулся, вспоминая, каким засранцем бывает Диксон, — как мне понравиться ей? — кажется, в нём заговорило отчаяние, но, может, человек, который разбирается в людях, сможет дать какой-нибудь дельный совет.

— Если ты не против, то я бы хотела называть её по имени. 

— Диана, — вроде правильно сказал, Диана.

— Красивое имя.

Карл задумался над именем Дэрила. Считал ли он это имя действительно красивым среди миллионов других? Нет. Хотел бы, чтобы его звали как-то иначе? Тоже нет. 

Последние двадцать минут сеанса они обсуждали темы, которые интересовали Карла, он пытался анализировать соседа, окутывая его в образ невинной школьницы, а Дебора рада была оказаться полезной и видеть действительную заинтересованность.

***

 

На улице лил дождь, вовсю оправдывая текущее время года. Скорее даже ливень, так как улицы за одно мгновение покрылись толстым слоем воды. Деборе пришлось раскрыть зонт, чтобы просто дойти до своей машины. Пока она искала ключи в сумке, параллельно пытаясь удержать хрупкую конструкцию зонта, чтобы не промокнуть, её окатило водой. Стерев с лица воду и шок, женщина крикнула вслед вредителю. Байкер в кожаной жилетке, на спине которой красовались два крыла, лишь поднял средний палец вверх, заворачивая в соседний двор. 

«...у нее достаточно скверный характер, не смотря на то, что носит крылья на спине, поэтому...» «...Ей нравятся мотоциклы...», — словно молния, пронеслось у Тейлор в голове.


	8. Глава VII

Утро началось с выбитой двери и насильственных действий против власти. Дэрила разбудил громкий стук в дверь, он спустился вниз и увидел, как брат, прислонившись спиной к стене, прикладывал палец к губам, прося сохранять тишину.

— Мерл Диксон, с Вами говорит офицер полиции Хеликс Миллоу, мы видели Ваш автомобиль снаружи, откройте дверь. 

Дэрил развёл руками в жесте «Какого хрена происходит?». По ту сторону двери копы что-то обсуждали и младший Диксон спустился, чтобы лучше расслышать их голоса. 

— ... начинаем насчёт три. Три, два, один, — сразу после того, как прозвучала последняя фраза, в дверь ударили чем-то очень тяжёлым. Видимо, решили её выбить без предупреждения. 

— Мерл Диксон, у нас есть ордер на обыск Вашего дома. Вы трижды проигнорировали просьбу офицера полиции открыть дверь и теперь мы вынуждены применить силу, — а, нет, всё-таки предупредили. 

— Идите нахер, свиньи, — крикнул старший брат. Удивительно, как ему удавалось до этого момента избегать изолятора с таким красноречием.

Очередной удар. Замок издал звук, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

— Придержи дверь, — приказал Мерл младшему и тот послушно прижался телом к двери. Старший Диксон тем временем пустился на утёк. Но через несколько секунд послышался вопль бегуна, которого, по всей видимости, настигли на заднем крыльце. 

Дальше всё произошло быстро: Мерлу зачитали его права и усадили на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Младшему Диксону задали ряд вопросов и попросили не покидать город, так как могут вызвать в участок. 

Судя по тому, что он успел понять, отпечатки его брата нашли на месте преступления и сейчас ему светит, как минимум, допрос. Откуда в базе были его отпечатки Дэрил не знал. Скорее, это все из-за того случая в 2002 году, когда он проходил подозреваемым по делу угона восьми машин. Но у полиции не хватило доказательств и после десяти суток содержания в «обезьяннике» его отпустили. 

Вообще, на деле Мерл не был таким уж и мерзавцем, вся эта показная агрессия и болтливость были своего рода панцирем, который нарастал много десятков лет и позволил ему пройти через все тяготы жизни. Нелегкое детство может вылиться в разные жизненные позиции и даже два человека из одной семьи могут пойти абсолютно разными путями. Дэрил, в свою очередь, стал более замкнутым. Хоть у него тоже проявлялись приступы агрессии, чаще всего он просто предпочитал быть незамеченным. 

— Эй, настало время булочек с корицей? — Карл, довольно улыбаясь, подошёл к заднему крыльцу соседнего дома, где поздним вечером сидел Дэрил. — Ты чего здесь сидишь один? 

Диксон поднял усталый взгляд на подростка и молча подвинулся. Мальчик сел рядом, вытаскивая горячую выпечку из бумажного пакета.

— Я разогрел их в электропечке, подумал, что ты должен почувствовать этот аромат, — Карл протянул одну булочку мужчине. 

Пахло действительно обалденно. Даже разогретая в электропечи выпечка несла в себе столько домашнего уюта, сколько было не найти ни в одной кулинарии. Диксон принялся жевать это ароматное чудо.

— Вкусно, правда? Мама просто богиня во всём, что касается кухни, хотя ты уже и сам в этом убедился за ужином, — Карл не спешил съедать свою порцию, просто любуясь тем, с каким удовольствием мужчина уминал десерт.

— Так чего ты сидишь тут? 

— Думаю.

— О чём? — подросток всё же хотел достучатся до сути. Выглядел он, мягко сказать, чем-то обеспокоенным.

— Мерла забрали в участок, думаю над тем, как его вытащить, — проглотив последний кусок ответил мужчина.

— А что он натворил? 

— Это неважно. 

— Да, брось, я уже давно догадался, что вы занимаетесь чем-то незаконным. 

— Хочешь сказать, я выгляжу как уголовник? Ну, спасибо, — мужчина усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Знаешь, ты вроде неглупый, — Карл пытался сформулировать свою мыль, — почему ты всегда ведешь себя, как осёл? Судя по всему, что я видел, ты классный, Дэрил. Ты добрый, честный, — он загибал пальцы на руках, — отзывчивый. Почему ты пытаешься быть кем-то другим?

— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — огрызнулся мужчина. 

— Так расскажи мне то, что я должен знать.

— Чего?

— Я бы хотел узнать тебя.

Дэрил усмехнулся, посмотрел недоверчиво на мальчишку и отмахнулся, покачав головой. Карл помолчал пару минут перед тем, как продолжить разговор. 

— Что насчёт твоих родителей? Какие они? 

— Их уже нет.

— Оу, мне жаль, прости, — подросток стыдливо опустил голову.

— Да всё нормально. Отец был тем ещё отморозком. Лупил нас с братом почём зря. Крепко сидел на наркотиках, однажды я провёл дня три в какой-то засраной квартире с чужими людьми, пока меня брат не забрал. Отец меня оставил в качестве залога за дозу и так и не вернулся. Мне было лет семь. А мать я не помню, умерла, когда мы ещё совсем маленькими были, — Дэрил закурил сигарету.

Немного помешкав, сомневаясь в правильности своих действий, Карл всё же положил руку мужчине на плечо. Он ждал чего угодно: что его руку смахнут или за этим последует колкое замечание, но Диксон продолжал сидеть, докуривая сигарету до самого фильтра и мальчику даже показалось, что он расслабился. 

***

 

— Ещё салат? — Лори обратилась к мужу, который наслаждался долгожданным ужином. Весь день он пробыл вне офиса, опечатывая место преступления и опрашивая соседей убитого в многоквартирном доме. Времени на нормальный перекус не было, поэтому пришлось перебиваться булочками с кофе.

— Да, спасибо, — Рик улыбнулся ей, протягивая тарелку для очередной порции. Карл смотрел на родителей и думал о том, что они выглядели вполне себе счастливыми. Ему бы хотелось верить, что так оно и есть, особенно после того, через что прошли их отношения.

— Карл, как твои дела? — Рик взглянул на сына.

— Отлично, пап,— Карл мимолетно улыбнулся, пытаясь затолкать в рот как можно больше еды, чтобы избежать подробного рассказа. 

— Бог дал тебе зубы, чтобы ты мог прожёвывать пищу, — сделала ему замечание мать. — И куда ты так торопишься?

— Много домашки, — с набитым ртом ответил мальчик.

— Проснулась любовь к учёбе? Так держать, — отец редко хвалил его вслух, не смотря на то, что большую часть жизни Карл все делал хорошо. Рик правда гордился им, но все просто это знали, в открытом проявлении своих отцовских чувств он не нуждался.

— Спасибо, мам, было очень вкусно, — мальчик встал из-за стола, убирая тарелку и кружку в посудомоечную машину.

— Карл, задержись на минуту, пожалуйста, — отец откинулся на спинке стула, привлекая внимание сына, — помнишь, мы говорили о том, чтобы выбраться всем вместе на выходных? Так вот, пока не наступили заморозки, нужно успеть это осуществить, — он перевёл взгляд с сына на жену. — В эти выходные не строй никаких планов.

— Ладно, — кивнул Карл.

— И мы подумали, что будет здорово, если ты позовешь Диану, — к разговору подключилась Лори.

— Что? — на самом деле он прекрасно расслышал, но верить в то, что он по уши влип, не хотелось. 

— Пригласи Диану в эти выходные, думаю, нам пора с ней познакомиться, — родители переглянулись и вновь обратили все внимание на Карла, у которого, кажется, в голове что-то переклинило.

— Ну, я не знаю… — голос подростка звучал совсем неуверенно. 

— Мы же не кусаемся, я обещаю, что не буду рассказывать ту историю с горшком.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но… 

— Дорогой, мы с папой просто рады за тебя и не хотим лезть в ваши отношения. Совместный пикник, не более, — Рик согласно кивнул, подтверждая слова женщины, — мы будем очень рады видеть её.

— Эм, ладно, я спрошу, но она на выходных часто уезжает к отцу в Лэйк Сити, — как тяжело врать на ходу, Карл занервничал, совершенно не готовый к такому повороту событий. 

— Ладно, надеюсь, она сможет перенести визит, раз часто туда ездит, — родители продолжили ужинать, как ни в чём не бывало, а у Карла весь оставшийся вечер сердце бешено стучало внутри. 

«Я в дерьме», — пронеслось в голове подростка. 

***

 

— Я в дерьме, — кажется, он сказал это вслух. Чёрт.

— Что, прости? — Дебора сидела в кресле напротив. Карл, видимо, слишком ушел в свои мысли и не заметил, как озвучил то, что не должен был. 

— Ничего, — быстро ответил мальчик.

— Ты только что сказал, что находишься в не очень приятном положении, — тактично завуалировала сказанное женщина.

— Это... не важно.

— Ты же помнишь, что я хочу тебе помочь, да? 

Карл согласно кивнул. 

— Это связано с родителями? Они тебя чем-то расстроили? 

Он замотал головой.

— Это связано с Дианой? 

Мальчишка нервно дернулся и доктор Тейлор расценила это как положительный ответ. 

— Вы поссорились?

— Нет, я же сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить. 

— Я тебя услышала. И я вижу, что сейчас ты находишься где угодно, но не в этой комнате. У нас осталось ещё целых тридцать минут, — она демонстративно взглянула на часы. — Если хочешь всё это время молчать — это твоё право. Но я на твоей стороне и тебе не нужно бояться. Я думала, что мы уже прошли эту стадию.

— Всё в порядке, просто я не в настроении. 

На самом деле, всё шло не так, как ожидала Дебора. После того дождливого дня, образ байкера никак её не покидал. Но прежде, чем строить какие-либо догадки, ей нужно было узнать обо всем получше. Именно поэтому она предложила постоянно проводить сеансы в доме Граймсов, объяснив родителям это тем, что Карл лучше идет на контакт в знакомых стенах. На деле, она хотела проверить свои подозрения по поводу связи мальчика с соседом, основываясь на тех аргументах, которые у неё уже были. Притянуто за уши? Возможно. В мире бывает много странных явлений и очень много случайностей, которые могут показаться не случайными. Но в ситуации с её клиентом на такие вещи стоит обращать особое внимание, учитывая его опыт в прошлом. Когда Карл попал к ней в первый раз, он уже был достаточно закрыт из-за некорректного вмешательства прежних специалистов. Судя по протоколу дела, именно педагог склонил мальчика к подобному поведению, но Карл не демонстрировал никаких признаков деформации, причиной которого являлось бы насилие или эмоциональное давление. Он не говорил о том, что произошло, но у женщины складывалось устойчивое мнение, что молчание вызвано не болезненностью воспоминаний. Так же, как это происходит и сейчас. И если раньше она бы не стала утверждать, что ребёнок сам являлся провокатором, то сейчас готова была рассмотреть и эту версию. Сам мальчик ей был симпатичен. Он не казался патологическим лгуном или избалованным эгоистом. Она понимала, что главное в их совместной работе — направить его потенциал в нужное русло и тогда Карла ждёт хорошее будущее. А в этом женщина была крайне заинтересована, хоть и старалась держать профессиональную дистанцию.

Предположить то, что Карл наступает на прежние грабли, было легко. Но убедиться в этом — куда сложнее. Какие у неё были на это основания? Почти невесомые, однако невесомыми они были бы в любом другом случае, но точно не в ситуации с подростком, который год назад проходил жертвой в деле о сексуальных домогательствах со стороны взрослого мужчины. Она должна была это проверить. То, что предполагаемая «Диана» жила по соседству, так же забрасывало мяч в корзину подозрений. 

Сегодня Дебора хотела расспросить его о девушке, чтобы понять по интонации мальчика, насколько он сам уверен в том, что говорит. Она понимала, что каждый человек имеет право на тайны, но если они противоречат действующему законодательству и в отношении ребёнка, эти тайны не имеют права на существование.

***

 

Карл стал учиться намного лучше. Он и раньше отличался неплохими баллами, но было вполне ожидаемо, что за год удалённой учебы, ребёнок может потерять к ней всякий стимул. Так оно и было весь прошлый учебный год. Этой же осенью он наоборот показывал отличные результаты, выполняя все домашние задания, включая даже ненавистные задачи по точным наукам. Родители не могли оставить это без внимания, всячески поощряя сына: обновили ему игровую консоль до последнего поколения и разрешали пользоваться их банковским счётом, если понадобятся внезапные траты. Они догадывались, что, скорее всего, на него так влияет его новая знакомая, перед которой он хотел демонстрировать себя с лучшей стороны. В любом случае это означало, что мальчик возвращается к привычной жизни и попросили психолога поговорить с ним о его будущей карьере. Может, настало время ему задуматься о колледже. И хотя родители надеялись, что он останется в Атланте, они были готовы поддержать любое его решение. После всего, что ему пришлось пережить, нормальное студенческое будущее для Карла казалось им просто сказкой. 

Что же говорить о самом подростке, то его уже тошнило от всех этих формул и уравнений, но для того, чтобы получить аттестат и уехать из этого города, ничего другого, кроме как заставлять мозг гореть адским пламенем сатаны, не оставалось. 

Хорошие баллы были необходимы для поступления в колледж, особенно, если он претендует на стипендию. Зависеть финансово от родителей мальчик хотел меньше всего. Он не был глупым, скорее ленивым, да и никто в школе не требовал усердной зубрежки, так как он был членом футбольной команды. Школа много ставила на свою футбольную команду, даже учителя подтягивали баллы, если он проваливал тест из-за частых тренировок. За будущее можно было не переживать, с такими успехами в спорте он бы с легкостью мог попасть в университет Эмори* или на худой конец Клейтон Стейт**, играя за местную команду. 

Футбол был той вещью из школьной жизни, по которой подросток действительно скучал. Иногда он отрабатывал пасы с Чарли на заднем дворе, но это никогда не заменит ему настоящую игру. Он не был уверен, что сможет вернуться в дело, когда пойдет в старшую школу. Желающих играть много, а он целый год просидел дома. Мышцы стали деревянными и вряд ли он сможет показать хороший результат. Поэтому вся надежда была на мозг и честные баллы. 

Карл сидел перед педагогом по литературе, изо всех стараясь сосредоточиться на анализе произведения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, мысли о уикенде до сих пор грызли черепную коробку. Они проходили английскую классическую поэзию восемнадцатого века. 

— Мне не нравится, как ты сегодня работаешь, Карл, — отметил мистер Пауэлл.

— Вы не представляете, как часто я это слышу в последнее время, — закатил глаза подросток, закрывая толстый сборник стихотворений Байрона и отталкивая его в сторону.

— Это ты зря, приятель, книга тебе ещё пригодится. Задание на следующее наше занятие состоит в том, чтобы выбрать любое стихотворение Лорда Байрона, которое покажется по душе, и выучить наизусть.

— Но следующее занятие уже послезавтра, — жалобно протянул подросток, явно не радостный, что ему придется зубрить стих. 

— Вот я и говорю, не убирай далеко книгу. И, да, в стихотворении должно быть не менее трех строф,— указал учитель пальцем на сборник, после чего стал собирать принадлежности в портфель.

***

 

Почему, когда нужно что-то сделать в срок, время всегда течет неумолимо быстро? Карл, конечно, понимал, что с запоминанием текста у него будут проблемы, но не настолько. Сначала он выбрал самые популярные стихотворения, так как думал, что их будет легче выучить, но он ошибался. Через несколько часов прокрастинации и бесцельного пролистывания страниц его взгляд зацепился за строки, мимо которых он не смог пройти. 

На следующий день после учёбы он маячил около окна, дожидаясь Дэрила, которого не было вплоть до самого вечера. Как только свет в комнате напротив загорелся, Карл тут же принялся светить фонариком от телефона, привлекая внимание. Подняв заранее подготовленную табличку, он попросил разрешения зайти в гости, на что Дэрил кивнул, чем несомненно его обрадовал. На самом деле этих табличек в комнате мальчишки насчитывалось уже больше десяти: «Привет», «Я зайду?», «Брат дома?», «Скучаю», и тому подобное.

Незаметно спустившись вниз и выйдя через заднюю дверь, он направился к Диксону, держа подмышкой тяжелый том. 

— Проверишь меня? — Карл ворвался в комнату к Дэрилу, быстро пролетая ступени. Нога полностью восстановилась и до этого момента он даже не представлял, как ценно иметь две здоровые конечности. Некоторые вещи начинаешь ценить только после того, как поживёшь, не имея их. Он знал, что старший Диксон отсутствовал, так как отец немного оговорился об этом, когда предостерегал своих домашних от общения с новыми соседями. Когда он узнал о задержании Мерла, он уже не знал, что ещё от них можно ожидать. 

— И тебе не хворать, — Дэрил повернул голову к чересчур бодрому подростку. — Ты о чём вообще?

— Прости, привет, — он пытался успокоиться после пробежки. Как только дыхание пришло в норму, он протянул мужчине тяжёлую книгу, — открой там, где закладка.

Дэрил недоверчиво покосился на парня, но выполнил то, что ему сказали. Перед ним открылось одно из стихотворений, название которого было несколько раз обведено карандашом. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты всё это выучил? — оглядев нехилый размер рифмованного текста, мужчина присвистнул. 

— Ну, я очень старался, — мальчик улыбнулся, — так проверишь меня?

— Валяй, — Диксон уселся на кровать, положив книгу на колени. 

— Итак, Лорд Джордж Гордон Байрон, «Любовь и смерть», — прочистив горло и уняв дрожь от волнения, Карл принялся зачитывать стихотворение.

Я на тебя взирал, когда наш враг шёл мимо,  
Готов его сразить иль пасть с тобой в крови,  
И если б пробил час — делить с тобой, любимой,  
Всё, верность сохранив свободе и любви.

Дэрил улыбнулся, услышав слова из прошлых столетий, которые уже давно вышли из оборота, ему не было смешно, просто было необычно слышать это в стенах своей комнаты. Несколько месяцев назад он даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет слушать, как соседский мальчишка будет стоять посреди его комнаты и читать ему стихи Байрона.

Я на тебя взирал в морях, когда о скалы  
Ударился корабль в хаосе бурных волн,  
И я молил тебя, чтоб ты мне доверяла;  
Гробница — грудь моя, рука — спасенья челн.

Карл читал медленно и с выражением, у него был определенно к этому талант. Диксон не смотрел на него, ответственно следя за текстом на странице, чтобы тот ничего не напутал.

Я взор мой устремлял в больной и мутный взор твой,  
И ложе уступил и, бденьем истомлен,  
Прильнул к ногам, готов земле отдаться мёртвой,  
Когда б ты перешла так рано в смертный сон.

Землетрясенье шло и стены сотрясало,  
И всё, как от вина, качалось предо мной.  
Кого я так искал среди пустого зала?  
Тебя, — подросток настолько выделил последнее слово, что Дэрил невольно поднял взгляд и встретился с голубыми глазами напротив. Он хотел было опустить взгляд обратно в книгу, но Карл будто остановил его, не отводя глаз, и продолжил:

Кому спасал я жизнь? Тебе одной.

И судорожный вздох спирало мне страданье,  
Уж погасала мысль, уже язык немел,

Тебе, тебе даря последнее дыханье, — мальчик говорил так, будто все эти слова были адресованы единственному человеку, который находится с ним в этой комнате.

Ах, чаще, чем должно, мой дух к тебе летел.

О, многое прошло; но ты не полюбила,  
Ты не полюбишь, нет!, — он покачал головой и Дэрилу даже показалось, что в его глазах что-то затухло в этот момент. 

Всегда вольна любовь.  
Я не виню тебя, но мне судьба судила —  
Преступно, без надежд, — любить все вновь и вновь.*** 

Они так и оставались неподвижны какое-то время, каждый на своём месте, и никто не решался первым нарушить эту тишину. 

***

 

Карл наворачивал круги по своей комнате в ожидании, когда мама уедет по делам. Он уже закончил учиться и ему не терпелось поделиться отличной отметкой по литературе с Дэрилом. Пока было время, он приготовил им теплые сэндвичи, теперь это стало негласным правилом: Граймс всегда приносил с собой что-нибудь перекусить, как бы оправдывая своё присутствие в доме напротив.

— Карл, я вернусь через пару часов, не забудь сделать уроки. Люблю тебя, если что — звони, — послышалось с нижнего этажа.

— Люблю тебя, ма, — крикнул в ответ подросток и выбежал на первый этаж, провожая глазами машину матери. Поднявшись обратно в комнату, он взял с собой домашнее задание, сэндвичи и направился к Дэрилу. Он по привычке зашёл через открытую заднюю дверь чужого дома, но, услышав шум телевизионного ящика, насторожился. Неужели Мерл вернулся? Не может быть. Тихо входя в глубь дома, он старался разглядеть то, что происходило внутри. 

— Дэрил? — подросток неуверенно подал голос.

— Карл, — послышался голос из гостинной и подросток более уверенно прошёл в большую комнату на первом этаже. 

— Я принес сэндвичи, — Карл поднял бумажный пакет, который держал в руке. 

Диксон сидел на диване в окружении пустых банок из-под пива и отпивал из той, что находилась у него в руке. 

— Чего встал? Присаживайся, вон, места сколько много вокруг, — Дэрил кивнул на диван и подросток плюхнулся рядом с ним, от чего старая мебель громко скрипнула. — С чем? —мужчина сразу же потянулся к пакету, достав от туда сэндвич. 

— Тунец, — Карл положил учебники на пол возле дивана. Диксон был сегодня слишком разговорчив и парень не мог упустить такое везение, учёба может и подождать.

— Отлично, просто отлично, я такой голодный, — язык немного заплетался, но мужчина был явно в хорошем расположении духа. Он откусил большой кусок от сэндвича и, довольно замычав, протянул подростку банку пива. Карл недоуменно взглянул на Дэрила.

— Эм, ты ведь в курсе, что я несовершеннолетний? 

Теперь настала очередь Диксона удивлённо смотреть на подростка. 

— Это же пиво, а не героин. 

Подросток неуверенно взял в руки банку.

— Ого, — мужчина хмыкнул, — Да ты ни разу не пил пиво, я прав? Сколько тебе там лет-то?

— Почти шестнадцать, — соврал мальчишка.

— Я в шестнадцать уже бросал пить, — Дэрил рассмеялся. — Помню, батя дал мне попробовать пиво лет в двенадцать или даже в десять, — мужчина замолчал на несколько секунд, вспоминая детство, — а твой отец с тобой время не проводит? 

— Ну, сейчас мы редко видимся. Когда был помладше, мы часто выбирались куда-нибудь всей семьей.

— Ну, одно я знаю точно, мой отец был мудаком. А вот твой вроде нормальный мужик. 

— Ну, да, наверное, — подросток повёл плечами, — Он ничего так, но это же не значит, что мы должны быть лучшими друзьями. У него голова забита работой, я привык, в этом нет ничего плохого.

— Расслабься, вот он как с тобой носится, словно курица с яйцом.

Карл неловко замолчал, глядя перед собой.

— Как щас помню, — Диксон пустился в воспоминания, выпитое пиво давало о себе знать. Вообще, он не был из тех, кто много болтает, когда выпьет, но сейчас он говорил о себе личные вещи, да ещё и подростку, который вырос в любящей, обеспеченной семье и никогда ни в чём не нуждался, — только отец заходит в дом и я бегу со всех ног из дома, прячусь в сарае, а он ходит везде, кричит, ищет меня или брата, чтобы надрать нам наши белые жопы. Помню, Мерл всегда брал удар на себя, пока не ушёл. 

— Ушёл?

— Он свалил из дома, когда стал старше, и всё внимание отца переключилось только на меня. Тогда я и научился защищаться, — отобрав банку с пивом, Дэрил выпил все до дна, сминая алюминий в руках.

Повисло молчание, Карл думал о мужчине, ведь, не смотря на его несчастливое детство, Дискон всё равно не стал мудаком. Может, кому-то он мог показаться грубым, но они просто его не знали.

— Так чё, будешь пробовать? — Дэрил взглянул на мальчишку, шаря по пустым банкам. — Блин, пиво кончилось, — он расстроенно выдохнул, — так, в холодильнике должно быть ещё, сходи глянь.

Карл пошёл к холодильнику. Мужчина не ошибся, среди пакетов с сомнительной едой завалялась ещё одна банка. Он протянул её мужчине.

— На, — Дэрил открыл банку и протянул её обратно.

— Где подвох? 

— Просто пей, неженка, — Дэрил усмехнулся.

Карл недовольно поджал губы и взял пиво из рук мужчины. Он не грёбаная неженка.

— Фу, как ты пьёшь эту мочу, — лицо подростка недовольно скривилось после первого глотка и Диксон тихо рассмеялся. 

— А ты, я гляжу, много мочи перепробовал? — он продолжал смеяться, подкалывая мальчишку. — Моча, видите ли. Точно неженка.

Граймс бросил на мужчину быстрый взгляд и сделал несколько больших глотков.

— Воу, полегче, парень, — Диксон вскинул бровь. — Можешь не пить, если не нравится. Незачем выпендриваться.

— Хочу.

— Как скажешь, — Дэрил поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

Подросток управился с банкой и потряс в руках, показывая, что она пустая.

— Знаешь, я читал кучу историй, — Карл крутил банку в руках. — Люди делают всякие глупости, когда напьются. 

— По пьяни всякое бывает, — Дэрил кивнул.

— Ты помнишь, как ты лишился девственности? 

От такого неожиданного вопроса, мужчина опешил. Видимо, парня немного развезло.

— Ну, знаешь, — Диксон задумался, вспоминая тот факт, что его первый секс как раз случился по пьяни, — я не особо уже помню, чувак, мне уже далеко не шестнадцать, но, скорее всего, это было неловко, как это обычно и бывает, — мужчина пожал плечами, — Мало у кого-то первый раз был сногсшибательный. 

— А сколько тебе? 

— А сколько дашь? 

— Не знаю, — подросток пожал плечами, — Тридцать пять? 

— Бери выше.

— Сорок? 

— Я так плохо выгляжу? — Дэрил откинул голову на спинку дивана, глядя в потолок, и в очередной раз рассмеялся.

— Ты красивый, — мужчина никак не отреагировал на комплимент.

— Я бы... Знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы со мной это случилось так. Ну, знаешь, не хотел бы потерять девственность и не запомнить этого. 

После сказанного мальчишкой, Диксон заметно утих, стараясь отогнать от себя мысли о той ночи. Уж постарался — так постарался, бедный парень точно запомнит это на всю свою жизнь.

— Дэрил?

— М? 

— Я знаю, что должен был сразу тебе сказать, но боялся, что никогда не увижу тебя вот так, рядом.

Диксон нахмурился, медленно фокусируясь на лице подростка, пытаясь понять его слова. Карл в свою очередь смотрел перед собой.

— О чём ты?

— В ту ночь. Ничего не было. 

— Что ты несёшь...

Граймс его перебил, опуская взгляд в пол и повторяя немного нервно и громче:

— Ничего не было. Ничего.

— Какого хера, а что, мать твою, тогда было? — голос Дэрила теперь тоже был нервным. 

— Ты ушёл, — тихо проговорил подросток, — я испугался, но ты правда ничего не сделал.

Мужчина шумно выдохнул, проводя рукой по сальным волосам. 

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл. 

— Дэрил, я... 

— Уходи.

Мужчина не смотрел на Граймса, стараясь держать себя в руках. Подросток тихо встал с дивана, поднял учебники и, бросив последний взгляд на Диксона, ушёл.

***

 

Субботнее утро было на редкость шумным и суматошным. Лори грохотала на кухне и весь дом наполнялся разнообразными ароматами закусок. Отец то и дело топтался по всему дому, собирая нужные вещи в дорогу, затем начал шуметь в гараже в поисках грилля. Карл тоже не спал, лежал в своей комнате и молился, чтобы этот день быстрее закончился. Он чувствовал себя погано после вчерашнего, но это было далеко не от выпитого пива. Его душило чувство вины. Всё, что он хотел сейчас, так это как можно скорее увидеться с Диксоном и попытаться всё объяснить, но понимал, что нужно дать время. Лезть под горячую руку не хотелось. 

С одной стороны ему казалось, что он имел на это полное право, на ложь, потому что мужчина сделал ему больно. С другой же стороны, Карл осознавал тот факт, что Дэрилу пришлось хуже, ведь он так сильно винил себя. Настолько сильно винил, что позволил мальчишке так приблизиться к себе.

— Карл, детка, просыпайся, — послышался голос матери, которая легонько постучала в дверь. Отлично, всё утро она не стеснялась шуметь всем, что подвернётся под руку, а сейчас стучала так, будто боится разбудить микробы в воздухе, — нам пора ехать.

Подросток тяжело вздохнул, но всё же встал, забирая с подушки плеер и наушники. Он собирался заглушить свои мысли музыкой, возможно, даже собирался слушать что-то особенно грустное под стать его настроению. Как всё исправить? Просто подойти и извиниться или для этого потребуется принести в жертву дьяволу несколько девственниц? Всё, что Граймс так старательно строил между ними, кажется, навсегда разрушено.

— Карл, милый, у тебя что-то случилось? Ты сегодня особенно тихий, — Лори обернулась к сыну, который сидел на заднем сиденье машины.

— Что? — подросток посмотрел на неё и вытащил один наушник.

— Я спросила, всё ли в порядке?

— Конечно, мам, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло так себе.

— Жаль, что Диана не смогла присоединиться. Вы, что, поссорились? — Лори посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь поймать взгляд сына, но он смотрел на дорогу.

— Не совсем.

— Всё будет хорошо, милый. Она ещё поймет, какой ты у меня замечательный. Не расстраивайся, все через это проходят, — мама пыталась говорить как можно мягче.

— Мам, я хочу музыку послушать, — мальчик скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь закончить эту пытку.

На природе Карл старался выглядеть нормальным, чтобы родители не доставали его вопросами и, вроде бы, у него это даже получалось. Чарли пришлось оставить дома, утром он даже на улицу не хотел выходить, может, отравился чем. Рик пожарил хот-доги и пару стейков на грилле, пока Лори наслаждалась последними теплыми лучами осеннего солнца. День прошёл вполне неплохо. Раньше они часто ездили на это место, и знакомые пейзажи переносили Карла во времена его беззаботного и счастливого детства. Не сказать, что сейчас он был несчастлив, но чем старше он становился, тем больше обрастал проблемами, с которыми порой был неспособен справиться. 

— Эй, — Рик потрепал Карла по волосам, — Что с тобой, парень? — он присел рядом с сыном, который сидел на корточках возле небольшой реки и палкой ковырял землю под ногами.

— Ничего, — он поднял взгляд на отца. 

— Так значит, ты поссорился с ней?

— Вроде того. 

— Поэтому она не поехала сегодня?

— Угу. 

— Иногда этих женщин так трудно понять. Я, например, твою маму тоже не сразу добился.

— Правда? — Карл недоверчиво смотрел на своего отца. Ему казалось, что его родители были теми ещё занудами: любовь с первого взгляда и бегом регистрировать брак.

— Правда. Твоя мама была самой красивой девушкой в школе, очередь из её потенциальных ухажеров выстраивалась до Коннектикута. 

— Ого.

— Я был, конечно, не неудачником, но побороться пришлось изрядно. Помню, за полгода до выпускного я несколько дней околачивал пороги знакомого кучера, чтобы он научил меня ездить верхом. Набил себе кучу шишек и натёр всё, что могло мне ещё понадобится в случае удачи, — Рик рассмеялся, — Думал, что до старости буду ходить на раскорячку. И вот я в папином костюме, верхом на белом коне, стою у твоей матери под окнами, вокруг меня школьный оркестр и я прошу её пойти со мной на выпускной. Помню, как на крыльцо вышли её родители, которые ничерта не понимали в происходящем, но когда она кивнула, её улыбка затмила собой весь мир.

— Звучит круто, — мальчик был впечатлен, — почему ты не рассказывал эту историю раньше?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами отец, — может, не было подходящего момента. Ты вырос, Карл, нужно добиваться поставленных целей. Конечно, принуждать никого нельзя, но постараться сделать всё возможное ты просто обязан. Знаешь, просто не останавливайся, дай ей понять, как она важна тебе и будь рядом, когда она нуждается в этом. Девушки должны чувствовать серьёзность твоих намерений.

Карл кивнул, обдумывая услышанное.

— Прости, я обещал твоей маме спросить кое о чём, — Рик виновато посмотрел на сына, — У вас уже был?...

— Что? Пааап! Нет! — Карл мгновенно залился краской и отвел взгляд в сторону. Рик положил руку ему на плечо.

— Всё в порядке, просто дай мне знать, когда возникнут вопросы, окей? 

— Окей, а теперь мы закроем эту тему. Навсегда, — Карл скривил лицо.

— Мама нас заждалась. — отец похлопал его по плечу и поднялся.

На самом деле мальчик был рад, что поговорил с отцом. Даже не смотря на то, что это было так неловко.

— Мальчики, где вы были? — Лори нарезала яблочный пирог.

— Мужские разговоры, — Рик подмигнул ей.

— Секретики, значит, — женщина понимающе кивнула.

— Тайны и заговоры, — подхватил Карл, схватив кусок побольше.

Он чувствовал себя лучше, потому что теперь он был уверен, что пойдет до конца несмотря ни на что. 

***

 

— Чарли,— Карл звал пса, чтобы выйти с ним на прогулку, — Чарли! — повторил он. Обычно питомец откликался на зов, едва услышав голос хозяина, — Чарли? — Граймс нахмурился, выглядывая в окно на задний двор, может, мама случайно выпустила его, когда уезжала в химчистку. На заднем дворе собаки не было и подросток начал заметно нервничать, он ходил по комнатам и звал собаку, пока не нашёл любимца на кухне.

— О боже, Чарли! — Карл опустился рядом со своим псом, который лежал без сознания, — Чарли?! — он тряс его, но реакции не было. Дыхание мальчика сбилось и он почувствовал, как паника накрывает с головой, он выбежал на улицу и помчался к соседнему дому.

— Дэрил! Дэрил! — мальчик истерично затарабанил в дверь, — Дэрил, пожалуйста!

— Ты чего разорался, парень, — дверь открыл старший из братьев, но мальчику было плевать.

— Дэрил, пожалуйста, это срочно, — он продолжал кричать, абсолютно не замечая Мерла. В голове была полная каша, он едва находил в себе силы говорить. На шум спустился Дэрил.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — сразу ответил он, но заметив в дверях бледнеющего Граймса, которого почти трясло, он сменил выражение лица с недовольного на обеспокоенное, — В чём дело? 

— Пожалуйста, Дэрил, пожалуйста, пойдём! Там... Там Чарли.. Там... — дрожащими руками он схватил его и потянул за собой.

— Карл! Карл, стоп, что случилось? — мужчина шёл следом, позволяя вести себя. 

— Чарли! Он… Он… — слёзы рванули из глаз и мальчик остановился, стараясь привести дыхание в норму и сформулировать предложение.

— Где? — спросил Дэрил, ускорив шаг.

— Кухня.

Диксон забежал на кухню и сразу же поднял пса на руки.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — Карл всхлипнул.

— Отвезём его в больницу, возьми у Мерла ключи от пикапа, скажи, что я попросил.

Мерл вместо того, чтобы отдавать ключи, вызвался помочь. Он выбежал к пикапу и завёл автомобиль, пока Дэрил осторожно укладывал пса на заднее сидение. Мальчик молча залез следом, опускаясь рядом со своим питомцем. 

— Эй, — Дэрил позвал мальчика и Карл поднял на него взгляд, — всё обойдется.

Диксон втопил педаль газа и пустился в путь, стараясь ехать как можно быстрее, на этом драндулете это казалось непосильной задачей. Одновременно с этим он старался быть аккуратнее, ведь на заднем сидении был мальчишка с больной собакой.

— Где ближайшая ветклиника?

— Езжай прямо, я скажу, когда поворачивать, — Карл придерживал пса, более-менее придя в себя. Через минут десять они уже стояли в коридоре ветеринарной клиники в ожидании врача. По выходным дежурил один хирург и сейчас он был на операции.

— Давай же, ну, давай же, — Дэрил ходил туда-сюда, не находя себе места.

Карл опустился на скамью, стоящую в коридоре. Он сидел, опустив голову, пряди волос скрывали его лицо, но Диксону не составило труда догадаться, что Карл тихо глотает слёзы.

— От того что ты будешь плакать лучше не станет. Это не поможет твоему псу, — мужчина опустился перед подростком на корточки. 

— Его зовут Чарли, — тихо проговорил Граймс, шмыгая носом.

— Хорошо, это не поможет Чарли, — Дэрил говорил тихо и спокойно, пытаясь унять страх мальчика, — эй, взгляни на меня, — он никак не отреагировал, — давай же, малыш, посмотри на меня, — Граймс медленно поднял заплаканные глаза на мужчину. — Всё будет хорошо, — повторил Диксон и осторожно коснулся лица мальчишки, вытирая слезу. Карл обхватил ладонь мужчины и, прикрыв глаза, уткнулся в нее лицом. Ему было это так нужно сейчас и Дэрил не посмел убрать руку. 

Когда приехали родители Карла, мужчина вышел из больницы на задний двор, чтобы покурить и не мозолить лишний раз глаза. Он чувствовал себя напряжённо рядом с семейством Граймсов. 

— Вот ты где, — послышался знакомый голос, — Почему ты ушёл? 

— Ну, я уже видел твоих родителей, — докуривая сигарету, Диксон бросил бычок под ноги.

Карл подошёл ближе и обнял мужчину. Дэрил сначала напрягся, оглядываясь по сторонам, но никто не шарахался по закоулку. Он одной рукой обнял мальчика в ответ, похлопывая ободряюще по спине. 

— Ты сделал это, Дэрил, ты спас его. 

***

 

Дебора приехала в район, где проживали Граймсы. Сегодня сеанса у них запланировано не было, но она хотела немного пройтись. Припарковав автомобиль за углом, она пошла вдоль по улице. Постучав несколько раз в дверь и не дождавшись ответа, женщина решила, что никого нет. Благо у неё было время, поэтому она села на остановке школьного автобуса, которая была в нескольких ярдах от нужного дома. Около часа ничего не происходило, но затем Дебора заметила грязный пикап, который заехал во двор. 

Поправив макияж в пудренице и достав из сумки подготовленную папку с ручкой, женщина повторно поднялась на крыльцо и постучала в дверь.

— Вам кого? — не совсем дружелюбно её встретил хозяин дома. Этот мужчина был не тем, кто ей нужен. 

— Добрый день, меня зовут Люсия Круз, я являюсь соучредителем районного кооператива, принимаю жалобы от жителей на коммуникации, — она развернула папку и показала якобы заполненные анкеты, прекрасно понимая, что никто не будет вчитываться в текст. — Скажите, пожалуйста, всё ли у Вас в порядке с водой, электричеством, отоплением? — у людей часто бывают жалобы на что-либо из этого списка, и она решила, что это был неплохой предлог.

— Воды только не было пару месяцев назад, но сейчас всё пучком.

— Могу я посмотреть на систему водоснабжения для внесения актуальных данных в анкету? Чтобы в следующий раз, при возникновении подобной ситуации, данные уже были в системе управляющей компании, — женщина приторно улыбалась.

— Эм, да, конечно, — Мерл сделал шаг назад, пропуская женщину в дом. Они прошлись до кухни, он показал ей слив под раковиной, где в прошлый раз им потребовался небольшой ремонт.

— Так, говорите, что воду отключали из-за отсутствия владельца? Разве не вы владеете этим домом?

— Сейчас да, дом пренадлежал бабушке, мы с братом тут всего несколько месяцев.

— Извините за излишнее любопытство, — данная информация лишь подтверждала слова Карла.

— О, Дэрил, — мужчина расплылся в улыбке, завидев брата, который спустился в прихожую, — поди сюда, покажи, пожалуйста, этой милой доме то, что она попросит. А мне нужно срочно съездить к Луи, — он прожигал взглядом брата, умоляя, чтобы тот взял её на себя. Вся эта муть его изрядно утомила.

Пять букв, начинается с «Д». Дэрил.

Как только мужчина подошёл ближе, доктор Тейлор узнала в нём того самого байкера, который облил её в тот вечер.

— Я из управляющей компании, — она специально не повторяла своего имени и должности, чтобы они не смогли куда-нибудь с этим обратиться, — Проверяю коммуникации в доме, мне как раз показывали систему водоснабжения, — она изучала мужчину. Средний рост, хорошо слажен, развит в плечах. Он был гораздо старше, чем она думала. Тому преподавателю, Найджелу Дарли, было всего около двадцати пяти. Он был красив, юн, у них могли быть какие-то схожие интересы. Тем более, Найджел был образованным человеком, романтиком, судя по тому, что выбрал английскую литературу своим призванием. Этому же мужчине было даже не тридцать. Дебора так же была уверена, что он не был обладателем ученой степени. Она понимала, что глупо судить о человеке только по обложке, но их с братом скудная речь, явный южный акцент, одежда и автомобиль тоже накладывали определенный отпечаток. Ничем не примечательная внешность, не лидер, закрытый эмоциональный тип. Что могло привлечь подростка в нём — одному богу известно.

***

 

— Я рада снова видеть тебя в отличном настроении, — они привычно сидели в гостиной, родителей не было дома. Мальчик действительно пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, так как Чарли шёл на поправку. У пса даже появился аппетит, правда приходилось разводить его корм до состояния супа и кормить из шприца. С Дэрилом тоже всё наладилось само собой. Тогда, в ветклинике, он, наверное, впервые ощутил отдачу. Он почувствовал, что мужчине на него не так наплевать, как он пытался демонстрировать. Карл смаковал в голове его взволнованный взгляд, его голос, который звучал так осторожно и мягко, его прикосновения были такими нежными несмотря на то, что руки привыкли к грубой работе. 

— Передай Чарли от меня скорейшего выздоровления, я слышала от твоих родителей эту ужасную историю. Тебе помогли соседи? 

— Передам, — Карл улыбнулся, — Да, хорошо, что они оказались дома. 

— Вы хорошо общаетесь? — она медленно всё же ступила на тему, которая волновала её больше всего.

— Я просто не знал, к кому еще обратиться, — Карл тоже был не промах.

— Верно. Ты поступил очень смело, не растерялся в такой критической ситуации. 

— Главное, чтобы Чарли был в порядке.

— Как у тебя отношения с Дианой, всё наладилось? — она решила подойти с другой стороны.

— Да, всё отлично.

— Если хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться, то я готова тебя выслушать. Знаешь, когда я встретила своего мужа, я была очарована его зелёными глазами. Иногда даже одна деталь может заставить нас влюбиться, не так ли?

— Не знаю, это же человек, а не набор опций, либо ты любишь его целиком, либо не любишь вовсе, — колко подметил подросток, и доктор Тейлор снова зашла в тупик. Она чувствовала, что находится в дюйме от того, чтобы уклониться от профессиональной этики и старалась держать себя в руках. Больше к этой теме они не возвращались. Либо она себе все напридумывала, либо Карл был слишком предусмотрителен. Пора было взять быка за рога и нарушить парочку правил. Один лишь аргумент мотивировал женщину на то, чтобы идти до конца: это ребёнок.

Она попросила Карла принести из багажника её машины некий диск, который она подготовила на сегодня, но забыла захватить. Когда он вышел за дверь, она поспешила на второй этаж в поисках его комнаты. В машине действительно лежал диск с фильмом, которым Дебора бы хотела поделиться с подростком, но сейчас ею движело вовсе не желание просвещать мальчишку. Зайдя в комнату, первое, что бросилось ей в глаза, была мужская толстовка, натянутая словно наволочка на подушку. Видимо, заправлять постель он не любил. Но с чего бы ему надевать на подушку свою собственную вещь? Это странно. Больше ничего такого очевидного не было. Она быстро подошла к столу, оглядывая вещи и читая тексты, написанные от руки. Пусто. Тейлор выглянула в окно и ,успокоившись, что Карл ещё роется в багажнике, решила продолжить осмотр, но взгляд пал на окно, которое было ровно напротив. Ей стало интересно, взаимодействуют ли они таким образом. Подросток уже закрыл багажник и направился обратно к дому, нужно было уходить. По пути она запнулась об компьютерный провод, выдернув шнур питания из гнезда ноутбука. Выругавшись про себя, она начала вставлять провод обратно и заметила флешку, которая была воткнула в слот USB рядом с гнездом для зарядки. Точнее, её привлекла надпись, которая была на ней: «Mr.X»

***

 

Диксон проснулся, услышав посторонний звук. Последние дни он спал особенно чутко. Кто-то полз по изгороди за окном, мужчина насторожился и глянул на экран телефона.

03:24

 

Судя по всему, это был Карл, Дэрил успел изучить ритм его дыхания за последнее время. 

— Не спишь, — констатировал факт Граймс, когда оказался в комнате.

— Ога, каждую ночь сижу и жду, когда же ты наконец придёшь, — мужчина зевнул, потирая уставшие глаза. Когда он спал чутко, качество его сна значительно ухудшалось, поэтому он постоянно чувствовал себя измотано.

— Прости, Чарли стало хуже, — подросток старался говорить шёпотом, но голос съезжал вверх, — он совсем плох. 

— Разве ты не хочешь быть сейчас с ним?

Парень часто заморгал и отвернулся. Он не хотел снова распускать нюни при Дэриле.

— Тшш... Давай, иди ко мне, — мужчина протянул руки и Карл подошёл к кровати, — сядь, успокойся. Хочешь, принесу воды? — он погладил подростка по спине, успокаивая, но Карл лишь замотал головой.

— Просто побудь со мной, пожалуйста, — он уткнулся мужчине в шею, но как бы он не старался унять тряску, плечи вздрагивали против его воли.

— Ладно, — Диксон накинул на мальчишку плед, которым укрывался во сне. 

— Я такой бесполезный, — Дэрил почувствовал слёзы на своей шее, видимо, парень больше не мог сдерживаться, — я ничего не изменю, даже если буду там. Я ничего не могу сделать.

— Не говори так, это же собака, они чертовски умные. Чарли чувствует, что ты рядом и переживаешь за него.

— Ты думаешь? — Карл поднял голову, заглядывая мужчине в лицо. Единственным источником света был новый фонарь у дороги, который был ярче предыдущего раз в пять и создавал какую-никакую видимость.

— Я в этом уверен, ты нужен ему сейчас, — Дэрил кивнул, — так что бери себя в руки. Ради Чарли, — он принялся вытирать заплаканное лицо. — Только посмотри на себя, как ты явишься к нему в таком виде? — он наигранно фыркнул и мальчишка даже немного посмеялся.

— Ты невероятный, Дэрил Диксон, — было последнее, что сказал Карл перед тем, как поцеловать его.

*Университет Эмори (англ. Emory University) — частный исследовательский университет США, расположенный в Атланте, штат Джорджия.  
** Клейтонский государственный университет (Clayton State University) — один из крупнейших высших учебных заведений в США.  
***Перевод стихотворения — А. А. Блок.


	9. Глава VIII

— Я тебе в сотый раз повторяю, ты не так всё понял, — Дэрил стоял посреди комнаты и пытался перекричать своего брата, — Мерл, услышь же меня наконец. 

— А мне понимать ничего и не нужно. Ты больной, слышишь? У тебя что-то не так с головой, — он кричал так громко, что казалось, у него пена изо рта разве что не шла. — И это мой брат, мой родной брат, — он схватился за голову, нервно скребя ногтями по коже головы. — Может мне тебя копам сдать, может тебе хоть там мозги на место вправят, извращенец.

— Завали, — Дэрил разозлился, он толкнул с силой брата, — завали, мать твою, свой паршивый рот. 

— Ах, ты сукин сын, ну иди, иди сюда — Мерл накинулся на него с кулаками и через минут пять на полу уже лежали разбитые стаканы и картины, которые принадлежали бабушке. 

Когда оба устали, Мерл сплюнул густую слюну с кровью и сел на диван.

— Я понимаю, он-то подросток, ума палата, но ты-то чем думаешь? Куда ты влез, братец, это же мерзко.

— Я никуда не лез, если тебе будет от этого легче. Ты не знаешь всей истории, — Дэрил нервно ходил из угла в угол.

— Так насрать, Ди, на всю историю. Важно то, что происходит сейчас. Тебе захотелось новых ощущений, в этом проблема? Бабы уже не возбуждают?

— Знаешь, что? С тобой бесполезно разговаривать. Я ни в чём не виноват, а то, что ты себе там напридумывал, это твои проблемы, — Дэрил махнул рукой и прошёл на кухню, чтобы умыть лицо в раковине. 

— Прекрати всё это, брат. Чтобы там ни было, тебе нужно это прекратить. Это неправильно, — уже более спокойным тоном говорил Мерл.

Мужчина уже и сам сомневался в том, что делает. Может быть брат прав, и ему правда стоит задуматься над этим. Он вышел на заднее крыльцо проветрить мозги и, как и ожидал, увидел мальчишку, который топтался на месте.

— Всё слышал? 

— Мне так жаль, — Карл подошёл к Диксону, протянул руку к его щеке и пытался заглянуть в глаза, — мы должны были быть осторожнее.

— Никаких «мы» нет, — сухо произнёс мужчина и шагнул назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Он подошёл к перилам и облокотился на них, опуская голову на руки. 

— Эй, перестань, он остынет, — Карл предпринял ещё одну попытку, подойдя к нему и поглаживая того по спине, — всё будет хорошо, дай ему время. 

— Да отстань ты, — Дэрил грубо стряхнул его руку, — что ты вообще себе возомнил? Это слишком далеко зашло. Он прав. О чём я только думал? Связался с малолеткой и теперь собственный брат считает меня извращенцем.

— Я понимаю, ты сейчас расстроен, — Карл понимающе кивал, — но возраст это всего лишь цифра, через несколько лет мне будет и сорок лет и пятьдесят, что от этого меняется? 

— Нет, — Дэрил вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, — я... Я наконец трезво смотрю на вещи и понимаю, что это полный пиздец. Нам лучше прекратить общение, так будет лучше и тебе и мне. 

— Что? 

— Что слышал, — Диксон наконец повернулся и посмотрел прямо на мальчишку, — Я прекращаю всю эту мутную херню, — он собрался было зайти в дом, но мальчик перегородил ему дорогу.

— Ты не можешь, — злоба и обида переполняли подростка, — Ты не можешь.

Дэрил лишь выдохнул и попытался его обойти. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — Граймс толкнул мужчину со всей силы. — Я тебя ненавижу, Дэрил Диксон, — он начал бить его в грудь, — ненавижу!

Мужчина не реагировал на удары, выжидая, когда Карл устанет. Он ожидал, что мальчик просто убежит или заплачет, но Карл обхватил его шею руками и принялся рвано целовать, из-за чего Диксон опешил.

— Будь со мной, Дэрил, пожалуйста, — он шептал ему в губы, стараясь добиться поцелуя в ответ, — я люблю тебя, люблю, — он разбавлял слова поцелуями, — почему ты не можешь просто позволить мне любить тебя, — он поднял глаза на мужчину. 

— Я не могу, — Дэрил тяжело вздохнул, стараясь держаться как можно более отстранённо. Он мягко убрал от себя руки мальчишки. — Это неправильно.

— Неправильно врать самому себе, — спокойно подытожил Карл, — вот что неправильно, — он задержал взгляд на мужчине перед тем, как пойти в сторону дома.

***

 

За две недели до этого

 

Мальчик боялся открыть глаза. Он бы сейчас многое отдал за то, чтобы поставить мир на паузу. Особенно в такой момент. В момент, когда целовал человека, которого желал больше всего на свете. Сейчас главной задачей было не дать расползаться мыслям в голове. Если он начнет думать о том, как всё это выглядит со стороны или о том, о чём думает мужчина, то его сердце просто разорвётся. 

Но если бы он вернулся на пару минут назад, то поступил бы точно так же. Стоило отдать этой ситуации должное, она перекрывала все переживания о том, что происходило у него дома. И снова мужчина, сам того не осознавая, спасал его. И как только у него получается так воздействовать на подростка? Карл всё ещё переживал за Чарли, но в данную секунду, когда он ощущал губы Дэрила, он думал о том, что это стоит всего на свете. Он был настолько окрылён, что был готов перенести любое испытание, какое преподнесёт ему судьба, лишь бы продолжать чувствовать дыхание этого человека так близко. 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, всё шло словно в замедленной съёмке, поэтому он старался запомнить каждую миллисекунду этого момента. 

С каждым днём мальчик открывал для себя новые грани этого человека. Сколько же он ещё о нём не знает? То, что Дэрил сказал о Чарли, было чем-то большим, нежели просто словами поддержки, поэтому Карл не сдержался и позволил себе поцеловать его за это. Ему даже было немного стыдно за то, что он называл его неотёсанным деревенщиной, ведь он был таким... Добрым?

Дэрил оставался неподвижным. Он не разрывал поцелуй, но и не отвечал. Мальчик понимал, что рано или поздно этот неловкий момент закончится и, по-видимому, его должен закончить он сам. Он не спеша открыл глаза и отдалился, разомкнув поцелуй. Лицо напротив не выражало ни злобы, ни презрения, но подросток всё равно чувствовал вину за содеянное.

— Дэрил, я, — виновато проговорил Карл, — Прости, прости...

Дэрил приложил палец к губам мальчишки, заставляя того замолчать, — Всё нормально, не извиняйся, — мужчина притянул его к себе и заключил в объятья. Граймс молча обнял в ответ, укладывая голову на плечо Диксона, и закрыл глаза. Он не знал, как расценивать этот жест, но в глубине души понимал, что никогда ещё в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. 

***

 

Женщина сидела перед компьютером в рабочем кабинете своего дома. Она находила всевозможные занятия на протяжении нескольких дней, лишь бы не ставить себя перед выбором. Маленькая флешка в руках казалась тяжёлым камнем, который тянул все её моральные принципы ко дну. Если подумать, то она зашла в чужой дом и взяла то, что ей не принадлежало. Ко всему прочему, помимо чужой собственности, из того дома Дебора унесла с собой чужие тайны, так что метания по поводу правильности поступка были вполне логичными. 

С одной стороны, состояние её пациента улучшилось и это не могло не радовать женщину. Скажи ей полгода назад, что они достигнут подобного результата, она бы отнеслась к этому с большим скепсисом, так как то, насколько Карл замыкался в себе, испытывая то ли страх, то ли чувство вины, прогнозировало лишь многие годы упорной коррекции. Плюс он был подростком и его максимализм ясно давал понять, что с ним будет нелегко. Сейчас же он мало чем отличался от здорового человека своего возраста: мальчишка был щедр на эмоции, много смеялся и неплохо шёл на контакт. Обычный подросток, если не считать сексуальное влечение к взрослым мужчинам. После этой мысли, она одёрнула себя за сомнения, ведь мальчик нуждался в своевременной помощи и раннем вмешательстве. В будущем он может стать жертвой и столкнуться с тем, к чему будет не готово его юное сознание. Он просто не сможет справиться со своей жизнью. На практике она не понаслышке знала, как ломается человек.

Женщина включила компьютер. Вставив флеш-карту в слот, она говорила себе, что просто обязана была сделать это, это можно приравнять к сокрытию информации от полиции. То есть Тейлор знала о возможном преступлении, но не сообщила об этом в соответствующие органы. 

На экране высветился образ цифрового носителя. Подросток и тут проявил эмоциональность, переименовав устройство. Перед тем, как дважды щёлкнуть по ярлыку, она вздохнула. Мало ли что могло находиться на этой флеш-карте, ведь она не знала насколько далеко зашли их отношения. Несмотря на свой опыт, женщина действительно боялась увидеть файлы откровенного содержания. У неё у самой было двое детей, один ребёнок почти ровесник Карла. Стоило Деборе подумать о том, как взрослый мужчина касается её малолетней дочери, женщину передёргивало. Но она и не исключала тот факт, что вся эта ситуация — плод её воображения.

Внутри было две папки, которые назывались «Diary»* и «D». Открыв папку с дневником, она обнаружила несколько вордовских** документов, которые различались названиями. Эти названия содержали даты, в которые эти документы были созданы. Во второй папке были фотографии и, заметив на одной из них знакомое лицо соседа Граймсов, Дебора откинулась на стул и вздохнула, потерев переносицу. Несмотря на то, что женщина ожидала это увидеть, она до последнего надеялась, что ошибалась. 

Подросток относился к соседу по-особенному. Такие аккуратные папки, всё было расставлено по порядку, а фотографии пронумерованы. Не хаотично, а значит нетипично для подростка. Она знала его довольно долго, чтобы увидеть в этом проявление эмоциональной привязанности. Ему были очень важны эти файлы.

Подтвердив свои догадки относительно соседа Карла, ей не стало легче. И если раньше она планировала разоблачение и торжество правосудия, то сейчас, глядя на фотографии мужчины, который даже не подозревал о том, что его фотографируют, женщина думала о том, что спешить не стоит. Может, на этом всё их общение и заканчивается, а ситуации, которые описывал Карл, лишь плод его детского воображения. Может, сосед даже и не догадывается о его существовании и получается, что, сдав эти материалы в полицию, она может поставить под угрозу жизнь невинного человека. Так она поступить тоже не могла. 

Единственный путь выяснить это — попробовать найти что-нибудь в дневнике подростка. И хотя это займёт какое-то время, она должна пройти через этот этап. Скопировав содержимое флеш-карты, она убрала её в сумку, чтобы вернуть при следующем сеансе у Граймсов.

***

 

Телефон Карла спиликал уже в который раз, он не подумал о том, чтобы поставить на беззвучный режим перед тем, как спуститься на ужин. При очередном уведомлении родители переглянулись между собой. 

— Карл, я ведь просила, никаких гаджетов за столом, �— Лори укоризненно взглянула на сына, который вместо того, чтобы есть, уткнулся в экран телефона.

D.<3: если ты собрался притащиться сегодня с тебя пирог

Pain-in-the-ass***: Пирога нет, но я приду ;)

D.<3: я отсюда чувствую запах еды захвати чего-нибудь

Pain-in-the-ass: Такой голодный? :D Мама приготовила лосося

D.<3: ок, положи побольше

Pain-in-the-ass: TTYL****

D.<3: ну и как я чёрт возьми должен это расшифровать? если ты меня обозвал, то получишь

 

— Карл, я с тобой говорю.

Подросток наконец оторвался от мобильника, не в силах сдержать глупую улыбку. Сердце было готово выскочить из груди. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел как идиот.

— Прости, ма, — тоном, лишённым всякого сожаления, извинился мальчик. 

— Это Диана? — мама не могла пропустить довольное настроение подростка. 

— А?

— Ты переписываешься с Дианой?

— А, ага…

— Когда мы наконец-то познакомимся с твоей девушкой, Карл?

— Ну… — подросток стал ковырять вилкой в тарелке, он уже и забыл про эту Диану, — Не знаю… 

— А когда узнаешь? — Лори встала из-за стола, чтобы убрать тарелки.

— Я уберу со стола, мам, и посуду помою.

Женщина очень удивилась резкому стремлению сына помочь и отвлеклась от темы разговора.

— Всё в порядке? — в голосе женщины проскользнули нотки беспокойства, а Рик улыбнулся, помогая сыну составить грязную посуду в раковину. Посудомоечная машина сломалась, а руки никак не доходили вызвать мастера.

— Конечно, просто хочу помочь.

— Хорошо… — немного неуверенно ответила Лори.

— Пойдём, — Рик увёл свою жену в гостиную, нежно обнимая её, — Карлу нужно больше пространства.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — когда они оказались в гостиной, она повернулась к мужу.

— Он взрослеет, ему это нужно, — помощник шерифа улыбнулся, — Нам не стоит давить на него, он просто влюбленный мальчишка, сама знаешь, как это бывает в его возрасте, — он взял её за руки, — Он сам расскажет, когда придёт время. Хорошо?

Граймс старший был рад тому, что наконец в жизни Карла всё было хорошо. Он боялся испортить это. 

— Хорошо, — Лори кивнула, соглашаясь с ним.

В последнее время отношения между Лори и Риком стали значительно лучше. Если на протяжении последнего года их брак держался на проблемах сына, то сейчас, когда ему становилось лучше, они научились радоваться любой мелочи. Это испытание заставило их посмотреть друг на друга не только, как на партнёров, но и как на зрелых родителей, чьё счастье обуславливалось в первую очередь счастьем ребёнка. До тех пор, пока они не стали заложниками всей этой ситуации, они и не думали, насколько сложно воспитывать другого человека. Ведь как бы ты не любил своего ребёнка и не пытался его защитить, он не застрахован от всего на свете. Наверное, это и есть то, через что должен пройти каждый родитель: осознать, что ты не можешь контролировать всё. Единственное, что тебе остается — любить. Любить в любой ситуации: в горе, в радости, потому что безграничная любовь к своему чаду — твоё единственное оружие.

Несмотря на то, что они пережили не самые приятные времена, сейчас они понимали, насколько благодарны друг другу и могут нести за свою семью ответственность. Они справились. 

Карл старался мыть посуду как можно быстрее, но застывший жир никак не отмывался. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что подписался на это, но Дэрил ждал его не с пустыми руками, поэтому у него не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как задержаться на кухне и стащить остатки ужина.

Телефон вновь запиликал, Карл с улыбкой взглянул на экран, довольно прикусывая губу, и начал печатать ответ мокрыми пальцами. Каждое слово казалось таким важным. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что они переписываются. Как только мальчишка получил номер Диксона, то уже просто не мог остановить поток сообщений. И если бы он знал, что в доме напротив мужчина проверяет свой мобильник на наличие новых смс, то он непременно писал бы ещ чаще.

— Так ты не собираешься давать мне свой номер телефона? — Карл валялся на кровати Диксона, пока мужчина пытался заклеить подошву на ботинках.

— Нет.

— Почему? — недовольно протянул подросток. Он подвинулся ближе к мужчине и положил подбородок на его плечо, следя за тем, чем тот занимается.

— Граймс, ты мне и так глаза каждый день мозолишь, ещё и названивать будешь? Я же с ума сойду.

Мальчик тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну ты и вредина, Диксон. 

Когда мужчина вышел из комнаты, Карл успел вытащить его телефон, чтобы записать номер. В этот же вечер Дэрил получил первоё смс «Спокойной ночи, Ди». И ему не нужно было спрашивать, кто это был.

Дэрил привык к подростку. Он не замечал или же просто не хотел замечать насколько сильно. Ждать Граймса вечерами или по выходным становилось уже чем-то обыденным. И если он не приходил или задерживался, мужчина ловил себя на мысли, что ему не хватает вечно болтливого и шебутного подростка. 

***

 

Лори провела всё утро подле унитаза, проклиная себя за неумение готовить рыбу. Когда она побежала в туалет в третий раз, то была удивлена, как наружу еще не вышли все её внутренние органы.

— Ещё воды? — Рик тоже не спал, дежуря под дверью, чтобы принести жене воды или свежих полотенец. 

— Нет, спасибо, вроде отпустило, — выдохнула женщина, вытирая пот со лба. — А ты в порядке? Живот не болит? — удивилась она. Почему вышло так, что вчера ужин ели все, но досталось только ей. 

— Ты же знаешь, я всеядный, — глава семейства похлопал себя по животу, — Тут перевариться все, — он усмехнулся. 

— Я очень рада, что тебе весело, — она усмехнулась в ответ, запрокидывая голову назад, затылок охлаждал холодный кафель на стене. — Надеюсь, с Карлом тоже всё в порядке. 

— А ты уверена, что дело в еде?

Она не могла не заметить интонацию этого вопроса.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ну, — мужчина улыбнулся, — Кажется, мы уже проходили через это. И насколько я знаю, результат сейчас спит в своей комнате. 

— О, ну уж нет, — женщина замотала головой.

— Почему так категорично? Карлу уже намного лучше, думаю, мы сможем позаботиться о ком-то ещё. 

— Нет, Рик, мы даже не будем это обсуждать, — Лори встала и выкрутила кран, — Закрой, пожалуйста, дверь. Мне нужно принять душ.

Муж молча прикрыл дверь, прекрасно понимая, почему она не хочет говорить о детях. После той замершей беременности, внутри неё что-то рухнуло и сейчас она боялась пережить это снова. Снова потерять ребёнка.

***

 

— Так, — Граймс тяжело вздохнул, отодвигая от себя учебник по английскому, — Я, кажется, закончил, — подросток потёр глаза и откинулся на спинке стула, поглядывая на Дэрила, который всё это время просто лежал и подбрасывал мяч для бейсбола, пока подросток выполнял домашнее задание.

— Долго ты сегодня, — мужчина взглянул на Карла, тот потянулся, вставая со стула и разминая затёкшие мышцы. 

— Готовлюсь к тесту по английскому, — Карл вздохнул. — Ди, мне так надоело учиться, — он забрался на постель к мужчине и растянулся на животе. Дэрил тихо усмехнулся.

— Получишь плохую оценку — заставлю в углу стоять. 

Граймс закатил глаза.

— Серьёзно? Ты в каком веке живёшь? Это уже не работает. 

— Да? А что работает, ремень? — продолжал подтрунивать Диксон.

— Поощрения, например, очень даже работают.

— Пф, — настала очередь мужчины закатывать глаза, — Ты хочешь сказать, я тебе ещё что-то должен за то, чтобы ты был отличником?

— Ну, — протянул Карл, что-то прикидывая в голове, — как-то так. 

— Обойдёшься, — Диксон щёлкнул его по носу.

— Тогда я буду плохо учиться, чтобы ты отшлёпал меня.

Улыбка слезла с лица мужчины и он в недоумении посмотрел на Граймса, от чего тот заливисто засмеялся.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо, — подросток сделал вид, что вытирает слёзы от смеха, — Расслабься, я просто шутил.

Карл поднялся с постели, забирая учебники и тетради. Собрав рюкзак, он наклонился к мужчине и оставил у его виска лёгкий поцелуй, как делал теперь всегда, когда уходил. Диксон никак на это не реагировал, а Карл ничего и не ждал от него в ответ.

— До завтра, Ди.

— До завтра, малыш Карл.

— Я же просил не называть меня так.

— Ох, ну да, простите, мистер Граймс, совсем забыл, что вы у нас взрослый.

***

 

Как только женщина зашла в аптечный отдел, то сразу почувствовала запах болезни. И хотя это был всего лишь небольшой островок в супермаркете, атмосфера тут была явно больничная. Осень — сезон простуд. Она петляла между рядов с фармацией, давно же ей не приходилось сюда заходить. Слава богу последние полгода им не доводилось серьёзно болеть, а если врач и выписывал болеутоляющее, то они получали их прямо в больнице, так как покрывала страховка.

— Миссис Граймс, добрый день. Давно Вы к нам не заходили. С Карлом всё в порядке? — пожилой мужчина обеспокоено посмотрел на женщину, которая явно была не в настроении. 

— Добрый день, Хью. Нет нет, не беспокойся, с Карлом всё хорошо, — она улыбнулась старому другу.

Мало кто знал о том, что происходит с их сыном, но Хью Белл был одним из немногих людей, который видел, какое лечение проходил Карл. Первый месяц психолог выписывала рецепты на лёгкие нейролептики, чтобы снять тревогу у подростка, пережившего такой стресс. 

— Рад это слышать, — он следил за глазами женщины, которые продолжали что-то выискивать среди полок. — Я могу чем-то помочь? 

— Нет, — резко отказалась она, но одернула себя, глубоко вздохнув, — То есть да... Не могу найти тесты на беременность.

— Они теперь лежат здесь, — он протянул руку к стенду, который стоял у него за прилавком и подвинул ближе к себе, — Подороже или подешевле? 

— Давай оба, — она подошла к прилавку, оглядывая ассортимент. — Сам знаешь, что они могут ошибаться. 

— Знаю, — он взял в руки две разных коробки и молча протянул женщине, демонстрируя свой выбор. В ответ она так же молча кивнула. 

— Положи, пожалуйста, ещё третий. На всякий случай, — она неловко улыбнулась. 

Выкидыш случился на немаленьком сроке, поэтому потребовалось операционное вмешательство, чтобы полностью устранить его последствия. На последнем приёме врач сказала ей, что такие вмешательства могли быть фатальными, поэтому она должна была убедиться несколько раз, хотя все симптомы говорили ей о том, что она всё-таки в положении.

Аптекарь пробил чек и протянул пакет с покупками. 

— Спасибо, — она снова улыбнулась и взяла пакет из его рук, — Рада была тебя видеть.

— Я знаю, что не совсем корректно так говорить посетителям аптеки, но я тебя тоже, — он усмехнулся и проводил её взглядом.

***

 

«Какого хрена», — Дэрил ходил кругами по комнате, теребя в руках телефон. На экране был открыт контакт Граймса, который целый день не выходил на связь. Мальчишка писал ему каждое утро, да и в течении дня забрасывал его сообщениями всевозможного содержания: от глупых вопросов до обыденных вещей из разряда того, как он споткнулся о ковёр и растянулся на полу в гостиной. Сейчас же шёл уже пятый час после полудня, а от подростка не было ни слуху, ни духу. Если в первой половине дня Диксон не придал этому особого значения, то сейчас он не на шутку был обеспокоен. Гадать он не любил, поэтому не делал никаких предположений. Его просто бесила сама ситуация, точнее то, что его это всё волновало. Признавать, что ему не хватало этой чуши, которую писал Карл, не хотелось. Он снова взглянул на экран телефона и, осознав, как глупо выглядит, отшвырнул его на кровать. Бросив взгляд на дом напротив, он чертыхнулся и лёг на спину, запуская руки в волосы. Чёрт, он правда волновался. 

Пошарив рукой по кровати, нащупывая трубку, он принялся набирать сообщение. 

D.<3: ты где 

Pain-in-the-ass: напишу позже

D.<3: с черта ли. отвечай на вопрос

Прошло пять минут. 

Десять. 

Карл всё не отвечал и Дэрил, снова выругавшись на себя за слабость, набрал его номер. Когда на том конце провода взяли трубку, мужчина молчал, так как боялся, что его может услышать кто-нибудь другой. В ответ не было ничего, помимо шума. Дэрил даже отвёл телефон подальше от уха, потому что слух резал громкий гул, напоминающий проезжую часть. 

— Я же сказал позже, — голос подростка никогда прежде не был настолько злым.

— Что за шум, ты где шляешься? 

— Дэрил, я хочу побыть один, пожалуйста, — он был явно чем-то расстроен.

— Почему я слышу звук машин?

— Наверное потому, что тут машины, — язвительно прозвучало в ответ.

— Что случилось? — Дэрил сделал вид, что не заметил колкость подростка.

В ответ снова было молчание.

— Карл, что происходит? — более мягко спросил мужчина, — Где ты?

— Он умер, — немного помолчав ответил Карл.

— Говори где ты, я подъеду, — Дэрилу не нужно было уточнять, кто именно.

Не прошло и десяти минут, а мужчина уже нёсся по улицам в место, где предположительно находился Карл. Мальчик плохо объяснил место своего нахождения, просто поведав, как он туда дошёл пешком. Он указал на рекламные биллборды и разветвления дороги. Всё это указывало на район литейного завода. Развилка дороги была замудрёной, и Диксону пришлось несколько раз разворачиваться и возвращаться обратно, чтобы выехать на нужную полосу. Увидев рекламную вывеску популярного боевика, он понял, что мальчик находится где-то недалеко. Остановившись на обочине, он повторно набрал его номер.

— Я рядом, стой на месте, никуда не уходи, — он бросил в трубку, параллельно пытаясь разглядеть фигуру мальчишки. — Ты сказал, что смотришь прямо на вывеску «Планеты обезьян», я около неё, но тебя не вижу.

— Я на этом... Как его, — Карл пытался вспомнить, как называется конструкция, на которой он стоял.

— На виадуке, вижу, — мужчина положил трубку и, развернувшись, поехал прямиком к нему. 

На трассе было оживлённое движение и Диксон был удивлён, как мальчик вообще забрался туда.

— Поехали домой, — Дэрил слез с мотоцикла.

— Я не хочу домой, — Карл стоял, облокотившись на высокие перила.

— Я не вернусь без тебя.

— Да какое тебе дело, — подросток развернулся к мужчине, скрестив руки на груди. Он был зол и расстроен одновременно. 

— Большое, — спокойным голосом проговорил мужчина. Он не мог злиться, так как понимал, что Карлу сейчас нелегко.

— Почему? Неужели тебе не плевать?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь один.

— Почему? — не унимался парень.

— Да ты заколебал, почему да почему, — Дэрил всё-таки психанул. — Потому что. Поехали.

— Нет, — Карл демонстративно отвернулся от него, наблюдая за проезжающими снизу автомобилями. 

— Знаешь, что? Ты прав, мне плевать! Оставайся здесь один, если так хочется, — Диксон махнул руками и вернулся обратно к байку. 

Карл смотрел за тем, как мужчина оседлал байк и поехал прочь. Через метров сто Дэрил развернулся в неположенном месте и, снова подъехав к месту, где стоял подросток, остановился. Они постояли в тишине несколько минут, прежде чем Диксон похлопал по кожаному сидению. Карл закатил глаза, но всё-таки сел сзади.

— Только не домой, пожалуйста, — было последнее, что он сказал, перед тем, как Диксон завёл двигатель и они присоединились к потоку машин.

Дэрил вёл уверенно и плавно, не разгонялся больше положенного, видимо, опасаясь за пассажира, который прижимался к нему сзади. Спустя некоторое время, мужчина ощутил, как руки подростка обнимают его крепче нужного. Он очень надеялся, что они едут достаточно быстро для того, чтобы кто-либо заметил, как мальчик нежится лицом о его спину.

Они ехали вдоль тёмных улиц, на которые уже опустился вечер. Лицо у Диксона задубело от холода, благо он надел очки, иначе бы он не смог проехать так много километров. Он натянул на лицо повыше бандану, через которую было легче дышать холодным воздухом и продолжал рассекать по спальным районам Атланты. Он выполнял просьбу Карла, катая по кварталам уже второй час подряд, чтобы мальчик мог привести мысли в порядок и немного успокоиться. Дэрил не был из тех, кто мог поддержать сентиментальные беседы или рассказать о том, что все псы попадают в рай, но он мог быть рядом и этого, кажется, было достаточно. 

Карл зашёл домой в одиннадцатом часу вечера. Тихонько сняв куртку в гардеробе, он старался как можно тише проскользнуть в свою комнату, но услышал, как его окликнул отец. Состояние было отвратительное и непонятное, но злиться на весь мир уже не хотелось. Он, видимо, ещё не до конца осознал, что все это случилось по-настоящему. 

Он пошёл на голос отца, который доносился из спальни родителей. На кровати лежала мама, как только она увидела сына, тут же приподнялась и протянула к нему руки.

— Иди ко мне, дорогой, — мальчик присел на родительскую кровать и упал в объятья матери. — Мне так жаль, милый, мне так жаль, — она укачивала его и целовала в макушку. Отец сидел рядом и похлопывал его по колену. Через какое-то время Карл наконец позволил себе заплакать. 

— Вот так, милый, — она гладила его по волосам, — нам всем его очень не хватает. Очень. 

***

 

« Сегодня мне снова снился он. Снилась школа, она была пустой, никого вокруг не было, я был один. Кажется, я был в кабинете по физике... Неважно. Потом я услышал сирену на улице и подбежал к окну, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело, а там была паника, все бегали туда-сюда. Я не понимал, что происходит. Потом я увидел пожар, который охватывает город и очень испугался. Я пытался позвонить родителям, но их телефоны были отключены и это напугало меня ещё больше. Я пытался набрать 911, но телефон просто вырубился. Я услышал голос Дэрила, который звал меня, и через некоторое время он уже стоял в дверях кабинета. Не знаю, как он нашел меня, но оказалось, что он пришёл за мной. Сказал, что нам пора уходить и протянул мне руку. Я пошел за ним и чувствовал себя в безопасности. Потом мы сели в какую-то машину... Ехали через толпы людей, но те пытались преградить нам дорогу, не знаю почему. Наверное хотели, чтобы мы их подвезли или вообще думали забрать машину. Всё это время я смотрел на Дэрила, пока он пытался объехать этих людей, которые будто с катушек съехали. Помню ещё, как он повернулся ко мне, наклонился и сказал, чтобы я не боялся. Так уверенно сказал, что он всё уладит... Всё ещё вижу его лицо, он был таким настоящим, таким родным. Это глупо, но я бы хотел ещё раз увидеть этот сон.»

Дебора прочла уже шестой документ, последний из которых датировался началом сентября. Мальчик очень много писал летом, видимо, в тот момент, когда и узнал о новом соседе. Женщина была приятно удивлена, отметив, что мальчик был очень грамотным и хорошо выражал свои мысли «на бумаге». Исходя из текста он не казался импульсивным, а сквозь предложения чувствовалось спокойствие и рассудительность. Это говорило о его эмоциональной стабильности. Значит то, как он вёл себя на сеансах, не было фальшью или притворством, у него правда было всё в порядке. Ну, как в порядке. Настолько, насколько может быть всё в порядке у подростка.

Как психолог она пыталась читать и сквозь строк, анализируя его как пациента. И как же ей повезло, что он записывал свои сны. Это хорошо говорило о его бессознательном «Я», но чем больше она читала, тем меньше была уверенна в том, что подобного рода чувства к взрослому мужчине носили для мальчика деструктивный характер. Исходя из сновидений, сосед был чуть ли не единственным реально существующим человеком, в ком мальчик видел опору. Неужели они столько времени проводят вместе? К сожалению, Карл описывал в дневнике именно свои переживания и чувства, нежели истории из жизни. 

«...Почему он такой идеальный???? Я думал, что он окажется последним ослом, но это не так. Он классный и добрый и милый ЛОЛ Правда милый!!! Особенно когда отводит взгляд, будто я его смущаю.»

Первое впечатление о мужчине у психолога тоже было не самым лучшим. Ей не удалось узнать его хорошие стороны, которых, судя по всему, у него было достаточно. 

«О чём ты только думаешь», — одёрнула себя на этих мыслях женщина. В конце концов, она должна защищать интересы ребёнка, а не начинать сочувствовать ему. Даже если он прав и сосед был настолько хорош, насколько его описывал Карл, это ничего не меняет. 

Некоторые из записей показались ей подозрительными из-за депрессивного содержания. В них мальчик винил себя и даже упомянул события прошлогодней давности, считая себя виноватым в случившемся. Доктор Тейлор буквально ощущала ту боль, с которой Карл писал предложения о том, как не понимает и ненавидит себя. А то, как он просил прощения перед соседом, разрывало ей сердце. Видимо, между ними что-то произошло, причиной чего стал сам подросток. Видимо, он уже и сам понимает, что то, что он чувствует — неправильно. Последующие записи были вновь позитивными, значит он смог преодолеть это самостоятельно. 

— Дорогая, уже совсем поздно, — сзади послышался мужской голос. Это был её муж, который заглянул в кабинет, — нужно иногда отдыхать.

Дебора перевела уставшие глаза в угол монитора, чтобы сверить часы. 00:38. Действительно, она и не заметила, как просидела за компьютером больше трёх часов, анализируя мысли и чувства своего юного пациента.

— Да, ты прав, пора закругляться, — Тейлор повернулась к мужу и мягко улыбнулась, — Скоро приду, — она закрыла все приложения и выключила устройство.

***

 

Карл продолжал ходить без настроения весь следующий день, в пол уха слушал учебные лекции, мало ел, но всё-таки ему пришлось съездить с родителями в строительный магазин, чтобы помочь отцу в транспортировке некоторых вещей. Мама поехала с ними, хотя ей нельзя было нервничать и таскать тяжести. Из-за неудачной прошлой беременности, врач попросила её более осторожно относиться к своему здоровью и стараться соблюдать постельный режим. Если бы не потеря домашнего любимца, которая обрушилась на Граймсов именно в тот период жизни, когда всё начинало налаживаться, все они были бы поболе рады появлению нового члена семьи. Карл за весь день не проронил ни слова, просто медленно ходил за родителями хвостом. Он даже не забрасывал Диксона текстовыми сообщениями, хотя в душе и желал получить от него больше внимания. Хотя бы больше, чем простой вопрос «всё ок?», который получил с утра. Где-то внутри его это задевало. Наверное, ему бы хотелось чувствовать заботу, но мужчина был не из самых сентиментальных персон. 

Они приехали домой только к позднему вечеру и подросток чувствовал себя, плюсом ко всему, ещё и уставшим. Выходя из машины, он обратил внимание на соседний дом, но свет в нужном окне не горел. Видимо, Дэрила не было дома. 

Отказавшись от ужина, он как можно быстрее скрылся в своей комнате и хотел просто полежать. Он совершенно не выспался, вчера всю ночь они разговаривали с мамой и папой о том, что произошло. Они вспоминали все моменты, что им удалось пережить с Чарли и пытались совместно принять тот факт, что такое случается и нужно быть благодарными за то, что у них было. Но пока было тяжело смириться с этим. Слишком рано, особенно для Карла.

D.<3: зайди

Pain-in-the-ass: не могу, родители не спят ещё 

D.<3: ок как сможешь жду в гараже 

Выглянув из комнаты и убедившись, что свет в родительской спальне не горит, Карл спустился вниз и направился к гаражу Диксонов. Дверь была закрыта, но внутри явно кто-то был, судя по источнику света.

Pain-in-a-arse: я у гаража

По ту сторону кто-то закопошился и через мгновение дверь гаража была открыта. 

— Привет, — Дэрил, вытирая руки от масла, кивнул мальчишке, — Заходи, — он проследил за взглядом мальчишки, — А, да, менял масло, пока тебя ждал. Ты как? 

— Понятно, — Карл повёл плечами, — Не знаю. 

— Иди сюда, я тебе кое-что покажу, — Дэрил закинул полотенце на плечи и прошел вглубь гаража, зазывая паренька за собой.

Карл прошёл следом, не понимая, что происходит, но когда он поравнялся с Диксоном, то увидел большую клетку, которая была установлена в метре от пола и занимала почти весь угол. 

— Клетка? — в голосе подростка слышалось нескрываемое удивление, — Ты меня пугаешь, — Граймс перевёл взгляд с клетки на Диксона, — даже боюсь представить, для чего тебе она и почему ты позвал меня сюда...

Диксон мягко рассмеялся.

— Пришло твоё время узнать, что я серийный убийца и теперь ты мой пленник, муа-ха-ха, — мужчина протянул руки к мальчишке и сделал вид, что пугает его.

— Очень смешно, — Карл закатил глаза. Он знал, что Дэрил никогда бы не причинил ему боль. 

— Ладно, ладно, подожди здесь, малыш, я сейчас, — с этими словами мужчина выбежал из гаража.

— Эм, это всё странно...

Мужчины долго не было. Когда он наконец вернулся, то что-то в нём было не так, и Карл не мог понять, что именно.

— Мерл зараза, домой вернулся рано, — мужчина неудобно поёжился, теперь подросток видел, что куртка у него была расстегнута и он что-то держал за пазухой, — Это теперь твоё, — Карл удивленно уставился на мужчину, когда тот подошёл ближе и вытащил из-за пазухи что-то небольшое. Приглядевшись, подросток понял, что это был кролик. 

Живой, мать его, кролик.

— Дэрил…

— Ну же, возьми его, не бойся.

Граймс растерялся. Он не ожидал ничего подобного. Карл осторожно взял животное в свои руки, чувствуя мягкую шерсть. 

— Где, — Мальчишка тихо выдохнул, осторожно поглаживая ушастое создание, — Где ты его взял? — он всё ещё не мог прийти в себя и осознать то, что происходило.

— Неважно. Главное, что теперь он твой. 

— Как я объясню родителям... — неуверенно протянул Карл, он и правда не представлял, как объяснить родителям, откуда у него появился кролик за одну ночь.

— Он может остаться в гараже, — мужчина кивнул на клетку, которая была достаточно просторная для такого маленького зверька. 

Карл задумался, видимо, переваривая ситуацию. Брови его изогнулись и казалось, что он сейчас расплачется.

— Так, так, так, ну что такое, — Дэрил встал перед ним, заглядывая в глаза, — Тебе не понравилось? Хочешь, я отнесу его обратно? 

Карл замотал головой в протест. 

— Нет, нет! Я хотел просто... Спасибо, — единственное, что он смог сказать, эмоции переполняли. Неужели Дэрил сделал это ради него? Построил эту клетку, нашёл чёрт-пойми-где этого кролика, держал ,наверное, в своей комнате весь день, пока Карл ходил и дулся на него за его безразличие. Он снова недооценил то, каким прекрасным человеком был Диксон. 

Дэрил кивнул. 

— Как мы его назовём? — мужчина задумался, — Если хочешь, мы можем назвать его Чарли.

— Нет, Чарли был единственным, — Карл укоризненно посмотрел на мужчину.

— Прости, прости — Диксон демонстративно стукнул себя по голове, — Я такой идиот.

— Всё в порядке, — Мальчик посадил животное в клетку, — Даже не знаю как тебя назвать, — он обратился к кролику и наблюдал, как тот принюхивался к опилкам, которые были раскиданы по всей клетке, — Может у тебя есть какие-то варианты? — он снова поднял взгляд на Дэрила.

— Ну, пока вы не встретились, он неплохо реагировал на Падлу.

— На что? — Карл недоумённо уставился на мужчину.

— Ну а что? Он укусил меня и потом нассал у меня в комнате. Точно падла.

Мальчик заливисто засмеялся и Дэрил был рад услышать этот смех.

— Нет, уж, я не позволю его так назвать. Пусть будет Безумным Максом.

— Хозяин — барин, — мужчина пожал плечами, глядя на подростка, который опустился на корточки перед клеткой.

— Спасибо.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Нет, — подросток поднялся и подошёл к мужчине, заглядывая в его глаза, — Спасибо, Дэрил ,— Карл потянулся и оставил мягкий поцелуй на подбородке Диксона.

***

 

Дэрил весь день помогал выгружать контейнеры в речном порте. Мистер Гилли то и дело подкидывал своим людям работёнку, чтобы они могли срубить немного наличных на жизнь, пока не придёт более серьёзный заказ. Мерл тоже не сидел без дела и напросился на какой-то строительный объект за городом в двойную смену, а значит, вернётся домой, в лучшем случае, к утру.

Груз был крупногабаритным и поэтому к концу рабочего дня у младшего Диксона отваливались руки. Единственное, что помогло пережить этот тяжкий день — смс-ки Карла о том, что вечером он как следует накормит бедолагу после трудового дня. Поэтому последние рабочие часы Дэрил думал о домашней лазанье, которую Граймс отрекламировал так, будто это блюдо, которое Бог лично послал на землю, как дар человеческой расе.

D.<3: закончили. если к моему приезду лазанья не будет ждать меня на крыльце я возьму в заложники Падлу и подвергну его самым ужасным пыткам пока ты не испечёшь мне новую

Pain-in-the-ass: я же просил тебя так его не называть! и мы оба знаем что ты этого не сделаешь. жду тебя дома :*

Дэрил улыбнулся, глядя в экран телефона и начал собираться домой.

Заехав во двор, он решил не завозить байк в гараж. На заднем крыльце дома уже маячил знакомый силуэт с пакетом в руках.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — высунув ключи из замка зажигания, мужчина убрал их в карман и поспешил к подростку.

— Знаешь, ты так долго ехал... Не знаю, заслужил ли ты эту прекрасное великолепное блюдо. 

— Что ты сказал, ха? А ну иди сюда, гадёныш, я тебе покажу «не заслужил»! 

Карл рассмеялся и пустился наутёк от мужчины, забегая в дом. 

— Ах так! Ну, смотри, как только я тебя поймаю, — закричал мужчина и пустился в догонку, не успев закончить угрозу. 

Карл добежал до лестницы и, чуть не упав на повороте, драпанул на второй этаж, прямо в спальню мужчины. 

— Ты в тупике, Граймс, — Диксон забежал вслед за ним и победно улыбнулся, — Будешь говорить последнее слово? — он подходил ближе к подростку, и в следующую секунду Карл перекувырнулся через кровать и выбежал из комнаты, всё так же смеясь. 

Дэрил слышал, как он побежал вниз и пустился за ним. Он настиг его посреди коридора и крепко схватил со спины.

— Глупая маленькая овечка, — мужчина тоже смеялся, переводя дыхание после пробежки.

Карл был настолько перевозбуждён, что не мог перестать смеяться и перевести дыхание.

— Отпусти! Отпусти! — всё смеялся он и дрыгал ногами, потому что Дэрил приподнял его над полом, — Дэрил! 

— Где моя лазанья, красная шапочка? А может мне съесть тебя, м?

— Отпусти, серый волк! — подыграл ему подросток, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из захвата мужчины. Устав, он размяк в руках Дэрила, — Ладно, ладно, лазанья твоя, — он почувствовал, как хватка наконец ослабла и смог повернуться, — Псих, — он всё ещё улыбался. Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Карл смотрел мужчине в глаза и заметил, что Дэрил сейчас смотрел на него не так, как обычно. Он был серьёзен, будто изучал лицо подростка, от чего у последнего спёрло дыхание, он боялся вдохнуть. Взгляд мужчины был слишком тяжёлым. Они всё так же молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Ребята, я вам не мешаю? — голос Мерла нарушил тишину.

 

*Diary — дневник.

**вордовские документы — Microsoft Word (часто — MS Word, WinWord или просто Word) — текстовый процессор, предназначенный для создания, просмотра и редактирования текстовых документов, с локальным применением простейших форм таблично-матричных алгоритмов. 

***Pain-in-the-ass — заноза в заднице.

****TTYL — аббревиатура фразы Talk To You Later — Поговорим позже.


	10. Глава IX

«Что я делаю не так?»  
«Почему я такой?»

Эти вопросы крутились в голове подростка, пока он шёл домой. Злоба и обида на Диксона кипели в нём и просились наружу, желательно об что-нибудь хрупкое и легко ломающееся. Карл не понимал, что именно сделал не так и чем заслужил к себе такое пренебрежение, точнее сказать, двоякое отношение. То Дэрил подпускал его к себе, то отталкивал. 

Мальчик вернулся домой и громко хлопнул дверью. И ему было абсолютно плевать на то, что родители могли услышать и догадаться о том, что его всё это время не было дома. 

Как же он был зол. Как только Карл вошел в комнату, он тут же принялся вымещать злобу на всем, что попадалось ему под руку. Досталось и маске Железного Человека, которую он всё ещё не выбросил с прошлогоднего фестиваля комиксов, и стулу, который оказался в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте. Не рассчитав силу удара, Граймс ощутил острую боль в ноге, и зашипев, выругался. Его взгляд коснулся кровати, на которой лежала подушка со знакомой кофтой. Кофтой человека, из-за которого он так злился. Не долго думав, Карл яростно схватил вещицу и принялся выбивать из неё дурь. После нескольких минут борьбы с подушкой, его осенила бессмысленность происходящего, ведь несмотря на всю злобу и обиду, Дэрил по-прежнему был ему дорог. В глубине души подросток понимал: всё, что делает мужчина, было ради его же, Карла, блага. И в этот момент, он уже смотрел на кофту совсем иначе. В ту же секунду подросток прижал подушку к своей груди. 

— Карл, ответь мне! — раздался настойчивый голос из-за двери.

Мальчик вышел из транса и только сейчас понял, что всё это время его звала мать. 

— Да, мам, что такое? — ответил он севшим голосом.

— Что у тебя там происходит? Что за грохот? — обеспокоенно спросила мать.

— Ничего, я просто в темноте об стул споткнулся, — попытался выкрутиться Карл.

— Я слышала входная дверь хлопнула, это был ты? — не унималась женщина. Она чувствовала, что сын ей врёт. 

— Ога, выходил проветриться. 

Немного помолчав, Лори решила отступить, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас Карл не готов сказать ей правду.

— Ладно, если захочешь поговорить, я буду в спальне, — устало вздохнула она и направилась к себе.

Минутный разговор с матерью остудил пыл паренька, и он уже не чувствовал ничего кроме опустошённости. Мальчик чувствовал, что злился не столько на мужчину, сколько на самого себя. Обессилено он рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок, всё ещё не выпуская подушку из рук. Несмотря на усталость, сон к нему не шёл. Ещё бы, ведь он лежал в ботинках, а в комнате во всю горел свет. Так точно не уснёшь. Одна за другой мысли проносились в его голове. Карл так настойчиво требовал от мужчины любви, но за что его было любить? Он вносил в жизнь людей лишь хаос. Взять хотя бы его родителей: правильно Дэрил говорил, носятся с ним, как курица с яйцом, оберегают, стараются лишний раз не задеть. А, может быть, и надо задевать, может, такие как он не достойны чего-то большего. А вспомнить Найджела, Карл разрушил жизнь человека. Человека, который мог столько всего сделать, столького достигнуть, он не был плохим, и тем более не заслуживает провести остаток жизни за решёткой. Кто будет следующим? Кого ещё он уничтожит? Вспомнив Дэрила, у него защемило в груди. Нет, он такого не заслуживает.

Да и что подросток мог ему дать: он жил с родителями, да что уж тут, он даже школу не закончил, маленький, глупый, ни на что не способный, будь он хотя бы девчонкой, может, было бы проще. Но он здесь, запертый в этом теле.

На этих мыслях Карл подошёл к шкафу, на внутренней стороне дверцы которого висело большое зеркало, и принялся разглядывать своё тело. Худощавое, угловатое, типичное мальчишеское тело. Не было в нем ничего плавного, мягкого, за что может зацепиться глаз. Не было округлостей, не было того, что восхваляют в своих одах поэты. Кожа бледная, словно поганка, к ней не хотелось прикасаться. Он со злостью закрыл шкаф, метнулся к кровати и зарылся лицом в подушку. Теперь мальчик ещё сильнее ненавидел себя и не мог винить Диксона в том, что тот не испытывал к нему интереса. Кто вообще захочет быть с таким, как он? Он же бракованный и неправильный. Эти мысли снова напомнили Граймсу о том, кто он на самом деле. Он монстр, который в погоне за своими желаниями губит людей.

— Ты заходила к нему? — Рик поднял глаза на жену, которая зашла в комнату.

— Пыталась, — с тяжестью вздохнула она, — он не хочет разговаривать.

— Может, он с девушкой поссорился?

— Ты даже не представляешь как я надеюсь на это, — она легла рядом и положила Рику голову на плечо, — Я боюсь, что всё повторяется. Я просто не понимаю... — она старалась сформулировать свою мысль, — Всё же было так хорошо, а сейчас я снова чувствую, как он отдаляется.

— Давай не будем делать поспешных выводов, — Рик поцеловал её в висок, — Прошло всего два дня, может, у него что-то случилось. Не забывай, что он подросток. 

— А я тебе говорила, что сейчас не время рожать второго ребёнка, — нервно произнесла она, — мы с проблемами одного то справиться не можем.

— Эй, — муж одёрнул её, — не говори так. Он живой. Это уже человек и он имеет право на то, чтобы быть любимым, — сказав это, Рик протянул руку и аккуратно положил её на живот жены.

***

 

Вернувшись домой после тяжелого трудового дня, Дэрил даже немного расстроился. Если быть честным, то он надеялся увидеть знакомое лицо. Он был уверен, что когда мальчишка остынет, он вновь будет ждать его по вечерам. Диксон даже купил этот чёртов шоколадный батончик, который, как оказалось, никому был не нужен. Несмотря на то, что мужчина понимал, он закончил всё собственными руками, собственным жёстким словом, где-то в глубине души он всё же надеялся снова встретиться с этими наглыми и озорными глазами. 

Может, Дэрил и правда вспылил тогда и сказал то, чем действительно ранил Карла. Может, ему следовало быть мягче и попробовать донести до него это иначе. Всё-таки мальчишка не сделал ему ничего плохого. Просто привязался, как банный лист, но разве из-за этого он заслужил к себе такое отношение? Между ними ничего не было, и хотя иногда подросток переступал черту, Диксон бы всё равно не допустил этого. 

Решено. Нужно извиниться перед мальчонкой.

***

 

Дэрил ходил по комнате и чувствовал себя в точности как несколько месяцев назад. Так же ходил около окна, пытаясь высмотреть мальчишку, но только сейчас мужчина не боялся за себя. Он волновался за него. 

На телефон Карл не отвечал, на сообщения никак не реагировал, и это не могло не настораживать. И за столько времени Дэрил не мог просто взять и забить. Тем более тогда, когда он, возможно, мог стать причиной того, что происходит в мальчишкой. 

Когда Карл бил его в грудь и говорил как сильно его ненавидит, Диксон думал, что это просто эмоции, присущие подросткам, но судя по тому, что Граймс не появлялся столько времени, Дэрил начал думать, что он и правда сделал что-то не так.

Он метался меж двух огней. С одной стороны, мужчина винил себя за излишние и неуместные мысли о мальчишке. С другой же, Карл был так добр в нему и видел в нём что-то такое, чего Диксон сам в себе никогда не замечал. Он не понимал, что именно подростка привлекало в нём: он не был похож на того, кем обычно может увлечься среднестатистический подросток. Дэрил не был неординарной личностью, не имел хобби или кучи весёлых баек в запасе, но Карл почему-то сосредоточил своё внимание на таком скучном и обычном человеке. Говорил такие вещи, которые Диксон никогда не слышал в отношении себя. Скорее наоборот, на протяжении всей жизни все старались показать, где его место и что ему нужно меньше думать о себе. Он всегда был должен кому-то, и поэтому, когда Карл смотрел на него так, будто перед ним кто-то по-настоящему особенный, Дэрил не мог себя чувствовать иначе.

***

 

Дебора всё ещё не могла понять, что такого особенного Карл видел в этом Дэриле Диксоне, но через все записи чувствовалось трепетное отношение подростка к мужчине. И что самое странное, по мере прочтения, женщине было не за что зацепиться в отношении соседа мальчика. Исходя из прочитанного, складывалось впечатление, что на данный момент вся инициатива исходила от ребёнка. И что-то ей подсказывало, что вряд-ли что-то изменится в дальнейшем. Она уже не так рьяно хотела раскрывать всё то, что узнала. Потому что чем дальше она читала, тем больше у возникало вопросов. Если так рассудить: ну, расскажет она о том, что происходит с сыном Граймсов, что в результате получится? 

Ещё один тюремный заключённый, который, возможно и ни в чём не виноват.   
Ещё сильнее травмированная психика ребенка. 

Никто не выйдет победителем. Потому что все снова устранят последствия пожара, а не позаботятся о том, чтобы он никогда не повторился.

Как же Дебора хотела спросить совета, но была связана по рукам и ногам. У неё был специалист, с которым даже можно было обсудить её практику, говоря от третьего лица и опустив некоторые детали, но женщина не могла позволить себе так рисковать. Если здесь был состав преступления, то для начала она должна была убедить в этом саму себя. 

Она благодарила Бога, что муж не вмешивался в её работу. Когда они только начали жить вместе, то сразу договорились, что проблемы на работе не должны отражаться на времени, проводимом с семьёй. Однако сейчас сделать это было всё труднее, поскольку ситуация с Карлом занимала все мысли Деборы. Доктор Тейлор становилась всё более рассеянной. 

В среду после очередного сеанса, она включила мобильный и увидела десятки пропущенных звонков от сына и мужа. Испугавшись, что что-то могло произойти, она тут же набрала последнего.

— Наконец-то! Что с твоим телефоном? — обеспокоенным голосом спросил супруг на том конце провода. 

— Ты же знаешь, я отключаю его на время сеанса, — до сих пор не понимая в чём дело, ответила женщина. 

— Сеанса? Почему ты сразу не сказала, что у тебя сегодня вечером сеанс? Зачем тогда согласилась забрать Дэвида из сада? — вопросы один за другим сыпались из его уст.

— Погоди, — Дебора пыталась вникнуть в происходящее, — разве я сегодня должна была забрать Дэвида? 

— Ну, да? Мы же вчера говорили об этом, и ты сказала, что без проблем, — тон его голоса не выражал злобы. — Малышка, тебе необходимо отдохнуть, ты берёшь слишком много на себя. Я вижу, что ты постоянно напряжена, — он вздохнул, — есть ещё клиенты на сегодня?

— Чёрт, я совершенно не помню, что вчера говорила, — женщина потёрла переносицу, — Прости, прости, ты прав, мне нужно привести мысли в порядок, в последнее время всё так навалилось, — Дебора вздохнула. 

— Ничего страшного, — попытался утешить её супруг, — скоро буду дома, люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Поговорив с мужем, женщина в полную силу осознала масштаб своей вовлечённости в ситуацию Карла.

***

 

Дэрил стоял под окнами соседнего дома и ещё раз взвешивал все «за» и «против». Выругавшись, он подобрал с газона небольшой камень и бросил в знакомое окно. Так будет правильно. Не последовало никакой реакции, мужчина предпринял ещё несколько попыток, которые также остались без ответа.

— Дорогой, — донеслось с первого этажа, — Карл, зайка, это ты стучишь? 

Карл зажмурился и вздохнул, он знал, кто стучал в окно. Подросток был ещё не готов видеть мужчину, но совершенно забыл о том, что был не один дома.

— Да, мам, прости, что так громко, — крикнул он, пытаясь избежать дальнейших вопросов. 

Он встал быстро с кровати, открыл шторы и окно. 

— Мама услышала стук, ты что-то хотел? — шикнул мальчик.

— Нет, блин, на тебя просто пришёл полюбоваться, — не сдержал колкости Диксон, не зная с чего стоит начать разговор.

— А, понятно, — Карл начал закрывать окно, как Дэрил его окликнул.

— Да погоди ты, у тебя всё в порядке? — мужчина мысленно ударил себя по лицу за столь глупый вопрос. 

По Карлу тоже казалось, что он тоже хочет его ударить.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько ты мне задолжал? — всплеснул руками Диксон.

— Я задолжал? — у Карла аж на лоб полезли от подобного вопроса. Сколько он себя помнил, никому ничего не был должен. — Тебе?

— А ты что, кого-то ещё подкармливаешь? — наигранно возмутился Дэрил.

Кажется, Граймс совсем сломался. Заметив, что мальчонка завис, мужчина поспешил пояснить.

— Или это была временная акция? Покормил раз, покормил два и всё, халява закончилась? 

Карл тихо рассмеялся. 

— Спустишься? Я между прочим тебе эту дрянь взял ещё на прошлой неделе, — Диксон достал из кармана шоколадный батончик. 

Мальчик не ожидал, что мужчина настолько беспокоится о нём. Он вообще предполагал, что тот даже смотреть не будет в его сторону, делая вид, что они толком не знакомы. Ну, конечно, Карл был рад его видеть. В груди снова затеплилась надежда, что он Диксону не безразличен. И даже если он был обижен, сейчас, глядя на то, как Дэрил стоит у него под окнами, он ощущал себя окрылённым. 

— Не могу, — подросток замотал головой, — мама может зайти в любой момент, — он оглянулся на дверь, тем самым подтверждая свои слова.

— Тогда лови, — Дэрил подкинул батончик вверх. 

Как ни пытался Карл ухватить летящий предмет, это заведомо было обречено на провал. Он лишь успел вытянуть руки вперёд перед тем, как батончик упал обратно на землю. Это заставило обоих рассмеяться.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо, — заливался мужчина.

— Просто кто-то бросать не умеет, — наигранно надулся мальчишка, но не смог скрыть улыбки. 

С Диксоном он ощущал себя счастливым. И такие, казалось бы, глупые ситуации помогали ему почувствовать себя нормальным.

***

 

С тех пор, как Лори прописали постельный режим, Карл не мог надолго отлучаться из дома. К тому же, он сам привлёк к себе излишнее внимание, перестав выходить из комнаты и разговаривать с родителями. Их можно было понять, они не могли позволить этому повториться, особенно учитывая то, что в скором времени в их семье планировалось пополнение. Они боялись, что если в семье появится второй ребенок, Карл может вернуться на несколько шагов назад, почувствовав себя обузой. Поэтому Лори не придумала ничего лучше, как приурочить подростка к домашним хлопотам и дёргала сына каждый раз, когда ей нужна была помощь. 

Небольшой конфликт с Диксоном был улажен в тот же день, когда мужчина объявился у него под окнами. Поэтому, когда Карлу требовалось потискать Безумного Макса или проверить знания по предмету, Диксон начал приходить к нему.

Комната мальчишки казалась Дэрилу донельзя типичной. Все эти постеры на стене, заваленный учебниками стол и полки, на которых преобладали энциклопедии и комиксы. 

Подростка забавляло то, как Диксон ходил по комнате и разглядывал его вещи, как будто оказался не в обычной комнате, а в настоящем музее современного искусства. Мужчина ходил мимо вещей и как бы то и дело задавал вопросы о том или ином предмете.

— Это кумиры молодёжи? — спросил мужчина, разглядывая постер, где были изображены миловидные мальчики.

— Ну, не знаю, мне нравятся Two Door Cinema Club. По-крайней мере, пару лет назад нравились. — пожал плечами подросток, — Хочешь дам послушать?

Судя по тому, что у парней на постере были гитары, Диксон уже догадался, что это музыкальная группа, однако послушать песни особого желания не возникло, но заметив горящие глаза подростка, он не смог отказаться.

***

 

Когда подтвердилась беременность, Лори несколько дней пыталась переварить информацию. Прошлой неудачный опыт всё ещё отзывался тяжестью в груди. В любое другое время она бы точно склонилась в сторону аборта. Но ей было тридцать шесть, а в таком возрасте уже шанс выносить здорового ребёнка не так велик.

Где-то в глубине души она чувствовала, что рождение второго ребёнка сможет вытянуть их из ямы, в которой они находились. Может, потому, что пятнадцать лет назад произошло именно это. Тогда их отношения с Риком перестали развиваться. Школа была уже позади, и как в любой истории любви романтика постепенно сошла нет, и их захлестнул быт. Рождение сына стало толчком к взрослой, самостоятельной, осознанной жизни. Карл не только спас их брак, но и каждого из них в отдельности. Они стали мыслить масштабнее и чётче понимать свою роль в этой жизни. 

***

 

Дэрил топтался в музыкальном магазине битый час, бродя мимо полок и перебирая одни и те же диски. Он просто брал их, крутил в руках, делая вид, что внимательно изучает и обратно клал на место. Несколько раз к нему подходили продавцы, но Диксон лишь отмахивался. Он сможет справиться с этим самостоятельно. Мужчина недолюбливал подобные заведения с отличным сервисом, поэтому редко захаживал в крупные супермаркеты, рестораны или кинотеатры. Всё потому, что он чувствовал себя неуместным под брезгливыми взглядами консультантов. Он кожей чувствовал, как за улыбкой они оценивают содержание его кошелька. Среди них были и те умники, которые предлагали вариант подешевле, указывая на его место в этой системе. Нет, он не стеснялся себя и никогда не мечтал быть толстосумом, но не хотел, чтобы какой-то молодой щенок, который сам зарабатывает максимум десять баксов в час, будет указывать, как ему жить. Поэтому Дэрил предпочитал небольшие частные магазинчики, там всё было честно и никто не притворялся тем, кем сам не являлся. 

Но другого магазина он не нашёл, это был крупный молодёжный музыкальный маркет, где помимо музыки была и другая атрибутика, в которой Диксон совершенно не разбирался. 

Граймс всучил ему плеер со своей музыкой, и мужчине ничего не оставалось, кроме как провести вчерашний вечер за прослушиванием того, чем сейчас болеет молодёжь. Не сказать, что Дэрилу она нравилась, по крайней мере, она была точно не в его вкусе, но это заставило его вспомнить, какую музыку он слушал когда-то сам. В юности Диксон и сам не мог прожить без магнитолы, собирал кассеты и записывал свои миксы в гараже отца. Где сейчас эти кассеты уже никто и не знает. Тема музыки отдавалась чем-то теплым в его груди, она напоминала мужчине о тех редких беззаботных днях, когда он мог просто лежать и слушать на повторе любимых исполнителей.

Но взрослая жизнь затягивала, и многие вещи отходили на задний план. 

Эра кассет канула далеко в лету, и хотя здесь была парочка экземпляров, но не было того, что он искал. Дэрил не понимал, почему на полках так много пластинок. Кто их вообще покупает? Ведь уже в юности Диксона люди в основной массе слушали кассеты. 

Поняв, что бессильное хождение между полок ни к чему не приводит, он всё же решил воспользоваться помощью, и через пятнадцать минут покинул магазин с покупками.

***

 

— Диски, серьёзно? — Карл изогнул бровь, глядя на пластик в своих руках, — Ты бы ещё кассеты принёс… 

Граймс тут же заметил, как лицо Дэрила изменилось после сказанного. Ему совершенно не хотелось обижать его, но мужчина был словно неприрученный зверь, которого было легко ранить.

— Прости, это чертовски мило, правда, — они сидели у мальчишки в комнате, и Карл открыл первый диск, — просто я не ожидал. Это правда… Это круто. И романтично… — последнюю фразу подросток пробормотал едва слышно. 

Дэрил отвёл взгляд и ощутил себя неловко. Зря он всё это затеял. Решив показать музыку, которую он сам когда-то слушал, мужчина делился частью себя. Он знал, что мальчик не хотел его задеть и понимал, как тяжело ему это даётся. Ещё никого Диксон не подпускал так близко, даже родной брат не знал о нём таких личных вещей. Если быть честным, Дэрил тоже не был в курсе музыкальных увлечений Мерла. Это просто было непринято обсуждать. 

— Вот этих ребят, — Диксон неловко закашлял и указал на второй диск, — я слушал, когда мне было лет как тебе, наверное. Тогда все тащились по ним, а не по тому фуфлу, чем ты себе мозг засоряешь. Они поют о свободе, поднимают всякие такие темы, — он пожал плечами, — в общем, послушай, реально задвигают парни.

Карл не смог сдержать смех.

— Ах вот как, значит, я слушаю фуфло?

— Ну да, я же так и сказал.

Карл окончательно засмеялся, откидывая голову назад. Его нисколько не задевали слова мужчины, было в этом что-то свойственное ему, и мальчика это забавляло.

— Ты говоришь как мой отец!

— Батя разбирается просто, в отличие от тебя.

— Да иди ты, — Карл лягнул мужчину ногой, всё ещё продолжая смеяться.

— Только вот, — Граймс прикусил нижнюю губу, явно что-то обдумывая, — у меня нет CD-плеера.

Дэрил как-то не подумал об этом, когда покупал диски, и сейчас чувствовал себя полным болваном.

— Вот я болван, — озвучил он свои мысли, — давай диски сюда, я верну их в магазин, — мужчина потянулся к дискам.

— Так, руки убрал, — Карл отодвинул руку, — я их не верну. Что-нибудь придумаю.

Вот и придумал. На следующий день они вдвоём сидели в гостиной у Граймса, пытаясь разобраться с проигрывателем, который Карл нашёл в гараже. Отец повёл маму на осмотр к врачу, и вернуться они должны были не раньше чем через пару часов. Карл безустанно болтал, жалуясь на учёбу и прочие мелочи трудной подростковой жизни. Казалось, с Дэрилом он снова становился самим собой. Тем, кем он был раньше. Ему не хватало живого общения. И когда подросток вспоминал своих друзей, с которыми давно не общался, ему становилось грустно. 

И ведь в этом была его вина. После случившегося, друзья старались выйти на связь, но Карл игнорировал эти попытки. Он пытался абстрагироваться и не думать о том, как воспринимают его окружающие, в особенности друзья.

Наконец, закончив ковыряться в проигрывателе, Дэрил засунул диск и нажал на нужную кнопку. Сначала машина нехотя закряхтела и зашумела, но это было объяснимо, учитывая, сколько она пролежала без действия. Наверное, в последний раз её использовали лет десять назад, если не больше. 

Из динамиков полилась музыка, такая знакомая Диксону. Он не был человеком сентиментальным, но она переносила его в неплохие годы. Тогда Дэрил ещё чего-то хотел от этой жизни. Смысл был даже не в желании достигнуть каких-то целей, а самой мечте о чём-то большем, чем он имел. Важен не результат, а само стремление к нему, именно это позволяет вспоминать, что ты ещё жив. А со временем вера в себя куда-то улетучилась, и он потерял всякое стремление что-либо менять в своей жизни. 

Карл слушал молча, никак не комментируя треки, которые доносились из проигрывателя. Он так и думал, что Диксон слушает какой-нибудь допотопный рок, и это дополняло его образ, который Граймс выстроил в своей голове. Группы, диски которых принёс Дэрил были подростку знакомы по названиям, просто потому что они считались легендарными в истории рок-музыки, но никогда их не слушал. Сейчас музыкальный рынок настолько перенасыщен, что можно и не добраться до вещей, которые тебе может быть и было интересно узнать. 

Во время прослушивания Карл на удивление молчал, это почему-то заставляло Диксона нервничать. Ему было не наплевать на мнение мальчика, хотя он бы не смог ответить почему. Пытаясь отвлечься от этих мыслей, Дэрил начал смотреть по сторонам. Его взгляд остановился на фотографиях, аккуратно стоявших на камине. Он решил подойти и посмотреть поближе.

Карл проследил за ним взглядом, но не стал ничего говорить, желая узнать, что произойдёт дальше. Мужчина взял фото, на котором мальчишке было от силы лет пять, одет он был в дебильный костюм и стоял на фоне ёлки, прижимая подарок к груди.

Дэрил усмехнулся. 

— Что? — взвыл Карл, — Будто у тебя нет таких дебильных фотографий. Все мы грешны. 

— Вот именно, такой глупости у меня точно нет. 

— Как? Серьёзно? Я думал это проклятие касается всех, кто ходит в детский сад или школу, — Карл недоумённо поднял брови вверх. 

— В сад я не ходил, — бросил Диксон, — А в школе… А чё в школе, батя никогда не ходил на собрания. Да даже если бы ходил, за эту ж херню ещё платить надо.

— Оу, прости, — подросток почувствовал себя неловко. Он итак знал, что у Дэрила было не самое лёгкое детство, а тут ещё раз напомнил ему об этом. 

— Всё нормально, я хотя бы не выглядел, как полный придурок, — махнул рукой Диксон.

— Отстань, — расслабился мальчик и засмеялся.

Сбоку на камине лежал фотоальбом, который, по-видимому, кто-то недавно рассматривал. Диксон нагло взял его в руки и принялся листать.

— Эй, не смотри, — Граймс смутился и подлетел к мужчине, пытаясь отобрать альбом, но тот увернулся, довольно улыбаясь.

— А чё? Тут по-любому есть фото, где ты сидишь на горшке, ага? Я прав? — мужчина рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как Граймс надулся от возмущения. Он поднял руку вверх, прекрасно зная, что мальчик не достанет.

— Отдай альбом! 

— Не-а, — Диксон отвернулся и нарочито стал рассматривать фотографии, но подросток не собирался сдаваться так просто, он накинулся на мужчину со спины и принялся отнимать вещь. 

— Граймс, когда ты стал таким занудой?

— Я не зануда! Это ты зануда… — буркнул Карл, делая вид, что потерял всякий интерес к альбому.

Внезапно он накинулся второй раз на Диксона, воспользовавшись тем, что Дэрил этого не ожидал. Но мужчина смог устоять на ногах, всё так же удерживая альбом при себе.

— Каши мало ешь, м? — Диксон усмехнулся.

— Больно надо было, — Граймс цокнул и сполз с него.

— Да брось, — Дэрил пихнул мальчишку в бок, но тот никак не отреагировал. — Да чё ты нюни развесил, как девчонка, — он пихнул его второй раз.

— Не развесил я нюни, — огрызнулся мальчишка, — просто не хочу, чтобы ты видел этот трэш.

— Ты же смекаешь, что сейчас себе не помогаешь? — мужчина подмигнул и уселся с альбомом на диван, — Не ссы, хуже чем сейчас всё равно быть не может.

Карл уставился на него, выпучив глаза. 

— Если шуток не понимаешь, это не мои проблемы, — Дэрил открыл фотоальбом на первой странице, — только посмотри на это, твои родители наверное даже не догадывались, что вырастет из этого чуда, — он притворно умилился фотографии, на которой Карл лежал в ползунках.

— Если ты не перестанешь меня подкалывать...

— Что ты мне сделаешь? Снова повиснешь у меня на шее?

Карл лишь закатил глаза. 

— О, я помню этот день, — Карл ткнул на фото где он стоял рядом с отцом где-то на природе, — Мы поехали за город, и тогда начался сильный дождь, я промок и у меня началась ангина. 

— Никогда не болел, — хмыкнул мужчина.

— Серьёзно? — подросток не верил своим ушам.

Диксон повёл плечами.

— В детстве никогда.

— А у тебя есть какие-то фотографии из детства? — Карл обратился к мужчине.

— Неа.

— Почему? — необдуманно спросил Граймс, получив в ответ молчание. Диксон не знал, что на это ответить, а Карл сотню раз себя проклял за тупой вопрос.

— У меня идея! — Граймс достал из кармана своих шорт телефон и открыл камеру.

— Даже не вздумай, — пригрозил Дэрил, догадываясь, что планирует мальчик.

— Ну пожалуйста, ну, Ди, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — заканючил мальчишка, хлопая глазами.

— Граймс, прекрати, на меня твои уловки не работают, — он прикрывал лицо рукой, потому что подросток вытянул телефон перед собой.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это вместе.

— А я не хочу.

— Я тебя и не спрашиваю. 

Карл принялся нажимать на кнопку, делая снимки. Они получались смазанные, потому что Дэрил уворачивался. 

— Можешь, пожалуйста, не шевелиться? Ради меня. 

Дэрил обречённо вздохнул, поняв, что этот мальчишка от него так просто не отстанет.

— Спасибо, — Граймс довольно улыбнулся, ведь теперь у него были фотографии мужчины, сделанные не исподтишка.

***

 

Что не говори, а годы брали своё, и в последнее время пикап начинал всё чаще отказывать: то появлялись непонятные стуки, то выходили из строя недавно приобретённые детали. Его то и дело приходилось ремонтировать, и на это уходило много времени. Вот и сейчас Мерл ехал и слышал непонятный скрежет, который доносился из-под капота, но все показатели были в норме, поэтому он решил не останавливаться и разобраться с этим чуть позже. 

Он катался по улицам города уже битый час, стараясь найти нужный адрес, но постоянно заворачивал не туда. Его уже начинало это бесить. Большой город отнимает слишком много времени для того, чтобы просто добраться из пункта «А» в пункт «Б». Даже несмотря на то, что новоиспечённый знакомый жил неподалёку, время на часах уже перевалило за полдень, а он всё никак не мог добраться в пункт назначения. Хорошо, что он догадался созвониться заранее, человек сегодня находился весь день дома, поэтому Диксона ничто не подгоняло. 

Наконец, остановившись перед нужным сооружением, он принялся парковать автомобиль и тут же ещё раз проклял столицу штата. Места вдоль тротуара не было, поэтому ему пришлось проехать чуть ли ни целый квартал вперед, чтобы отыскать место для стоянки. 

Захлопнув дверь ржавого автомобиля, он направился обратно к нужному крыльцу, где жил приятель. 

Ситуация с братом до сих пор не укладывалась в его голове. Мужчина даже представить не мог, что окажется в подобной ситуации. У него даже мыслей подобных не возникало. Мерл знал, что в мире полно всяких извращенцев, но никогда не думал, что в их числе окажется его собственный брат. Люди итак с ума посходили со всей этой заднеприводной херотенью: марши-хуярши, парады для оправдания своей болезни. Узнать то, что брат пидор — это уже вызывало отвращение, но новость о том, что он по маленьким мальчикам… Он, правда не знал, что с этим делать. 

Мысли словно мухи крутились в его голове. Дэрил был всей его семьёй, и поэтому он не мог позволить себе бездействовать. Может, это помутнение, может, так сказался переезд, да хрен его знает. Одно Мерл знал наверняка: раньше за ним такого дерьма не наблюдалось. И тогда ему вспомнились слова Лекса о сынке копа. С ним явно было что-то не так. Вспомнить хотя бы странное поведение брата в первые дни приезда. Жаль, что тогда он не придал этому особого значения. 

Диксон постучал в дверь, и через пару минут на крыльце показалась патлатая башка.

— Долго ты. Неужели дело такое срочное, что тебе понадобилось видеть меня лично? — усмехнулся парень. — Нет, я конечно понимаю, что ваше поколение общалось через голубей, но, мэн, двадцать первый век. Можно было всё перетереть и так, — протянул Лекс, тряся телефоном перед лицом Диксона. 

Мерлу старшему было не до игр.

— Харэ придуриваться, дело есть, — жестко сказал он.

***

 

Дэрилу приходилось следить за кроликом самому, но он уже уже успел привыкнуть к пушистому засранцу. Карл чувствовал вину за то, что не может уделять ему должного внимания и поэтому постоянно просил мужчину в красках рассказывать всё, что с ним происходит. У Диксона не было камеры на телефоне, чтобы отсылать снимки, доказывающие, что он ещё не придушил пушистого друга.

Граймс ждал Дэрила под вечер, но сегодня он немного задержался.

— Чего ты так долго? — недовольно пробубнил Граймс, сонно отлепившись от подушки. 

Во время сна он всегда пускал слюни, и этот раз не был исключением. Карл вытер губы рукавом и сфокусировал взгляд на Дэриле. Что-то было не так. Он долго не мог понять, что именно, пока не заметил, что у того под курткой что-то шевелилось. Подросток испуганно взглянул на мужчину, а затем увидел, как из под кожанки торчит пятнистое ухо. Мальчишка тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Не может быть, неужели ты сам до этого додумался, — слишком громко вскрикнул Граймс, подходя к мужчине.

— Чёрт, я хотел сделать это незаметно, а он весь сюрприз испортил, — Диксон брезгливо вытащил кролика у себя из-за пазухи, — этот зубастый говнюк исцарапал мне всю грудь.

— Безумный Макс, я так соскучился по тебе, — Граймс принялся гладить питомца по ушам, пока Диксон держал кролика на своих руках. — Мне кажется, или с нашей последней встречи он похудел? — он недовольно зыркнул на мужчину, — Этот жестокий человек тебя совсем голодом заморил? — Граймс наклонился ближе к кролику, и Дэрил не мог не почувствовать, как близко стоял мальчишка. Он сглотнул, стараясь отогнать от себя неправильные мысли. Казалось, Диксон уже просверлил дырку в макушке подростка одним только взглядом. Мальчик почувствовал это и поднял на него глаза. Их взгляды пересеклись. Карл хотел было что-то сказать, но так и замер, молча смотря на мужчину.

— Он, кажись, обоссал меня, — Дэрил оборвал наконец неловкую тишину, отходя от Карла почти на метр и делая вид, что отряхивает кофту. 

Дэрил испугался сам себя.

***

 

Рик был рад тому, что Карл снова оттаял и снова вёл себя, как нормальный подросток. Он улыбался, разговаривал с ними, это обнадеживало. В приподнятом настроении старший Граймс сидел на рабочем месте и заполнял отчёт по последнему закрытому делу. Настроение не могло даже испортить то, что ему придётся просидеть за ним весь день. 

— Молодец, Граймс, так держать, — хлопнул его по плечу детектив Брукс и остановился рядом, — как дела у счастливого папаши? 

— А, Гарри, это ты, — отвлекаясь от монитора, Рик поприветствовал друга и улыбнулся. — Дела… Дела отлично, голова кружится от всего.

— Оно и понятно, когда моя жена забеременела третьим, я думал, что с ума сойду. Но это же радостные хлопоты. Если что, то только дай знать, помогу чем смогу, — развёл руками друг, — да и не только я. Всем отделом поддержим. Правда, ребята? — он оглянулся на остальных коллег. 

В ответ раздался гомон и свист. 

— Мы столько лет работаем вместе, старина, мы все твоя семья, — он ещё раз похлопал по плечу как бы приободряя товарища. 

Впервые за долгое время Рик видел, как маячит на горизонте солнце. 

***

 

Диксон валялся на постели Граймса, просматривая очередной комикс про Халка, пока подросток выполнял домашнее задание. 

— И как ты только читаешь эту чушь? — мужчина поднялся с кровати, убирая иллюстрированную книгу обратно на полку.

Карл лишь слабо улыбнулся, отрываясь от учебника по физике, скользя взглядом по спине Диксона, он заметил синяк на его плече. В следующий момент подросток уже совершенно забыл о домашнем задании.

— Откуда у тебя синяк? 

Мужчина вытащил очередной комикс, чья обложка была украшена яркими цветами, название гласило «Непобедимый Железный Человек», а ниже красовался красный робот. 

— А? Чего? — Диксон отвлёкся от разглядывания книжки и повернулся к мальчику.

— Синяк, — Граймс не стал повторять свой вопрос, а лишь кивнул головой, указывая на правую руку мужчину. 

— А, это. Пустяки, рабочая травма, — отмахнулся Диксон.

— Когда ты уже закончишь с этим дерьмом.

— О каком дерьме ты именно говоришь?

— О твоей «работе».

Диксон повёл плечами, давая понять, что не собирается говорить с подростком о том, что его не касалось.

— Это не для тебя, Дэрил, — Карл вздохнул, не сводя с него взгляда, — Ты можешь больше, ты способен на большее, тебе не обязательно вариться в этом. Атланта большой город, я уверен, что…

— Не учи меня жизни, — огрызнулся мужчина.

Порой было легко забыть, что между ними такая уж большая разница в возрасте.

— Есть много хороших вариантов, я уверен что если поискать... — всю продолжал свою тираду Граймс, его голос звучал подавленно, он переживал за Дэрила. Что ещё могло произойти с ним этой «работе»? Да и стоило ли так рисковать? Карл видел, что большие деньги у Диксонов не водились.

Мужчина отложил комикс в сторону и тихо выдохнул.

— Уверен в чём? Что меня возьмут на местную автомойку, за пару баксов в час? — это прозвучало слишком резко, и от неожиданности Граймс поджал губы, сжимая учебник в руках. 

— Я что ли виноват, что ты даже попытаться боишься, все с чего-то начинают, — сказал подросток, не подумав, но тут же осёкся, — извини, Ди, вырвалось, я просто хотел помочь, — он потянулся к мужчине, но тот не смотрел на него. 

Карлу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Некоторое время оба молчали, пока Дэрил не решился нарушить тишину первым.

— А твой Железный Человек не так уж плох, — это было жестом примирения, и Карл это понял.

— У меня есть с ним ещё выпуски, он классный, но Халк мне нравится больше. Тор тоже неплох, он Бог грома и молний, и у него есть Мьёльнир, который никто не может поднять кроме него самого, потому что никто не достоин, — увлечённо рассказывал мальчик.

— Что, — переспросил Диксон, — что у него есть? 

— Мьёльнир. Это… Сейчас, погоди, — Граймс отложил учебник и достал с полки своей коллекции небольшую фигурку Бога грома. — Вот, это Тор, а Мьёльнир — это его молот. 

— Ааа… — протянул мужчина, разглядывая маленькую фигурку. — Зачем они тебе? Ты ими играешь или типа того?

— Ты не понимаешь, — замотал головой Карл, — это коллекционная фигурка, и за неё люди готовы нехило отвалить. 

— Ну, сколько, например? — Дэрилу действительно стало интересно, сколько может стоить этот кусок пластмассы. 

— Ам… — Карл вспоминал примерную стоимость. — Баксов шестьсот, — он пожал плечами.

— Сколько-сколько? Шестьсот баксов, серьёзно? — у мужчины аж челюсть отвисла от услышанного. — Да за такие бабки можно столько полезной херни купить, а ты их тратишь на какого-то мужика с Мольнёром.

Карл заржал, услышав последнее, и начал кататься на кровати из стороны в сторону.

— Ну что? Чего ржёшь, — Дэрил не понимал, что вызвало такую бурную реакцию, — а?

— Мольнёр! — не унимался Граймс, — Мольнёр, ты слышал себя? Мольнёр! — не переставал повторять это слово подросток. 

До Диксона, наконец, дошло.

— Напридумывают всякой херни, потом хрен выговоришь, — он пытался казаться серьёзным, но через минуту уже смеялся вместе с мальчишкой.

***

 

Тело ныло после рабочей смены. В последнее время у Диксонов было много работы, потому что полиция немного расслабилась. Дэрил устало опустился на постель, чувствуя, как горит каждая мышца в теле, и, незаметно для себя, отключился.

— Привет, — тихо сказал подросток. Даже в темноте комнаты он не мог не заметить усталость на лице мужчины. 

— Привет, — шёпотом отозвался Дэрил, — давно ты тут? — почему-то Карл находился в его комнате, хотя в последнее время из-за Мерла и родителей подростка он сюда редко заходил 

— Не хотел тебя будить, — мальчик подошёл к кровати, — прости, — он сел на кровать.

— Всё нормально, — Диксон не помнил, как уснул, но судя по темени вокруг всё ещё была ночь. — Что-то случилось? Родители снова ссорятся?

Странное чувство не покидало мужчину. Карл был непохожим на себя: он не отводил взгляда с Дэрила и как будто что-то хотел сказать или сделать, но не решался. 

— Карл, в чём дело? — ещё раз задал вопрос он.

Но мальчик снова ничего не ответил, лишь начал приближаться. Он полностью залез на кровать и уселся Дэрилу на бёдра.

— Эй, ты чё творишь? — возмутился Диксон, пытаясь оттолкнуть паренька.

— Тшш, — подросток приложил палец к губам мужчины и принялся задирать майку Дэрила, — расслабься, ты же тоже этого хочешь. 

Диксон ощутил как его пробрало мурашками, а несказанные слова застряли в горле. Карл скользил пальцами по теплой коже, и мужчина перехватил запястья мальчика, не позволяя тому опуститься ниже.

— Карл...— наконец-то Дэрил заставил себя заговорить, но, вновь встретившись с взглядом мальчика, не смог закончить фразу.

— Лежи спокойно, я сделаю всё сам, — слышался приглушённый голос Карла, а затем Дэрил почувствовал тёплые губы на своей коже. — Просто позволь мне сделать это, — томно произнёс подросток, оставляя поцелуи на лице и шее мужчины.

— Нам, — голос Диксона сиплый, — нам нельзя, — он касается рукой лица Карла, убирая пряди волос за ухо, пытаясь заглянуть в бесстыжие глаза, — нельзя, — чуть громче повторил мужчина, но слова растворились в миг, когда губы мальчишки накрыли его собственные. 

Подросток целовался неумело, но так чувственно. Чувствовалось как сильно сейчас он хотел отдаться мужчине. Дэрилу стало страшно, он боялся, что не сможет остановиться. 

Граймс ёрзал на бедрах мужчины, не в силах оторваться от желанных губ, о которых так долго мечтал. Диксон запустил пальцы в волосы мальчишки, больно сжимая их и оттягивая назад, отчего Карл застонал, но всё же разорвал поцелуй.

— Ты что-то принял? — Диксон приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая в глаза Граймса, тот обхватил ладонями его лицо и улыбнулся.

— Когда ты беспокоишься, ты такой сексуальный, — просто ответил подросток, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на губах мужчины.

Карл медленно снял с себя футболку, наблюдая за мужчиной, но тот всё так же не решался пошевелиться. 

— Пошутили и хватит, давай, дуй домой, мне завтра вставать рано, — попробовал ещё раз вразумить неугомонного мальчишку Диксон. 

— Неа, — Карл повёл бровями, — хватит бегать от самого себя, — будто прочёл его мысли Граймс, — Я же сказал, расслабься. Я всё сделаю сам. 

С этими словами он принялся покрывать грудь мужчины поцелуями, прокладывая влажную дорожку всё ниже и ниже. Когда губы подростка достигли линии боксеров, Дэрил почувствовал, как его тело покрывается мурашками. Карл больше не произносил ни слова. Оно было и к лучшему, мужчина и так чувствовал, будто у него в голове бьёт колокол, раскалывая сознание на куски. Он был слишком напряжён, и если бы сейчас подросток бросил ещё хоть одно грязное слово, Диксон бы просто сбежал. Почему он до сих пор этого сделал, он и сам не знал. 

Граймс кинул на него взгляд перед тем как оттянуть резинку и стянуть бельё вниз. Диксон почувствовал это каждой клеточкой кожи, хотя старался не смотреть на мальчишку, устремляя взгляд в потолок. 

Ему было стыдно. Ему было жарко. 

Только когда мальчик окончательно расправился с бельём, мужчина почувствовал, насколько он сам был возбуждён. Оказалось, ткань так сильно сковывала его.

— Я же говорил, — хмыкнул Граймс, глядя на очевидную эрекцию мужчины. 

Бежать было поздно, Дэрил лишь закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, насколько он плохой человек. Но сейчас, именно в этот момент он хотел, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. 

Граймс раскрыл губы и обхватил ими головку мужчины, пробуя его на вкус. От ощущения Дэрила бросило в лёгкую дрожь, и ему приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы рефлекторно не толкнуться бёдрами вверх. Мужчина до сих пор ощущал неправильность происходящего, но рот подростка был таким влажным и горячим, от этого чувства оставалось только хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь каждый раз, когда Карл принимал его глубже.

Дэрилу казалось, что все его рецепторы работают на пределе своих возможностей, потому что он ещё никогда и ни с кем не испытывал ничего подобного. Вся эта самоуверенность юнца и опасность того, что об этом может кто-то узнать добавляли своей остроты, поэтому долго он точно не продержится. Он хотел застонать, но закусывал свой кулак до крови, боясь разбудить брата. Ведь если Мерл его увидит в таком виде, завтра у Дэрила не будет семьи, а, может, ещё и свободы. 

Несмотря на свой возраст, мальчик на удивление всё делал умело. И это казалось мужчине странным. Не сказать, что у Диксона много кто отсасывал за всю жизнь, но в каждом движении подростка было что-то неестественное. Дэрил просто не мог поверить в то, что он делает это настолько хорошо. А вдруг это не первый его опыт? Почему-то на этой мысли в груди Диксона что-то неприятно укололо. 

Неужели это была ревность?

Карл наращивал темп, параллельно массируя яйца мужчины, отчего у последнего совершенно снесло крышу, и он уже не мог оставаться безучастным. Дэрил позволял себе выпрашивать ещё, толкаясь навстречу подростку, и уже не стеснялся своих желаний. 

Он утробно зарычал, когда почувствовал, как волна накрывает его с головой. Выгнувшись, Диксон хотел было увернуться, но Граймс не позволил ему этого сделать, показывая этим, что хотел принять мужчину целиком. И Дэрил кончил, глухо застонав. Немного придя в себя, он осмелился опустить взгляд вниз и посмотреть на то, как Карл слизывает капли оставшейся спермы и бесстыдно вытирает рот рукой.

 

Проснувшись, Дэрил долго не мог прийти в себя. Почувствовав напряжение в штанах, он опустил взгляд и тяжко вздохнул. Это уже выходило за рамки. Почему ему снится такое? Сейчас он испугался не на шутку. Здоровым это уж точно нельзя было назвать. Если во снах люди видят то, чего хотят, то он влип.

От греха подальше он решил не приходить к мальчишке, всячески оправдываясь тем, что навалилось много работы. Но уже на третий день Карл пришёл к нему сам, заметив, что в комнате Дэрила горел свет. Мужчина был не слишком рад видеть героя его недавних сновидений, потому что испытывал чувство стыда. 

— Извини, если помешал, я просто хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал мальчик и прошёл в комнату как к себе домой. 

— Ничего, я просто устал, — ответил Диксон, не поднимаясь с кровати. На самом деле он больше устал от мыслей, которые крутились у него в голове. 

— Можно я тебе почитаю? — Граймс вытащил из-за спины книгу, — Нужно просто до конца недели прочесть один рассказ, а у меня всё руки не доходят. 

— Валяй, — Диксон согласился, прикрыв глаза. 

Граймс сел на кровать, и мужчина напрягся. Всё было похоже на тот чёртов сон, и Дэрилу это не нравилось, но он старался не подавать вида. Пусть сон останется только сном, и никто не должен узнать о том, что в нём происходило. 

Тем временем мальчик принялся читать вслух. То, что происходило в рассказе мало волновало Диксона, и он позволил себе провалиться в сон. Если раньше Дэрил мог проснуться от каждого шороха, то сейчас в присутствии мальчишки он спал так спокойно, будто мальчика в комнате и не было. Он настолько привык к нему, что Граймс казался ему естественной частью окружающего мира.

Когда Диксон перевернулся на бок, его майка задралась, и Карл заметил полосу, выглядывающую из-под ткани. Он потянулся к мужчине рукой, осторожно приподнимая вещь вверх, где на коже виднелись шрамы. Мальчик осторожно провёл по ним рукой, задевая пальцем каждый из них.

Подросток лёг прямо напротив Дэрила, лицом к лицу, наблюдая за тем, как тот спит.

— Чтобы это не было, мне жаль. — прошептал Карл, чувствуя как сердце наполняется болью. Ему бы так хотелось спросить откуда эти шрамы, но боялся услышать правду. Он бы хотел залечить все его раны, но был так бессилен, и это так раздражало. Он просто тихо лежал и прислушивался к дыханию мужчины, и время будто остановилось. Дэрил выглядел таким умиротворённым, безмятежным, отдалённым от всех проблем. Каким же он был красивым… Невероятно красивым. Карл никогда не видел человека привлекательнее. И впервые он видел его настолько расслабленным и даже в какой-то степени беззащитным. Мальчик привык, что Диксон всегда настороже и мало кому доверяет, как настоящий охотник, мужчина всегда был на стрёме, выкручивая свои рецепторы на максимальную мощность. Но сейчас он будто снял свою защиту, и Карл не мог поверить своему счастью, что это случилось в его присутствии.

Повинуясь порыву, подросток протянул руку, осторожно дотронувшись до волос. В эту секунду мальчик чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Видимо, ощутив прикосновение, Дэрил открыл глаза, посмотрел на него и сонно улыбнулся. И они лежали вот так, друг напротив друга. Каждый боялся пошевелиться и разрушить это мгновение.

***

 

На кону стоял день благодарения. Жители начинали готовиться к этому дню за несколько недель. Только закончился Хэллоуин, как рекламные плакаты начали кричать подготовкой к новому празднику. Это только подтверждало то, что люди живут от праздника к празднику. Ведь как только пройдёт День Благодарения, как улицы городов окунутся в атмосферу Рождества, и так до бесконечности. Еду для праздничного стола следовало покупать заранее. Чем ближе маячила дата празднества, тем длиннее становились очереди в супермаркетах. 

В этом году Граймсы немного затянули с подготовкой. Оно и понятно, поскольку новость о прибавлении выбила их из колеи. Несмотря на то, что изначально Лори противилась появлению второго ребёнка, сейчас она уже не только смирилась с мыслью, но и даже начинала радоваться грядущим переменам. 

Что касается Карла, ему хлопоты семьи были только на руку ровно так же, как и рождение ребёнка. Это бы избавило его от излишнего надзора со стороны родителей, а в свете того, что отношения с Дэрилом начинали двигаться с мёртвой точки, он хотел бы сдвинуть фокус внимания как можно дальше от себя. К самому же ребёнку он не испытывал ровным счётом ничего: ни ненависти, ни любви.

День Благодарения — это праздник, который объединяет всех родственников за одним столом. Даже если в обычной жизни они ненавидят друг друга или не имеют возможности видеться чаще, то именно в этот день они могут снова позволить себе побыть семьёй. Однако у Граймсов не было родственников в Атланте, поэтому они привыкли отмечать День Благодарения в узком кругу, в который раньше, помимо Граймсов, входил только Шейн Уолш. До переезда в другой штат он был не только другом семьи, но и её опорой. Поскольку к своим годам он не успел обзавестись семьёй, все семейные праздники он отмечал с ними. Но в этом году, как и в прошлом, им предстояло отметить втроём.

На протяжении всего ужина Карл мечтал только об одном: быстрее закончить с формальностями и выйти из-за стола. Он, конечно, был очень рад за родителей, видя, как они воркуют друг с другом, но сейчас у него была конкретная цель. 

— Куда снова несёшься вперёд паровоза? — сделал ему замечание отец, видя как подросток ест индейку, почти не прожёвывая.

Карл в ответ что-то промычал, но никто его не понял из-за того, что его рот был набит.

— Не говори с набитым ртом, подавишься, — встряла в беседу Лори.

— Отец же задал вопрос, вот я и отвечаю, — наконец проглотив еду, ответил язвительно Карл. 

— Господи, ты можешь хотя бы один день в году не грубить родителям? — закатил глаза Рик. 

— Простите, просто я волнуюсь из-за теста, — попытался реабилитироваться подросток, — там столько всего учить, а я даже не приступал. 

— И когда же ты собирался этим заняться? — родители переглянулись между собой. 

Карл развёл руками.

— Мм… Сегодня? — он пожал плечами. 

— Мы не так часто собираемся все вместе в последнее время. Отец много дежурит, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. Так что мог бы позаботиться об этом раньше, — Лори пыталась пристыдить сына за такое безответственное поведение, — Когда у тебя там тест?

— На следующей неделе, — ответил мальчишка. 

Лори вздохнула и посмотрела на мужа. 

— Ладно, доешь и можешь идти.

Карл послушно кивнул, но в душе ликовал. 

Наконец поднявшись в свою комнату, он принялся искать заранее заготовленный конверт. 

Pain-in-the-ass: Ты дома? Зайди плз срочно

Дэрила насторожило сообщение, поэтому он просто направился к Граймсу, не став ничего отвечать. Он забрался по изгороди на второй этаж и легонько постучался в окно. Карл открыл почти мгновенно и выглядел возбуждённо. Диксон думал, что с ним могло что-то случиться, из-за чего он попросил так резко к нему прийти, но глядя на подростка, нельзя было сказать, что тот был чем-то расстроен. 

— Чё случилось? — задал волновавший его вопрос Дэрил.

— Ничего, — мальчишка указал рукой на кровать, — Сядь, пожалуйста. 

— Зачем? — мужчина напрягся и непонимающе уставился на Граймса. — Снова твои штучки?

— Просто сядь, — вытянул руки Карл в примирительном жесте, — мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Разговоры, которые начинаются так, не заканчиваются ничем хорошим.

— Пожалуйста, просто сделай, как я прошу.

Дэрилу ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить его просьбу.

— Как ты знаешь, сегодня День Благодарения, — начал было мальчик, но его речь была прервана протяжным стоном негодования Диксона, — обязательно вести себя как придурок?

— Ненавижу День Благодарения, — заключил мужчина.

— Да брось, не такой уж плохой праздник.

— Неплохой? Да это не День Благодарения, это скорее День Лицемерия. 

В семье Диксонов никогда не отмечали подобную чушь. Ну разве что пару раз, пока он ещё жил у бабушки, да и то нельзя было назвать атмосферу такой уж праздничной. Он понимал, что бабушка беспокоится за сына, это чувствовалось даже за фальшивой улыбкой и демонстративного счастья.

— Да, иногда так и есть, но смысл сейчас не в этом, — подросток попытался вывернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. Он достал из-за спины конверт и принялся его открывать. — Я кое-что подготовил для тебя,— Карл замялся. — Знаешь, смысл этого дня не в том, чтобы нажраться индейкой и увидеть лица тех, кого не особо хочешь видеть. В этот день люди могут сказать то, что сложно сказать в любой другой день. Они могут сказать то, за что благодарны тем, кого любят, — он неловко поднял взгляд на мужчину и тут же опустил обратно, уткнувшись в написанный от руки текст.

Дэрил ничего не ответил, видя как мальчик волнуется. Это перестало в какой-то момент быть смешным или глупым, он уже чувствовал, что подросток хотел сделать. 

«Я благодарен за то, что ты появился в моей жизни. Я не самый лучший сын, и думаю, что не буду лучшим братом. Но рядом с тобой я хочу стать лучше. Быть лучшим. Я часто поступал неправильно, ранил дорогих мне людей, и корил, корил, корил себя за это. Господи, ты даже не представляешь через какой ад мне пришлось пройти. Но, если бы я знал, что в итоге это всё приведёт меня к тебе, я бы прошёл через это сколько угодно. И извини меня, если я веду себя как полный придурок. Просто я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Ты мне правда очень-очень нравишься»

 

Дэрил возвращался домой с чувством эйфории. Он был всё ещё в шоке от сюрприза Карла. Все эти слова не только до сих пор звучали в голове, но как будто впитались куда-то под кожу. Они задели что-то внутри мужчины, и это чувство было таким новым. Непривычным. Ему просто хотелось… Улыбаться? Это было бы таким простым и естественным сейчас. Казалось, сейчас ничто не испортит ему настроение. 

— Ты снова был с ним? — Мерл сидел на диване и как будто ждал его всё это время. 

А, нет, Дэрилу только казалось. 

Он попытался пройти мимо и проигнорировать колкость со стороны брата.

— Снова якшался с этим малолеткой? 

На этих словах Диксон младший остановился. Это он уже не мог проигнорировать, потому что с него уже было достаточно их прошлой стычки. Какая бы правда на его стороне ни была, он не хотел, чтобы брат думал о нём так несправедливо. 

— Мерл, я тебе уже объяснял, что между нами ничего нет, — устало протянул Дэрил, — так что оставь свои грязные мысли при себе или что там мешает тебе спать по ночам, — сказал он и тут же осёкся, вспоминая обо сне. 

— Брат, просто держись от Граймса подальше, — Мерл произнёс это не как угрозу, а скорее предостерегая.

— Да чё ты к нему прицепился, а? — взмахнул руками Дэрил, тут же начиная заводиться, не желая слушать очередную лекцию. — Что он тебе сделал?

Сам того не замечая, Дэрил в каком-то смысле был тем самым подростком в отношениях с братом. Так как он рано попал под его крыло, Мерл стал для него некого рода тем отцом, которым никогда бы не стал их настоящий отец. И всю жизнь проведя подле человека, который руководил его действиями, он так и не смог вырасти. 

— Безобидный? Ха, — старший Диксон искренне засмеялся, не веря в то, насколько Дэрил не видел дальше собственного носа, — ты в этом уверен, братец? Ты настолько хорошо его знаешь? — он говорил все безумнее, — Наверное, и о Найджеле Дарли твой дружок успел поведать? — язвительно поинтересовался Мерл.


	11. Глава X

Это утро было особенным. Карл проснулся с хорошим настроением и чувствовал, что ему всё по плечу. Он был настолько бодр и полон энергии, что, казалось, мог бы пробежать марафон. В такие моменты люди способны на подвиги и великие дела. Карл вскочил с кровати и направился в ванную, хотя обычно его силком не вытянешь из-под одеяла. По пути взглянув на экран телефона, он отметил, что ещё совсем раннее утро. А значит, впереди был целый день. Сегодня не было учёбы, поэтому мальчик начал прикидывать, чем он может заняться. Натягивая джинсы, он окинул взглядом комнату, и понял, что давно пора навести здесь порядок: снять со стены старые постеры, разгрести хлам на столе, привести в должный вид книжные полки. А ещё можно подготовиться к тесту, поскольку вчера ему было не до этого, подросток был очень воодушевлен и пребывал в состоянии эйфории даже после того, как мужчина ушёл.

Приведя себя в порядок, мальчишка бегом спустился с лестницы и вихрем вбежал на кухню.

— Ты сегодня вообще ложился? —воскликнула Лори, удивляясь такому раннему появлению сына. Карл на это лишь молча чмокнул её в щёку и открыл холодильник.

— Я смотрю, кто-то в отличном настроении, — отметил отец, — как подготовка к тесту?

— Замечательно, — бодро ответил Карл и достал молоко.

— Раз ты так рано встал, может, хочешь съездить с нами? Сегодня же чёрная пятница, — Рик наблюдал за тем, как Карл насыпает в миску овсяные хлопья.

— О, нет, там же будет куча народа. Я лучше дома останусь, да и в комнате хотел прибраться.

Родители быстро переглянулись.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — с толикой сомнения ответила мама.

Позавтракав, Карл помыл за собой посуду и поднялся к себе под недоумённые взгляды родителей.

— Хотел прибраться в комнате? — наконец озвучил свои мысли Рик.

— Именно это он и сказал, — пожала плечами женщина, переводя взгляд с мужа на чистую посуду.

***

 

Карл закончил с уборкой раньше, чем думал. Родители ещё не вернулись с пятничной распродажи, и он решил воспользоваться этим.

Pain-in-the-ass: видел тебя в окне, ты ещё дома? можно увидеть Безумного Макса?

D.<3: ок через полчаса

Граймс подошел к гаражу и постучал с опредёленным ритмом.

— Теперь это наш код, — довольно заключил подросток, когда Дэрил открыл дверь.

— Снова ерундой маешься.

Карл прошёл к клетке и принялся вытаскивать кролика, чтобы подержать того на руках.

— Ну, привет, Макси, — он гладил пушистого друга.— Кстати, Мерл не против того, что он живёт тут?

— А ты как думаешь? — хмыкнул мужчина.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что я пока не могу взять его к себе, — Карл пожал плечами и протянул кролика мужчине, пока сам принялся менять опилки, — не беспокойся, я его заберу, только найду подходящий момент.

— Угу, — буркнул в ответ Дэрил.

— Что такое? Не хочешь, чтобы я его забирал? — заметив недовольное лицо Диксона, Карл решил, что тот против. — Вы что, предатели, сдружились за моей спиной? — прищурился он, сдерживая смешок.

— Сдался мне твой тупой кролик, — цокнул мужчина.

— Не называй его так.

Карл подошёл к Дэрилу и попытался встретиться с ним глазами, но мужчина упорно избегал его взгляда. Это насторожило Карла, ведь вчера всё было так хорошо, и мальчик думал, что их отношения перешли на новый уровень, но, похоже, они вернулись к тому, с чего начинали.

— Эй, ну ты чего? Что-то случилось? — Карл всё ещё не оставлял попытки поймать его взгляд.

Подросток нежно дотронулся до подбородка мужчины и повернул его лицо к себе. Дэрил наконец посмотрел на него.

— Да всё нормально, — заметив, что Карл продолжает буравить его недоверчивым взглядом, он добавил, — серьезно.

— Ладно, — всё же кивнул Карл и понес кролика обратно. Закрыв клетку, он снова подскочил к Диксону.

— Ну, чем займёмся? Родители на распродаже, вернутся ближе к вечеру, так что у нас уйма времени. Можем съездить куда-нибудь, — всё также воодушевленно продолжал мальчик. Но заметив, что мужчина не проявляет особого энтузиазма, решил взять всё в свои руки.

— Ну ты чего? — подросток повис на шее Дэрила, стараясь его расшевелить.— Хочешь, пойдем ко мне, я могу приготовить какао, посмотрим чего-нибудь? — он теребил пальцами волосы на затылке мужчины.

— Это срабатывало на том учителе? Он вёлся на это?

Карл изменился в лице и отпрянул назад.

— Что ты сказал? — испуганно пробормотал мальчишка. Было видно, что он не ожидал подобного вопроса и растерялся от неожиданности.

— Ты чё, глухой? — взорвался Дэрил. — Как его там звали? — он несколько раз щёлкнул пальцами, будто вспоминая. — Найджел?

Карл отходил всё дальше, не веря своим ушам. Мальчик надеялся, что Диксон никогда не узнает об этом. Надеялся, что они не окажутся в подобной ситуации, но сейчас он был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Подросток чувствовал как подступает ком к горлу и становится тяжелее дышать. Он буквально слышал как колотится сердце в его груди.

— Ну, чего молчишь? Сказать нечего? Посмотрите на это, болтливый поганец, а щас воды в рот набрал. Или стыдно стало? — Дэрил ходил из стороны в сторону, повышая голос всё громче и громче, почти крича на подростка. — Это игра у тебя такая? И меня отправишь за решетку?

— Нет, Дэрил, я — начал было мальчик, но мужчина его не слышал.

— Я чё, похож на идиота? Думаешь, я, как твой дебил-учитель, побегу к тебе с распростёртыми объятиями, ха? Нет уж, не на того напал. А я то думаю хожу, бедный ребенок, надумал себе всякого, но ты, Граймс, превзошёл все мои ожидания. Ещё какими красивыми словами бросаемся. И чё ты мне там говорил? Что я особенный, что я невероятный? Найджел этот твой, видно, тоже был особенным и невероятным, — помимо злобы чувствовалась некая горечь, досада. Он злился ещё и на себя за то, что поверил во всю ту чушь, что заливал ему подросток. Дэрил чувствовал себя использованным: он, наивный, позволил мальчишке так близко к себе подобраться. — Ну, чё молчишь? — Диксон приблизился к подростку, — отвечай, когда с тобой разговаривают.

Карл затравленно посмотрел на него и направился в сторону выхода. Но Диксон резко одёрнул его за руку и развернул к себе.

— Убери от меня свои руки, — сквозь зубы прошипел подросток, сжимая пальцы в кулак.

— Да ладно, я думал, тебе нравится, когда тебя трогают мужчины, — съязвил Дэрил.

— Отпусти, ну, — дёрнулся Граймс.

Диксон сжимал его руку очень сильно, даже не замечая того, что делает мальчишке больно.

— Куда собрался-то? Ты же у нас такой взрослый, а у нас как раз серьёзный разговор. — слишком уж картинно произнёс мужчина. — С одним не сложилось, решил подыскать себе новую жертву, ха? — ярость настолько застилала ему глаза, что он не следил за тем, что говорит.

— Хватит! — крик Карла заставил Дэрила осечься, — ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — на глаза мальчика начали закрадываться слёзы. — Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! — он зажал уши руками, продолжая кричать, его голос срывался. — Почему ты думаешь, что имеешь право так говорить, если ты ни черта не знаешь, о том, что произошло. Тебя там не было. Все считают, что знают, как мне будет лучше. Но хоть кто-нибудь спросил, что думаю я? — переведя дыхание, Граймс продолжил. — Думаешь, мне было легко? Смириться с ролью жертвы? Нет, ни хрена, никто даже не понятия не имеет, как я мучился всё это время и винил, винил, винил себя. Так легко судить человека, но никто из вас не был на моём месте, — гнев начал перерастать в истерику, — и то, что ты сейчас сказал — это несправедливо, это больно. Всё было совсем не так. Ни ты, ни родители, никто из тех, кто был в зале суда, не знают, как всё было на самом деле, — он начинал истерично хохотать сквозь слёзы. — Ну, вот он я, вот такой вот. И вот что теперь? И то, что ты мне нравишься, мне что с этим делать? Сквозь землю провалиться?

Карл уже ничего не видел перед собой, он так долго кричал и плакал, что это перешло в судорожные всхлипывания, которые он не мог контролировать. Они были такими частыми и прерывистыми, что он не мог даже сделать нормальный вдох.

Дэрил смотрел на все происходящее, и в какой-то момент в нем что-то щелкнуло. Истерика мальчика отрезвила его, заставляя осознать, до чего он довёл Граймса. Ему стало страшно за мальчишку. Карл весь трясся, задыхаясь от собственных слёз. И в эту секунду всё, что было раньше, перестало быть таким важным. Диксон подошёл к подростку и прижал его к себе, стараясь унять дрожь. Карл поначалу дернулся, но так, для вида, затем, сдавшись, просто обмяк в объятиях.

Дэрил стоял молча, позволяя мальчишке выплакать то, что скопилось за всё это время.

— Ты же веришь мне, Дэрил? — он прижимался щекой к груди мужчины, — скажи, что ты веришь мне, пожалуйста.

Карл поднял на него взгляд в ожидании ответа. И Диксон, глядя в его полные надежды глаза, кивнул.

— Ты другое, — прошептал подросток, обнимая Дэрила сильнее, — ты совсем другое.

Когда Карл окончательно успокоился, Дэрил отправил его домой. Вернувшись к себе, мужчина прошёл на кухню.

— Ну, что? Разобрался с мальчишкой? — рядом возник брат.

— Да, тебе больше не о чем беспокоиться, — ответил младший Диксон и быстро ретировался к себе в спальню.

Мерл проводил его недоверчивым взглядом и, когда тот скрылся из поля зрения, выглянул в окно кухни. Он увидел подростка, который направлялся к себе домой. В какой-то момент мальчишка обернулся и посмотрел вверх, улыбаясь, и Мерл точно знал, кто улыбался ему в ответ. Старший Диксон выбежал из дома.

— Хэй, малой, — Мерл окрикнул мальчишку, который уже был по ту сторону забора, — погоди секунду.

Карл заметно напрягся, но остался на месте.

— Я не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, парень, но тебе лучше это прекратить, — Мерл ядовито скалился, глядя на подростка.

— Я не понимаю…

— Всё ты понимаешь, если я ещё хоть раз увижу тебя здесь, то пеняй на себя, — пригрозил он ему.

Подросток поначалу правда испугался. Старшего Диксона он совсем не знал, как и не знал, на что тот был способен. Выглядел мужчина куда опаснее своего брата. Но, обдумывая все варианты, мальчик понял, что ему ничего не грозит. Карл, конечно, не углублялся в природу их братских отношений, но вряд-ли сдавать одного входило в планы другого.

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, — спокойно произнёс Граймс.

На секунду Мерл даже опешил.

— Сейчас ничего, но если с моим братом что-нибудь случится, мне будет плевать на то, что твой батя — коп, — сказав это, он сплюнул под ноги Карлу и ушёл.

Несмотря на стычку с братом Дэрила, Карл не чувствовал от него реальной угрозы. Между делом, пару минут назад в его жизни случилось невероятное: он впервые рассказал человеку то, что он на самом деле чувствует. Если раньше Дэрил был для него лишь наваждением: мальчишка был одержим новым соседом, то сейчас перед ним был живой человек, который не смотрел на него, как на монстра. Граймс даже не догадывался, что Диксон может быть таким чутким. На данный момент, он был самым близким для Карла человеком.

После неудавшейся попытки запугать соседского щенка, Мерл активно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, а Карл, почувствовав свою безнаказанность, стал снова появляться в доме Диксонов. В последнее время отношения с родителями складывались как нельзя лучше, поэтому они стали менее подозрительны к его отлучкам и просто радовались тому, что у него есть личная жизнь. Не всегда же ему сидеть дома, и, если раньше они радовались любому действию, которое типично для его возраста, то сейчас он ничем не отличался от себя прежнего. И они уже настолько привыкли к этому, что перестали возвращаться к тому, что произошло.

Подросток сидел в комнате Дэрила на своём привычном месте, где обычно делал домашние задание. Диксон же, уставший после работы, просто отдыхал на кровати. К прошлому разговору они больше не возвращались.

Мужчина наблюдал за Карлом, за его мимикой. Он подмечал то, как мальчик хмурит брови, вероятно, не понимая, как решить задачку. То, как покусывает карандаш, постукивая ластиком по нижней губе, сосредоточенно думая о чём-то. Временами он дёргался, вслух ругаясь, и это смешило Диксона. Подросток вёл себя настолько непосредственно, будто находился у себя дома. Дэрил опустил взгляд вниз, на хрупкие запястья, вокруг которых были оплетены резиновые браслеты. И, когда тот поднимал руку, чтобы убрать прядь за ухо, то они скатывались чуть ли не до самого локтя. И как в таком хрупком теле умещается столько свободы, вольности, непосредственности? Да, временами он бывает нахальным, но потому что знает, чего хочет и идёт к этому, не думая о том, что подумают остальные. Это восхищало, поскольку сам Диксон никогда таким не был. Но даже таким самоуверенным иногда нужна защита. Вспомнить хотя бы момент в гараже и смерть пса, тогда он был таким уязвимым. Дэрил тоже старался никому не показывать свои слабости. В этом они были схожи. Может, поэтому мужчина за всю жизнь так никого к себе и не подпустил. Вообще, у него вся жизнь прошла незаметно. Сплошная рутина, день за днём, он и не пожил толком. А ведь время-то уходит. И в этот момент мужчина немного завидовал Карлу, ведь у того впереди целая жизнь. И Дэрил был уверен, что мальчишка возьмёт от неё всё. Но единственное, чего мужчина действительно не понимал, так это того, почему Граймс сидит здесь, рядом с таким, как он, и так настойчиво добивается его расположения? Ведь, по сути, что он сможет ему дать и насколько быстро наскучит мальчику?

Его мысли прервал голос Карла.

— Ты чего уставился? — непринуждённо спросил подросток.

— Знаешь, у тебя такое лицо глупое, когда ты думаешь, — в своем стиле ответил Диксон.

— Ну, Дэрил, — засмеялся Карл и запустил в него пеналом.

***

 

Шла первая неделя декабря, а это означало то, что вся улица начинала подготовку к Рождеству, и люди принялись украшать свои дома. Граймсы собирались в этом году поучаствовать в конкурсе самой нарядной улицы, поэтому воскресенье посвятили тому, что разгребали гараж на наличие вещей, которые могут пригодиться. Точнее, Рик и Карл таскали вещи, а Лори руководила процессом и говорила, что сгодится, а что нет.

— Давай, я помогу, сынок, — она потянулась к огромной коробке, которую выносил подросток.

— Всё под контролем, она не тяжёлая, — замотал головой Карл.

— Да, дорогая, всё под контролем, — следом из гаража вышел отец, неся продольную коробку, в которой, по-видимому, находилась искусственная ёлка. — Это мужская работа, правда, Карл?

— Так точно, сэр, — Карл поставил коробку перед собой и принялся её распаковывать.

— Мои мужчины, — не сдержалась Лори и потрепала сына по голове.

— Ну, мам, — засмущался мальчишка и тут же перевёл тему, — у меня тут гирлянды.

— Нужно их перебрать, а то в прошлый раз некоторые лампочки не горели, — поравнялся Рик с сыном.

— Значит, купим новые, — сказала женщина и сделала запись в блокноте, — а то помните, пару лет назад, у Хиггинсов всё перемкнуло, такой огонь был, что еле дом спасли.

— Да, хорошо, что пожарные быстро приехали, — согласился Рик.

К забору подошла женщина средних лет и поприветствовала Граймсов.

— Смотрю, подготовка к Рождеству полным ходом? Решили поучаствовать в этом году?

— Привет, Марта, — тут же улыбнулась соседке Лори, — да, вот, собираемся.

— Отлично, отлично, рада это слышать, — закивала головой женщина, — значит, в этом году у нас все шансы обставить Розвуд Драйв, нам потребуются все силы, — она специально выделила последние слова.

— Непременно, — отозвалась Граймс.

Соседка перевела взгляд на подростка.

— О, Карл, давно не виделись.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Геленджер, — помахал рукой мальчишка, приторно улыбаясь.

— Ладно, желаю вам удачи, а мы с Роузи пойдём дальше, — она притянула ближе к себе миниатюрного терьера, который нелепо смотрелся в этом розовом комбинезоне, — ещё увидимся.

Как только она скрылась из виду, семья Граймсов выдохнула с облегчением.

— Да, не дай Бог, — покачал головой Рик.

Карл прыснул со смеху.

— Можно подумать, она со своими пластиковыми фламинго — гарант победы, — добавил мальчик.

— Да, ладно вам, её, конечно, иногда заносит, — попыталась оправдать женщину Лори, на что Карл и Рик одновременно закатили глаза, — вы же знаете, как она одинока. Но чем ей ещё заняться?

— Ну уж точно не терроризировать соседей, — усмехнулся Рик, глядя на то, как женщина уже раздавала указания семье, которая жила напротив.

И после этих слов все рассмеялись.

Когда все коробки были разобраны, лишнее отнесено на помойку и список того, что нужно докупить был составлен, Карл поднялся к себе в комнату. Он всё ещё слышал через закрытую дверь голоса родителей, которые тоже поднялись к себе. Они смеялись, и этот звук разливался теплом в груди мальчишки. В кои-то веки над их семьей рассеялись тучи: у родителей всё было хорошо, да и у Карла всё складывалось неплохо. От осознания счастья, казалось, сердце может выпрыгнуть из груди. А ведь ещё недавно всё было совсем не так радужно. Он лёг на спину, смотрел в потолок и мысленно благодарил своих родителей за то, что несмотря ни на что, те старались защитить его. Если раньше он и держал что-то вроде обиды, но если подумать, на их месте так поступил бы каждый. Сейчас Карл понимал, что они были ни в чём не виноваты. Вспоминая весь прошлый год и то, через что им пришлось пройти, ему было стыдно за то, как он с ними обращался. От этого осознания, ему резко захотелось загладить свою вину, и он решил, что Рождество — отличный повод это сделать.

Мальчишка резко вскочил с кровати и принялся искать телефон. Как только гаджет был найден, он тут же нашёл контакт Дэрила и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Я занят, — коротко ответили на том конце провода.

— Тогда зачем трубку берёшь? — недоумевал Карл.

— Ну, вдруг ты там умираешь или типа того.

Даже через телефон подростку было понятно, каким именно жестом мужчина сопроводил эту фразу.

— Это ты так беспокоишься обо мне? Как мило, — проворковал подросток.

— Говори, чё хотел, давай, — проворчал мужчина, смутившись.

— Я хотел спросить, занят ли ты на выходных. Если нет, то съездишь со мной в молл? Хочу родителям подарки на рождество купить.

— Окей, — слишком быстро ответил Дэрил.

— В чём подвох? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался мальчишка.

— Ни в чём, я же сказал, что занят.

— Да, да, прости, — Карл улыбнулся в трубку, решив не углубляться в причину такого быстрого ответа: согласился, и ладно, — до встречи.

***

 

Как договаривались, они встретились около закусочной в паре кварталов от дома. Дэрил подъехал на пикапе, так как не хотел привлекать излишнее внимание к мотоциклу. Правда он не знал, нужен ли был сегодня автомобиль брату, но в любом случае — ничего страшного: он оставил ключи от байка на столе.

Они решили поехать в Гринвич Молл, который находился на востоке города, в паре десятков миль от Вирджинии-Хайленд. Карл был там пару раз, но будучи совсем маленьким, поэтому при помощи навигатора указывал Диксону дорогу.

В таком отдалённом торговом центре они точно не встретили бы никого из знакомых. Дэрил всё равно немного нервничал, но так как уже согласился, было поздно идти на попятную.

Поскольку был полдень, времени у них было предостаточно. Оставив машину на подземной парковке, они постояли немного у главного входа, пока Дэрил курил. Зайдя внутрь, они уже пожалели, что решили отправиться сюда именно в воскресенье. Вокруг была уйма народа. Все слонялись туда-сюда. Из каждого угла доносилась рождественская музыка, и весь торговый комплекс был уже украшен к предстоящему празднику. Например, возле входа отвели специальную зону, где в кресле восседал мужик в костюме Санты, и каждый, кто хочет, мог сесть к нему на колени, загадать желание или сделать совместное фото.

— Уже надумал, что дарить будешь? — поинтересовался Дэрил.

— Если честно, не особо. Давай походим, посмотрим, — ответил подросток.

Диксон мысленно взвыл. Его не очень радовала перспектива тратить на это целый день.

А Карл действительно не знал, что можно подарить родителям. В детстве он мог подарить рисунок или поделку, но сейчас у него были кое-какие накопления и он мог подарить что-то действительное нужное, но что именно нужно — мальчик понятия не имел. Точно не предмет одежды, не парфюм, да и косметику он сам выбрать не сможет, а Дэрил в этом деле точно не советчик. На дорогие подарки у него не хватило бы денег, поэтому ювелирные салоны тоже отпадали.

— Блин, совсем голову сломал, даже не знаю, что можно придумать, — вздохнул Карл, когда они прошли половину первого этажа, так и не заглянув ни в один из магазинов. — Это бесполезно, — он схватился за голову.

— Да, успокойся, ща чё-нибудь придумаем, — Диксон остановился, оглядываясь вокруг и потирая подбородок.

Они стояли так около минуты.

— О! Идея, — воскликнул Карл, хватая Дэрила за руку, таща за собой.

С первым подарком было покончено. Они купили серёжки, которые, конечно, были не из драгоценного металла, но выглядели мило, да и продавец в магазине уверял, что маме понравится.

Наступила очередь подарка отцу. Они слонялись по этажам торгового центра, высматривая в витринах что-нибудь подходящее, как внезапно Дэрил заметил, что Карла нет рядом. Он обернулся и увидел как подросток остановился у одной из витрин и подошёл к мальчику.

— Чё застыл? — спросил Диксон.

Карл медленно перевёл на него взгляд.

— Слабо зайти и померить этот костюм? — игриво спросил он.

Дэрил прищурился и хмыкнул.

— Двадцатка, и я в деле, — скрестил руки на груди Диксон.

— Идёт.

По традиции Граймс протянул руку и Дэрил её пожал.

— Ну, давай, выходи, — Карл сидел перед примерочной на пуфике и ждал, пока мужчина наденет костюм.

— Слушай, мне кажется, это была плохая идея, — донеслось по ту сторону ширмы.

— Да ладно, это всего лишь костюм!

Диксон высунул макушку из-за занавески, проверяя, есть ли люди вокруг и, заметив очередь, которая выстроилась в примерочные, и все взгляды, устремленные в его сторону, передумал выходить.

— Дуй сюда, — кивком головы он подозвал мальчишку к себе.

Карл послушно подошёл и заглянул в кабинку. Он обомлел от увиденного. Хотя бы потому, что не ожидал, что мужчине так пойдет костюм. Граймс затеял это всё только по той причине, что сама идея увидеть Диксона в костюме казалась ему нелепой. Образ, который сложился вокруг личности Дэрила, никак не увязывался с выглаженными по стрелкам брюками, галстуком и белоснежными рубашками с накрахмаленными воротничками. Но сейчас мальчишка понимал, что ошибался, и мужчина выглядел на удивление… Хорошо. Пиджак отлично сидел на широких плечах, и сейчас было видно его атлетическое телосложение. Обычно, он ходил в растянутом, поношенном шмотье, которое скрывало все достоинства его фигуры.

— Чё залип? Всё настолько плохо? — спросил Дэрил, водя плечами. Было видно, что ему некомфортно. Он принялся расстёгивать пиджак, но Карл его остановил.

— Нет, нет, что ты, тебе очень идёт, — мальчик зашёл в кабинку и положил мужчине руки на плечи, — правда, ты выглядишь просто великолепно, — он смотрел на Диксона в отражении зеркала.

Дэрилу стало не по себе, кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону мальчика и тут же отвел его. Никто не знал, сколько бы продлился этот неловкий момент, если бы не вмешался женский голос.

— Ну, что, как у Вас там дела? — слащавым голосом поинтересовалась продавец. — Подошёл костюмчик?

— Да, всё нормально, — в унисон ответили Дэрил и Карл.

— Можно мне глянуть? — не отступала она, нагло просунув голову внутрь, и тут же издала звук восхищения, — ооо, ну какой красавец-мужчина, а ну-ка, выйдите сюда, — она распахнула шторку и отошла назад, жестом подзывая Дэрила. — Вам абсолютно нечего стесняться, этот костюм словно на Вас сшит.

Она тут же начала виться вокруг мужчины, демонстрируя ему весь функционал и детали костюма.

— Ваша жена такая счастливая женщина, — проворковала она.

— Не женат, — бросил Дэрил.

Женщина тотчас же изменилась в лице и начала вести с Диксоном беседу, явно флиртуя. Карл смотрел на всё это, и в нём закипала ревность, особенно учитывая, что Дэрил не особо сопротивлялся этому напору. Он вёл себя так, словно Граймса тут и не было.

Когда они вышли из магазина, Карл на удивление был слишком молчалив.

— Ну, чё, где моя двадцатка? — он толкнул подростка плечом, но тот никак не отреагировал. Диксон нахмурился. — Ты чё? — мальчик снова промолчал. — Эй, ну ты чё приуныл? — он сильнее толкнул плечом, и Граймс наконец остановился.

— А тебе, я погляжу, совсем весело? — недовольно буркнул Карл.

— В смысле? Ты о чём? — непонимающе произнёс Дэрил.

— О той продавщице из магазина. Вам же так весело было.

— Чушь какую-то несёшь, — Дэрил покрутил у виска и пошёл вперед.

— Нет, ты видел, как она на тебя смотрела? Да она готова была прям там на тебя накинуться! — развёл руками подросток, идя следом. — Какой красавец-мужчина, — корчил лицо Карл, передразнивая женщину, — ваша жена такая счастливая женщина, охохо, — он манерно поднёс руку к лицу.

— Слушай, чё ты пристал, ничё не накинулась бы, просто пыталась всучить костюм, — всплеснул руками Диксон.

— Ха, ты серьёзно? Да она глазами тебя раздевала! — не унимался мальчишка.

— Да ты достал! Раздевала, накидывалась, чё за сцены ты тут закатываешь? Я, блядь, свой выходной день трачу на то, чтобы купить твоим родителям грёбаные подарки. Блядь, мне это что ли надо? — почти переходил на крик мужчина, — А ты ведешь себя как грёбаная истеричка, ебёшь мне мозг из-за какой-то хуйни. Но я же всё ещё здесь, так что скажи, блядь, спасибо и заткнись, — выдохнул Дэрил, замечая на себе осуждающие взгляды прохожих.

Карл так и застыл. Он буквально потерял дар речи, не ожидая от мужчины подобной реакции. Диксону второй раз за день удалось его поразить. Дэрил впервые сказал ему так открыто о том, что думает. И, да, он прав, он всё ещё здесь, терпит ревностные нападки Граймса. Карл улыбнулся про себя, но отступать так просто не собирался. Он знал, что Диксон скоро остынет, и решил играть по-крупному. Поэтому сделал ещё более несчастное лицо, развернулся и пошёл в другую сторону. Мальчишка шёл нарочито медленно, ожидая, когда мужчина пойдёт за ним. И когда услышал голос Дэрила, то победно усмехнулся.

— Эй, ну, стой, — он нагнал Карла и развернул к себе. — Ну, прости, — он заглянул подростку в глаза, — перегнул, но и ты тоже не подарок, — на этих словах Граймс попытался вырваться, но Диксон не пустил. — Да стой ты, срать мне на ту бабу, — он махнул рукой в направлении магазина, — срать.

— Ладно, — расслабился мальчик, — но двадцатку ты не получишь.

— Вот гадёныш, — усмехнулся Дэрил, сощурив глаза, чем заставил мальчика улыбнуться.

Они шатались по этажам, бог знает сколько времени, но никак не могли найти подарок отцу.

— Это бесполезно. Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, — Дэрил остановился, устав болтаться просто так. — Хоть бы для вида заходил в магазины, а то ходим тут, как не знаю кто.

— Да я понятия не имею, что ему можно подарить, — парень выдохнул, было заметно, что он тоже устал.

— Галстук ему подари.

— Он их не носит.

— Ну тогда, это, пену для бритья.

— Да это как-то глупо.

— Ну раз так, то сам предлагай.

— Хочется что-нибудь особенное и нужное. Вот чего бы ты хотел, Дэрил?

— Чтобы меня здесь не было, — он запустил руку в волосы.

Они сидели на скамейке и глядели на потоки людей, проносящиеся мимо.

— Ну, Дэрил, я же серьёзно спрашиваю, — подросток взглянул на мужчину.

— А что я могу сказать? Он же твой отец, а не мой. Те варианты, которые я предлагал, тебе не понравились. Купи пену для бритья и не парься. Ты пока думай, а я пойду куплю попить, — сказав это, Дэрил принялся шарить по карманам в поисках наличных. — Чёрт, где-то же здесь были, — он полез в другой карман, и вытащил смятую купюру, — а, вот ты где.

— Слышал о такой вещи, как кошелёк? — вся эта картина забавляла Граймса.

— Цыц, яйца курицу не учат, — Дэрил заткнул мальчишку.

И тут их озарило. Они переглянулись между собой, понимая, что думают об одном и том же.

— Кошелёк! — почти одновременно произнесли они.

В одном из магазинов они наткнулись на акцию: помимо того, что портмоне достался за полцены, к нему ещё прилагался купон на бесплатную игру в тире. Для этого нужно было заполнить небольшую анкету, и мальчик с энтузиазмом схватился за ручку.

— Ты чё, серьёзно, мы за этим сюда по-твоему пришли что ли? — тут же отодвигая бланк и бросая взгляд на продавщицу. — Нам не надо.

— Это абсолютно бесплатно, — подметила она, — никто не уходит проигравшим. Даже если стрелять не умеете, то утешительный приз вам гарантирован. — чем она воодушевленнее описывала игру, тем сильнее раздражался Диксон.

— Я же сказал, не надо.

— Вы не хотите, так сын хочет, — она перевела взгляд на Карла.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, то через минуту тут лежал бы труп.

— Да, пап, очень хочу, — чуть ли не пропел Карл, невинно хлопая ресницами, и снова потянулся за анкетой.

Терпение Дэрила, наконец, лопнуло и он направился вон из магазина, ворча себе под нос.

— Не обращайте внимания, он всегда такой, — махнул рукой Карл, продолжая улыбаться продавщице как ни в чём не бывало.

Как мальчик и думал, Дэрил далеко не ушёл и ждал его на выходе из магазина. Они здесь болтались около четырёх часов, оба уставшие и голодные, поэтому приняли решение перекусить.

Сидя в фудкорте, Дэрил молча уплетал свой бургер, пока Граймс тщетно пытался завести разговор. Заметив афишу «Звёздных войн», подросток оживился. Несмотря на невпечатленное лицо Диксона, он принялся высказывать своё мнение относительно последних фильмов франшизы.

— Без понятия, чего ждать от нового эпизода. Вот «Пробуждение силы» заметно перекликалось с «Новой надеждой», но если брать «Изгоя I»… Сценарий, конечно, слабоват, но сама задумка принести что-то новое во вселенную мне нравится.

— Мгм, — не особо отвлекаясь от пережёвывания, промычал мужчина.

— Многообещающе, я даже так скажу, — продолжал мальчик.

— Ясно, — кивнул Дэрил.

— Может, сходим?

Карл понял, что его тонкие намёки проходят мимо Диксона и решил спросить в лоб.

— Пожалуйста, — не дожидаясь ответа, попросил Карл, — это моё рождественское желание. Посмотрим фильм и сразу домой.

— Ну, так сам бы и сходил, в чём проблема.

— А как я потом домой доберусь?

— Не маленький — разберёшься, — пожал плечами мужчина и принялся облизывать пальцы, покончив с бургером. Он наблюдал за тем как мальчик поник и добавил, — ну, а чё там по сеансам? Если есть в ближайший час, то, в принципе, можно.

Лицо Карла снова озарила улыбка и он побежал к кассам.

Через пару минут он вернулся не таким счастливым, каким уходил.

— Ну, чё там? — спросил Диксон.

— Ну, у меня две новости: хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?

— Давай с плохой.

— На ближайшие сеансы все билеты выкуплены.

— Окей, а какая хорошая?

— Я купил нам билеты на «Счастливого дня смерти», сеанс через пятнадцать минут, поторопись, — сиял Граймс, радостно размахивая билетами перед носом мужчины.

— Так хорошая новость-то в чём собственно? — подколол Диксон, но всё же встал со стула.

Они пошли к залам, но Дэрил завернул в сторону кинобара. Карл заметил это только тогда, когда тот уже шёл со стаканом пива и снеками в руках.

— Тебя ничего не смущает?

Дэрил огляделся и помотал головой.

— Ты же за рулём.

— И чё? — он опустил взгляд на одинокий стакан в руках, — Ты об этом что ли? Это же всего лишь стакан пива. И, вообще, хватит вести себя как моя жена, — мужчина, отмахнувшись, прошёл в зал.

Зал был практически пуст. Видимо, большинство сейчас находилось на «Звёздных войнах». Уже шла реклама, поэтому места пришлось искать в темноте.

Они сидели довольно высоко, и сзади них никого не было. Первые десять минут фильма не были наполнены событиями, и Диксон, привыкший к экшну, пожалел, что вообще согласился на это. Единственное, что грело его душу и не только, был стакан, который он уже успел ополовинить.

Фильм был о девушке, которая попала во временную петлю, и каждый раз в этот день её убивал неизвестный. Когда она очнулась второй раз и поняла, что всё повторяется, то всё равно пошла в тот тоннель, где её в прошлый раз и убили.

— Вот же ж тупая сука, — всплеснул Дэрил свободной рукой в сторону экрана. — Нахрена было снова сюда идти, — продолжал негодовать мужчина.

И, как оказалось, это был не последний комментарий. Карл предположил, что Диксон в принципе привык общаться с экраном, и был поражён его эмоциональностью, которую тот обычно не проявлял при общении с реальными людьми. Но со стороны это казалось даже милым. И в какой-то момент смотреть на реакцию Дэрила стало интереснее, чем на сам фильм.

— Ну давай, чё тупишь, мочи его! — выкрикнул мужчина.

Карл перевёл взгляд на экран. Убийца бежал за героиней, пока его не остановил её друг. В момент, когда этому другу свернули шею, Карл дёрнулся и схватился за подлокотник, на котором уже покоилась рука Дэрила.

Подросток замешкался, бросая боязливые взгляды на Диксона, но тот никак не отреагировал. Карл был уверен, что с секунды на секунду тот одёрнет руку, но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Мальчик смаковал эту ситуацию как мог, боясь даже пошевелить рукой и разрушить момент. Кажется, он даже дышать стал реже. Но как и часто бывает — человеку всегда мало. И Карл захотел рискнуть и попробовать зайти дальше. Поборов последние сомнения, он медленно переплёл их пальцы вместе, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Он чувствовал, как его лицо пылает, а сердце замедлило свой ритм. Граймс боялся повернуть голову в сторону мужчины, коря себя за необдуманность. Как после этого смотреть Дэрилу в глаза, и что тот подумает? Мальчишка готов был от стыда сквозь землю провалиться, но, наверное, если бы он снова оказался в этой ситуации, то поступил бы точно так же. Это было сильнее его.

На удивление, Диксон как сидел, так и продолжал сидеть, наблюдая за событиями на экране. Единственное, что изменилось — комментарии прекратились.

Фильм уже подходил к концу, напряжение на экране спадало, пошли милые сцены между героиней и её парнем. Карл в романтическом порыве опустил голову Дэрилу на плечо и почувствовал, как тот крепче сжал его руку, прислоняясь щекой к макушке Граймса.

Когда в зале включился свет, они оторопели и поспешили на выход. Оба шли в неловком молчании. Карл испытывал подобные чувства впервые. Если он обычно производил впечатление самоуверенного и наглого пацана, который на словах храбрился, отпускал пошлые и сальные шутки, то на деле оказалось, что простое соприкосновение рук заставляло его колени подкашиваться.

Дэрил, чувствуя, как подросток стих, начал переживать, не перегнул ли он палку. В конце концов, если он позволил этому случиться, значит сделал это осознанно и несет ответственность за состояние Карла. Тишина давила на него, и он хотел быстрее разрядить обстановку.

— Ты, это, хотел там вроде в тире поучаствовать, купон-то всё ещё у тебя? — как можно более непринуждённо произнёс мужчина.

— А, да, — Карл не сразу понял, что от него хотят, но после полез в карман, — вроде он, — он протянул бумажку Дэрилу.

Они спустились на первый этаж, где находился тир. Слава Богу, люди под вечер потихоньку рассасывались, и очередь была не такой длинной. Подойдя к стойке и протянув купон, им выдали пневматическое ружьё. Дэрил попросил сделать пробный выстрел, чтобы почувствовать оружие. Поняв, что прицел сбит, он высчитал в голове примерную траекторию пули.

Когда он сказал, что готов, сотрудник аттракциона запустил механизм в действие. Это были движущиеся мишени размером со спичечный коробок, и каждому давалось тридцать секунд на то, чтобы сбить как можно больше.

Чем больше Диксон сбивал фигурок, тем сильнее аплодировали ему люди, стоявшие в очереди за ним. Мужчина стрелял действительно хорошо.

Дэрилу было не по себе от такого внимания к своей персоне, но, если быть честным, ему это даже немного льстило.

Молодой парень за прилавком был впечатлён умением Диксона и, когда тот закончил, то пожал ему руку. Он набрал по итогу двести сорок очков и мог выбрать один или несколько призов на эту сумму.

Дэрил махнул Карлу головой, мол, выбирай. И Граймс, недолго думая, взял большие игровые наушники за двести двадцать баллов, а на оставшиеся двадцать — брелок, который тут же протянул мужчине.

Приехав к себе в район, Диксон высадил мальчишку в паре улиц от дома.

— Наушники не забыл? — мужчина повернулся к Карлу.

— Неа, — подросток потряс упаковкой, подтверждая свои слова, — спасибо, Дэрил, — и с этими словами он потянулся вперёд через коробку передач и чмокнул Диксона в уголок рта. Отстранившись, он взглянул на мужчину, который пристально смотрел на него в ответ. И через мгновение их губы снова встретились.

Придя домой, Карл пребывал в состоянии эйфории. Ему хотелось петь, кричать, прыгать от всех тех чувств, что его переполняли. Но он старался сдерживаться хотя бы до тех пор, пока не окажется в своей комнате. Наконец, договорив с родителями, он поднялся к себе, закрыл дверь и с разбега плюхнулся на кровать, тут же доставая мобильник из кармана.

Carl: Спокойной ночи :*

Сердце подростка бешено забилось в тот момент, когда он получил ответ.

D.<3: :*

***

 

Дебора всё чаще склонялась к мысли, что не будет ничего предпринимать. Последние два сеанса подтверждали, что Карл всё меньше нуждался в дальнейшей терапии. Он сам поддерживал разговор, подхватывал любые темы: если раньше среди них были те, о которых ему было тяжело говорить, то сейчас он проработал многие ситуации. Мальчик полностью отдавал отчёт своим действиям. Он так уверенно и осознанно рассуждал о своей жизни, о будущем, что у женщины оставалось меньше сомнений в том, что он заблуждается. Она видела перед собой человека, который смог преодолеть прошлый негативный опыт и самостоятельно встать на ноги. Сейчас его состояние было не просто стабильным, а отличным, Дебора даже не могла предположить, что Карл достигнет такого прогресса за столь короткий срок. Если всё оставить как есть, то он пойдёт в старшую школу, и не будет той пропасти, которая могла бы возникнуть. Сейчас он с лёгкостью может нагнать всё то, что упустил за два года.

Единственное, что её коробило, так это то, что он очень часто говорил о мужчине, хоть и не догадываясь, что она в курсе, о ком на самом деле говорит Граймс. Это было и к лучшему, так она могла понимать природу их взаимоотношений. И то, что рассказывал подросток, не вызывало у женщины опасений за ребёнка. Зная больше о Карле и о том, что он мог сам быть ведущим звеном, ей верилось, что он держал ситуацию под контролем.

К тому же, когда она видела Лори, Дебора понимала, что перемены к лучшему коснулись не только Карла. И зачем всё это ворошить, если это может навредить не только подростку, но и всей семье в целом.

Тем более, что в этот раз младший Граймс никак не вязался с ролью жертвы.

***

 

За эту неделю их отношения только улучшались. Карл постепенно избавлялся от роли назойливой мухи, так как Дэрил стал охотнее идти на контакт. Теперь им не нужны были глупые поводы для встреч. И проводить время вместе стало естественнее.

Отношения с родителями так же шли на лад. С учёбой всё было в порядке: итоговый тест был сдан, а это значит, что он пойдёт на рождественские каникулы без долгов.

Мерл, вроде, перестал лезть в дела брата.

Радуясь каждому мгновению, Карл думал о том, что ему следует отблагодарить Дэрила за всё, что тот для него делал. В последнее время ему хотелось делиться тем теплом, которое грело его изнутри. Теперь он буквально понимал выражение, что счастьем хочется делиться.

Но если родителям он уже купил подарок с горем пополам, то с Дэрилом всё было иначе. Во-первых, у него не хватило бы карманных денег на то, что он действительно хотел бы подарить мужчине. А во-вторых, он бы никогда не смог придумать что подарить. Дэрил в этом смысле был особенным: ему не подошёл бы банальный мужской подарок. Карл до сих пор не знал Диксона так хорошо, и это ему нравилось. Мужчина всё ещё оставался для него загадкой. Поэтому, перебрав все варианты, Карл снова ни к чему не пришёл. Он забил в поисковик запрос на лучшие подарки мужчине. И среди всего хлама на одном из женских форумов наткнулся на идею романтического ужина. Поэтому, следующее, что он начал искать, это несложные рецепты.

Ещё оставался вопрос: «Куда сплавить родителей?».

Это было непростой задачей, учитывая два фактора: мама в положении и почти постоянно дома, да и сам Карл может вызвать подозрения. Да он их в любом случае вызовет, так что главным было минимизировать количество вопросов. Так как подарки обошлись ему дешевле, чем он предполагал, у него ещё оставались деньги. Их должно было хватить на то, что он задумал.

— Мам, пап, — Карл постучался в спальню родителей.

— Да, да, заходи, милый, — откликнулась Лори.

Карл прошёл внутрь, сел на кровать и протянул два листа.

— Что это? — спросил Рик.

— Вы с мамой так редко ходите куда-то вместе… — начал издалека подросток, — поэтому я подумал, что вам не помешает немного развеяться.

Родители бегали глазами по тексту, где большими буквами было написано: «Призрак оперы», 17 декабря, 7 pm. Они переглянулись между собой, и Карл, видя их замешательство, добавил.

— Это билеты на мюзикл и, кстати, он проходит в том театре в Мидтауне, ну, помните, мы там были на «Волшебнике из страны Оз».

Родители аж дар речи потеряли, не ожидая подобного от своего сына. Раньше он ничего такого не делал. И именно это вызывало подозрения.

— Это, конечно, здорово, приятель, но с чего вдруг? — прищурился Рик, и Лори тоже не сводила с сына пристального взгляда.

— А чё это сразу «с чего вдруг»? — смутился мальчишка. — Не нравится, так и скажите.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — поспешила успокоить его мама и сразу же посмотрела на мужа в поисках поддержки, — просто мы с папой не ожидали и очень удивились.

— Да, да, мы обязательно сходим, Карл, конечно, класс, — Рик даже поднял большой палец вверх.

— А ты с нами не пойдёшь? — спросила Лори, заметив, что билета всего лишь два.

— Нет, ну вы же муж и жена, вы итак со мной постоянно возитесь, вам нужно побыть вдвоём, — мальчик начал закидывать их самыми шаблонными фразами.

Родители кивали, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии легкого шока. И, наконец, старший Граймс положил конец страданиям всех троих, похлопав сына по плечу.

— Спасибо, сынок, это очень приятный сюрприз.

Как только Карл вышел, Рик проводил сына задумчивым взглядом.

— А парень то совсем вырос, — сказал он, повернувшись к жене.

— В каком смысле? — не понимая, о чем говорит супруг, спросила Лори.

— Но ты чего, разве не поняла? — подтрунивал Рик.

— А что я должна была понять?

— Ну как, ну, — всплеснул руками Рик, но осёкся, поняв, что сделал это слишком громко, — он хочет выпроводить нас. — кивал мужчина, взглядом пытаясь донести до жены ход своих мыслей.

— Подожди, — Лори задумалась на мгновение, — ты хочешь сказать, — она наблюдала за тем, как Рик кивал, подтверждая, что она идёт в верном направлении, — ты хочешь сказать, что он хочет сюда девочку привести? — Рик победно заулыбался. — Да, ладно, думаешь? — заговорщически произнесла Лори, поигрывая бровями. Она прижалась к мужу ближе, как-будто у них был общий секрет.

— Ну, это очевидно. На его месте я бы поступил точно так же, — гордо произнёс Рик.

— Казанова нашёлся тут, тоже мне, — закатила глаза Лори, — нет, если ты прав, то это здорово. Ох, неужели, весь это кошмар закончился, и мы заживём, как нормальная семья, — Лори выдохнула, видя радужные перспективы.

— Да, да, я тоже это чувствую, — мужчина поцеловал её в макушку.

***

 

Карл пребывал в предвкушении, и поэтому ему казалось, что время течёт слишком медленно. Он решил сильно не заморачиваться и остановить свой выбор на запечённой курице с картофельным пюре и подливой.

В пятницу после уроков он пригласил Диксона на ужин. Дэрил поначалу засомневался, но мальчик смог убедить его, что всё под контролем. В субботу родители поехали в супермаркет за продуктами, и именно тогда Карл понял, что родители раскусили его коварный план, так как позволили взять ему всё, что понадобится для предстоящего ужина.

Но как же они заблуждались, совершенно не подозревая, кого именно собирался кормить подросток.

Помогая жене надеть пальто, Рик отдавал последние наставления Карлу. И мальчик кивал, делая вид, что внимательно слушает.

— Ведите себя прилично. Допоздна не засиживайтесь, мы с мамой позвоним, как поедем обратно.

— Главное, плитку не забудь выключить.

— И руки прочь от бара. Приду — всё пересчитаю.

— Диане привет, — это было последнее, что сказала мама, и они вышли из дома.

Ещё немного потоптавшись на крыльце, убеждая себя, что всё будет в порядке, и что сыну пора научиться доверять, они направились к машине.

***

 

У Карла всё валилось из рук, он и не представлял, что готовить так сложно. Глядя на маму, ему казалось, что это проще пареной репы. Всего-то, следовать шагам из рецепта, и всё получится. Но как бы не так. Он уже битый час мучился с курицей, не понимая, как работает духовка. Почему снаружи уже чуть ли не угли, а внутри она оставалась сырой? Да и с пюре дела обстояли не лучше: ему пришлось вручную избавляться от каждого комка. В то время как часы медленно, но верно приближались к моменту встречи.

Диксон, как назло, был пунктуальным и уже без пяти семь стоял у заднего входа. Карл быстро оглядел себя в отражении окна, поправляя волосы, и пожалел, что не надел фартук. Он был с ног до головы испачкан соусом. Осторожный стук раздался повторно и мальчик подлетел к двери.

— Смотрю, подготовка к ужину в самом разгаре, — мужчина не сдержал едкого комментария, но не спешил заходить внутрь, — ты уверен, что родители не вернутся?

— Да не вернутся, сто раз уже сказал. Они на мюзикле в другом районе.

Дэрил наконец зашёл в дом и сразу почувствовал запах гари, но не стал ничего говорить, решив, что подростку итак пришлось нелегко. Стол уже был сервирован. Благо, не было на нем свечей и прочей чепухи. Хотя, от пацана можно было ожидать подобного.

— Ты садись. Я сейчас кое-что доделаю! — выкрикнул Карл из кухни.

Через пару минут Карл появился, неся в одной руке бадью с картофельным пюре, а в другой — соусницу. Диксон привстал, чтобы помочь, и они вместе расставили всё на столе.

— Что-нибудь ещё нужно? — спросил мужчина.

— Не-не-не, сиди, я сам, — мальчишка снова побежал на кухню.

Дэрил смотрел на всю эту картину и про себя умилялся: Граймс выглядел очень забавно, бегая туда-сюда. Было видно, что для него это очень важно.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Карл тоже сел за стол.

— Чё, можно есть наконец? — спросил Диксон, с подозрением глядя на обуглившуюся курицу.

Мальчик закивал, с ожиданием глядя на мужчину. Тот неуверенно взял ножку и под пристальным вниманием Карла надкусил её. Дэрил был не особо привередлив в еде, да и на вкус это оказалось лучше, чем на вид. Поэтому он с охотой принялся поглощать ужин.

Атмосфера становилась всё более непринуждённой. Они болтали о всякой ерунде. Ну, если быть точнее, подросток рассказывал о всякой ерунде. У него всегда находились темы для разговора: то он жаловался на преподавателей, то рассказывал о том, что нашёл в интернете, о видеоиграх, в общем, делился всем, что накопилось за то время, пока они не виделись.

Когда с ужином было покончено, Карл начал убирать грязную посуду со стола. Диксон вытер рот рукой, на что мальчик не поленился указать на салфетки, которые стояли прямо перед мужчиной. В ответ на это Дэрил специально рыгнул, чем заставил Граймса засмеяться.

Диксон слышал как подросток складывает посуду в мойку и через мгновение почувствовал руки на своих плечах. Они нежно поглаживали и спускались по рукам. Затем он почувствовал поцелуй в макушку и когда задрал голову, встретился взглядом с Карлом. Тот наклонился ещё раз и поцеловал мужчину в лоб.

Дэрил растерялся от таких порывов нежности, и хоть это не было для него чем-то неожиданным и в новинку, но всё же смущало. Диксон никогда не сталкивался с таким проявлением чувств по отношению к себе, да и смотреть на подобные вещи было неловко. В его семье это было не принято, в его окружении. Он был с женщинами, но то, что происходило сейчас, в корне отличалось от прошлого опыта. Этот невинный поцелуй в лоб казался гораздо интимнее, чем удовлетворение физиологических потребностей. В этом, вроде бы, простом действии Граймс без слов передавал весь тот спектр эмоций, который томился в нём, и Диксон это ощущал. И, наверное, впервые чувствовал себя настолько любимым.

Он и сам не заметил, как начал отвечать на поцелуи. Через какое-то время они стали глубже и чувственнее, а Карл более настойчивым. Он переместился к Дэрилу на колени, прижимаясь всем телом. Они распалились настолько, что подросток смахнул рукой стакан на пол, и этот звук заставил их отвлечься друг от друга. Нужно было переместиться. Мужчина подхватил Карла на руки, и они плавно перешли на диван в гостиной.

Диксон откинул ветровку, которую так и не снял на протяжении ужина. Всё происходило молча, слышны были только звуки поцелуев и поскрипывание дивана. Дэрил лежал на спине и убирал пряди волос Карла назад, потому что те постоянно спадали мужчине на лицо.

— Постричься не пора? — оторвавшись от губ Граймса, спросил Диксон.

— Помолчи, пожалуйста, а, — Карл снова заткнул его рот поцелуем. Он скользил рукой вниз по груди мужчины и когда дотронулся до ремня, Дэрил его одёрнул.

— Воу, воу, притормози, — он отодвинул его руку.

— Почему? — непонимающе прошептал подросток.

— Не, Карл, я не думаю, что нам стоит, — замялся Диксон, которому стало явно не по себе.

— Я хочу, правда, — утвердительно произнёс Карл, — просто позволь мне.

— Не, не, так дело не пойдёт, — он резко поднялся и сел.

— Ну, Дэрил, если ты беспокоишься из-за меня, то тебе не о чем волноваться, — паренёк всё же не отступал, — я сам хочу этого.

— Такой уверенный, будто знаешь, о чём говоришь, — упрекнул Диксон, — мне казалось, ты что-то заливал, что не хочешь, чтоб в первый раз и всё такое.

Дэрил не хотел напрямую говорить о Найджеле, прекрасно помня, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Поэтому спросил уклончиво о том, что его действительно интересовало.

— Да, не знаю, но хочу узнать. Я верю тебе и хочу этого. Хочу с тобой.

— Но не сейчас, Карл, — сказав это, Дэрил заметил, как Граймс расстроился от того, что не получил того, чего хотел, — если ты собираешься сейчас дуться и разводить нюни, то я могу уйти, — на этих словах Диксон привстал.

— Стой, — остановил его Карл, — прости, останься, пожалуйста, — он протянул к нему руку.

Дэрил посмотрел на подростка и, кивнув, вернулся на место. Они больше не поднимали эту тему, а просто молча лежали в обнимку.

***

 

У Карла начались зимние каникулы, а это значит, что можно было не думать об учёбе ближайшие две недели. И с Деборой они попрощались до января. Дом, конечно, Граймсы украсили, но это не особо повлияло на результаты конкурса. Борьба разгорелась между соседними улицами, и Карл был уверен, что там то уж точно не было дурацких фламинго.

Нынче Рождество выпадало на понедельник. На выходных родители ездили докупать всё необходимое. Поэтому Карл был предоставлен сам себе, отказавшись от поездок с ними. Вместо этого он хотел провести время с Дэрилом, так как в ближайшие он вряд-ли сможет вырваться из дома, потом ещё эта поездка.

Они с Диксоном не захотели торчать дома и решили куда-нибудь съездить. Карл предложил отправиться на каток, потому что снега не было, а это помогло бы окунуться в рождественскую атмосферу. Однако Дэрил эту идею сразу забраковал, заявив, что он не какая-то школьница и даже под дулом пистолета не встанет на лёд.

В субботу играли Атланта Юнайтед против Филадельфии Юнион. Не сказать, что Диксон увлекался футболом, как, собственно, и другими видами спорта, но между катком и футболом, он решил выбрать меньшее из зол. У них возникли проблемы с покупкой онлайн, поэтому они выехали заранее, чтобы успеть приобрести билеты в кассе. Они понимали, что лучшие места уже выкуплены, да и вряд-ли бы они потратили кучу денег ради этих мест. Очередь в кассу растягивалась на десятки ярдов, поэтому им пришлось простоять в ней около получаса. Дэрил всё взял в свои руки, выбрав самостоятельно сектор и оплатив билеты. Пройдя на свои места, они начали следить за выступлением артистов, которое было приурочено к зимним праздникам. Затем толпа загудела, и игра началась.

Весь первый тайм мальчишка очень бурно реагировал на то, что происходило на поле. Карл производил впечатление человека, который не только увлекается, но и отлично разбирается в этом виде спорта. Он произносил кучу непонятной мужчине терминологии, пока тот пытался уследить за ходом игры. Мальчик рассказывал о самих футболистах, в каких клубах они играли раньше, о тренере и его спортивной карьере. Также он не забывал добавлять факты о команде соперника, называя их, почти каждого, по именам. И это всё натолкнуло Диксона на определённые мысли.

— И откуда ты всё это знаешь? — пытаясь перекричать гул болельщиков, спросил мужчина.

— Да я почти всё детство играл в футбол, — так же громко ответил Карл.

— А чё перестал?

— Да чё-то как-то… — замялся подросток, потирая шею, — перестал и всё. Не хочется.

— Ага, — многозначительно посмотрел на него Дэрил, — я вижу. Да тебе только мяч дай, и ты, вон, на поле побежишь.

— Да я давно не тренировался, уже поздно возвращаться, — пожал плечами мальчишка.

— Да какой поздно-то? Говоришь, будто тебе под сраку лет. Немного попрактиковаться и всё. Вот сколько ты не занимался?

— Ну… года полтора, может чуть больше, — немного подумав, ответил Карл.

— Пфф, — фыркнул Дэрил, — хуйня-вопрос. Ну, в смысле, ты же можешь вернуться в любой момент. Это не такой большой срок. Молодой ещё.

Карл пожал плечами и молча вернулся к просмотру матча. Но теперь он не столько следил за игрой, сколько прокручивал слова Диксона в голове. Может в них была правда? Что ему по сути мешало вернуться в спорт? Он бы мог попробовать в следующем году попасть в команду, когда пойдёт в старшую школу. Ему же до сих пор это интересно. Наверное, он так и сделает.

Второй тайм подходил к концу, и Карл сильно хотел в туалет, так как на перерыве не успел. Счёт говорил о том, что вряд-ли последние три минуты что-то изменят, учитывая, что последнюю половину тайма обе команды вяло гоняли мяч по полю. В связи с этим они решили уйти пораньше, пока вся толпа не ринулась в уборные.

— Давай, иди, ссыкун, — Дэрил кивнул в сторону туалета, когда они были поблизости.

— Ну, извини, — Карл отдал стакан с колой, который держал в руках, Диксону.

— Я ж говорил брать стакан поменьше, а ты начал: «Ой, долго сидеть будем. Вдруг больше не подойдут», — передразнил мужчина, смеясь, — да этот стакан почти с тебя ростом.

— Ты тоже пил, не надо тут.

— Воу, воу, бомба замедленного действия разговаривает. Отойди подальше, а то ещё лопнешь, — всё так же подкалывал его Дэрил.

— Какой же ты невыносимый, — закатил глаза подросток, подойдя к Диксону, и быстро чмокнул его в губы.

Дэрил тут же завертел головой, опасливо озираясь.

— Да успокойся, никого нет. Я проверил. А камеры в этой зоне явно никто не будет устанавливать, — успокоил его мальчишка.

— Но, всё равно, лучше так не делай больше, — стоял на своём Дэрил.

— Ой, будто, тебе не нравится, — подросток показал ему язык и скрылся за дверью.

Мужчина улыбнулся, но Граймс этого уже не увидел.

Они нехотя возвращались домой, зная, что какое-то время не смогут увидеться. Отец взял выходные и Граймсам предстояла поездка в Кистоун, штат Колорадо*. Они сидели в пикапе в соседнем квартале и долго не могли друг от друга оторваться, продолжая разговаривать о всяком. Так Карл узнал больше о детстве Диксона, да и вообще о его отношении к некоторым вещам. В ответ он сам делился подробностями своей жизни.

Наконец они были как равные, и никто не перетягивал одеяло на себя. Они чувствовали, что нашли общий язык, им было интересно друг с другом.

Когда Дэрил рассказывал что-то о себе, Граймс молчал, уже зная, как лучше взаимодействовать с мужчиной, давая тому возможность выговориться самому. Подросток стал поддерживать те темы разговора, которые могли быть интересны Диксону и не говорил только о себе. В ответ, он видел, что Дэрилу не всё равно, он действительно слушал. Когда Карл говорил об очередной видеоигре, то мужчина не просто кивал, но задавал уточняющие вопросы, потому что на самом деле хотел понять.

Учитывая всё это, расставаться ещё больше не хотелось. Но выбора у них не было, поэтому, попрощавшись до следующей недели, Карл вышел из машины.

*Кистоун, штат Колорадо — крупный горнолыжный курорт США.


	12. Глава XI (I часть)

Кистоун по праву считался одним из лучших горнолыжных курортов страны, благодаря развитой инфраструктуре. На территории трех горных склонов растянулся целый городок, в котором каждый мог по-настоящему отдохнуть, не беспокоясь о будничных проблемах. Для тех, кто приехал сюда за активным отдыхом, Кистоун предлагал около ста сорока различных трасс как для профессионалов, так и для новичков, на которых можно было попробовать себя в любом зимнем виде спорта, не запариваясь об экипировке — все необходимое можно было арендовать на месте. Но не все туристы были готовы вставать на лыжи и спускаться со склона, многие приезжали сюда ради самой местности. Например, тут находилась знаменитая гора Рашмор, или как ее еще привыкли называть, гора Президентов, так как именно в ней высечены знаменитые портреты четырех президентов Соединенных Штатов.

По всей территории курорта располагались отельные комплексы различного формата: фешенебельные хай-тек отели для тех, кто привык жить в комфорте новых технологий, а так же частные сектора для той категории людей, кто хотел отдохнуть вдали от цивилизации. Граймсы относились именно к этому типу и поэтому сняли небольшой домик около горы Dercum Mountain.

Идея устроить для семьи небольшое путешествие возникла у Рика после того, как он получил неплохую годовую премию, а поскольку его коллега последние года три в красках описывал ежегодные поездки в Кистоун со всей своей семьей, Граймс, долго не думая, решил остановить свой выбор на нем. Конечно, поначалу его одолевали сомнения насчет разумности таких затрат, но, взвесив все «за» и «против», Рик пришел к выводу, что это только пойдет всем на пользу, они все устали от домашней рутины и нуждались в смене обстановки. Да к тому же врач, у которого наблюдалась Лори, успокоила их, заверив, что риски минимальны при условии, что будущая мама не будет перенапрягаться. В целом, беременность протекала хорошо, а свежий воздух пошел бы Лори только на пользу.  
Как только Карл зашел в арендованный домик, то тут же почувствовал всю магию путешествий. Вдали от дома даже воздух казался волшебным, Карлу определенно нравилось путешествовать, однако последними его воспоминаниями о поездке за пределы родного штата были белые пляжи Флориды, но тогда ему было от силы лет шесть. Мальчишка бы хотел посмотреть мир: побывал бы в Акихабаре*, на острове Джерба**… Да что уж там, он бы с удовольствием съездил в Альбукерке***, до которого рукой подать.

Граймс лежал на кровати и думал над тем, куда хотел бы съездить Дэрил. Вряд-ли мужчина был фанатом пляжного отдыха или одним из тех, кто едет через весь мир, чтобы посмотреть на Стоунхендж. Подросток уже представлял комментарии Диксона вроде: «Если мы летели через океан, чтобы попялиться на булыжники, то у меня для тебя сюрприз». Скорее всего, мужчину можно было уломать на что-нибудь зрелищное, наподобие корриды. Да, интересы у них действительно разные, но мальчишка бы сделал все что угодно, чтобы они могли прийти к компромиссу. Снова он вернулся к мыслям о мужчине. Карл притянул к себе подушку, обнял ее и повернулся к окну. Как бы он хотел хотя бы позвонить, но отец со своим стремлением к природе выбрал именно то место, где сеть практически не ловила. 

Первые дни отдыха Граймсы просто осматривались, пытаясь разобраться, где что находится. Поднялись по канатной дороге, накупили памятные сувениры, наделали кучу фотографий, и это, пожалуй, были первые их совместные фото за долгое время. 

Засмотревшись на сноубордистов, которые тренировались недалеко от их отеля, Карл с отцом решили быстрее опробовать этот вид спорта. Но стоять на доске было куда сложнее, чем казалось со стороны, поэтому они решили отдать предпочтение более простым развлечениям. Маму же отправили в spa-салон.

Через два часа они должны были все встретиться в своем любимом месте: побывав в разных местах, они остановили выбор на небольшом аутентичном кафе, которое представляло собой домик с верандой, отсюда был хороший вид на горы, а вся еда готовилась на огне. 

Лори уже сидела за столиком, когда заметила приближение Рика и Карла, отряхивающихся от снега. 

— О, милый, что случилось? — спросила женщина, заметив мужа, прихрамывающего к столику.

— Батя решил попробовать себя в скоростном спуске и, как видишь, эксперимент провалился, — ответил за отца Карл.

— Да если бы не та ватрушка, все было бы нормально, — принялся оправдываться мужчина, — я, между прочим, все держал под контролем!

— Если бы кто-то внимательно слушал инструктора и дождался сигнала… — протянул подросток. 

— О таком нужно предупреждать сразу! Как будто я был там единственным, кого раздражал его монотонный голос. 

Лори засмеялась и покачала головой, после чего кивнула на ногу Рика.

— Может доктору покажешь?

— Не, — отмахнулся мужчина — думаю, простое растяжение. Но если завтра опухнет, позвоню в страховую, — он наконец сел за столик и принялся листать меню, — ну, что попробуем на этот раз? Может, устроим рыбный день, как вам идейка?

Карл пожал плечами, ему было не принципиально, что именно есть, так что последнее слово оставалось за Лори, которая, учитывая ее положение, могла не поддержать эту инициативу.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила женщина, поглаживая живот, — мы же не против?

— Еще бы он был против, — подмигнул ей Рик, — папка плохого не посоветует.

Спустя время перед ними на столе были стейки из лосося и чай с липой. 

— Ну что, — мужчина взглянул на сына, — сам скажешь или мне?

— О чем скажешь? — непонимающе перевела взгляд Лори с одного на другого. — Что вы там от меня скрываете? 

— В общем, мам, — начал подросток, — я тут подумал… Я боюсь, что не попаду в футбольную команду в старшей школе, я столько не практиковался, — Карл провел рукой по волосам, — почему бы мне не взять пару тренировок до осени?

— Ну что, дорогая, по-моему это отличная идея, как считаешь? — воодушевленно произнес мужчина, — мы можем пересмотреть бюджет и добавить этот пункт в статью расходов?

— Я только за, — женщина улыбнулась, глядя на сына, — уже решил, куда пойдешь? Может у мистера Рашмикешу найдется место в команде, могу ему позвонить, когда вернемся домой. 

— Нет! — замотал головой Карл. — Не хочу там появляться.

— Я тоже считаю, что это не очень хорошая идея, — согласился с мальчиком отец, — Атланта - город большой, думаю что-нибудь да найдем.

— Конечно, конечно,— поняв ошибку, попыталась реабилитироваться Лори, — Карл, детка, выбирай там, где нравится, — она перевела взгляд на мужа. — Я могу попросить Софию снова направлять мне заказы.

Она и правда загорелась этой идеей. Если Карл сейчас смог бы влиться в незнакомый коллектив, то и в следующем учебном году ему было бы легче адаптироваться на новом месте. Женщина будто снова наблюдала за тем, как ее ребенок делает первые шаги, и материнское сердце сжималось от счастья. Сама же она действительно могла бы вернуться к дизайну, ведь раньше, еще до той беременности и всей этой ситуации с сыном, она была довольно успешной в этой сфере. Заказчикам Лори нравилась тем, что не только понимала их с полуслова, но и самостоятельно все контролировала до последних мелочей. И когда она собралась уходить, София, директор «SoulArt», сказала, что Граймс всегда может вернуться. Так почему бы не сделать это сейчас? Ведь сыну уже не требовался надзор. 

— А ты уверена, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы вернуться? — Рик многозначительно посмотрел на ее живот.

— А почему бы нет? Возьму сначала один заказ, а там видно будет, — пожала плечами женщина. 

— Ну вы даете… Это на вас так свежий воздух действует, что ли? — Рик усмехнулся, — как скажете,— произнеся это старший Граймс поднял кружку с чаем перед собой. — Что ж, за успех!

И все повторили жест.

Отдых подходил к концу. Эта поездка действительно их сблизила. За последние годы Карл столько не говорил с родителями, сколько за время их отпуска. Не такими они оказались и занудами, с ними можно было и посмеяться, и обсудить многие вещи. Мальчишка даже пожалел, что раньше они так мало проводили времени вместе, хотя жили в одном доме. Как иногда бывает странно, что человек, которого ты видишь каждый день, мог быть от тебя настолько далеко. Подросток узнал о родителях много нового, например, как однажды отец, будучи патрульным, выехал без напарника на вызов в один из спальных кварталов. Вызов поступил от соседей, которые жаловались на шум в доме напротив, и Рик был уверен, что это простая бытовая ссора, поэтому решил, что справится один. Но, оказавшись на месте, понял, что ситуация куда серьезнее: один ненормальный, уличив жену в измене, размахивал дробовиком и грозился убить обоих. И тогда еще младшему лейтенанту удалось уладить конфликт, обойдясь без жертв. Он вел переговоры до тех пор, пока не подошел достаточно близко, чтобы обезоружить ревнивого мужа. Карл никогда не смотрел на своего отца как на героя, и порой забывал о том, что тот служил на благо общества, поэтому, слушая эти истории, он даже загордился им. Мама так вообще в школьные годы занималась восточными единоборствами, и у нее был коричневый пояс по дзюдо. Подросток по-началу даже подумал, что это шутка, но отец заверил его, что она может любого уложить на лопатки.

Этот отпуск всем троим был нужен хотя бы для того, чтобы вспомнить, что они в первую очередь семья. 

***

 

Диксону эта неделя показалась… непривычной. Он даже не осознавал, какое место в его жизни занимал Карл. Вся эта их ежедневная болтовня, Дэрил уже привык к тому, что был человек, с кем можно было поговорить о чем угодно, даже о том, какие мудаки ездят на дорогах. И на протяжении всех этих дней он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что чего-то не хватало. 

Поэтому, когда Граймс зашел в гараж, Дэрил понял, как сильно по нему скучал. 

— Ну, привет, — как можно более буднично произнес мужчина.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил Карл, глядя на Диксона.

Они стояли так около минуты, пока подросток не сделал первый шаг. Приближаясь к Дэрилу, мальчик уже не мог сдерживать улыбку и, ничего больше не говоря, просто обнял мужчину.

— Я так соскучился по тебе, ты даже не представляешь, — прошептал Карл, нежась щекой о кофту Дэрила.

— Ну, зато ты развеялся, наверняка привез кучу впечатлений, — мужчина обнял его в ответ, — правда ведь? 

— С тобой было бы еще лучше.

— Долго стоять так будем? — усмехнулся Диксон, перебирая волосы мальчишки, и, поняв, что тот не собирается от него отлипать, продолжил, — судя по всему — да. Ты вещи-то хоть разобрал или сразу сюда примчался?

— Я же сказал, что соскучился, — Карл поднял взгляд на мужчину, — кстати, я же тебе кое-что привез.

— Магнитик какой-нибудь?

— Вот ты какого обо мне мнения? — Граймс покачал головой, — вообще-то там помимо магнитика еще кое-что есть.

Диксон засмеялся.

— Ну что? Между прочим, везти это было не так-то просто.

— Да давай уже, показывай.

Граймс направился к двери гаража, где оставил презент. Дэрил только сейчас заметил, что Карл и правда пришел не с пустыми руками. Немного покопавшись в пакете, мальчик вытащил небольшую коробку и протянул ее мужчине.

— Что это? — по инерции спросил Диксон. — Надеюсь, ты это не сам приготовил?

— Ой, сам ел аж уши шевелились, — подросток сложил руки на груди. — Не умер же. И тогда, между прочим, я очень старался! Столько часов потратил. И еще бы потратил, если потребовалось бы. Я тебе столько еще вкусного наготовлю.

— Что за угрозы? 

— Дэрил! 

— Ладно, ладно, — мужчина поднял руки в примирительном жесте. 

— Давай, открывай.

В коробке оказался большой стеклянный шар, ко дну которого была припаяна миниатюрная версия курорта. И если этот шар встряхнуть, то внутри начинали кружиться снежинки.

— В детстве всегда мечтал о такой, — Диксон встряхнул шар, — помню, у одного пацана было столько таких шаров, а мне завидно было. Родители его, видимо, коллекционировали эту дребедень или типа того.

— Оу, — нахмурился мальчишка — мне так жаль, — он не хотел, чтобы его подарок вызвал воспоминания о детстве, которое, как уже знал Карл, было не совсем радужным.

— Эй, ну ты че, — он приподнял голову Карла за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, — зато смотри какой сейчас у меня красивый шар. Такого у этого выскочки Уилсона точно не было, — победно усмехнулся мужчина. 

— Тебе правда нравится? — снова оживился подросток.

— Еще бы. Спрашиваешь тоже, — Диксон еще раз встряхнул сувенир, — спасибо, Карл.

— Я так рад, что тебе понравилось. Мне еще столько нужно тебе показать, я столько фотографий наделал, — затараторил мальчик, — там такие горы крутые, может, когда-нибудь мы туда съездим. Кстати, а как тут Макси? — вспомнив о кролике, Граймс направился к клетке.

— А че ему будет? Жрет, срет — все как обычно. 

Карл закатил глаза. Диксон был в своем репертуаре. 

— Ты же овощи давал?

— Ему еще и овощи давать? А морда не треснет? Вон у него корм есть, между прочим недешевый. Получше меня жрет, тварь, — развел руками Диксон. — Может ему еще и воду из артезианской скважины добыть?

— Вот он ворчун да, Макси? — он протянул руку в клетку и погладил ушастого. — Ничего, завтра я принесу тебе чего-нибудь похрустеть, — Карл перевел взгляд на Дэрила, — съездим вместе? Я все равно один дома.

— Блин, слушай, если я до завтра тут управлюсь, — мужчина указал в сторону пикапа, а через мгновение щелкнул пальцами, — идея. Вместе то быстрее управимся, подсоби-ка мне немного, — Диксон открыл крышку капота и протянул руку Граймсу, — давай, подай мне дюймовый торцевой.

— Че? — растерянно переспросил Карл.

— Ключ, — мужчина указал в направлении стеллажа, — там посмотри.

Мальчик послушно побрел туда, куда велено, и, глядя на обилие инструментов перед ним, пытался понять, о каком именно говорил Дэрил.

— Долго там стоять будешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Диксон, но когда увидел замешательство на лице мальчишки добавил, усмехнувшись, — ты хоть знаешь, что ищешь?

— Да тут столько всего!

— Так и скажи, что не знаешь.

— Торцевой, неторцевой, я фиг знает, — Карл поднял гаечный ключ, который первым попался на глаза, — этот?

Дэрил тяжко вздохнул, и, поставив капот на упор, подошел к месту, где стоял подросток. 

— Нет, не этот, — мужчина выхватил у Граймса инструмент, — это накидной. Видишь, у него кольцо на конце, а торцевой похож на трубу, — пошарив, Диксон вытащил тот, который был нужен, — тебя че, отец такому не учил?

— А должен был? 

— Ну, я думал так всегда бывает. Мой отец, какой бы сволочью не был, и то нас чему-то научил. Да я в твои годы мог собрать и пересобрать любое корыто.

Карл стыдливо пожал плечами.

— Хочешь, научу? — предложил Диксон.

По правде говоря, неожиданно было услышать подобное от Дэрила, и мальчишка охотно согласился, так как этот навык всяко пригодился бы ему в жизни.

Весь оставшийся вечер они провели под капотом. Поняв, что подросток вообще ничего не смыслит в устройстве автомобиля, Диксону пришлось начать с азов: он объяснил, как работает коробка передач, двигатель, тормозная система. Карл неплохо включался в процесс, благодаря мужчину за то, что тот не злился, когда подросток задавал, возможно, глупые вопросы или переспрашивал. Дэрил охотно повторял все с самого начала. Это была одна из тех редких ситуаций, в которых Диксон мог проявить себя во всей красе. Как тогда в тире. В такие моменты он словно преображался, когда говорил о том, что было ему действительно интересно. Будто наконец становился самим собой, это было видно по тому, как светились его глаза, и Карл был готов слушать о чем угодно, лишь бы видеть этот взгляд вновь и вновь.

***

 

В Атланте впервые за всю зиму выпал снег. Был выходной день, и на улицы уже стеклась вся детвора, чтобы нарезвиться и наиграться в снежки на год вперед. Вот и Карл, когда, проснувшись, увидел снежные хлопья, тут же подскочил к окну. Нужно было сегодня обязательно выйти на улицу, и перед тем как набрать Диксону, мальчишка выбежал из комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что находиться дома один. 

Но Дэрил как назло был на работе, и энтузиазм подростка немного угас. Мужчина, видимо, заметил это, и его тон тут же смягчился, он пообещал, что постарается освободиться после четырех. 

Так как был выходной, а до четырех времени еще был целый вагон и маленькая тележка, Карл решил не терять его зря. Подросток включил компьютер и принялся гуглить спортивные школы поблизости. Теперь, когда он рассказал о своих планах еще и родителям, отступать было поздно. Конечно, мальчишка волновался о том, как он впишется в новый коллектив, учитывая, как долго он просидел почти что в изоляции от сверстников. Вдруг они играли намного лучше него? Это ведь не школьная дополнительная секция, и там существовали совсем другие порядки и правила, которые были подростку незнакомы. Да и все эти частные спортивные школы зачастую открываются при крупных клубах, где тренируют по авторским методикам. Граймс не сомневался, что тренеры там обязательно какие-нибудь звезды спорта в прошлом. Молодые ребята обычно идут туда намеренно, чтобы построить спортивную карьеру, а не соревноваться на уровне «чья школа лучше отыграла в этом сезоне». Думая обо всем этом, легко было струсить, но тот разговор с Диксоном на матче все не выходил у подростка из головы. Мужчина был прав, и уж если возвращаться, то сейчас. Позже будет намного сложнее.

Мальчик нашел пару неплохих школ в Мидтауне и одну в Олд Форте. И хотя до Олд Форта было дольше добираться, это была очень крутая школа, в которой было развито именно футбольное направление. Граймс прочел все отзывы, просмотрел профили тренеров… У таких как они, точно было чему поучиться. Мальчишка добавил в избранное сайты этих школ, чтобы потом показать родителям, а сам принялся искать свою старую футбольную форму, из которой, наверное, уже вырос. По крайней мере, бутсы ему точно малы, он в этом успел убедиться еще летом.

Дэрил отзвонился чуть ближе к пяти и сказал, что направляется домой. Они договорились о месте встречи, и воодушевленный подросток поспешил к перекрестку. К слову, с машиной уже все было в порядке, так как в тот вечер они поработали на славу.

— Ну, че, куда ты там хотел съездить? — спросил Дэрил, когда Карл запрыгнул в пикап и выкрутил печку на максимум. 

За окном была метель.

Граймс рассказал мужчине о том, чем занимался все утро, ему хотелось съездить и посмотреть на школу хотя бы издалека. Ему казалось, что если он увидит ее своими глазами, то сразу поймет, его это или не его и легче примет решение.

Отыскать нужный адрес было несложно. Школа представляла собой современное здание, которое было окружено крытыми спортивными аренами.

— Она? — кивнул мужчина в сторону железных ворот.

— Ага, — Карл опустил взгляд в телефон, чтобы еще раз свериться с картой, — судя по всему, да.

Дэрил присвистнул,

— Выглядит пафосно, бабок немало придется отстегнуть. 

— Зато, если постараться, отсюда прямой путь к юношеской лиге.

— А ты, че, уже на кубок мира собрался? — улыбнулся Диксон.

— Вот ты смеешься, а я вот возьму и соберусь. Ты же сам говорил, что это по мне, разве нет?

— Дак да, думаю, у тебя все шансы, — мужчина пожал плечами, — дерзай.

— Правда? — довольно улыбнулся Карл, приблизившись к Диксону. Он наклонился, чтобы прилечь на колени мужчины.

Дэрил напрягся и принялся оглядываться по сторонам.

— Тут же люди кругом, с ума сошел? 

— Ты вообще видел, что за окном происходит? Метель такая. Отключи дворники и все, — спокойно произнес Граймс.

— Все-то у тебя так просто, — прищурился Диксон, но все же опустил рычаг вниз, чтобы отключить дворники.

— Всем плевать,— продолжал подросток, — расслабься, ладно?

— Ага, — немного отрешенно ответил мужчина, не особо вникая в смысл произнесенных подростком слов. Окна начало заметать, и мужчина поежился.

— Ты не замерз? Хочешь, согрею? — Граймс заговорщически подмигнул мужчине, когда Дэрил вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Граймс, опять ты за свое, — Диксон нервно усмехнулся, отводя взгляд от подростка, но все еще чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд.

— А почему нет? — рука Граймса осторожно скользнула по ноге Диксона, останавливаясь на пахе. 

Их глаза снова встретились, и Дэрил уже собирался что-то сказать, но Карл опередил его.

— Я все сделаю сам, — он сжал руку прямо на промежности, и это заставило мужчину задержать дыхание, — я так часто думаю о тебе, — Карл сквозь ткань почувствовал, как мужчина стал твердеть, — о нас, ну, знаешь, как мы с тобой… — подросток боялся все испортить, поэтому старался подбирать слова аккуратнее, — и то, как я это представляю… Мне нравится, — он не спеша расстегивал ширинку Диксона.

Дэрил шумно выдохнул, когда прохладные пальцы подростка коснулись разгоряченной кожи. Мужчина прикрыл глаза.

— Что плохого в том, что я хочу быть к тебе еще ближе, — голос Карла просел от возбуждения, он перешел почти на шепот, лаская член Дэрила, — и когда я трогаю себя, я думаю только о тебе.

Диксон тяжело дышал и не осмеливался поднять взгляда, а Граймс в свою очередь запоминал все эмоции и чувства на лице мужчины: как подрагивали ресницы, как он сглатывал слюну и облизывал языком губы. Он казался таким уязвимым и нежным, стараясь быть как можно тише. 

Подросток не останавливался, поглаживая головку большим пальцем руки. Ему так хотелось поцеловать мужчину, в глазах Карла он был безупречным. Движения ускорились, и дыхание Дэрила участилось. Мужчина откинул голову назад, сдерживая подступавшие к горлу стоны. 

— Что плохого в том, что я хочу тебя?

Диксон слегка вздрогнул, из уст подростка такие слова звучали… не совсем привычно. 

— Не сдерживайся, — у подростка самого сбивалось дыхание, он был готов в любую минуту потерять над собой контроль, — я хочу видеть, как тебе хорошо.

Мужчина выгнулся в спине, и через мгновение Карл ощутил липкую и теплую сперму на своих пальцах. Дэрил не открывал глаза, все еще приходя в себя после того, что случилось, точнее, тому, чему позволил случиться. Ему все-таки пришлось вернуться в реальность, но он старался не сталкиваться взглядом с Граймсом.

— Все хорошо, — мальчик улыбнулся.

— Эм… я... — Дэрил тяжело подбирал слова, чувство, будто он не в своей тарелке, мешало заставить ему себя заговорить.

— Тебе не понравилось? — разочарованно произнес подросток.

Диксон все так же молчал, он правда не знал, что может ответить на это. По мнению мужчины ответ на вопрос был очевиден. И сейчас этот ответ на вопрос вытирали о тряпку на бардачке. 

Дэрил заметил, что Карл ёрзал, по-видимому, стараясь унять возбуждение в штанах.

— Я должен тоже? — по лицу мужчины было видно, что он смутился.

— О, ты не обязан, — замотал головой подросток.

— Ты уверен что…? — Дэрил не смог закончить фразу, чувствуя себя настолько неловко, насколько это было вообще возможно. Но ведь он ни о чём не просил, Карл сделал всё сам, по своей инициативе.

— Да, Дэрил, я уверен. Ты сейчас выглядишь так, будто в обморок грохнешься, — усмехнулся подросток и вернулся на пассажирское сидение, — поехали домой?

Диксон кивнул, доставая из джинс слегка помятую пачку сигарет. Закурив одну, он включил дворники и тронулся с места. 

***

 

С утра братьям поступило очередное задание от мистера Гилли. На этот раз им предстояло припугнуть одного из бывших клиентов босса, так как тот задолжал последнему денег. Ни Дэрил, ни Мерл не хотели бы оказаться на месте этого бедолаги, так как понимали каким отморозком был их «работодатель», шутить с ним точно не стоило. Но нужно отдать Гилли должное, он умело вел бизнес и держал каждого на коротком поводке, имея повсюду «уши». Вот и сейчас, стоило этому нерадивому должнику удариться в бега, как тут же на него пришла наводка. Управляющий мотелем скинул необходимую информацию, и вот Диксоны уже ехали в сторону западного шоссе. Ничего серьезного от них не требовалось, нужно лишь было «тактично» намекнуть, что скрываться бессмысленно, а долги надобно возвращать. 

Бросив пикап у дороги, братья отправились к нужному номеру. 

Мерл постучал в дверь с номером, который был указан в смс, но никакой реакции не последовало. 

— Открывай, Фил, сукин ты сын, — уже не церемонясь, Мерл принялся долбить кулаком, — мы знаем, что ты там. Не вынуждай нас выламывать дверь, приятель. 

По ту сторону двери послышался шум, и через мгновение в окне показалось изнуренное лицо совсем молодого паренька. 

— Кто вы? — нервно спросил он.

— Мы от мистера Гилли.

Парень тут же задернул занавеску обратно.

— Не самое мудрое решение, — покачал головой Диксон, — я даже отсюда слышу, как твои яйца зазвенели.

Мерл повернулся к брату, кивнул, и Дэрил молча кивнул в ответ, направляясь в обход здания. 

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, но поверь, если ты возомнил себя Джеймсом Бондом, и собираешься выскользнуть из маленькой форточки в сортире, то пеняй на себя. Давай сразу договоримся, если ты это сделаешь, мы будем говорить уже совсем по-другому.

Но, не обращая внимания на угрозы, Филип выкинул вещи, которые успел собрать, в форточку и полез следом. Спрыгнув на землю, он подобрал рюкзак и хотел было уйти.

— А ты еще что за хрен? — удивился парень, наткнувшись на Дэрила.

Началась потасовка. Младший Диксон попытался скрутить Фила, но тот оказался проворнее. Парень быстро выхватил нож и пырнул противника.

— Сука! — выругался Диксон, глядя на торчащий из бедра нож, — Мерл! — крикнул он, — он здесь! 

Филип уже пустился наутек, но вскоре упал, так как Мерл подстрелил его.

Им повезло, что они были на пустыре за мотелем, а не на оживленной трассе. Стоял день, а это означало, что постояльцев было мало, и вероятность того, что кто-то мог их видеть была минимальной. Да даже если кто-то бы и заметил, то вряд-ли бы стал вмешиваться или вызывать полицию, так как никому не нужны хлопоты с заполнением протоколов и дачей показаний. Это ведь придорожная лачуга на одну ночь, не более.

Убедившись, что жизни брата ничего не угрожает, Диксон старший победно направился к скулящему парню.

— Блядь, ты подстрелил меня! — оголтело кричал парень, зажимая место ранения. — Ты подстрелил меня!

— Это ты еще легко отделался, дрянь такая, — сплюнул Мерл и наклонился, — Смотри, что ты сделал с моим братом! — он дернул парня за волосы, тем самым отлепив лицо Фила от земли, — с моим родным братом! Да будь моя воля, я б тебя вообще урыл! — на этих словах Диксон пнул лежащего парня и попытался сбавить стон, — но из-за уважения к мистеру Гилли, я не стану этого делать.

— Зачем тогда весь этот цирк?

— Э, полегче. Зачем так разговаривать с теми, кто пришел просто поговорить? Мы же не головорезы какие-то, правда, братишка, — Мерл повернулся к брату, который накладывал импровизированный жгут чуть выше раны, — мы взрослые, цивилизованные люди, просто хотели дать тебе напутственный, дружеский совет, — на этих словах Диксон старший нарочно наступил на подстреленную ногу и, наклонившись, прошептал. — Еще хоть раз попробуешь бежать из города, отстрелю что-нибудь поважнее. Ты молодой, думаю, тебе твое хозяйство еще пригодится, — мужчина отстранился. — Чтобы через неделю бабки лежали на столе у Гилли, — на этих словах Мерл убрал пистолет в карман и направился к Дэрилу.

— За неделю? Где я достану бабки за неделю с нерабочей ногой? — отчаянно взвыл парень.

— Ну ротик-то рабочий, Филли? Рабочий. Че-нить придумаешь.

Мерл пошел за пикапом, чтобы подогнать машину поближе к раненному брату.

— Ты специально что ли все кочки в городе решил собрать? — съязвил Дэрил. 

Он лежал и старался держать ногу как можно выше, чтобы не потерять больше крови. Нож извлекать сразу не стали, так как была большая вероятность, что была повреждена жизненно важная артерия.

— Че ты разнылся, как баба? Сейчас доедем до дома и подлатаем тебя, — Мерл выдержал паузу, перед тем как продолжить, — Оно и к лучшему, не будешь всякую херню творить.

— Это ты о чем щас? — Дэрил не понимал, куда клонил брат.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — сказал Мерл, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, — о мальчишке.

— Снова-здорова, — устало выдохнул Дэрил, запрокинув голову.

— В смысле?— Мерл шокировано посмотрел на брата, — Ты уже не отпираешься? Значит, уже не отрицаешь этого. Дай мне это осмыслить, — он покрутил пальцем возле уха. — Может уже начнешь оправдываться? А то меня пугают собственные мысли, братишка.

Но Дэрил не смотрел на брата, сосредоточив взгляд на дороге. 

— Ай! — воскликнул младший Диксон от боли, так как Мерл со всей силы пихнул его в больную ногу.

— Отвечай, когда с тобой разговаривают! 

— А что я могу сказать, ха?

Лицо Мерла перекосило от ужаса и отвращения, на какой-то момент он потерял дар речи. Он потеряно перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу и тихо произнес.

— Знать даже не хочу, чем вы оба занимаетесь.

***

 

Карл топтался у окна. 

От Дэрила не было ни слуху, ни духу, хотя подросток попросил его написать, когда тот направится домой. А сделать он это должен был около двух часов назад. На звонки Диксон не отвечал, хотя телефон не был выключен — гудки шли. Мальчишка знал, что братья уехали из дома вместе, поэтому и стоял в ожидании красного пикапа. 

Вскоре знакомый автомобиль подъехал к соседскому дому, и из него в спешке выбежал Мерл, открыл ворота и вернулся в пикап, чтобы заехать во двор. 

Подросток напрягся.

Мужчина припарковался впритык к заднему крыльцу и снова вышел из автомобиля. Как бы Граймс не пытался разглядеть Диксона, он не мог, и это его напрягало еще сильнее. Он открыл окно и высунулся из него, чтобы можно было лучше разглядеть. За обильно падающим снегом было почти невозможно увидеть то, что там происходило, тем более человека на переднем сидении. Старший Диксон обошел машину спереди и открыл пассажирскую дверь. Карл даже поначалу обрадовался, увидев знакомую макушку, но в следующее же мгновение его сердце рухнуло: он увидел, как Мерл тащил брата на себе.

Что случилось?

Не думая ни о чем другом, мальчик сорвался с места и побежал вниз. Ему было плевать, что дома родители, так как единственным, что сейчас его волновало, был Дэрил. 

Топот его ног по лестнице привлек внимание матери, которая лежала у себя. Лори тут же окрикнула сына, но в ответ услышала лишь как хлопнула входная дверь. 

Карл выбежал из дома в одной футболке и направился к дому братьев. Отдышавшись, Граймс забежал на крыльцо и понял, что задняя дверь была настежь открыта, и он, не задумываясь, ворвался внутрь. Мальчишку всего трясло, и непонятно от чего больше — от холода или от страха. 

Дальше все было словно во сне: голову окутал вакуум, и каждому звуку приходилось прорезаться будто через толщу воды. Мерл метался от дивана к кухонной раковине и обратно, и Карл все еще не мог видеть Дэрила, потому что того скрывала спинка дивана. От страха Граймс просто растерялся и застыл на месте, слушая собственное сбивчивое дыхание и ультразвук, напоминающий комариный писк, который заглушал весь остальной шум вокруг. Он молча наблюдал за тем, как Мерл набирает в тазик воду, кидая туда все тряпки, которые попадались ему на глаза. Руки мужчины были в крови, и подросток только сейчас заметил кровавую дорожку, которая была у него под ногами и вела до дивана. Наконец, переборов страх, мальчишка сделал шаг вперед на трясущихся ногах.

Диксон был весь перемазан собственной кровью и часто дышал, пытаясь стерпеть боль. Из его бедра торчала рукоять ножа. 

— А ты что сделаешь? Проваливай, давай! — рявкнул старший Диксон, заметив подростка.

— Что случилось? — Граймс даже и не думал уходить, — Дэрил, боже! 

Оцепенение постепенно спадало, и на смену ему приходила паника.

— Ты че, глухой? Двигай отсюда, — громче повторил Мерл, разрывая штанину Дэрила, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к ранению, — так так так… Дай-ка подумать.

— О чем подумать? Ты что, хочешь эту штуку вытащить что ли? — нервно всплеснул руками Карл и принялся искать по карманам телефон.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — Мерл выбил телефон из рук подростка, и гаджет с треском упал на пол.

— Звонил в скорую, — подросток будто объяснял азбуку первоклашке.

— Ты че, дебил что ли? — Мерл постучал себя по голове. — Че ты им скажешь? Как он это по-твоему получил? Шел, споткнулся и на нож навернулся? — мужчина сплюнул, — только легавых нам тут не хватало.

Он принялся дезинфицировать область вокруг раны.

— Так, приятель, зажми-ка это, — он протянул Дэрилу тряпку, сложенную в несколько раз, чтобы тот сжал ее зубами. — Сейчас я аккуратно, — он специально выделил последнее слово, — аккуратно попробую потянуть на себя эту штуковину, а ты потерпи, ладно, братишка?

— Нет, нет, погоди! — вклинился Карл, — вдруг ты что-нибудь сделаешь не так? Вдруг с ним что-то случится? Ты делал это раньше? Ты же не врач!

— Ты мне мешаешь, не говори под руку! — Диксон старший еле сдерживался, чтобы не выкинуть пацана за шкирку. — Готов? — он вновь обратился к брату.

Дэрил кивнул и задержал дыхание.

Стоило Мерлу только дотронуться до рукояти ножа, как комнату пронзил истошный вопль… Граймса, будто нож торчал у него из ноги.

У Мерла лопнуло терпение, и он встал, чтобы выставить мальчишку за дверь. Подросток изо всех сил сопротивлялся, повторяя, что не собирается никуда уходить, но Диксон буквально выталкивал его на выход. Дело закончилось бы дракой, если бы младший Диксон не решил вмешаться. Он не понаслышке знал об упертости Граймса, и понимал, что тот будет стоять на своем до конца. Даже несмотря на то, что по физической силе значительно уступал Мерлу.

— Хватит, вы оба! — Дэрил вытащил тряпку изо рта и вернул внимание обратно на себя, — я между прочим еще, блядь, здесь! 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Мерл отвлекся на брата, Карл тут же подскочил к дивану.

— Дэрил! Дэрил, ты как? 

— Все в порядке, Карл, — как можно искреннее пытался произнести Дэрил, отвлекаясь от боли, чтобы успокоить мальчишку, — правда, посмотри, я же жив, я здесь, — он смотрел подростку прямо в глаза, — смотри на меня, — сказал Диксон, заметив, что взгляд Граймса от беспокойства метался туда-сюда, — туда не смотри, — он схватил мальчонку за подбородок.

От переизбытка эмоций Карл начал всхлипывать.

— Эй, а ну перестань, — протянул мужчина настолько нежно, насколько было можно в его положении. Он поглаживал большим пальцем мальчишку по щеке.

— Мне страшно, — честно признался Граймс.

— Тут нечего бояться. Он знает, что делает, — Дэрил кивнул в сторону брата, — на лице же написано: профессионал.

Диксону удалось заставить Карла тихо рассмеяться и тем самым разрядить обстановку.

— Давай, малыш, успокаивайся. Все будет хорошо, — он взял Карла за руку, и тот сразу же переплел их пальцы. — Тебе лучше пойти домой. 

Карл замотал головой. 

— Поверь мне, так будет лучше. Как только все закончится, я тебе сразу позвоню, — он сжимал руку подростка, — все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Ты же мне веришь, Карл?

В итоге Граймс нехотя сдался и кивнул.

— Иди домой, — Диксон ослабил хватку, — я позвоню.

Подросток кивнул и начал медленно отходить от дивана. Дойдя до двери, он вдруг резко остановился и некоторое время стоял, будто раздумывал над чем-то. Затем мальчишка развернулся и быстро подбежал к Дэрилу, оставив на губах мужчины быстрый поцелуй. И так же быстро ретировался.

Дальше все проходило в гробовом молчании. Слышно было только периодическое шипение Дэрила от боли. На самом деле ему повезло, нож не задел ничего серьезного, а своевременная повязка спасла от большой потери крови. Мерл вытащил инородное тело, приложил давящую повязку и дал крови немного свернуться, затем он обработал все перекисью, наложил швы и замотал бинтом. Заштопывать брата ему было не впервой. 

— Я отсюда слышу, как у тебя мозги шевелятся. Может скажешь уже что-нибудь? — не выдержав напряженной атмосферы, первый подал голос Дэрил. 

— А че говорить? То, что нужно было — я уже понял, — слишком спокойно ответил Мерл, закончив перематывать ногу.

— Ну, че ты, давай, хочешь же. Скажи, что я больной, что не знаю, что творю, — Дэрил знал, как справляться с разъяренным Мерлом, но ледяное спокойствие не на шутку его пугало, — хоть что-нибудь! 

— Я устал тебе сопли подтирать. Уже не маленький, должен сам все понимать, — так же спокойно продолжал Мерл, — хочется жизнь спустить в унитаз из-за какого-то недоростка — твое право,— завязав последний узелок, он аккуратно опустил ногу брата на пол. — Только дальше что? Вы как Ромео и Джульетта собираетесь идти против всех во имя большой любви? — усмехнулся старший Диксон, — не смеши. Ладно мелкий, у него черт-те что в голове творится, но ты-то куда? — всплеснул рукой он в сторону брата, — ты-то куда? Ну, месяц, ну, два, на сколько вас там хватит, а проблем не оберешься потом. Тебе оно нахрена? Думаешь, ты правда ему нужен? Да он дома же торчит постоянно, делать нехер, а ты уши развесил. Думаешь, че он в тебе нашел? 

Дэрил все так же молчал.

— Не можешь ответить мне, так ответь хотя бы себе: он сынок копа, живет в любви и ласке, — Мерл не смотрел на брата, будто говорил о самых обыденных вещах на свете, — да, может у пацана и есть какие-то проблемы, но его родители обо всем позаботятся. Будет у него и учеба и тачка в свое время, пойдет новая интересная жизнь… — мужчина пожал плечами, — в которой такому как ты места точно не будет. Ты то ему что сможешь потом дать? — он встретился глазами с Дэрилом, — вот убежит он в свою сладкую новую интересную жизнь и потеряет к тебе интерес. Переключится на другого какого-нибудь бедолагу, а ты останешься ни с чем. Потому что вы из разного теста сделаны, ты ему не ровня. У таких как он все на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, вот даже посмотри, — на этих словах Мерл кивнул на брата, — захотел тебя и получил. Запомни, Дэрил, ему на тебя плевать, а я твоя семья, — он встал с дивана и вышел из гостиной.

*Акихаба́ра (яп. 秋葉原) — квартал в Тиёде, специальном районе Токио. Он находится менее чем в пяти минутах езды от железнодорожной станции Токио. Акихабара наиболее известна как одна из крупнейших торговых зон во всём мире для электронной, компьютерной техники, аниме и товаров для отак

**Дже́рба (араб. جربة, лат. Meninx) — остров в Средиземном море, расположен в заливе Габес. Крупнейший остров у средиземноморского побережья Африки, площадь — 514 км². Принадлежит государству Тунис. Съёмки "Звездных войн" проходили сразу в нескольких районах Туниса. Ландшафтное разнообразие страны сделало её привлекательной для многих режиссеров. Одним из самых известных мест съемок является город Татауин, кроме того съемки велись на острове Джерба, солончаковом озере Шотт-Эль-Джерид, курорте Унг Йемел и в других местах. В Тунисе существуют специальные туры по местам съемок знаменитой саги, что выглядит гораздо привлекательнее, чем отправляться в пустыню в одиночку.

***Альбукерке - город в штате Нью-Мексико (США), в котором происходит действие популярнейшего сериала Breaking Bad ("Во все тяжкие"), - привлекает множество поклонников этого телепроекта с десятимиллионной аудиторией зрителей.


	13. Глава XI (II часть)

Как Дэрил и обещал, он позвонил Карлу сразу после того, как все закончилось, и, судя по голосу подростка, тот все еще был встревожен. Мальчик хотел было прийти, но Диксон заверил его, что в этом не было необходимости, ему нужно было отдохнуть и прийти в себя после того, что произошло. Поэтому, закончив разговор с Граймсом, он откинулся на подушку и решил вздремнуть.

Ему снилось непонятно что. Вздрогнув всем телом, мужчина наконец проснулся и резко сел, от чего боль в ноге отозвалась с небывалой силой. Дэрил застонал.

Карл, оказавшийся рядом, тут же отвлекся от чтения и ринулся к мужчине.

— Эй, тихо, тихо, — произнес мальчик, успокаивающе гладя Диксона по голове, — все хорошо.

— Ты, — Дэрил огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что находился у себя, — ты что здесь делаешь?

— Дождался, когда Мерл уедет, и решил тебя проведать, — подросток убрал со лба Дэрила липкие волосы, — ты так вспотел… Кажется, у тебя жар, — он приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу мужчины, чтобы проверить температуру.

— Да в порядке я, — мужчина потер глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали.

Диксон хотел лечь поудобнее, но из-за ранения сделать это было нелегко.

— Сильно болит? — Карл обеспокоено посмотрел на ногу Дэрила, — у вас есть обезболивающие?

— Вон там можешь посмотреть, — мужчина задрал голову и указал в направлении кухонного шкафчика, — во втором слева, там все.

Карл тут же направился на поиски лекарств. Он открыл дверцу шкафа и принялся перебирать баночки, вчитываясь в названия.

— Ну у вас тут и арсенал, — присвистнул мальчишка, — это вообще законно? Не поверю, что на все это есть рецепты. 

— Так, Граймс, — окрикнул его мужчина, — бери, что искал, и дуй сюда.

Спустя пару минут Карл вернулся и протянул Диксону таблетку парацетамола.

— Тут тебе Мерл сухой паек оставил, — он кивнул на стул рядом с диваном, на котором стояла тарелка с бутербродами и бутылка воды.

— Что произошло, Дэрил? — мальчик, наконец, озвучил терзавший его вопрос, — это твоя работа, она… — он покачал головой, — может хватит уже? 

Диксон отмахнулся.

— Нет, я серьезно, когда ты уже с этим покончишь? — повысил голос Карл, — тебя же могли убить!

— Осади, — мужчина тяжко вздохнул, — ты тоже собрался мне нотации читать? Вы че, все сговорились, ёпта, пользуетесь тем, что я уйти не могу? — начал негодовать Диксон.

— Нет, я просто… — тихо произнес Граймс, ему совершенно не хотелось сейчас ссориться с мужчиной, — мне бы не хотелось каждый раз беспокоиться о том, жив ты или мертв.

***

 

Карл каждый день проводил у Диксонов, а чтобы родители ничего не заметили, он придумал целую систему: вечером обязательно с ними ужинал и затем якобы шел спать, но, дождавшись, пока они уснут, тихонько ускользал из дома и возвращался обратно к мужчине. Утром же мальчик ставил будильник, чтобы успеть вернуться домой до того, как родители проснутся. 

Дэрил вроде был уже и не против, что мальчишка оставался ночевать у него, но так как места на диване было катастрофически мало, спать на нем вдвоем было довольно тесно. Раньше мужчине не приходилось делить с кем-то ни кровать, ни комнату, личное пространство с детства имело для него особое значение, и сейчас, будучи уже взрослым, он привык держаться особняком, но подросток смог разрушить и это правило.

Забота Карла проявлялась во всем. То он подрывался помочь с перевязкой, то покормить, короче говоря, делал все возможное, чтобы Диксон спокойно выздоравливал. В какой-то степени мужчине было не по себе от подобного внимания Граймса, не то чтобы Дэрилу не нравилось, просто к такому он не привык. Да и заслужил ли он такого к себе отношения? Ведь по сути, Диксона никто не заставлял подчищать дерьмо за Гилли, а теперь Карлу приходилось его выхаживать, хотя мальчик вовсе и не обязан был этого делать. Неужели Граймсу действительно так нравилось с ним нянчиться? Диксон в этом сомневался.

Карл стоял на кухне, когда Дэрил решил подняться, чтобы сходить в туалет. Мужчина аккуратно опустил больную ногу на пол и попытался встать. Поначалу у него неплохо получалось, но затем вес сместился, и Диксон зашипел от боли. 

— Давай помогу, — тут же подскочил к нему Граймс и подхватил под руку.

— Да я сам, — отмахнулся от мальчишки Дэрил, — сам! 

— Я просто хочу помочь, — попытался оправдаться Карл.

— В печенках уже твоя помощь, задолбал! — все больше заводился Диксон.

— Ди, ты чего… — совсем растерялся подросток, не зная, что и сказать.

— Чего, чего, ошиваешься тут целыми сутками. Че, других дел что ли нет? 

— Да я же просто хотел, — начал было Карл.

— Хватит! Не нужна мне нянька! Я могу и сам о себе позаботиться! Нашлась тут мать Тереза! — с этими словами Диксон, шипя от боли, направился в сторону сортира, оставляя Граймса в полном недоумении.

Обозленный мужчина вошел в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью. Он выкрутил кран с холодной водой и оперся на раковину, приходя в себя. Дэрил ополоснул лицо и поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Злость так и бурлила в нем, но уже не на Граймса, а на себя за вспыльчивость. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что на пустом месте сорвался на подростка. 

Он не должен был так говорить с ним. Карл заботился о нем, а вместо благодарности получил плевок в душу. Наверное, мальчик уже ушел. И правильно сделал, Дэрил бы на его месте поступил точно так же, но, выйдя из ванной, мужчина к своему удивлению обнаружил, что Граймс по-прежнему сидел в гостиной и спокойно смотрел телевизор.

— Слушай, я, — замялся Дэрил, — ну, я не должен был…

— Ты слышал о землетрясении в Колорадо? Блин, мы ведь там совсем недавно были… Вон, смотри, некоторые дома как покосило, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес подросток, указывая на экран телевизора.

Судя по настроению мальчишки, тот будто бы и забыл прошлый разговор.

— Ты чего стоишь? — Карл похлопал по месту рядом с собой, — иди ко мне, не стоит перенапрягать ногу.

Диксон молча сел рядом.

— Хочешь, что-нибудь поесть приготовлю? — повернулся к нему подросток.

— А сэндвичи уже закончились?

— Ага, но это не проблема. Сейчас сделаю еще, — на этих словах Карл поцеловал мужчину в висок и направился на кухню.

***

 

Дэрил смотрел Top Gear, откинувшись на правый подлокотник дивана, в то время как подросток откинулся на противоположный, закинув ноги на мужчину. 

— Блин, почему до сих пор не изобрели что-то наподобие вавилонских рыбок? — покачал головой Карл, все это время читавший «Автостопом по галактике». — Ты прикинь, что здесь творится, — мальчик коснулся ногой Диксона, привлекая внимание, — чувак вставил эту самую рыбку в ухо Артура, и он теперь типа понимает другие языки! Классно, да?

— Ага, — не отвлекаясь от просмотра терепередачи, промычал Дэрил и закинул в рот очередную горсть арахиса. Половина орехов оказалась на груди мужчины, и тот, отряхнув все на пол, потянулся за добавкой.

— Вообще-то я вчера пылесосил, — подметил Карл, оторвав взгляд от книги. 

— Снова жену включил? Мой дом, где хочу, там и мусорю, — произнеся это, он нарочито смял пустую пачку из-под чипсов и демонстративно кинул ее на пол. 

— Какая же ты свинья, Диксон, — хихикнул Граймс, пихнув мужчину, — мыться, я так полагаю, в ближайшее время тоже не планируешь.

Дэрил принялся обнюхивать себя. 

— А че не так-то? И, вообще, если ты не заметил, мне тяжело ходить. Сам говорил, что нельзя перенапрягаться. 

— Ну… — подросток начал неуверенно, — я бы мог тебе помочь с этим. 

— Вот уж нет, — замотал головой Дэрил.

— Ты, че, меня что ли стесняешься? 

— Нет, Карл. Нет и все, — Диксон дал понять, что тема закрыта, — не устраивает что-то, тебя здесь никто не держит, — Дэрил отвернулся от подростка к телевизору.

— Да ладно тебе, — Граймс перелег ближе, — все мне нравится, — пробормотал Карл, прижимаясь к мужчине.

***

 

Боль в ноге мешала Диксону уснуть, и подросток не спал вместе с ним. Так как обезболивающие в доме закончились, мальчику пришлось отвлекать Дэрила разговорами. Они болтали вплоть до тех пор, пока не прозвенел будильник, и Карлу не пришлось идти домой, совершенно не выспавшимся. Он хотел уже скорее вернуться обратно или отправить хотя бы смс, чтобы справиться о самочувствии мужчины, но при учителе это сделать было затруднительно.

Наконец, закрыв дверь за педагогом, Карл поспешил в спальню к родителям в поисках медикаментов. Откопав упаковку с Тайленолом*, он положил пару таблеток себе в карман и направился в дом Диксонов.

— А вот и я!

Карл подбежал к дивану и только тогда заметил, что мужчина спал. Подросток решил приготовить что-нибудь пожевать, чтобы не терять времени зря. Он нашел банку томатного супа, но мало того, что жестянку ему пришлось раскорчевывать ножом, так еще и плита не хотела нормально греть, хотя мальчишка выкручивал конфорку на полную мощность, хоть разводи костер и там разогревай. Граймс услышал, как открылась входная дверь и через пару секунд на кухню зашел старший Диксон. Он бросил брезгливый взгляд на мальчишку, после чего прошел к холодильнику. Не найдя ничего съедобного, мужчина принялся внимательно следить за тем, что делал Граймс. Заприметив полную кофеварку, Мерл стал искать свою кружку, которую утром оставил где-то здесь.

— Я не понял, где посуда? 

— Там, где и должна быть, — выдержав на себе полный презрения взгляд, Карл вернулся к приготовлению тостов.

— Не понял, — свел брови в переносице мужчина. 

Карл молча кивнул в сторону кухонного шкафчика, куда он составил всю помытую им посуду. Мерл хмыкнул и, проходя мимо подростка, толкнул его плечом, на что Граймс никак не отреагировал. Диксон достал кружку и вылил туда почти весь кофе, который явно предназначался не ему.

— Я посмотрю, ты тут совсем обжился, — отпивая горячий напиток, протянул Мерл, — может, пора вещи перевозить уже? — усмехнулся он. — Ох, парень, парень, — протянул Мерл, поднимая взгляд вверх, — ну и вкусы у тебя, конечно, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону спящего Дэрила.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

— Я вообще удивлен, что кто-то на него внимание обратил.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Ну, вот че с него взять? Он же тюфяк, сам не знает, че хочет.

— Вижу, ты очень любишь своего брата, — едко подметил Карл. 

— Брата-то я люблю, но правды мне это видеть не мешает. У тебя, поди, большие планы на жизнь, а он никогда толком ничем не интересовался.

— Если бы ты чаще с ним общался, то понял бы, что это совсем не так. 

— Общаться? С Дэрилом? Слушай, если ты не заметил, то он не шибко разговорчивый, — усмехнулся Мерл.

— Ты совсем его не знаешь. Что бы ты там ни говорил, он очень хороший, и мне с ним интересно.

— Хороший, значит? А нимба у него над головой ты случаем не заметил? Спустись с небес на землю-то, ты же прекрасно знаешь, чем он занимается.

— Не с твоей ли подачи?

— Да если бы не я, — Мерл ударил себя кулаком в грудь, — он бы вообще пропал!

— Но сейчас-то он сам может решить, что ему нужно, а что нет.

— Решает он, а расхлебываю я. Я уже видел, к чему это приводит, — Мерл многозначительно посмотрел на Карла.

— Че вы там разорались, — раздался недовольный голос Дэрила. 

Проходя мимо Граймса, Мерл еле слышно прошептал тому на ухо.

— В койку к малолеткам прыгают не от большого ума.

***

 

Карл как всегда с утра ушел к себе, переоделся и юркнул в постель. Через полчаса мальчик услышал приближающиеся шаги матери, которая шла его будить. Лори просыпалась раньше всех и сначала будила сына, так как знала, что он будет еще около получаса валяться в кровати, после чего она спускалась на кухню готовить завтрак. 

Подросток быстро отвернулся к стенке и закутался с головой в одеяло, делая вид, что спал.

— Дорогой, пора вставать, — нежно протянула женщина, — Карл, детка, вставай. 

— Мгм, — притворно зевнув, отозвался мальчишка, — встаю.

— Тебе блинчики сделать? 

— Можно, — Карл улыбнулся матери, — будет круто. 

Папа читал свежую газету, пока Карл уплетал блинчики. Они получились как всегда вкусными, и мальчик решил, что надо бы поделиться ими с Диксоном, когда родители уедут на работу. София была рада возвращению Лори и поэтому мама уже вторую неделю выезжала к заказчикам, постепенно вливаясь в прежний рабочий ритм. 

— Ну, ладно, я поехал, — Рик встал из-за стола и чмокнул жену в щеку, — не скучайте тут без меня.

— Хорошего дня, милый.

Карл перевел взгляд на маму, которая спокойно продолжала завтракать, явно никуда не торопясь.

— Мам, — подросток сверлил женщину подозрительным взглядом, — а тебе разве не надо на работу?

— Аа, хотела же тебе еще вчера за ужином сказать… Звонила миссис О’брайан, сказала, что вышлет тебе задание на электронную почту. Она что-то плохо себя чувствует. 

— Ю-ху! — было обрадовался мальчишка.

— Вот и я решила, что это отличная возможность для нас провести день вместе. 

— Ммм, вот как, — Карл натянуто улыбнулся и поднял большой палец вверх, — класс! 

— А то, знаешь, я чувствовала свою вину, что все время пропадаю на работе. Мы же все собирались тебе форму купить, чтобы ты мог пойти наконец на футбол, — женщина потрепала сына по волосам, — может, на обратном пути в «Галактикум» заедем, ты всегда любил там играть. 

— Это было сто лет назад, — простонал подросток.

— Подумаешь, какие мы взрослые, — усмехнулась мама, — не хочешь туда, можешь выбрать любое другое место, — Лори взглянула на кухонные часы. — А теперь давай доедай, а я пока пойду постельное в стирку закину, если у тебя есть что постирать — приноси. И через часик, два выдвинемся, — женщина улыбнулась и принялась убирать грязную посуду со стола. 

Когда она скрылась наверху, Карл тяжко выдохнул. Этот поход по магазинам совсем не входил в его планы, так как вчера он весь вечер искал фильм, который бы мог понравиться Диксону, а сейчас все было под угрозой.

Carl: предки запрягли 


End file.
